So Much for my Happy Ending
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Princess Tifa's cousin Aeris is being wed to a prince name Cloud of the Strife kingdom. With war at hand both families are to discuss the wedding, but many affairs will rise from this encounter. What is a girl to do? LONG HIATUS!
1. Tifa Prologue

Declaimer: "I do not own Cloud the sexy, Tifa the beautiful, or any other things of FF7 that kicks ass!"

Author's Note: "I've completely read and revised this chapter as best as I can using my limited grammar knowledge. Considering I wrote this when I was fifteen, it's pretty sad. Well being eighteen and in college does have its perks I guess. I couldn't believe the bad grammar I had when I was younger. This isn't the only chapter I will be revising though; the ones after it will be revised as well, so keep in touch."

Kiome-Yasha: "I've completely forgotten to put in the prologue for this story! It's also in Tifa's POV; yes, it's short, but it's meant to be that way."

Prologue: Princess Tifa's Once Upon a Time

Tifa Lockheart's POV

Must you want to hear my story, although far from a fairy-tale? Be warned, my life is a tale that is very much true. Half the things were so unexpected, terrifying, peaceful, pleasurable, and sickening; I hope you wouldn't experience such things as I have. I shall tell this tale, though to show that anything could happen that you may or may not have control over, but importantly that the only person who could make your happy ending is yourself. That's what I learned, or at least part of it. But it seemed there was another person who was to help me complete my happy ending; although it was unattainable, due to our roles.

I have been through love, lust, lost, and loneliness; the four Ls of my life. I've always believed in Blood thicker than water, that I would support my family before myself and think of their feelings before mine, but it changed when I met him; the young lord with the blonde spiky hair, and blue glowing eyes like no other. He was the one who continued to make me suffer through my search for happiness, and yet I strived for one with him. I hated him and yet I loved him; my emotions intertwining with the forbidden pools in his eyes.

I've been through hell and was spat out. I was deprived from my innocents; my feelings, heart, and body succumbing to the harshness of reality. I was just a girl who wanted to believe in fairy-tales, a knight in shining armor who will come to my rescue. My brother was cold and harsh, his eyes and touch being more than brotherly affection, and yet; so warm. My cousin was engaged to a man that I had unexpectedly fallen in love with. My whole life is keeping secrets from me, but in the end I was the one keeping secrets from myself. He took away my heart; my cousin revealed my feelings; and my brother protected my body.

I just wanted to play my role. I prayed it would lead me to my happy ending, to be happy. To be free from the looks I get, and to be free from my aching heart. I believed that as long as I kept following everyone's' wishes I would receive my award. But; when I met him, my soul was shaken from a feeling I couldn't deny; the young prince who I had opened my heart to, only for it to be swallowed up by the darkness that wouldn't allow it.

I realized that I was in love with someone that didn't belong to me. My cousin was the one who had his body, heart, eyes, hair, and to the point that crushed me the most; his hand in marriage. God, I was in love. Yes, I was in love with someone who didn't belong to me and who I wanted to keep for myself. Tell me that it's wrong to feel this way. That it was forbidden to develop such feelings towards someone who was not promised to be yours. Tell me that it's wrong to love someone who isn't yours in the first place. Tell me that it's wrong to desire someone who belongs to your own cousin. Tell me that I'm nothing more than a whore, a beauty only to please; but, before you do; listen to what I have to say, and maybe you could make better judgments towards not only mine, but others. The things that are about to happen are real and is far from any made up fairy tale; for you must go through pain before you can actually experience a happy ending.

End Prologue

Kiome-Yasha: "Man, I hope that was good enough. Sorry everyone, but I'm trying to fix my fanfic a bit to make it sound more dramatic, so bare with me. To tell you the truth I'm tired. I want to fix everything before updating. So to my reviewers, sorry, but you might have to wait awhile before I can update. And again, I'm truly sorry."

Tifa: "But please review!!"


	2. Chapter 1 Welcomings and Engagements

Declaimer: "I do not own FF7, or anything relating to it! Why!? Why!? I wish they were all mine! (Hey that kind of rhymed)"

Author's note: "Hey, this chapter is revised with the best of my knowledge in correcting the grammar mistakes I had when I posted this chapter up when I was fifteen. There would probably be some alteration with the plotline as well, but not major; just a few nips I had to fix that didn't seem right with the story."

Kiome-Yasha: "I've decided to change it to POV for the story."

Tifa: "On with the fic!"

Chap 1 The Welcoming and Engagements

In a distant land there was a kingdom that was fare and beautiful; it was ruled from the mighty Strife family. And it so happened that the young twenty-one year Prince Cloud was engaged with a graceful princess from the Ancient Kingdom. The princess name was Aeris Gainsborough. She was a beautiful, smart woman; a year older than Cloud, but looked as if younger. She was a piece of a star, the talk among the great kingdoms and nations you would say. Cloud was lucky to have such a Goddess as his future Queen. Aeris had bright emerald eyes that seemed so rare, and long light brown hair that flowed like silk. Her body wasn't so bad either. She had a nice thin, slender body that was so perfect that any man would have wanted to touch her. Cloud the young lord was perfect for her. His hair was gold like the sun; his bright glowing eyes clear like the blue sea. His body was so smooth and in perfection. He wasn't buffed up, but he contained a solid yet smooth masculine body that women around the world would have drooled over. His flowing hair was spiked up, with a few strands covering his eyes a bit. Both of them were a perfect match! They both loved each other, and were happy. People thought with those two getting married, the war across the lands between the kingdoms would come to an end.

Cloud's POV

I was staring off into the distant through my clear glass window. My eyes were fixed onto the fall scenery that hanged in the air in early October. It wasn't long when the announcement was made of mine and Aeris engagement. It aggravated me on how quickly things got out into the publicity, but it seemed to not have bothered Aeris as I thought it would, like me. Which reminds me, Aeris was leaving back to her Kingdom of the Ancients today? I would have to say my farewells. Aeris and I had been engaged for about a month now. I've known her for two years since her Uncle and Aunt died. Ever since then, she and I have been seeing each other and eventually were matched up to get married. Ever since then, I allowed her to live with me in my castle. In another week, I would finally be meeting her cousins; which they were the only family she had left.

I continued to look out the window obliviously, until I heard a soft knock on my door. I called out to the person to come in, "Come in." The door opened slowly to reveal Aeris, who looked gorgeous as ever. I smiled as I turned to her approaching form.

Aeris looked at me with her most passionate smile, "Darling, I would have to be leaving soon. I just wanted to say good-bye." I smiled at her as I placed a kiss on her bare forehead, "Don't say good-bye, it sounds depressing as if you're never coming back." Aeris gave a light giggle, "Don't worry, I will be back home in about a week. You know that the Royal Council wants to speak to me about the date of our wedding." I groaned; the Royal Council was such a nuisance, "Damn that Royal Council, they want everything planted and shown under their feet." Aeris put a light kiss against my lips and frowned, "I know how you feel, but they at least want one of us to go. And since you hate them so much I volunteered. Ah well… my cousins are coming within a week, and they will be spending their time here; so it will give you time to get to know them." I agreed, "Yes, at least it's for a week then you'll return, right?" Aeris nodded at me as her answer.

I dropped Aeris off into her carriage and bid her farewell. I sighed knowing it would be difficult to prepare the arrivals for Aeris's cousins. I would have to be formal and respectful to them. I moaned at the thought of them being a bother. That's what I expected anyway. I entered back inside the castle, preparing arrangements for their arrival next week.

Tifa's POV

People among the kingdoms would consider me as Aeris's little cousin, or princess Tifa; I hated it. I always seemed to be Aeris's shadow, her little follower. What do they know? I just recently heard she was engaged with the young Lord of the Strife's kingdom; a man I never even heard that she was seeing. Love was something I refused to believe existed, but Aeris would think otherwise. She always said I was too young to understand these things. That, what would an eighteen year old know about anything? I used to get frustrated when she said that, but paid no mind. Although I may sometimes envy Aeris's gifts and praises, I loved her.

I lived with my twenty-eight year old brother Sephiroth, who happened to be the new ruler of the Lockheart kingdom ever since our parents died. Our parents died two years ago from a clean murder on one dreadful night. There was no trace of the killer, and till this day, our parents' death still remains a mystery; ever since then my brother ruled the kingdom. We've been having war with other kingdoms to claim as our own since my brother took the throne. And it seems to be working, for each kingdom we concurred it became part of our land; it's been nonstop. My brother just keeps fighting and fighting, his power judging him to be a menace, but I knew him better than anyone that he wasn't. I just sit back and let him do as he pleases and pray that it would all stop, and it has for quiet some time. Actually it stopped as soon as Aeris got engaged to this Cloud person. I know my brother has a kind heart; he's just cold-hearted to show it; if that even made sense.

A week has passed and my brother and I are to be leaving to the Strife kingdom. I was a bit nervous to see the man my cousin was to be wedded to, but I'm not sure why? I haven't even met this man, so today would be the day my brother and I finally will. I was combing my hair. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was disgusted on how I can be so selfish in holding such a depressed look on my face. I continued to brush my hair, trying to get ready before our departure.

Sephiroth entered my room few moments later with a surprising look, "You're not done yet? How long are you planning on us to wait?" I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, dear brother. I'll try to hurry." I turned myself around combing my hair faster, soon after I began placing my crown on top of my head, adjusting it to perfection. I heard Sephiroth's footsteps come up behind me. I stiffened as I felt his hot breath caress across my neck. He spoke in a husky voice that send shivers down my spine, "You look beautiful." I turned around with a hint of disbelief in my voice, "Excuse me?" Sephiroth just stared at me as he gave me a stern look and replied impatiently yet calmly, "Hurry up. We don't have much time."

He quickly left my room leaving me confused and dumbfounded. I again turned myself around, combing the last bit of hair I needed to straighten out from around my tiara. Still, I couldn't get the feeling of my brother's breath against my skin. I trembled as I replayed his voice, finding know words to describe the sensation I felt; it was disturbing.

A few moments later I was ready, and I started heading down the hall to the entrance where mine and my brother's carriage waited. I smiled happily as the sun hit my face showing that it was a nice day. As usual, I ran to the chocobos that were strapped to the carriage; the large yellow birds providing the push we needed in out transportation. I loved chocobos; they had this sense of life they seemed to bring out. I was interrupted from petting them though as Sephiroth called out to me.

I turned to see his furious face, becoming alarmed when I saw the vein appearing on his head; but it was almost comical to see him that way. I quickly took it as a signal to get in the carriage; Cid our driver from the Strife Kingdom helping me to get inside, "Here you are, princess Tifa." I thanked him as I got in, "Thank you, Sir Cid," I sat down by my brother as the carriage took off.

I sat down quietly until Sephiroth spoke sternly, "Now Tifa, I want you to behave yourself. You can act like such a tomboy at times. I don't want you to fool around when you are from royal blood." I replied sarcastically, "Yes, Father." I had chuckled from our banter, but Sephiroth didn't take it too lightly as he pulled on my wrist, "I mean it Tifa!" I spoke, feeling afraid from his strong grasp, "I understand Sephiroth. Please you're hurting me." He finally had let me go, giving a big grump as he sat back in his seat, his arms crossed.

I rubbed my wrist, looking down to see that it was bruised. It would probably leave a black and blue. I turned my head to the window looking at the passing scenery, the sun leaving shadows as it went through the red and yellow leaves on the trees.

Soon I heard a whisper from Sephiroth, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know how my anger could get to me sometimes." I smiled, trying to comfort him that it was okay, "I know, but; we'll get pass that rough exterior of yours someday." I giggled as he flushed. Truly; know one understood him better than me, his sister.

Cloud's POV

I was waiting by the entrance for Aeris's cousins' arrival. I fidgeted in my cloths, becoming irritated that I had to dress like this just for a welcoming. I had to though, for Aeris. I looked at my Father who was sweating like a pig. I wonder why he was so nervous. I put my hands behind my back.

My Father spoke nervously, "Now Cloud, I want you to behave yourself! You could act like such a stiff at times. Lord Sephiroth is someone you do not want to mix yourself up with in a fight." I stared off in amusement, "Come now, Father. Are you to tell me you are afraid of this Sephiroth?" He glared at me angrily, "It's that kind of ignorance that is going to get you killed boy!" I smirked at my Father's comment, knowing that it was true.

Later I saw two figures approaching us; one that was tall and muscular, who I was guessing was Sephiroth, and another who was small and slender.

Tifa's POV

I continued to sleep and lay there in my corner seat by the window. Few moments later, I felt someone shaking me.

My eyes fluttered open to see that it was Sephiroth who was waking me up, "Tifa get up! We're here." I stretched from my position and looked up at my surroundings. Sephiroth got out first before me. Cid gave me a hand out of the carriage, "Here you are, princess." I smiled as I took his offer and landed on the ground. I stared up at the sight of the castle.

I was so amazed at its structure and beauty, "It's magnificent!" Sephiroth brushed passed me as he whispered, "Yes, and soon this will all belong to our cousin Aeris as the Queen of the Strife kingdom." I sighed realizing another thing that Aeris was fortunate to have. I followed up after Sephiroth who wrapped his arm around mine. I froze when he took such action, but proceeded along side of him.

We walked into the entrance of the castle to see two people waiting there. One was this old man who I guessed was King Arthur Strife himself, but the man next to him was younger, and handsome; I was guessing he was Aeris's fiancé, Prince Cloud. We walked up to them to be greeted right away.

Sephiroth had let go of my arm to shake Lord Strife's hand, "It's good to see you, Arthur." The king seemed to be nervous as he took my brother's hand; typical that he would react that way, everyone feared my brother. Lord Strife nodded as he shook my brother's hand hastily, "Likewise, Lord Sephiroth! It's good to have you with us for the wedding arrangements!" Sephiroth only grinned, "Yes, I wouldn't want to miss the chance in seeing the man who stolen Aeris's heart and hand in marriage." I sighed in disgust; but as I did, a pair of blue glittering eyes turned my way, causing me to blush with embarrassment.

Cloud's POV

It seemed that the slender, small body I was seeing belonged to a young female. She had long black raven hair with a crystal thin crown on top of her head; her eyes were amazing, they glowed like a gem, red like rubies, solid and pure like blood. She was indeed beautiful; I smiled as they approached closer.

My Father continued to sweat with pressure. The man who I presumed to be Sephiroth greeted my Father as his hand slid off the young maiden before me, "It's good to see you, Arthur." My Father shook off his pathetic excuse of embarrassment and started shaking Sephiroth's hand, "Likewise, Lord Sephiroth! It's good to have you with us for the wedding arrangements!" Sephiroth only grinned wickedly, "Yes, I wouldn't want to miss the chance in seeing the man who stolen Aeris's heart and hand in marriage." After that, I heard a sigh that sounded like it was disgusted. I turned to see it was coming from the young girl who had caught my attention before. She looked up to stare right through me, her eyes clearly feared on being heard. I smiled as I saw a slight redness come across her peach, pale cheeks.

As the two men rambled on, it seemed that the only thing that existed was me and this fragile, small maiden. She looked at me more freely. It seemed like I was lost into her eyes. I finally spoke, curious of what her name was, "What is you name, miss?" She flinched as she stuttered a bit, "Ti…Tif…Tifa…Sir…" So, Tifa was her name.

Tifa's POV

I seemed to become lost as I stared into the man's sapphire orbs. He smiled at me as he asked quiet politely, "What is your name, miss?" I flinched and stuttered like an idiot, "Ti…Tif…Tifa…Sir…" He gave me a grin; I thought I would faint over from such an action. I asked, concerned to know his name, "May I ask what is you name kind Sir?" His grin disappeared as he answered formally, "Cloud Strife, prince of the Strife Kingdom; at your service." I scolded myself from blushing, realizing this was Aeris's fiancé.

He grinned once more, turning my brain into mush, "So your name is TiTifTifa huh…?" I felt so embarrassed, but angry at the same time, "Are you insulting me?" He laughed at my comment, "No, of course not. So Tifa is your name is it?" I smiled a bit, "Yes; I'm presuming that you are Lord Cloud, the man who is to be wedded to my cousin." He still kept on with that smile, "Yes, I am." I frowned seeing that Aeris DID get everything; this man before me was proof enough.

I sighed a little annoyed, "She's very lucky." I blushed not believing what I just said. I turned to see that Cloud was confused, "Really? Why is that?" Before I could even think of an answer, I heard my brother call out to me.

Cloud's POV

This girl was rather interesting; she sighs, blushes, smiles all at once. The last comment she made caught my interest, "She's Lucky." Aeris was lucky? I wondered what made her gloom to think that way. I asked curiously, "Really? Why is that?" I think she was about to answer before someone called out to her.

I turned my head to see that it was Sephiroth and my Father. Sephiroth called out, "Tifa, come!" She was about to go, until my Father jumped in, "Lord Sephiroth, leave her. Let her enjoy the sights of our castle; Cloud, give princess Tifa a tour around the castle." I nodded as I offered her my arm; she willing took it.

I looked back, receiving a glare from Sephiroth as my Father lead him to the Royal Hall. I didn't mind. I looked down at Tifa, who continued to frown.

I chuckled as I asked, "Shall we go, princess?" She looked up at me a little upset, but smiled, "Yes, but only if you address me as Tifa." I stood shocked a bit, but grinned at her, "Alright, Tifa it is, but only if you address me as Cloud and not Prince, or any other formal title." She nodded, our arms oddly still locked.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Alright, tell me what you thought? Good? Bad? Awful? Wonderful? I hope this one turned out better than the last one I had.

Tifa: "Please review!"


	3. Chapter 2 Getting to Know you

Declaimer: "I do not own FF7, or the best couple in the world Cloud and Tifa! I will use them though for my interest of love for them!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Well just for the hell of it I'm going change this whole chapter and story to POV because I want to test how it's like to have a POV story."

Tifa: "Well that's good at least you try different things."

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah I guess. Well enough babbling lets just cut to the story!"

Tifa: "Yes indeed! On with the Cloti fic!"

Chapter 2 Getting to know you…

Sephiroth's POV

I continued to follow this fool of a king. As I followed my mind raced with many disturbances. Put it more clearly it was on my sister. Ah my dear sister, so fare and beautiful that men across the land will astonish such beauty; which is exactly why I didn't like how this Cloud was looking at her. Not only that, but how she was looking at him as well. I may be wrong, but there was something going on as they stared at each other so deeply. I feel so envies. For a brother such as I must not look at my own sister that way, but then again who said that's not prohibited. I stopped my lust thoughts when I heard a door open.

I stared to see that we had reached the royal halls. I smirked as I entered the royal company of the halls that belongs to the King. I turn around to see King Strife shutting the door. He had a smile that disgusted me. He went over to the table that was on the left and poured wine into two glasses. He handed one to me. We both lifted our drinks in the air and brought it to our mouths.

I took a sip as I cleared my throat, "To the engagement!" Lord Strife clashed his glass into mine, "To the peace that will bring to our Kingdoms." I took another sip as I placed my thoughts on Tifa.

I wonder how she's doing with that Cloud person. Tifa better not get any ideas with him. Tifa remember your mine. Ever since you were brought into our lives you've always belonged to me. I will die before I let your burgundy red orbs set sight on a man. How wonderful will it be if you weren't my sister? Wouldn't that be perfect for me? Then again why should I neglect my feelings for my heart race when I see her? I stay cruel to her for a damn reason. To show that she's mine, mine alone.

My thoughts got interrupted from Lord Strife, "Sephiroth? When was Tifa born may I ask?" That's an odd question. I asked at him curiously, "May 3. Why may I ask you ask such a thing?" The king looked down to the floor giving a depressing sigh, "She sure has grown up hasn't she." I still was confused. What was his connection with Tifa? I bothered not knowing.

I changed the subject by talking about Cloud and Aeris, "Your son what was his name again?" I asked in an arrogant matter while twirling my glass between my fingers. The King seemed to shake off his depression and answered, "Cloud." I continued to fiddle with my glass, "Ah yes Cloud. He would be a good King to the Kingdom wouldn't he?"

He nodded, "Yes Cloud may act ignorant at times, and foolish, but he carries a strong sense of carrying his duty and not let things get in his way of his role as the next Lord." I chuckled at the thought, "Yes I suppose your right. So what do think of this wedding arrangement?" He smiled with a drunken look, "It's a perfect match! I believe Aeris would satisfy Cloud very much as his Queen!" I nodded in agreement.

It seemed there was a confirmation, but I asked about the date, "So when will this wedding take place?" He confirmed, "In eight months I believe." I silently chuckled to myself. Everything was going as plan. The Kingdoms would be at peace, but there are still some that I must rule. I have to make her smile, laugh, and happy; I have to do this for Tifa.

Cloud's POV

We explored most of the Kingdom. The next stop was at the garden. My arm was still around hers surprising enough. Slowly I slid my arm out as we reached outside to the garden. I smiled as I heard her gasp from the garden's beauty. She ran to it and stopped by the garden's fountain that stood proudly and beautifully.

She turned around to me with the biggest smile I ever seen in my life, "It's gorgeous!" I started walking up to her slowly, "I'm glad you like it. You see your cousin was the one who arranged these flowers in the garden herself." I looked at the flowers and then to Tifa to see a slight look of gloominess. I was puzzled it seems when I mention Aeris she seemed to get like this. I wanted to know why, but I didn't ask. It didn't concern me even though it did concern to be about Aeris.

I finally approached by her side, "Aren't you close to Aeris?" She sat down on the grass gracefully like a pure creature, "I do. Why would you ask such a thing? I care for Aeris as if she was my own sister." I stared at her and soon sat myself beside her, "I just wanted to know." She looked at me her red firing eyes blazing right through me.

She looked up at the fountain. I then remembered her brother Sephiroth. I wonder if she was close to him. He seemed wicked from the looks to me. I looked at Tifa as she continued staring off into the distance.

Tifa's POV

I sat myself down on the grass. I held the question in my head for awhile. Am I close to Aeris? Yeah I am, but there is that lingering envies grudge I hold for her. I love Aeris. She's my cousin, my sister. I care for her well-being. Why is her fiancé Lord Cloud asking me such a question?

I looked at him from my side gaze and answered, "I do. Why would you ask such a thing? I care for Aeris as if she was my own sister." He stared at me with concern. Why is he looking at me like that? Why is my heart beating when he gazes at me? Why am I so nervous? Once again why is he asking me such ridiculous questions?

He sat beside me. I already felt uncomfortable of his closeness. He look disturbed, "I just wanted to know." I stared off to the fountain. He asked another question that made me freeze, "Are you close to your brother Sephiroth?" I started caressing my wrist where Sephiroth had hurt me earlier today. It still felt sore from the bruise. I answered as I try to cover my wrist from Cloud, "Yes very close. There at times when we will fuss, but that's why we're brother and sister." So much of my luck he looked down at my wrist.

Cloud's POV

I hear her yet I don't believe her. I saw her rubbing on her wrist, which quickly caught my intention because it was bruised. I quickly swap onto her wrist examining it.

My face cringed, "Does he beat you, or hurt you anyway?" She quickly snatched her hand away from my grasp, "It's not like that. Please don't talk ill of my brother. He has been through enough." I looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry." She got up from the grass and walked up to the fountain. My eyes were fixed on the lush grass. Why must I trouble myself to ask such questions that are obviously annoying her. I just met her and already asking personal questions about her life.

My thoughts then were spoken aloud, "I guess I just want to know what makes you look so sad the way you do." Before I knew what I just said. I turned to see that she was already looking at me with a troubled expression.

I tried to mutter something, but she spoke with her head low in a whisper, "I just want to be saved. I know it sounds weird. To tell the truth I don't why I do. I just have this desperate desire to be free from these royal conflicts that we seem to be caught against to. With this war and everything and this need for peace everything seem driven." She turned to me her eyes crystallize like she was in a brick of shedding tears.

I bit my lower lip wanting to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. I always believed that these royal conflicts were nothing, but a bother as well. Seeing that this girl has the same idea and connection like I do I just seem to be more drawn to her than just her eyes. It's troubling I never had this conversation with Aeris before. Aeris always talked about our future and how it will be like when we were married, but Tifa she stops and smells the roses on what's around her right now than talk about the future. Before my Mother died, she told me that there was no guarantee on what might happen when it came on predicting the future. She always had held on, on what she had at that moment, at that time, and place, with person who was in front of her. I smiled for some reason. For some reason I was glad that Tifa reminded me of my Mother.

Tifa's POV

I wonder if I heard him right. Did he just say that he was concern on why I always had a depress look on my face? No one has ever asked me about my well-being before. Why now? And why is it my cousin's fiancé no less? He just kept quiet, placing himself in deep thought.

I was getting concern for some reason. I walked up to him a bit. "Cloud?" unfortunately for me I missed my footing and tripped over my dress. I began falling backwards towards the sounding water of the fountain.

Cloud's POV

I lost trace of my concentration as I heard a splash. I panicked as I saw that Tifa had fallen into the fountain and was getting soak from the pouring water that was coming out of the statue.

I ran inside of the fountain lifting her up, "Tifa are you alright? I mean you didn't get hurt did you? Did you break anything?" I stared dumbfounded as what I thought was whimpering was actually laughter. She lifted her head up to me with the purest smile and laughter, "Yes I'm fine Cloud. Hehehehe that was funny." I was in disbelief. It was funny? She could have gotten seriously hurt?

I started taking her out. I began yelling at her, "That was not funny? You could have gotten hurt you idiot?" Tifa just continued laughing, but as I took her she missed her fitting and tripped on top of me. We both fell over and somehow I ended right on top of her. I could have swore I felt myself blush and in complete shock as I didn't hear her laughing, or giggling anymore.

Tifa's POV

I heard him yelling at me on what an idiot I was. Yes I felt insulted, but I just kept on laughing on my earlier stupidity. He started taking me out of the fountain anger still rising out of his voice. As I was getting out though I so happen missed my footing again for the laughter and clumsiness I was having. I tripped over and fell over on Cloud. As we tumbled Cloud was on top of me as we can to a stop.

I couldn't breathe at that moment. I stopped smiling, laughing, and giggling. I just stood there his body and weight on top of me. Strangely he didn't get off of me quiet yet. My face was beating in every part of my skin. My blood was dancing through my veins as it appeared across my face causing me to blush so completely. I wanted to get out of this position. I wanted to get him off me, but I didn't; for some reason I felt comfortable with the whole thing. I stood their a bit longer until I heard a young feminine voice in the distance, "Hey you can't do that in public here around the palace! That's gross!"

Cloud's POV

I can't believe I'm still on top of her! What the hell am I thinking? Come on Cloud you can do it! Just get up, and off of her! Still I stayed where I was. I just couldn't pry myself to get off of her. I felt so relaxed where I was. Our bodies were wet all together. I could feel my soaked cloths mixing and attaching with her wet body. The further it clanged together the more traces I could feel of her body, by her waist to her bosom. I felt myself turn redder than I was already. She took big breathes as I felt her lifting her chest against mines. I was nervous that someone might catch us. What if Father saw this or Sephiroth? What if Aeris decided to come one day earlier and saw me on top of her cousin all dripping wet?

My mind was racing. It stopped though as soon I heard an annoying girly voice, "Hey you can't do that in public here around the palace! That's gross!" I immediately got off of Tifa. Tifa soon hastily got up herself. I turned to see a girl who I recognized quickly and groaned.

Tifa's POV

I felt Cloud rush himself off me and soon after I got up as well. I heard Cloud groan as I gazed his direction of the person who just shouted out. As I looked upon the person it seemed that it was a little girl around thirteen, or twelve years old with violet eyes, and short dark brown hair.

I heard Cloud shout at the young girl, "Yuffie it's nothing like that!" The little girl started walking towards us with a grin, "I would hope not! You are getting married to Princess Aeris after all!" She finally got up to us still grinning at us.

She looked up at me with a curious look, "So who are you? You must be important to Lord Cloud if he was on top of you wet like that?" Yuffie closed her eyes as she cringe her face with a big smile showing her brightly white pearl teeth.

I was about to answer, but Cloud answered before me, "Her name is Tifa she's Aeris cousin. She came to stay with us for the wedding. And nothing happened, she fell into the fountain, I tried to take her out and…." Yuffie interrupted Cloud rather rudely, "Yeah, yeah! I saw the whole thing Lord Spike. I know what happened you don't have to explain." Somehow I still felt uncomfortable with it.

Cloud's POV

Yeah she says that, but why do I still have this feeling like she has the wrong prospective still. I sighed though hoping that she doesn't get the wrong idea.

Yuffie spoke rather frustrated, "Aren't you going to introduce me Cloud?" I was confused, "I just did." She glared at me, "Hello? Introduce who I am!" I groaned, "Tifa this is Yuffie one of our servants. She comes from the Kingdom of Wutai and is a twelve year old brat." I chuckle a bit as I saw Yuffie's ticked off expression.

Yuffie took out her hand and shook Tifa's, "It's good to meet you princess Tifa! I will be your servant for the time being of your stay here!" I saw Tifa smile as she shook back Yuffie's hand.

Tifa's POV

So the girl's name was Yuffie. She seemed nice enough, but it seems different the way Cloud describes her. Yuffie came up to me and took my hand.

Yuffie shook it and replied with that big grin, "It's good to meet you princess Tifa! I will be your servant for the time being of your stay here!" I smiled and shook back her hand, "The pleasure is mine. I'm so welcome to be here." After our greeting, I think I could probably get along with Yuffie unlike Cloud does.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shifted around to see that it was Cloud. He smiled at me and asked, "Yuffie why don't you give her a room. She'll being staying with us, and since she's Aeris's cousin I want you to give her the best room in the castle." I looked back at Yuffie who was sniffling up giggles, "Oh um sure. You want me to give her the King size beds for you and her." Cloud's grip on my shoulder tightens as he growled at Yuffie, "No! Just give her, her Goddamn room!"

Yuffie jumped back as she put her hands up defending herself, "Alright my Lord!" Cloud let go of my shoulder as he handed me to Yuffie. Yuffie took my hand before replying, "Oh Lord Cloud it seems that you have a letter from your fiancé Aeris. Vincent has it. He should be by your room." Cloud nodded in understanding and took off on the other side of the garden heading towards the entrance of the castle.

I sighed as Yuffie took my hand and lead me inside the castle to my room. Why do I feel all alone all of a sudden though? And why do I feel such anger that Cloud just rushed off because of the letter from Aeris? I can't explain it because I never experienced it.

Kiome-Yasha: "Well done! I tried to change my writing style as my first reviewer The Raven suggested."

Tifa: "Hopefully it'll turn out for the better."

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah I hope. Well Chapter 2 is done. And it seems that my Cloud and Tifa are both having the hotz for each other, but it seems that Cloud's in denial as well as Tifa like always. What about Tifa though is she really developing something in her heart for Cloud? And what does Sephiroth mean that Tifa is his? Hopefully nothing sick happens. (Trust me a lot of sick stuff is going to happen Bwahahahahah)"

Tifa: "Next chapter I start reflecting my thoughts on Cloud. And Yuffie becomes my best friend! Plus Vincent may come in the next chappy! Also Cloud gets a letter from Aeris that troubles him, and it has something to do with me. Plus I explore the castle on my own and meet up with Sephiroth…I wonder what will happen to me…"

Kiome-Yasha: "I also have to announce that I changed some ages as you can see. Please tell me if you agree with the ages. If not I'll change them."

Tifa: "Please review as well!"


	4. Chapter 3 What is this feeling?

Declaimer: "I do not own FF7, or Cloudy…or Teef….though I'm plotting on a way to get them… (Snickers evilly)"

Kiome-Yasha: "Yes I've rewritten this chapter as well! I'm so sorry after this I swear I'll update…really…I'll update, but only if I get 6 more reviews and get back from PR!"

Tifa: "Yes and she's sorry about the POV if there confusing."

Kiome-Yasha: "I hope you guys like the POV thing if not just review and say that you don't or do and I'll change it throughout the story K!"

Tifa: "On with the POV fic for now let's see…"

Chapter 3 What is this feeling?

Tifa's POV

My head was hung low in depression, as I continued to follow Yuffie down the hall to my room. As we pressed on Sephiroth stepped out, on what it seemed like the location to the room he was given. I stiffened as Sephiroth looked passed me not saying a word, but I could tell he was curious on why I was wet. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see him anymore as he walked passed me.

Yuffie turned her head around to look behind me and had a puzzled look, "What's that expression for?" I looked up at her a little startled, "Oh its nothing. That was just my older brother Sephiroth." She looked at me a little scared, "Really that guy is your brother, but you don't look anything alike. Plus if you ask me he looks kind of dangerous." I stood silent knowing that Yuffie was right. It's true though my brother and I don't look anything alike. Sometimes I wonder if he really is my brother. Plus the fact that he's dangerous is also true especially when I'm around him.

After awhile Yuffie and I made it to my room. She took out the key and placed it in the lock. She opened it and told me to go in, "Here's the room that Lord Cloud wanted YOU to have Miss Tifa." I blushed at her remark. She still had the wrong idea.

I stepped inside of the room and was amazed on how huge and beautiful it was, "Oh wow it's wonderful!" Yuffie stepped into the room after me, "Yeah it's pretty nice huh." I headed towards my new bed and sat on it. Yuffie left to get some cloths and towels for me.

The bed was so comfy. I smiled as I started jumping on the bed. Soon Yuffie came back with the cloths and towels. She was shock to see me jumping on the bed, but joined me soon after. We were like two little girls giggling and having fun. I soon figured that Yuffie and I had become friends.

While we were jumping she replied giggling, "You know…hehehe... You're supposed to be more mature than me." I replied between laughs, "Hey I'm only eighteen years old! I'm still young!" Yuffie was a bit shock, "Really? Wow your only three years younger than Lord Cloud! He's twenty-one years old. Plus the fact that princess Aeris is one years older so that would mean she's twenty-two years old." As soon as she mentioned Cloud and Aeris I stopped jumping right away.

Yuffie soon stopped jumping herself. Yuffie gave me a confuse look, "What's wrong Tifa?" I replied softly, "Nothing. It's nothing." Yuffie grinned, "I know its Lord Cloud, isn't it. Not that I blame you he is one hot, sexy prince!" I blush even more of the thought of him. To ignore more on the conversation I looked down to see the towels and cloths that Yuffie had in her hands. Yuffie followed my gaze as she noticed I was looking at the towels and cloths.

Yuffie handed them to me, "Here is your extra cloths well pajamas really. Oh and towels so you can take a nice hot shower. You're still wet you know." I looked dumbfounded as she placed the rags into my hands. She smiled, "Oh almost forgot!" She pointed to the left of the room, "If your wondering where the shower is at, it's over there. So that way you don't need to step out of your room. You could stay here and take a shower." I nodded as I started heading towards the bathroom.

Yuffie began her leave, but turned around with a serious look, "Tifa, Lord Cloud is getting married. I just hope you guys are right on what you said on it meaning nothing earlier today cause… well lets just say if you two were to get involved the peace that were looking forward to will crumble." She left the room as I started getting into the bathroom thinking that it may be too late.

Cloud's POV

I was walking passed the corridor that lead to my room. My hair was soaked not to mention my body and cloths as well. My wet spiked bangs were attached to my damp forehead. I gave out a sigh as I replayed Tifa's laughter in my head. It wasn't anything I ever heard before. She really scared me back there. I thought she got hurt when she fell into the fountain and started crying like any other eighteen year old girl would do, but she didn't. Tifa just laughed. I felt a smile come across my face. I remembered how my body was on top of her while hers was under me. I remembered how our soak wet clothed bodies molded together. I also remembered her beautiful, fragrance aroma. Her scent was just intoxicating. It went straight to my nostrils and into my system. I remembered the traces of her slender body as well; it was so…I just couldn't let her go while I was on top of her. I shook my head shaking off my thoughts of the event that was just an accident. I had to get this overwhelming feeling out of my head. I soon heard footsteps coming ahead of me. I looked up to see that it was Sephiroth as he came to a stop looking at me curiously, and suspiciously.

He folded his arms across his chest as he asked, "You're wet just like Tifa." He firmly stated. I was annoyed of his attitude, "What is it to you?" I glared at him as he gave an insulting smug look and walked passed me, "I just hope it wasn't anything that would disrupt yours and Aeris engagement." I swiftly turned around with a disbelief look. Why would he assume such a thing? I turned around to discover that Sephiroth was already gone. I gave a grump sound as I started my pace back to my room.

When I got there I noticed Vincent right away leading on the side of the wall next to the door to my room. He looked deep in thought as I saw the letter in his hand.

I walked up to him startling him a bit, "Hey Vincent." Vincent straightened up his position from the wall as he handed me the letter, "It's a letter from your fiancé Aeris." I snatched the letter, "Really from Aeris?" Vincent simply nodded as he bowed down to me, "I shall take me leave then." As he stood up he raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Um…my Lord why are you?" I was embarrassed realizing the question he was about to ask me considering I was still wet from my accident with Tifa, but didn't really want to bother with that, "Please don't ask…" Vincent shrugged a bit as he started to walk down to the end of the hall, but turned to me with a curious yet emotionless look, "I heard that Aeris's family is here visiting for the wedding?" I looked up at him as I held a firm grasp on Aeris address letter to me, "Yeah her family is here." I answered quietly. Vincent cocked another brow, "I'm guessing things would go rather interesting and crazy around here." I shook my head lightly, but agreed as Tifa's laughter echoed through my head again, "You have no idea." Vincent nodded and continued his walk down the opposite hall.

Tifa's POV

I stripped down my wet cloths and put them to the side of the red, pinkish bathroom. I turned the valve to hot water. I entered the shower feeling the steam hot water sting through my cold filled, goose-bumped body. My body was soar, but also relaxed. As I let the hot water drown me with its steamy mist my mind and heart started racing. I closed my eyes as I started to put shampoo and conditioner into my damp, soft, jet black hair. I trembled with delight as the bubbles ran smoothly across my pale skin. As the bubbles continued to run through me I moaned picturing Cloud's hands in their place….my closed eyes sprung open from the pleasurable thought. When I did, I yelped as soap got into my eyes. I wince from the stinging pain, just like my life.

I started kneeling down in the bath tub as I as laid across. I closed my eyes as the water continued to pour down on me, the temperature getting colder and colder each minute. I whimpered as I replayed today's event in my head. Aeris is engage to Cloud. It seems that my Brother is irritated at me of my actions, but other times complementing me with disturbing looks. I make a new friend name Yuffie. And I come here depress, my thoughts and goal to be saved as always. My heart racing from the accident I had with Cloud.

Cloud Strife. The name held so many unseen promises that frustrate me. Why is my heart racing for such a person? It can't be love because I don't believe in such a thing! It creates hardship and broken promises, and lost. I decided not to believe in such a feeling, or definition. I lost my parents and my brother has gone insane. Why must I suffer more or am I just being selfish? Again Cloud's name and eyes flash through my vision and mind. I closed my eyes even tighter than before, hugging myself. Cloud, Cloud how much I hate that name, those glowing sapphire eyes, those golden strands of golden spiked hair, his smile, his voice, I hate, I hate, I hate, I hate Aeris…my eyes open with tears starting to form from my trailing thoughts as it ended. I lifted my hand to my lips trembling realizing what I said. How could I think such a thing? Aeris doesn't even have the chance to defend herself, or any reason for me to hate her. Yes I envy her, and sometimes I think she gets everything she wants, but never hate. Tears started to flow freely down my flushed cheeks. What's going on? Why am I feeling this way? What's wrong with me? Am I really envious, or jealous of Cloud's love for my own cousin? Would somebody help me answer these crazy questions! Please anybody! Because it seems I can't answer them myself. Confused and lost my eyes started to droop from the countless crying and unanswered questions. I found myself falling asleep my body still under the cold ice water as it kept running along with my tears, and stinging heart running as well.

Cloud's POV

I entered into my room. I walked towards Aeris's and mines bed. Yes mines and Aeris. Aeris and I shared many emotions on this bed. Aeris, Aeris how much I love that name, but why does it feel like nothing now. It doesn't feel like the fresh morning call of the birds, or running water of a river. It was more like a fallen petal dripping away and blooming to another beauty's name….Tifa. That name was very unique and mysterious just like this feeling I'm having. It was like heaven's bells of pure happiness. That name was solid and mystic like an enchanted forest. I shook away my thoughts trying to keep my focus onto Aeris. I want to remember her loving eyes, her light smile, her light brown long hair, How I kissed her pink slim lips, how I we made love, anything! Anything to keep my mind off of her cousin! What the hell is it about her? I just met her today and already my mind is racing with such fantasies! I ripped the envelop that kept the letter from Aeris desperate to get her in my mind and heart. I sighed with pure relaxation as I read the letter.

Dear My Love Cloud,

I miss you so much my love. I just want you to know I'm coming as soon as possible tomorrow. I'm catching the carriage right away to get to you. I'm so relieved that I'll be seeing you again. I can't wait to be in your arms again. I truly love you with all my heart and soul. I hope you like my family as well because they'll be staying with us for awhile. Oh Cloud I want us to be married already. Gods knows I do! I hope you've been thinking about me because I've been thinking about you ever since I left. I love you. I can't wait to see you and Tifa. Tifa is like a little sister to me than a cousin. I hope to be seeing the both of you and Sephiroth soon. Farewell until my return.

Love,

Aeris

P.S I know my cousin is a young, beautiful virgin, but don't go and get any ideas! Tee-hee

I folded the letter and placed it away. My spiked bangs dangling in front of my eyes covering the stinging blur of tears. I want Aeris to come home now, or else what she claims is true in her letter about Tifa is true. If it is I won't be able to control my hormones. I looked out the window seeing that it was getting late. I took a quick warm shower letting the water run through my tensed body and already soaked hair. I sighed in annoyance. I got out as I placed my drenched cloths to the side. I put on a pair of pajamas and headed towards the bed and fell asleep quickly my frustrated thoughts leaving me, but I could've sworn I heard the sound of running water going on, and on, somewhere echoing through the deep walls of the castle.

Kiome-Yasha: "Wow…even I'm amazed I wrote that…poor Tifa…I feel for you girl…."

Tifa: "It's hard to see me that depress with life. What's with me hating my life and stuff anyway Kiome?"

Kiome-Yasha: "Well since this is the saddest fic I ever typed of Cloti. I decided to put all my heart and soul into this piece. I want Tifa to be some kind of gothic princess who's cheerful on the inside, but hurting in the inside. Plus I love medieval times stuff cause movies based on love in medieval times set-up is a pure master piece so yeah…plus Cloud is the guy whose feelings get altered considering his love, and devotion for his fiancé Aeris and now his lingering desire for Tifa who he thinks he could save from doing something terrible to herself and thinks he's the only one who can do it. Aeris is like that clueless one on what's going on in the beginning, but catches on, on what's going on with Cloud and Tifa and other things. Basically she's the last one on the loop, but has her suspicions. Sephiroth is my real work of art. I hope you guys get the hint by his desiring gaze on his own sister, but trust me its not like that…well not all the way like that. Plus on how he likes wants to rule over the Strife's kingdom and future ones ahead. All the other characters are my supporters dealing with Cloud and Tifa, and other characters. And that's basically what I should have covered so far."

Tifa: "Hmmmm… interesting."

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah well; So Tifa tell them about next chappy! Plus I think for now on I'll do it by Cloud's and Tifa's POV for now on. I think that would be better, but still review on the idea."

Tifa: "Well in next chapter it seems I'm still in the shower, with cold, icing water still coming over me. I'm going to catch a serious cold if I don't get out. I finally get out as Sephy came and told me to get out. After that I explore the castle in the night meeting a new character in the story that our Kiome-Yasha's Best Friend who's AKA GD at the Disco made for us."

Kiome-Yasha: "Plz review because you won't want to miss it! But I won't update until you review and say you want me to! Hehehehe…."


	5. Chapter 4 Sephiroth's Unrequired Love

Declaimer: "I do not own FF7 or the couple Cloud and Tifa, or do I…..."

Kiome-Yasha: "YAY! I'm back ppl! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but that's because I was on a trip as you all know at PR! For Thanksgiving and my sweet sixteenth! So now yay I'm 16…..I'm getting old…sniff…"

Tifa: "Yeah, but she had lots of gifts!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Yes I did! I had lots of Inuyasha stuff my fav anime! I luv it soooo much! Not more than Cloti and FF7 OR FF9 though! Well enough of my wackiness! I'm back and that means…."

Tifa: "Another chap for So Much for my Happy Ending!"

Kiome-Yasha: "That's right! And I liked to thank all the reviewers who'd reviewed my story! I just want you all to know you make me happy and you're the beautiful ppl! Thank you for making me continues!"

GD: "Cha!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Oh you scared me GD! Oh sorry this is my best friend I was talking about last chapter who gave me a character that she made up for me who would come in this chapter! She's very, very something…."

GD: "Is short for Gold Digger bro!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah I felt like Tifa was making me feel lonesome considering this is a sad story… so I bring my friend along on the ride of So much for my happy ending!"

GD: "Ride? What ride? We're not going up and down and throwing up!"

Kiome-Yasha: "An up and down ride of emotions GD! It's not like a real roller coaster ride!"

GD: "Then what the hell am I doing here then?"

Kiome-Yasha: "For entertainment."

GD: "Find, but I better get paid for this…"

Kiome-Yasha: "'Sigh'"

Tifa: "On with the fic!"

Chapter 4 Sephiroth's unrequited Love and the Inventor 

Cloud's POV

I could still hear the clattering droplets of water. I was starting to get really aggravated. I put the pillow over my head; still I heard the running water of hell! Annoyed of the sound I started to get up to investigate. I stepped out of bed heading towards my wide wooden closet. I pulled out my royal blue robe. I tied the ribbon around my waist. I started walking out to my door. I slowly opened it to actually bump into someone who seemed a lot taller than me.

I groaned as I yelled at the person in front of me, "Hey why don't you watch where your going?" the person only chuckled evilly I might add, "I was about to say the same thing to you." I looked up as I saw that the person I ran into was none other than Sephiroth.

I glared at him, "What the hell are you doing up? It's gotten late." Sephiroth frowned, "You don't interrogate me you scum. I should be the one asking you those questions." I grunted, "I was only going to check out where the sound of the running water was coming from." I halted then continued, "It seems to be coming from the room I gave Tifa." Sephiroth's eyes seemed to widen as I mentioned Tifa's name, "Tifa you say?" I nodded seeing that's the only way I could answer now. I seemed to be worried even more for Tifa.

I tried to get passed Sephiroth, but he firmly shoved me back, "Hey what are you doing?" He gave me a stern look, "You stay here. I'll check up on her. I wouldn't want you getting a free show of my sister when you are to be wedded to my cousin." I growled at him with anger. That's the second time he insulted me of having any affection for Tifa when I don't! Do I? I shook off that question.

I gave out a frustrated sigh. I didn't argue, "Fine. I'm going back to bed." I turned around closing the door behind me. I still stand by the door though, as I heard Sephiroth's feet on the other side begin to move and make sounds towards Tifa's room.

Sephiroth's POV

I kept an eye on Cloud's door for awhile after he closed it. I sighed quietly as I made my way towards my sister Tifa's room that Cloud willing gave to her. Why was he concern about Tifa? Or am I just coming to fast to conclusions? Whatever the case may be I will not allow such a fate happen. Everything is going according to plan with the wedding of Cloud's and Aeris's. A possible 'Love at first Sight' for Cloud and Tifa will not occur in this merry go round. It has to be either remorse, or guilt.

I was half way there towards Tifa's room; the sound of the continuous pouring water getting louder and louder. I'm almost there Tifa. Tifa is sweet and kind. I must admit I have been rather cruel to her lately. I should stop behaving her like some slave and more like the beautiful princess she is…my princess. I gave out a sigh depression wish this feeling would go away. I regret feeling this way I really do. I torture myself everyday when I look at her deep crimson eyes. I shiver just to be near her warm skin. Even if she is my sister.

I was nearly there now. I wanted to be the one to check up on her. I wanted to be the one to be her savior when she was in trouble, or was hurt in any kind of way. I wanted to be Tifa's one and only. Though I am her brother, but its okay isn't it? I mean a brother is supposed to be caring and loving towards his sister. I'm just doing what's naturally done in a relationship between a brother and his sister. Though my love for Tifa is more then I thought it would be. I think I love her more than a sister. I think I'm really in love with her pleasant, cheerful, yet lonely grace. Even if she is my sister.

I was there. I stood in front of the burgundy door that was the entrance to Tifa's room. I opened the door seeing that it was unlocked. I gave out a nervous sigh as I opened the door silently. I entered the room to be welcomed by Tifa's perfume scent surrounding the whole area of the room, but no Tifa. I started to get worried.

I called out her name, "Tifa?" I didn't get a reply. I turned my head to where the running water was coming from. I walked up to the door slowly. I reached out to the doorknob which was to the bathroom. I took a firm grip as I slowly turned it. I heard a click revealing that the door was unlocked and was opened. I opened up a crack a cold breeze escaping along with some steamy mist that seemed to be locked in. I cracked opened the door even more, but stopped myself with a bead of sweat sliding down my pale face.

What am I doing? This is Tifa my sister. If I opened this door her exposed body will be perhaps revealed to me. I couldn't do that. I let go of the doorknob leaving the crack still open. I took in a big breath trying to clam myself and my hormones. Seeing Tifa in such a way would be improper of me. I just can't, though inside I want to see her ravishing form so much. I could hear her faint breathing getting weaker and weaker. Was she in the shower with cold water? If she was she could die from the freezing cold water. Was she planning on that? I stood up straight knowing the right thing to do right now was to get her out of there. I closed the door leaving it back in its previous place.

I lifted my hand turning it into a fist and knocking on the door hard, able enough for her to hear it. Because she is my sister.

Tifa's POV

My head and body was still laid across the now cold wet cement tub that used to be so warm. I wanted to stay here. I wanted to die for some reason. I couldn't take it anymore. The ice cold water continues to fall over me. It wasn't stopping at all because I wouldn't let it. It was probably late now. I'm surprise no one has come for me yet. I should have known though. It proves to me that no one cares. No one. I even thought maybe Cloud might come and tell me that I have been in the bathroom long and need to get out before I catch a cold, but he didn't. I opened my eyes slightly. My vision was blurry from the rain of shower water. I choked up a sob.

I curled myself into a ball. I laid there for another good extra ten minutes. Wasn't anyone worried about me, or even care? Wasn't anyone coming to save me? I tighten myself more of my embrace. Just prove to me one person who cares; just one person to show that they care about me and wants me to live.

My thoughts were cut off with hope as someone knocked on my bathroom door whispering gently with such love and concern, "Tifa?" it was the last person I thought of who would had ever came to my senses. It was my brother Sephiroth coming to check on me.

Sephiroth's POV

I knocked on the door and whispered her name with concern, "Tifa?" there was silent of words, but sounds of motion. Still unsatisfied that she is alright I asked, "Tifa are you alright?" in the longest five seconds in my life I heard a timid voice reply, "Yes I'm fine." I gave out a sigh of relief as I took a few steps away from the door.

I heard her whisper with uncertainty, "Sephiroth is that you?" I cleared my throat, "Yes it's me. You've been in there quiet awhile I heard and decided to tell you to get out." I heard pouring water soon come to a complete stop.

I smiled thanking God she was still alive in there. I started walking out, but heard her once more, "Sephiroth thank you for coming to check on me…any longer and I could have had froze to death." I turned a slight bit answering to the girl behind the bathroom door who I cherish more than anything. Who'd I've been in love with since she came into my life; the girl who is related to me; the girl who I want to touch and hold, and keep for myself, but didn't do such things for she is my sister. Yes I didn't show such things of my feelings, or emotions because she is my sister Tifa.

Tifa's POV

I sat up from my position inside of the tub shivering from the rush coldness that surrounded me. I sniffed as I predicted that I have received a cold from my lingering stay in the cold shower.

The person who I'm presuming is my brother Sephiroth asked with concern still in his voice, "Tifa are you alright?" I froze. Unable to say anything else I answered him, "Yes I'm fine." Still uncertain that it could truly be my brother I asked the person, "Sephiroth is that you?" There was short silent before there was an answer, "Yes it's me. You've been in there quiet awhile I heard and decided to tell you to get out." I was shock to know it WAS my brother coming in to save me from my cold death. Still I wished it was Cloud for some reason. I lifted my body up and placed my hand lightly on the valve of the shower and finally shut off the icing pour of water.

I got out and covered wrapped the towel around my shivering, pale body that I was given from Yuffie. I stood there a little awhile in silent with realization and thankfulness. I then heard Sephiroth's footsteps sound distant to hear, showing that he was taking his leave.

Realizing that I haven't thanked my brother yet I whispered in a hurry, "Sephiroth thank you for coming to check on me…any longer and I could have had froze to death." He was silent for awhile, but then answered, "Your welcome." How strange? Sephiroth is being gentle with is words to me, but why? You used to be so persistent and demanding of me, but now…he shows concern, and worry, and what's more interesting love. Well of course love…I am after all, his sister and he is my brother, but still it sounded much more than that. I bother not thinking about it any longer as I heard the door to my room close seeing that Sephiroth had already left.

I stepped out of the bathroom looking around to see if Sephiroth truly left. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed wondering what had just occurred. Soon after I started changing in too the pajamas that I have been received with from Yuffie not feeling tired at all, considering my long waiting death in the tub bathroom.

Sephiroth's POV

I stood there a few more minutes. I then decided it was time for my leave. I started walking back to my pace to Tifa's room door and replied, "Your welcome." After that I walked out the door; my feelings and emotions fleeting with all kind of thoughts for my beloved sister Tifa.

I sighed as I decided to go to bed. I started my way too my room wondering what could've happens if I didn't stop Cloud and if he was the one to check up on Tifa. With that thought said I decided not to think about it as jealousy and frustration came over me. What could've happen if Cloud was the one to enter on the scene? Would he have taken advantage of Tifa? Would he? I bothered not to know and leave it be unanswered.

Tifa's POV

I got dress in my night gown pajamas not bothering the counter I had with Sephiroth and me. I checked out the window of my room seeing that it was really late, but I wasn't ready to go to bed. I wonder what I should do. Maybe go look around the castle.

I looked out from the window again. I'm guessing it's like one or two a clock in the morning. Seeing that I'm not ready to go to bed I left my room to explore.

I walked through the halls of the great inside structure of the Kingdom. The paintings were amazing filled with memories of the Strife family. I came to a stop as I saw a painting of a beautiful picture of a long blonde hair woman with sparkling azure eyes and on her lap was a young boy with the same feature colors, but had his hair spiked everywhere. I wonder, is that Cloud and his Mother? If it is his Mother she was very beautiful. They looked happy. Now that I think about it I haven't seen, or heard about Cloud's Mother could is possibly mean that she's……dead. I shook that thought off as I bothered not get into Cloud's past of his Mother. I turned myself to the next painting showing a young man who looked like Cloud only with brown spiked hair and along to his right was Cloud's Mother. I assume that the young man is Cloud's Father with her. They looked so proper, and loyal, and yet the hint of bitterness was found. I guess that's how it is at the royal family of the Strife's.

I started walking back down the hall. My eyes still on contact with the paintings, but with my eyes not focus on the road ahead of me. I bumped into someone sending both of us on the ground and many books scattered all over along with scribbled papers.

I looked up to see a girl who looks around nineteen years old. She was wearing thin glasses and a long robe brown coat. She looked like a philosopher, or something. Her coat pockets were filled up with rolled up paper. She had light grey eyes and had dark red hair. The woman in front of me had a panic expression and was scrambling her books and papers together.

I tired to insist the woman, but she was quick and was doing fine on her own, "Oh dear me! Now I have to organize this all from scratch!" She seemed to realize that the person who caused this was me as she picked up her glasses a bit from her nose with her index finger and looked at me startled.

She laid her books and papers to the side as she started rambling, "Oops I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over! Truly I'm sorry! I can't believe it! You're not hurt are you? I didn't expect anyone to be up at this hour! Oh my God it's my fault! I shouldn't have been carrying so many books! I should have looked where I was going! Oh God my books and papers! I have to organize my whole plan again now! I guess this is punishment for working so late! My name is Lexion Kintaro! What's your name?" she took a breather. I stared at her all confused on what she just said in one breath.

I smiled slightly and answered, "I'm fine thank you. My name is Tifa Lockheart. And I'm dreadfully sorry on your work. I should've watched where I was going." She smiled at me her glasses sliding back on her nose, "Oh no I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll get this fixed in no time anyway. And your name is Tifa fancy that! Why his highness Cloud was expecting a visitor by that name the day before along with one other visitor." I looked at her with a giggle escaping me, "I am that Tifa." She looked at me even more shock and embarrassed.

She started stuttering, "You're Pri…pri…princess Ti…tif…Tifa. His Highness Fiancé's cousin?" I nodded. As I confirmed who I was she dropped the remaining books she had in her hand and helped me up abruptly. She took my hand and started shaking it, "It's a pleasure meeting you princess. I'm truly sorry of my clumsiness." I shook her hand lightly back, "It's quite alright." She let go of my hand her intentions back to her study papers and books.

I couldn't help, but to notice some of the drawings in the papers. It looked like some sort of machine she was working on with wings. I was curious of its design. She must be some kind of an inventor in the castle here for the Strife Kingdom.

Picking up one of the papers off the ground I asked with a curious expression on my face, "What's this? Some sort of invention you're working on? Are you an Inventor?" She snatched the paper rather roughly off my hands with a nervous look, "Well yes I'm an inventor/Philosopher. I work here at the castle serving anyway I can to the royal Strife Highness. And as a matter a fact dear, this is one of my most treasured ideas. I call it the airship." I looked at her with fascination. So the machine was called an airship. I smiled as she rambled on her brilliant work.

Cloud's POV

Why is it I can't get any sleep today? First I hear water running. I bump into Sephiroth before I go check it out. The water stops running so I'm pretty much happy about that. And now I hear a big crash and what sounds like two people talking. I can't take it anymore.

I got off my bed again. I had my robe already on so I just walked out of my room aggravated. When I stepped out I notice two people in the dark, but thanks to the moonlight I got a good view on them. It was Tifa and Lexion. I sighed in annoyance.

I walked up to them, "What the hell are you two doing? It's late you should be in bed. Not chatting away like its evening tea." They both were startled from my sudden scold. Tifa looked at me with her garnet lit eyes. She smiled as she saw me. I swear my brain melted and turned into mush and fell to my feet.

Lexion picked up her glasses off her nose and replied, "Oh! Your majesty! I'm dreadfully sorry! I was just doing late work on the airship, when I suddenly bumped into her highness Aeris's cousin Tifa." I looked towards Tifa with a stern look. Why was she prowling around the castle late at night?

I cleared my throat, "Well then I'll send Tifa back to her quarters. While that Lexion you should really rest up. You've been working on that idea day and night since you came up with it." She nodded as she picked up all her records, "Your totally right my Lord Bro! I will get some rest as soon as possible!" I groaned, "I thought I told you not to call me that…" She took out her tongue in embarrassment. After that she left on her way to her study room. She didn't know when to give up.

Tifa's POV

I was surprise to see Cloud. I think I blushed a bit when I saw him, but I didn't know why. I smiled as he suggested serving me back to my room, "Well then I'll send Tifa back to her quarters. While that Lexion you should really rest up. You've been working on that idea day and night since you came up with it." I looked back at Lexion who had agreed, "Your totally right my Lord Bro! I will get some rest as soon as possible!" I heard Cloud complaint, "I thought I told you not to call me that…" Lexion gave a goofy look and took off on what I hope is too her room. Cloud's right she looked tired enough to tell that she's been working day and night.

I looked up at Cloud as he gave me a ghost smile, "Well then let's get you back into bed." I nodded as I followed him back to my room.

I stood silent throughout the whole way there. I gave a glance up to Cloud only to see the back of his golden mane hair. I blushed for even taking a look. What was I doing? I can't explain it. Maybe things would get better when Aeris arrive tomorr…wait I mean today! It was late and already the next day on Aeris's arrival back home. I sighed knowing she was returning. I haven't seen her in two years. I wonder if she's changed at all. Knowing her she probably hasn't.

Cloud took a glance back of me showing concern in his eyes, "What's wrong?" I looked at him not expecting him to speak, "Oh um nothing. I was just thinking Aeris is coming back today isn't she?" Cloud took in a deep thought. I bet he had the same realization as I did. That even as late as it is, it's this day in the morning that Aeris would be coming back.

Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Well what do you know it is." He resumed heading me towards my room. Well that wasn't much of a conversation. I took my attention on the hall walls seeing there was nothing else to say to the young prince in front of me who was about to marry my cousin. When we walked by I encountered the painting of Cloud's Mother and him. I halted as I decided to admire it once more.

Cloud's POV

I continued walking Tifa back to her room. It was quiet neither one of us said a word since we realize Aeris was coming back today. I resumed my pace, but heard no other light footsteps following me. I turned around to see that Tifa was looking at a moral painting of me and my Mother.

I shrugged as I walked back towards her. She looked at the painting with such admiration in her eyes. She lightly touches the surface of its frame.

She gave a light smile and asked, "Is this a painting of you and your Mother?" I looked up at my Mother with adoration, "Yeah this is me when I was young along with my dead Mother." She yelped, "I'm sorry!" I smiled and replied softly, "It's alright. I miss my Mother, but I got over it." She looked at me with such sympathy I thought it was pathetic of me to seek it.

Tifa's POV

I looked at him with sympathy. I know how it is to lose a Mother. He turned around proceeding the way back to my room. I followed once more.

As we continued I spoke up to cut the silence in the air, "I saw that painting while I was walking around the halls." He replied quizzically, "Yeah why were you doing walking around this late at night?" I blushed in shyness, "Well I couldn't get to sleep because I wasn't tired yet." He asked while he still kept his pace, "Why weren't you tired? I mean you had a long day." I looked up at him as the memory of me being inside cold sweat of water came flooding back to me of the core of my heart.

Cloud's POV

I was puzzled. How come she wasn't tired? I kept my eyes to the road ahead of me as I asked, "Why weren't you tired? I mean you had a long day." She was silent.

Did I do the right thing to ask that? I glanced back at her to see her in a worried expression. I decided to fix that, "Sorry. If you don't know why then don't bother answering." She whimpered, "Oh no. It's just that…I had fallen asleep in the tub and sort of got lost of the track of time. Until Sephiroth came in and got me out." I stared in disbelief.

I half shouted, "He saw you naked?" She was shot back from my reaction. She replied in a low whisper, "No. He called me out respectfully." I took in my breath. Why did I react that way? Afraid that maybe Sephiroth took advantage of Tifa. I shook my head lightly from my sudden light-head. I gave a grump and went back on ahead.

Tifa's POV

I was surprise of Cloud's sudden outburst. Was he scared of the thought of Sephiroth seeing my innocents? I replied in a low whisper, but able for him to hear, "No. He called me out respectfully." He calmed his breathing.

He gave a low grump and went ahead again. I stood there for a few seconds until I followed again.

We got to my room which felt like forever to get there. Cloud opened my door silently.

I looked back at him and nodded, thanking him, "Thank you Cloud for leading me back to my room." He turned around not facing me, "Yeah sure. Get some sleep now. So I can do the same without worrying about you getting into trouble." My faced flushed from his comment, but bothered not paying any attention to it. As I could now see that these feelings that I thought I was expressing was love, was false since I bothered not to explore this more, and the fact that my cousin Aeris is returning within hours to her beloved fiancé.

Cloud's POV

She's going to get herself into trouble one day. I have to make sure she doesn't.

I turned my head the other way so I wouldn't meet with her rose colored orbs, "Yeah sure. Get some sleep now. So I can do the same without worrying about you getting into trouble." I took a side stare at her. She nodded as she headed to her bedside. I took this as a sign to close the door and let her rest. Today has been so chaotic and unexpected.

I headed back to my room and bed. I opened the door. I groaned seeing little haze of sunlight coming from the window. I jumped into bed letting the lack of sleep consume me. Aeris was coming home, to me today. When she arrives everything will be alright. Everything I'm feeling will become false, and disappear. I breathed in letting myself be soothed from the twisted emotions I know will disperse into nothing more then a dream as I enter back into reality tomorrow.

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm finally done with this chapter geez it took me awhile."

GD: "No kidding look how long it is."

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah well I'm trying to make my chapters longer as you can see."

GD: "Just take in a breather. You've been working none stop."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well I'm happy though just got my report card and got me a SUPER HONOR ROLL! YAY ME!"

GD: "Geez you just have to feel good about yourself don't you bro?"

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah, well enough about me praising myself of my success. Tifa tell them what happens next if you will."

Tifa: "Next chapter Aeris is back and we all have this welcoming ball. Cloud offers me to dance with him and well Sephiroth is in agony from afar. Meanwhile Cloud and Aeris have a moment…'humph'…ah well just a lot of royal stuff going on mainly. But trust me you got to hear about the dance its good n beautiful that you can just fantasias it."

GD: "Yeah a dance so what bro let's get to the good stuff like…."

Kiome-Yasha: "No hentai until later on in the chapters and stop calling me bro I am a girl after all!"

GD: "Oh alright bro! But how long do you have to keep me and your reviewers waiting?"

Kiome-Yasha: "'SIGH' I'm sorry, but you just have to be patient. Be happy I entered your character!"

GD: "Yeah I am bro!"

Tifa: "Well reviewers plz review if you want to read what happens next!"


	6. Chapter 5 Aeris's Return

Declaimer: "…..Do….not…..own…..Cloud (drools)…..Tifa(admires)…..FF7(holds dearly)…."

Kiome-Yasha: "Alright I'm updating, but for now on I won't update a chap until I get like 12 or 14 reviews for each. Plus the music that would be played in the ball in this chapter is the 'Waltz on the Moon' as you know the music played from when Squall and Rinoa danced and also the royal ball room looks exactly the same as the ball room from the dance in Final Fantasy 8, but only bigger and fancier. Plus I'm having writer's block on what to do on the next chapter since with the holidays and everything my minds somewhere else...well for now I hope you enjoy this chap! Also Barret has two human hands not a gun one on his left from the game, TWO actual human hands okay!"

GD n Tifa: "On with the bloody fic!"

Chapter 5 Aeris's Return

Aeris's POV

I woke up the next morning. The day of my return to the Strife Kingdom and my love and family that was waiting for me. I stretched as I stood up slowly off the comfort of the silk sheets on the bed from the room that the royal council kindly gave me. I blocked my eyes from the sun rays through the wide clear window. I got up and started getting dress in my long pink robe dress that fitted perfectly against my form and tighten my breast to be more popped out. I put a thin cloth sweater over me to cover such a peek. Not any sooner I heard a soft knock come from my door. I recognized the voice coming from a soft cunning voice of Minister Shinra's servant Elena, "Your highness Aeris your drive is waiting for you downstairs."

I opened the door to show Elena bowing down at me. I smiled and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder lifting her up from her bowing position. I spoke, "I understand. I will be down in a minute. Thank you." Elena nodded and headed down the hall.

I sighed as I shut the door behind me. I started packing all my stuff in my small package suitcase. I opened the door and shut it as I started heading down the stairs of the great halls of the royal council manor. I was awaited with all the royal councils' waiting for my arrival and to bid me farewell.

Royal council Hojo who I very much dislike spoke in a cunning manner, "I wish you a very nice wedding my dear Aeris, will be seeing you there. Plus your beauty surly passes any woman." I only nodded from his compliment paying no attention to it really, soon after Royal councilor Scarlet came up to me with a smug ugly look. I never liked her either. She stated with a nasty remark, "Well she is a fair beauty, but her beauty is nothing compared to my glorious shine looks." I coughed from her comment of herself. Yeah right!

I walked up to the carriage with more farewells one coming from royal councilor Reeve, "Have a nice trip back home your majesty Aeris. Thank you for the trouble on discussing the matter of your wedding for peace with us." I smiled thinking that councilor Reeve is probably the only royal councilor I respect, and shows any kindness with no distaste in his words, or such fake flatters.

I was lifted up to my seat from councilor Corneo who is a filthy, pervert who I truly dislike. I glared at him as he took a feel against my thigh, "Thank you for the help royal Councilor Corneo, but there was no need to touch me in that way." He only grinned, "My your Highness whatever do you mean. I was only flattering you on such a nice harmless touch." I continued to glare, praying not to fume out in such a disrespectful way, though his was far more disgusting and obnoxious than my choice of words that were fleeting inside my mind to shout at him.

I firmly sat myself down in the cushion seat of the carriage, bidding my farewells with only a wave and smile from the remaining councilors Palmer, and Heidegger and Minister Shinra. I sat up straight in my seat as I started putting on my white slim gloves. Barret my driver from home put my little suitcase bag in the back of the carriage and soon we were off to the Strife Kingdom where a welcoming ball would be waiting for me of my return home. I smiled as the setting scenery started to move of a soft glow of fall through the driveway of morning dawn rising from the mountains.

Cloud's POV

I never was in such a rush in my entire life! I felt like a chocobo with no head attach to itself and was running around headless with panic. I had to get everything prepared for Aeris's arrival! Let me check I have the band ready, the food, the invitations of the guest that were arriving, the decorations that were nicely out thanks to Yuffie….what else do I need to get myself prepared for?

I stiffened as I felt a poke on my shoulder. I turned around to see a beaming Yuffie, "Hey clam down your highness Spike." I groaned, "I just don't think I have everything prepared." She put her index finger on her chin as she gave it a deep thought as she looked around the royal ball room.

Nervously I looked around the huge room myself. The windows glitter with lights from the decorations. The chiefs were placing all kind of cultural food on the long, wide, white cloth tables. The orchestral band was gathering the different musical instruments together. The maids were cleaning any last spec of dirt, or dust across the clean mirrored, reflected peach floor. I sighed as I turned back to Yuffie who gave a grin.

Yuffie clapped her hands together as her deep thought ended from looking around the room, "I know what's not done!" I panicked seeing that it may not get cleared up in time, "What? What's wrong?" She padded my shoulder, "You your Highness. You're not ready. You haven't taken a shower yet and you're not dressed properly for such an engagement of your fiancé's return." She slowly walked away with a smirk plastered on her face as she walked up to Vincent who was checking on the food and decorations to see that everything was in place.

I stood there for a few moments as I started my pace to my room to get clean up for Aeris's arrival. I wonder if Tifa herself is ready for her cousin's arrival back home.

Yuffie's POV

I walked up to Vincent. I turned around to see that Cloud was gone and had headed to his room to get himself cleaned up. I smirked of my success to calm him down a bit. I stopped as I had reached my destination, which was Vincent.

I gave a glee greeting, "Hey Vince! So how is everything? Is everything in place for her highness Aeris's welcoming home party?" Vincent turned to my direction and responded, "Yes everything seems to be in order perfectly. I also see that our Highness Cloud is losing it a bit." I sniffled up a light giggle.

My eyes showed so much mischief, "Yeah! I told him to get ready for the ball to see if that might relax him." Vincent nodded, "Yes I think that might help him a bit. He shouldn't worry. We're the ones who are checking on everything to get things prepared for the ball." I started swaying back and forth with my feet as I continued to look at the dark servant in front of me.

I have to admit Vincent is hot! But there is no way him and I have a chance together. Am I right? I mean I'm way younger than him. But I always said to myself that age is just a number, so what's the big deal. So for now the only thing I could do to show my feeling is having an infatuation for him….. in other words a crush. I mean we're both servants to the Strife family, though I shouldn't be some mare servant. My blood runs more royalty of a noble than that! Though it is fun to poke fun at his highness Cloud Strife.

I then realized that Tifa hasn't come down yet, "Oh Tifa isn't here. She must be getting ready. Hey Vince!" Vincent turned his gaze off the surroundings and back to me. I think I turned into any deep shade of pink possible from his lingering dark gaze upon me.

Vincent asked, "What is it?" I told him my request, "Can you go get her highness miss Tifa? She resides in the large room on the third floor of the palace. I need to check out the decorations outside." He stood silent for awhile thinking of the assignment before he answered, "Alright I'll go. I'll see you later Miss Yuffie." He bowed down to me so respectfully, treating me like a Queen. I blushed even more as I headed outside and him to Tifa's room in the opposite direction.

Tifa's POV

I quickly took a shower; wanting to get out quickly considering the incident yesterday. I took in a big heave of air feeling I was suffocating from the lack of air in the room from the heat mist of the shower evaporating throughout the surroundings of the room. I quickly pulled out a light silk white gown dress. It had many laces of white strips around my shoulders. It also gave out my figure more showing a well develop form of my age bringing out my breast a bit, but not to show.

I checked myself in the mirror sighing. I know I won't be the star of the ball, but for once I want to appreciate my body. Somehow I don't. Is it the fact that when ever Aeris and I enter a room together or even in a presence of a room together; she always gets the center of intention? I can't help it, but to blame it one the way she dresses at times at balls. She always gets in the way to show more of her skin in a party. Or is this just my envious way on how I feel about her talking? Whatever the case may be, I shall not dwell on it. This is the day that my cousin Aeris returns to her future Kingdom and as we all know today she is and always will be the center of intention.

I started changing into another dress. Disliking the feel of the other one, I changed into something more proper for a lady my age. I took out a soft, cotton light red dress. I liked how this one felt on me. I looked at myself once again beyond the mirror to see a satisfying look on my face, as the dress brought out a bit of my dark red pools of my eyes and my figure swooning along the flow of the gown.

Dancing around in front of the mirror there was a knock on my door.

Startled I asked speechlessly, "Um….yes…who it is?" there was a short pause until the person answered which belonged to a male I didn't recognize, "It is I Princess. Vincent. I've come to escort you to the royal ball of your cousin Aeris's arrival home." I fixed myself up to open the door revealing the man who called himself Vincent who'd looked stunning.

Vincent's POV

I stood in front of princess Tifa's room door. Now that I think about it. This will be my first time meeting the young cousin of our Highness Aeris. I stood properly as I knocked on the door.

There was a surprise rustle. There was silence before a young beauty's voice spoke up, "Um….yes…who is it?" I took me a short while to answer taking in the sweet sound of bells of innocents, "It is I Princess. Vincent. I've come to escort you to the royal ball of your cousin Aeris's arrival home." I heard footsteps making its way to the door.

I stood stunned as I took in the magical glow of the angel in front of me. She seemed stunned too as a slight surprise gaze came across her red glowing eyes of darkness.

She smiled as she greeted me, "Oh hello! I wasn't expecting anyone to pick me up unless you were Yuffie. I'll be out in a minute just one moment please." I only nodded with a smile of her pleasant patient nature.

In a few moments she stepped out. She shined with such a marvelous glow. She was a little angel who flowed with a red gown; to any mans' interest who would love to rip that dress right off and swim against her. I never saw such a magnificent sight that would make my empty mind take in such affection.

She cleared her throat to break my thoughts on her, "Well shall we Escort." I took my arm out for her. She willingly took my arm and we both headed down to the ball of her cousin Aeris's home welcoming. Which I must admit Aeris's beauty is nothing compares to this beauty who I was escorting to the ball of magic and wonder waiting for her downstairs.

Aeris's POV

My eyes fluttered opened seeing that it was nightfall and we still hadn't arrived at the castle. I was getting impatient. I poked my head out to the driver Barret.

Strong gust of wind of fall flew against me as I yelled to Barret, "Barret are we there yet? Stop dawdling! You're wasting time for MY ball!" I could have I swore I heard a few disgust words from the dark skinned man as I sat back down on my seat with my arms crossed.

Few minutes later I saw bright lights on the horizon. My eyes glittered realizing it was the shimmering castle that would be my future to rule….. along with Cloud of course.

Cloud's POV

I was all washed and dressed and ready to greet my lovely Aeris beyond the gates. I wore a forest green suit for the party. I stood by the gates, the cool breeze of fall having no affect on me.

I stood waiting for Aeris along with Sephiroth and my Father. The guests were already inside.

I haven't seen Tifa yet which I was disappointed about. I really wanted to see her in her ravishing form of a well grown teenager. As soon as Aeris arrive I would like to see her right away. But why is it I rather speak with Tifa first thing than my fiancé when she arrives? I shook my head slightly trying to clear my mind off on Tifa once again. But as always I couldn't.

A few moments of waiting beyond the darkness a shadow could be seen moving towards us. I realized as I took in a better glance of the object to be the carriage carrying Aeris inside. That's right my Aeris has returned after a week of her absents.

Aeris's POV

We were beyond the gate now, the glittering light that belonged to me shining more brightly as my presents draw nearer. I smiled with pure happiness as I saw the man who'd love more than anything glowing with the lights that were behind him to the entrance of the ball.

As soon as the carriage came to a stop in front of the entrance of the castle, I waited for Barret to take me out, but instead of him Cloud did the honors instead.

He opened the door as if he was a servant than the young handsome Prince he was. He took my white gloved hand gently giving it a firm squeeze. I stepped out of the carriage welcomed from an embrace from Cloud. I hugged him tightly back, tears almost spilling out of me. He must have had missed me.

We broke from our embrace as I noticed my cousin Sephiroth on top of the steps with a slight smile.

I ran to him embracing him as well as I greeted him, "Oh Sephiroth! I missed you so cousin!" Sephiroth only patted my back. He wasn't an embraced person.

I let go of him as I hugged Cloud's Father, his majesty Strife. He also greeted me with a tight embrace.

Soon after I asked Sephiroth, "Where is my young cousin Tifa?" Sephiroth shrugged slightly, "She must be inside waiting for the arrival of her cousin." I smiled from the answer.

I turned around to see Cloud coming up the steps, but was a little disturbed from the confused yet guilt look he held. I looked at him quizzically, wondering what I could have mention or anyone else that matter to make him change his mood so quickly like this.

Cloud's POV

I took Aeris hand. She looked more beautiful then I remembered when she departed to see the royal councilors. I embraced her and for my reason for doing such an act was to get rid of the young red eyed, long black silk hair girl, with pale, peach skin out of my head before she consumed my heart. Surly enough to my luck it did. Tifa has completely left my mind just when it was about to dive into my heart and replace it with this gentle flower in my arms.

She let go of my embrace as she noticed my Father and Sephiroth beyond the steps to the castle's ball room and entrance. She fled from my grasp and into another. Before I knew I felt the name Tifa entering back into my mind. It was slowly creeping up at me again. This stupid feeling I started having ever since the incident by the fountain.

I looked at Barret who had a grump look like always. He was starting to take out Aeris's small luggage bag. He walked up to me looking as to wait for another command. I sighed as I looked up at Aeris who was now embracing my Father.

She turned to Sephiroth as words came out of her mouth and fully polluting my mind once again, "Where is my young cousin Tifa?" my heart leaped as Sephiroth answered with a shrug, "She must be inside waiting for the arrival of her cousin." Aeris smiled from the answer and turned her gaze at me as I started walking up the stone steps of the palace.

Why did she have to say Tifa's name aloud? Now Tifa is stuck in my mind again. Why is that? Please let this be nothing more than an attraction I admire of her beauty. If not then I'm royalty screwed.

Bothering not to look back at Aeris gaze of confusion of my expression I turned to Barret who still stood there like a statue holding the small suitcase.

I sighed as I replied with a smile, "Barret why don't you leave the bag for the moggles and join the ball celebration.

Barret set the bags down as admittedly three moggles began to take the bag and headed to put it in mines and Aeris's room.

Barret bowed down at me and replied gratefully, "It would be an honor your majesty." I crossed my arms, "Well then hurry up! Don't let the grass grow underneath your feet!" as soon as that we both headed inside the castle with music playing loud, following my Father, Sephiroth, and of course the star of the ball Aeris.

Tifa's POV

God I shouldn't be here. I don't want to be here; another party, another celebration for my lovely cousin Aeris.

I took a sip of the wine juice placed by one of the tables. I was standing next to Yuffie and Vincent. By the look of Yuffie's face I could tell she was bored as well. And Vincent well I couldn't tell by his emotionless expression.

Before long Yuffie gave out a sigh, "Why do we need just an extravagant party for just a home welcoming for her Highness Aeris? It's a waste of time if you ask me!" I could agree, but I didn't say anything, for I didn't want to disrespect my cousin's party.

Vincent gave out an annoy sigh, "Yuffie I would agree with you, but seeing that it isn't our place to make just an opinion, I would ask for you to keep your emotions on the party secret. Plus you're making Princess Tifa uncomfortable." I smiled at Vincent for stopping Yuffie to say anymore about the ball.

For some reason when I did he gave out a slight pink blush, but still kept his expressionless face. All of a sudden I heard drum rolling and trumpets play declaring that my cousin Aeris was indeed back home.

Vincent's POV

I sighed out rather annoyed and impatient of the arrival of our Majesty's fiancé.

I spoke up to Yuffie to silence her seeing that the young flower beside me was getting unsteady about Yuffie's comment, "Yuffie I would agree with you, but seeing that it isn't our place to make such a suggestion. I would ask for you to keep your emotions on the party secret. Plus you're making Princess Tifa uncomfortable." After that Yuffie just turned the other way a bit flushed.

I caught a smile at my side glance to see Miss Tifa smiling at me as her thank you. I couldn't help, but give out a slight blush considering I never held such admiration and sympathy to anyone. I should know my place she is a princess and I'm a servant to the Strife family. There is no attraction that should transpire between her and me, but in the end I think it's only me feeling this way. After a few moments drums started rolling and trumpets play that surrounded the room. So our Highness Aeris has arrived. Let's see what events will occur after this.

Tifa's POV

Her she comes. I felt my self sweating under my dress. It's been so long since I saw my cousin. After the drums and trumpets did their presentation my cousin emerge from the dark depths behind the curtains and revealed her stun beauty, beside her stood Cloud holding her hand and my brother right behind them with his hands behind his back and Lord Strife standing proudly next to him.

I got out of my state of nervousness as a man named Biggs spoke aloud across the room allowing his voice to be heard all over the room for everyone to hear, "Presenting his Royal Highness Cloud and his Highness fiancé Princess Aeris on her welcoming home ball!" I groaned at the titles. Everything… each word was formal. That kind of thing just disturbs me.

Cloud's POV

After Captain Biggs gave the announcement, I stepped forward speaking aloud so my voice could be heard, "And now let the ball begin!" not any later everyone started dancing across the round dance floor, all of them doing the same steps together as if they had no creativity of their own. I sighed in disgust. I flapped myself down in my seat next to Aeris who sat gracefully in her seat beside me. I placed my elbow under my chin staring off in to the distance of the ball.

Sephiroth sat on the extra royal seat as well as my Father. I didn't really pay any intention to them.

I decided now was a good time to find Tifa. Not long Aeris spoke up excitedly, "Where is my cousin Tifa? I want to see her!" I turned my gaze off of her and back to the dance floor to see maybe she was dancing with anyone. She wasn't, and for some reason I was glad that she wasn't. Before long I spotted her sitting down in one of the side tables' seat. Why is she sitting there when there's a perfectly good extra seat up here up at the royal thrones? I got up and wanted to ask, or maybe to care a dance with me, but before I did that I asked Aeris first, "Aeris care to dance?" She gave me a tired look, "No thank you Cloud I'm rather tired from my travel coming here." my shoulders slumped. How can she be tired when she just traveled here by carriage? I ignored that thought as I asked, "Well do you care to see your cousin?" She took her gaze off from the dance floor and into my eyes giving me a fatigue expression that annoyed me.

Aeris's POV

I stared off of the magnificent glittering dance floor and the nobles as well as some servants dancing Cloud asked, "Well do you care to see your cousin?" I took my gaze off the dance floor and into his deep pool eyes.

Couldn't he see I was tired? Sure I want to see her, I just said that, but now that I think about it I'm rather tired. I answered him, "I'm tired to get up Cloud. Why don't you call for someone to bring her over here?" I heard Cloud groaned as he fingered a command to Private Wedge.

Wedge clumsily came over. Good God. For all of the people he has to order it had to be him. Oh well Wedge could be dependable…at times.

Wedge almost tripped as he approached me and Cloud and spoke, "Yes your Highness?" Cloud smiled at him, "I want you to tell princess Tifa…who's sitting over there…" Cloud pointed in the direction where Tifa sat depressingly and continued, "To come here at once to greet her cousin." Wedge nodded as he ran over to Tifa's direction. I turned to Cloud who had a mischief look on his face. I raised an eyebrow as I saw his gaze was on Vincent and Yuffie dancing on the dance floor. After understanding I gave out a tiring sigh and waited for my cousin's greeting.

Tifa's POV

Boy I'm bored. It wasn't too long when Yuffie asked Vincent to dance with her. At first Vincent protested, but gave in. They make a cute couple I have to admit. At first Vincent asked if I cared to join them, one look at Yuffie's desperate plea of not going, I took the hint and said no thanks. So Yuffie had a thing for expressionless Vincent. Maybe she will be the one to turn his frown upside down.

They both dance beautifully across the dance floor. What made them more special was they weren't following everyone else. They were making their own dance moves out there.

I smiled at them, but before long a round person was coming up to me. I thought he was going to ask me to dance with him, but instead he ran up to me and saluted me, "Your Highness Tifa. His majesty Cloud and her majesty Aeris ask for your present." I nodded not hesitating.

Wedge lead me the way to them. He stopped in front of the steps of the royal thrones and motioned me to go up as he stood straight at the side bowing at me then taking his leave. I looked behind me where he left before proceeding up the red rugged steps where I saw my cousin getting up from her seat and smiling at me. I got up to the top and was welcomed with an embrace from Aeris and I embraced her back.

Cloud's POV

Aeris embraced Tifa. Tifa embraced quickly back. Not long they both broke apart, tears stinging Aeris's eyes.

Tifa welcomed Aeris, "It's good to see you again Aeris. I'm glad your back." Tifa replied with no enthusiasm. Aeris in the other hand spoke up with a bright smile, "It's good to see you too little cousin. I missed you and Sephiroth so. You're the only family I have and seeing the both of you again brings me so much joy." Tifa only nodded as she and Aeris sat down.

I decided to sit down myself, listening intentionally to the two beautiful women.

Aeris clapped her hands as she continued to speak wildly excitingly, "I have so many plans to tell you on the wedding. I really would like for you to help us with the preparations. You're good when it comes to these sorts of things." Tifa looked back at me with a lonely gaze then back at Aeris with a short smile, "Sure I guess, but right now you need to rest for tonight. I mean you just got back home and need time to settle in." Aeris gave half a smile.

Tifa's POV

I looked at Cloud. Why was he looking at me the whole time? I don't think he realizes that. I rather him stop looking at me. I mean what is there to look at about me that is better than looking at your own fiancé?

I gave a little smile almost forgetting my conversation with my oh so perfect cousin Aeris, "Sure I guess, but right now you need to rest for tonight. I mean you just got back home and need time to settle in." Aeris only gave a slight smile, confirming my question that she was indeed tired.

I only smile as she ignored my impression. I heard Cloud sighed. He seemed bored as I was in my perspective. Before long I saw a grin on Cloud's face as I gave out a bored yawn as he got up and walked towards me from his seat.

Cloud's POV

I gave a smirk as I saw Tifa yawn form what it sounded like out of boredom. I took this as a sign that she needed a spark of fun right now.

So I got up and asked her the only think I was thinking about asking her through this whole day, "Tifa would you care to dance with me?" I gave a satisfying smile as she was taken back from my question and a shock from my oh so lovely Aeris who didn't even want to dance in the first place. Am I right?

Aeris' POV

Did I hear right? Cloud asked my oh so gothic cousin Tifa to the dance floor of MY welcoming ball? I mean yeah I didn't want to dance because I was tired, but I never thought Cloud would just go and ask another girl to dance with him. Not only that the girl that he's asking to dance with him is no more than my own cousin no doubt!

I looked at Tifa who had a rather dumbfounded expression. I was waiting for her answer. I kept looking at her with anxious eyes.

After a few moments she finally looked at me. She had that apologetic look. I only nodded for some reason.

Tifa looked back up at Cloud and answered with an upsetting smile, "I um… I love to Cloud. It would be an honor." Cloud smiled as he took my little cousin's small pale hand and lead her to the dance floor with the other dancing figures dancing to the melody.

I sat there wondering why I let that happen. Maybe it's the fact that somebody else I care about would be coming back to the castle soon. Still I couldn't help, but feel foolish.

Tifa's POV

Cloud was leading me to the crowd of people. I was so nervous. I haven't danced for so long. We stopped in the middle of the dance floor near Vincent and Yuffie who was staring at me and Cloud while still dancing themselves.

I felt all eyes fall on me and Cloud. I started to panic as the music swayed gently yet wildly enough to dance a bit crazy.

I gave out a light gasp as Cloud's strong slim hands placed themselves with one on my waist and the other on my right hand.

Cloud only snickered as he whispered in my ear, "Relax…you act like your going to die…by dancing with me" when he said that I felt like I was killed nine times over. Though I felt nervous, sick to my stomach and guilty for about to dance with Aeris's fiancé; I just closed my eyes and let Cloud move me against him and the dance floor. Soon I began to follow with a big smile on my face.

Sephiroth's POV

I was biting my lower lip. I was envious. Cloud was dancing with my Tifa. On the other hand I was appalled. Cloud preferred to dance with Tifa than his own fiancé.

I glared at the pair. I was about to ask Tifa to dance with me, but I felt scared and embarrassed remembering that she is just my sister and not some girl that I was in love with. Tifa why must you do such an act to paranoid me? Can't you see my feeling for you as a brother as a lover perhaps?

Of course not. How could you as I'm nothing more than an older brother to you. I'll forgive you for that, but why should you be sorry. Tifa I only pray within our brotherly and sisterly relationship that we could still be close.

And Tifa I warn you don't fall in love with Cloud! He's Aeris. Not yours…Aeris. And you, Tifa are mine.

I continued to watch the dancing pair hoping that it's nothing more then an offer for an enlightening time in the party.

Vincent's POV

There they go. Like nothing in the world mattered, but those two. How? How does Cloud do it?

How could he dump his own future Queen for a beauty such as this that is his fiancé's cousin? How could he have no guilt, or regrets for dancing with such a creation from heaven?

I have no idea, but all I know is I'm envious and rather dance with Tifa than the young girl who I actually care deeply about in my arms right now and promised myself and her Father to take care of.

Yuffie's POV

They looked so beautiful. A waaayyyyyyy better couple than me and Vincent right now in the dance floor. I admired their glow and attachment with each other right now.

I felt happy for them, but I didn't want this to happen. What if this kind of act of favor turns into a massacre and we all lose our peace not to mention mines.

I looked up at Vincent who had the same admiration for the two who were dancing freely like nothing exist and nothing mattered to them, but the gentle wave of the music flowing through their bodies movement and hearing of such harmony.

Aeris's POV

Everyone was watching them. Vincent, Yuffie, Sephiroth, Barret, Cid, Lexion, Lord Strife, Biggs, Wedge, the servants, the musicians, the cooks…me.

They seemed to be the light of the ball. They looked perfect, to perfect for my taste. I had enough of this. I got up as I got frustrated with the light and admiration that both of them were getting when those looks should be shown when the wedding bells ring on mines and Cloud's wedding day.

Cloud's POV

I felt eyes all on me and Tifa. I smiled as she shivered against my touch and movements to the music.

We started to sweat from the intoxicating movements that we were performing. I felt like I was in nirvana.

I looked down at Tifa for a moment to see her light covered sweat face. She was smiling back at me. A real smile that made the world stop and my heart. Before I realized what was going in my head for her. I stopped dancing seeing that this was a mistake as my eyes focused on the real woman who stolen my heart walking toward us. My luck the music stopped and finished as well.

Tifa's POV

He twirled me. He breathed on me. He spins me. He holds me close. He danced with me. He did everything a gentleman does to a woman on the dance floor. I felt like blushing, but decided not considering with all the eyes that were upon us I just couldn't force myself to commit such a thing in front of all these people.

I was upset when the music finished. So upset I gave out an aggravated moan. To myself that is.

I looked into Cloud's eyes to see him looking at another direction. I stared at his direction to see Aeris walking towards us with s mischief look. I let go from Cloud's grasp on my waist and hand seeing that it wasn't proper anymore.

Aeris finally reached us as she shoved me lightly, "May I cut in to dance with my future King." I sighed in annoyance, but now that I think about it why should I? Cloud looked at me as another sweet song was coming on from the musicians, "Tifa would you mind I dance with my Aeris." His Aeris. Now that hurt, but again why should it?

I bowed, "Certainly. Thank you again Cloud for a nice dance." Cloud bowed down at me, "No thank you." I stepped back letting the future King and Queen of this Kingdom dance together for the first time tonight since Aeris's return.

I stepped out of the side line. I passed through the crowd wanting to get away from the couple.

When I got out of the clearing of the dance floor and everyone's eyes I turned back. Not that it mattered for since the moment Cloud and I stopped dancing everyone didn't pay any intention to us anymore, but got ready for the next song and join in with their future King and his fiancé.

The look on Cloud's face horrified me. He was smiling more brightly than ever before when he was dancing with me. I only turned away realizing why. He was dancing with HIS Aeris.

I only sat down in the lonely corner I was before. Wanting this party to end. Wanting the dancing to end. Wanting this feeling to end. Wanting this all to end. Then again once Cloud and I stopped dancing…this party was already over for me.

After a few moments of watching over the party I climbed up to my room and into bed feeling exhausted and sick of the party that was nothing more than a welcoming for one person who was considered the whole world and that was my cousin Aeris.

Kiome-Yasha: "FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS FREAKING CHAPTER! Sorry everyone that it took so long, but I've been really busy with skool and the holidays. I'm just sorry that I haven't updated any sooner. I really don't like how this chapter went, but well anyway just review for now on how you feel on it and hopefully I'll get back to all of you on updating! Plus it was a holiday treat for taking so long that I made this chapter long. Plus I made the Vinnie having a crush on Tifa as a request for AznSapphire. Hope you like it!"


	7. Chapter 6 Talking and Wedding Plans

Declaimer: "I do not own FF7, or my sexy Cloud, or Tifa……must I always repeat that. Gosh!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Yay! I'm updating! I went a little over board on how many reviews I said before so for now on the story will only 10 to 14 reviews. Well this chapter doesn't really deal with the plot it's just a chapter I feel like putting in. It's basically around Aeris and Tifa. My friend Paula helped me with this a bit so I'm out of writer's block. WELL ENJOY!"

Tifa: "On to the fic…"

Chapter 7 Talking and Wedding Plans

Tifa's POV

I was still sleeping myself away in my room…on my bed still wearing my dress from the party last night. After awhile I decided to actually move. I still was shaken up from the dance I had with Cloud. When we danced I felt so light like I could float on air. It made me happy. I couldn't stand it though.

Why should I be upset after when Cloud started dancing with Aeris? I couldn't be jealous. Now that I think of it why should I? Cloud is arrogant, sly, and obnoxious at times. He's clever and cunning as well though; a perfect aspect of a King. Yes he would be a great King. And like always great Kings need great Queens.

The door knocked to my room and out came a hyper greeting, "Tifa are you up? Come on now you can't be asleep all day! It's already becoming noon. Let's start the day fresh on discussing over my wedding!" Speak of the devil it was Aeris with her 'I love the morning' routine. Someone must have gotten laid from a certain King last night. All I want is to keep sleeping! I wanted to rest over my long thinking over the party last night.

I started to get up, taking off my previous gown from last night. After that I put on my yellow spring gown.

I fixed my bed so it wouldn't bother the maids. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal Aeris with her grin of enthusiasm. I groaned.

Aeris took my hand and pulled me away from the door. I shut it when she pulled me out.

Aeris flashed me a smile, "Are you ready? I was thinking on discussing over the wedding at the library since you love reading books. I think you would want to read after we talk." I actually gave a smile remembering the good times of reading and talking with Aeris before we became distance.

I nodded, "Yeah, there was this book I wanted to check out its called 'I want to be…" Aeris cut me off, "That's nice dear, but let's just wait until we get there to talk." She confirmed dragging me to the library. I sighed forgetting that Aeris hates to read.

Aeris's POV

We got to the library. I hate libraries. I hate books. But Tifa loves them. I haven't seen her in so long I think I should do something nice for her that she takes interests in at least. But in the mean time she must help me on arranging my wedding.

The library also had an open window porch so I sat down by the near tables so we can get some air. Tifa sat down gracefully. She was always formal around royalty. Even with one with noble blood likes hers she would treat others with a higher respect then her own.

I sighed, "Well then are you thirsty for tea Tifa?" She shook her head no, "No I don't like tea I'll have a verjuice." I nodded as I called a servant over and gave the orders.

After awhile we sat quite. I couldn't take the silent so I started explaining, "Well Tifa I know you want to end this quickly so you can get on reading." Tifa nodded as she smiled, "Well what do you want to discuss first?" I took in a deep thought.

After collecting what I wanted done I listed, "I want to know what kind of flowers we should use. Also what wedding dress I want to wear. Yes that's right I don't have a wedding dress yet, but I figured with your help there's no problem right?" She nodded as I continued, "Also what kind of feast we should prepare. Since you're good at cooking for a princess I would like you to work with the chiefs and teach them what dishes to make. Plus the guests…" Tifa cut me off, "Wait a minute I have to do all this? I mean you can do the guests list with Cloud could you not?" I gave in a deep thought.

I replied lowly, "I guess I can." Tifa folded her arms across her chest with an aggravated look, "Is that all you wanted to tell me Aeris, or is there more?" I answered, "No I think that is all for the moment. Well what is your take on all this?" Tifa looked down, "I don't know. I'll have to think about what you told me. I'll get back to you of my answers." I slumped when Tifa gave me her result.

Tifa's POV

Are we done now? Where is my verjuice? When can I just sit down and read? Relax. I took in a big heave of air feeling uncomfortable at the moment. Aeris fidget in her seat. I felt guilty.

I replied, "Aeris I think you should use lilies for your wedding. And you must wear a blue dress for the wedding we all know that, so all it takes is the design of it. Plus I'll give all the ingredients of my special cooking to the chiefs tomorrow. And I think you and Cloud could handle the guest list right?" I smiled as she brightened up a bit.

After awhile our drinks came. Aeris blew a bit of smoke from her tea before taking a sip. She cringed seeing how hot it was. I laughed. This is how it should be.

I took in a sip of my verjuice. I cringed seeing that it didn't taste right a bit. Both Aeris and I laughed.

Aeris put her tea down and started a conversation, "So what do you think of Cloud?" I blushed from the question, "What?" I acted as if I didn't hear her.

She put her hands to her side and repeated, "What do you think of Cloud as my Husband, or as the new King to be of the Strife Kingdom?" I can't get out of this one can I?

I exhaled getting ready to lie, but my mouth did the opposite, "Well He's very handsome. I'll give him his props for how he keeps that hair spiky. He has marvelous blue eyes I never seen before. Plus he's well groom and he even wears proper royal clothing fit for a God. His hair is a nice dirty, yet bright blonde color. Plus his body is…" Aeris cut me off, but not with her words, with her expression.

I felt flushed seeing that I was getting off of topic, "Sorry I thought you meant." Aeris waved her hand smiling, "Oh no it's alright. Most girls always swoon over him. I even catch them daydreaming of them snugging him" I blushed. Great now she thinks I'm into her sexy fiancé. Wait I'm not!

I protested as I stood from my seat, "I'm not swooning over him! And I don't daydream about shacking him!" Aeris's gave me an amused look, "I didn't say shacking." I turned even redder from frustration. Aeris's laughed.

I sat back down giving out an aggravated sigh. Aeris giggled, "Oh Tifa I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't be into Cloud. He doesn't seem like your type." Tifa looked at Aeris as her anger subsided, "Of course he's not my type. He's too respectful for his age. Plus he's cunning and cocky as I could tell and he's smart. Plus he could be arrogant at times far as I know. He has so much power that even Sephiroth can't get a hold of; which makes people respect him, and fear him almost." Aeris looked at me as her eyebrow furrow.

Aeris smirked, "You getting a little to much into the details." I frowned, "Well you told me to say what I think about him didn't you?" Aeris giggled, "Yes I suppose I did." Aeris's took a sip of her tea drinking it whole. While me I gulped it down rudely in one gulp seeing that I was annoyed.

Aeris's POV

For a minute there I really thought Tifa fancied Cloud. Maybe she does and is in denial. The way she was describing him I would thought Cupid really struck her hard with his arrow of love. Or is it just the fact I'm a little concern considering the dance both of them shared last night before.

The servant came by and picked up our empty glasses. I felt refreshed.

I looked at Tifa who still had an annoyed look on her face, "Well enough of that. Tell me Tifa how are you and Sephiroth doing?" Tifa gave me a glance look, "I don't want to talk about Clo…Oh me and Sephiroth?" I glanced at her curiously. What she about to say Cloud. Why is she stressing over it? She doesn't need any reason to bug out.

Tifa scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Well you know Sephiroth, picking up a fight and causing the war to go further. Plus he's been showering me looks of such care and love that it scares me." I was confused, "Well he is your brother after all. It's normal to show such affection towards his sister." Tifa fidgeted uncomfortably.

Tifa's POV

Oh God! Why do I keep thinking about Cloud? That's it stop thinking about him. I already confirm yesterday that I'm not in love with him. Maybe it's because I want to know if he's truly the man Aeris's deserve. Or maybe I really just want to become close with the future King of the Strife Kingdom, but as a friend. God knows if Aeris's knew the incident by the fountain that first day of my arrival she would defiantly think I fancy Cloud. Which I can't because she loves him and it's clear that he loves her.

I lifted my head, "And me well I'm happy to have a chance to see my cousin again. Plus the Kingdom here is beautiful to actually relax. I've been curious and excited here. I also made new friends name Yuffie and Vincent." The entire time she just smiled and nodded. I felt foolish. I felt like a little girl again talking to her Mother on her first day teaching in the palace. But I felt comfortable and glad to actually have this chance in meeting to talk to Aeris again.

Not long I stopped my babbling and asked Aeris, "Aeris's do you love Cloud? If you do tell me what love feels like since I never experienced it?" Aeris's gave me a shock look.

Not to long her eyes started to glitter with happiness, "Love Tifa is the best thing that could happen to two people. Yes you could say I love Cloud. When I fell in love I thought I was going to die and just being reincarnated from his love for me and my love for him. When we met at the royal ball of his 21st birthday I knew I was desperately in love and died for him to return it back. When he asked me to dance with him we both knew we were in love." Wait! 21st? Cloud and Aeris's met two years ago? Doesn't she mean 19th?

I asked as I stuttered, "Aeris's didn't you meet Cloud two years ago? Who are you talking about?" Aeris's eyes stopped glittering and her eyes popped out in shock.

She fixed herself and answered quickly, "Of course that was two years ago! Dear, time sure does fly by fast when you're in love! Sorry Tifa my mind was somewhere else. And who else would I be talking about other than Cloud?" she smiled sweetly hiding fear in her tone of voice.

Aeris' POV

Who else would I be talking about? Cloud of course. I just made a mistake. I looked at Tifa who was still looking at me mysteriously.

I got up from my seat feeling sick all of a sudden and a bit confused myself. Maybe I was mistaking my love for Cloud for….. him?

I stuttered a bit, "Well Tifa I'll see you later. I'm feeling light-headed at the moment and need some rest." Tifa nodded as she got up herself also leaving.

Tifa gave me a light smile, "Well okay Aeris. I'm going to stay here for awhile." I gave a knowing smile.

I replied, "I should have figured." I departed out of the porch and headed out of the library through the burgundy paint framed corridor that held many faces of people in pictures looking at me as if they were accusing me over something. That I knew for a fact that I was doing something terrible that could threatened the very peace that were searching for our Kingdom. I could feel Tifa's stare burning through me of pure confusion even if she wasn't near by.

Tifa's POV

What just happened? Why did Aeris's panic like that? She sounded so confuse, or is she so confused that she forgot what she was saying. She's hiding something. I'm worried about her. Her mind isn't focus as I thought today. Whatever it is I'm hoping she could trust me as her cousin to get her through whatever it is that's bothering her. I can't help, but to feel that she is carrying a feeling of guilt, and sin that is tearing her heart.

I sighed with concern as I turned to the books that were spread inside millions of bookshelves. Wanting to forget what just occurred I lifted myself through the bookshelves and found the book I wanted to read 'I want to be your Canary.'

Aeris's whatever it is that's bothering you I just want you to know that you would always have me there to understand you no matter how mess up my emotions are; I'll stay stable enough for you and to the people of our Kingdoms. I'm glad we had this talk, but wished you stayed longer so I could've told you that.

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah this chapter did a little bit with the plot towards the end, but mostly it's just an insight of Tifa's and Aeris's relationship for now in the story. And I added 'I want to be your canary' there from FF9 because I couldn't think of another old story coming from FF. And if your wondering what a verjuice is it's some kind of drink that people in the medieval times drunk; some kind of juice. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter you know what to do if not I tell you….plz review my story! As a treat I'll give you a little hint on next chapter…Chapter 8 A letter from Brother. Byz!"


	8. Chapter 7 A Letter from Brother

Declaimer: "I do not own Cloti, or the rest of the final fantasy 7 characters. It sucks, but I know I'm not alone."

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah sorry everyone that it took me long and I mean a very LONG time to update the next chapter, but while we were moving to my new house along with my family of course they took my computer away. Now that I have it back I can update! Plus the fact I was taking HSPA the other week I have been really busy and I'm sorry. Well Zack is mention in this chapter, but to find out his role you're going to have to read…. Oh and review too!"

Chapter 7 A Letter from Brother

Cloud's POV

I was pacing back and forth in my room. There was a letter today from my older brother Zack. I haven't opened it yet considering my father wants to be the first to read the news from Zack who's fighting in the front line up North against the Shinra Kingdom and their ruler Rufus Shinra. Zack may be the oldest, but when father asked him to be the next King of our kingdom brother simply refused the offer and preferred to be a General of our kingdom army instead. Zack is older then me by two years and is known to be the hero of our Kingdom. That fact pisses me off.

I don't hate my brother. I envy his attraction and praise really. It's just that I think people would like him to be their next King and not me, which I had no choice, but to take place as the next heir. Zack is strong, smart, and a better leader then anyone else I know. I just hate the fact that he would throw away his rightful duty as King and give the offer to me. I didn't refuse though. I want to rule and prove that I could be a powerful King than my brother and my father.

Before long my father rushed through the large decretive door with a serious look and sat down on what of the cushion couches, picking up the letter off the antic table slowly with fear radiating in his eyes.

Tifa's POV

I picked up one of the books off the shelves. I found one saying 'Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespeare. I never heard of him, must be some new writer, or poet. I took the book with interest.

I sat myself down by one of the stool tables. I opened the book amazed of its edit and handwriting. As my attentions were focus on the book I didn't realize pairs of grey eyes, violet, and red staring at me and heading my way in a friendly gesture.

Yuffie's POV

Vincent-Kun, Lexion, and I spotted Tifa-dono. She was reading a book from one of the shelves. She looked up finally noticing our approach with her elegant smile. She has defiantly become my admirer. She so young and yet acts so mature for her age. She's a better princess then I'll ever be.

I literally choked her when I embraced her with a friendly hug.

Tifa put down her book turning it around so she wouldn't lose where she was in the book. She spoke in a cheerful greeting, "Hey you guys. What are you doing here?" Vincent answered, "We're here to help Lexion out with her paper works on her new invention." Lexion blushed from the thought of needing help on organizing her blueprints.

I giggled, "Yeah she could lose her marbles sometimes when she doesn't get ANY sleep." Lexion said defensively, "Hey I would get some rest, but with war and everything I need to get this weapon done!" Tifa asked startled, "Weapon?" We nodded.

Vincent's POV

It seemed as the word 'weapon' disturbed Tifa. I reassured her, "No need to worry princess Tifa. It would only be in use when it is recalled for as a trump card." She seemed to smile a bit from my answer that took my breath away.

We all sat down around her. I froze unsteadily on the next conversation Yuffie brought up, "Hey Tifa! So how did it feel to dance with Cloud-sama? You guys were sweating like crazy!" I saw Tifa blushed which gave me a tinge of pain.

Tifa spoke embarrassingly, "It was nothing special Yuffie." Yuffie replied excitedly, "Yeah right! You guys were dancing so perfect together that everyone stopped dancing and just looked at the two of you admiringly." I had enough with Yuffie's taunt so I silenced her, "Yuffie control your excitement. Can't you see your making princess Tifa uneasy." Yuffie gave a hurt expression which made me feel guilty, but I didn't apologize.

Tifa then got up from her seat bending the top left corner of the page she had left off from. She asked in a gentle serene matter, "Hey why don't we go somewhere more open to all talk. I had enough conversation for one day here." Confused a bit on what she meant we all headed out of the library with Yuffie giggling out a suggestion, "Why don't we talk at the training area!"

Cloud's POV

As my father ripped open the envelop he started reading it very closely and quietly. I watched patiently as his light, grey hazel eyes scanned the writing. After he was done he handed me the letter. I took it nervously and began to read Zack's letter.

Dear Father,

It would seem that it had been confirm to be Rufus's army controlling the soldiers who has been causing trouble up North as we predicted. We have won the battle by the river of Gongaga, but the war isn't over yet. Rufus has regrouped and is planning to bring reinforcements as soon as his men heal from our ruthless battle. I believe that the next wave of soldiers would be stronger than the last. I'm planning on regrouping myself and return home immediately seeing that it is futile just to wait here for Rufus to make his first move. We should get there by three days. Please have the gates prepared for our arrival. Also make sure Cloud reads this I think it is important to let our future King knows on what's going on.

Your son,

Zack Strife

I gave a grunt sound at the last sentence. I turned to my father with a courageous look of determination in my eyes reflecting my thoughts on this. My father shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

As he straightens himself he replied unsure of himself, "You know what this mean don't you?" I nodded, "Yes I'm not clueless Father." I left knowing what I must do.

As I did I heard my father whisper in a low tone that I was able to hear, "Train young prince Cloud. Soon you will have to enter the battlefield yourself."

Tifa's POV

We got to the training areas just like Yuffie suggested us to go. I entered the dorm confinement of the room amazed of its size. Why about a hundred people could train here at the same time. On the side stood the sharp object to spears, bows, arrows, and swords, including one particular one that looks like the size of one half of a person and thicker than five swords put together. I stared off in awe of the structure.

I heard a giggle behind me and turned around to see Lexion. She said with a slight of giggling coming out of her mouth, "That is called the Buster sword. It once belonged to General Zack the previous heir of the Strife kingdom, but since he declined his role as King. This destructive sword now belongs to prince Cloud." I asked stunned, "Cloud has an older brother?"

I turned to Vincent as he answered, "Yes Zack Strife was once our previous heir to our kingdom's throne, but since his desire to be in numerous battle of violence to protect his kingdom he decided to take his right as general leaving young prince Cloud to be the next heir." Yuffie continued off, "Ever since their roles were switch Cloud-sama has been training day in and night at times to prove that he could be a great King than his brother could have been."

I looked back the sword with astonishment. I then heard Lexion's voice come into tune, "Prince Cloud also had been disappointed and disapproved of his brother's decision from neglecting his rightful duty as the next King. He always felt like Lord Zack was testing him out in someway to test his strength, or to mock, and taunt him on how weak he was from taking on such a task." I then realized something. Cloud and I were the same.

Cloud's POV

I could still remember the yelling of the argument me, Zack, and our father had that night of the day of Zack's decision on turning down the offer of him taking father's throne. I was fifth-teen.

Flashback

I was yelling from the top of my lungs from the answer father and I had just received from Zack. I never had hated Zack before in my life and I must admit that it frightened me when I did hate his guts at that very moment.

Zack tried to calm me down, "Cloud please stop with this silly tantrum you're throwing, and father please stop with your tirade about my decision. I simply don't find the power of being king of our family's kingdom impelling to me." Our father protested, "But Zack you are the next heir you can't simply throw away your birth right!" I nodded hoping Zack would understand… he didn't. That stubborn bastard!

Zack replied casually, "You seem to forget your younger son easily father. Cloud could take my place." That got me blood boiling! I punched Zack right in the face with pure intention on almost killing him.

Father held me back as I shouted, "Why are you suddenly putting this on me! When we were young you always talked about on being King and changed our nation into a better one. Why are you willing to throw that all way?" Zack gave away that smug, cocky smirk as he cleaned off the blood that was spit out of his mouth when I punched him.

He stood wobbling, "Cloud it's this war. If I don't led our army into battle, or plan a strategy our kingdom would surely crumble." I calmed down a bit as I asked, "Why won't you let me led the army then?" Zack answered, "You are far too young for this Cloud. It would be better just to let you be King and get all the teaching you need now at your current age. I'm sure out kingdom would be better if you were King. Besides I'm more of a fighter than a ruler. You have the brains to rule the country while me an army." I shivered in pure frustration. How could he expect this from me? Why must he put all his hope on me to lead his dreams? Sure he gave me an explanation, but not entirely the answer I was truly looking for.

I stopped trembling as I felt my father's hand take hold onto my shoulder. I turned with redness taking over my blue pupil eyes.

Our father gave me a slight smile, "Its okay Cloud. I think it's actually better this way." I gawked a bit from my father's answer. What did they expect from me? I'm not ready for this. Things were going to fast for it all to register in my head.

I left the room shoving father's grasp on my shoulder and stormed back to my room; mad as hell at Zack. It wasn't like I wasn't grateful of the responsibility, but that was just it why wasn't Zack grateful? That's probably a question I'm never going to get answer because Zack he's always unpredictable.

End of Flashback

I gave out a low sigh from the memory. It was tiresome just to have a glimpse of the past. I turned the corner of the outside border of the kingdom getting to the training facility of the training room.

I was bit surprise though when I got there. As I stopped to observe three figures which seemed to be Lexion, Yuffie, and Vincent were seeing a fragile yet strong feminine body struggling to pick up my Buster sword. I cocked my head to the side in bewilderment as I discovered that the slender, small body belonged to Tifa.

Tifa's POV

Man this is heavy! I thought I could have handled it, but I guess not. I tried to lift the heavy metal object up, but it still stayed glued to the floor were it was.

I jumped along with the others as an amused laugh came to the other direction of the training area room to see Cloud walking towards us. My heart skipped a beat losing my grip on the handle of the sword and with tremendous speed Cloud had caught the sword from falling with a strong grip folding over my hands as well steadying my balance.

I jumped back away from him, heart rising to my neck from the closeness of Cloud's body warmth behind me. Doing that Cloud lost his hold on the handle, the sword giving a chattering metal sound to the cement floor.

I gasped as the tip of the sword scratched through my dress, giving away my slim legs. Cloud lifted the sword again over his shoulder giving me a stern look of annoyance, "What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed? Only I could wield this sword." He said with pride. I got up a bit with Yuffie's help.

I stood up straight defending myself, "I'm a very capable woman. I could have handled it myself." Cloud only chuckled. I blushed from his reaction, and cute cheered face. He lifted his hands up in defense, "I was just kidding your highness." I huffed at the air simply still upset. How could he be so shrewd? Whatever it was I couldn't hate him for one second as I gave a light giggle.

Vincent's POV

You're highness Cloud why must you be so obnoxious. One minute you could be the biggest jerk around and the next you could bring the most heavenly giggle from such a sweet maiden.

I felt a tug from Yuffie on my shoulder. She whispered in my ear, "They look so cute together don't they." Subconsciously I nodded in agreement. Yuffie then whispered in a frightened tone, "We can't let them be close." I knew what she meant.

She was right it would seem that Cloud and Tifa are getting too connected to each other. And I'm not saying that because I'm jealous. I looked back at my intention to the both of them and made a comment while blushing, "Um your highness Tifa. You're dress."

Tifa's POV

I blushed from Vincent's comment. I tried covering myself as best as I can. Lexion gave me her over sized lab jacket. I put it on covering my legs and shredded dress.

I turned to her, "Thank you." Lexion smiled picking up her glasses off her slim nose again, "Your welcome your highness." Yuffie took me by the hand, "We should get you back to your room."

I nodded seeing there was nothing else I could do at the moment. Cloud put down his sword slightly off his shoulder, "I bid you farewell now then princess Tifa." Cloud took my small hand and kissed it gently that it gave me shivers from the contact of his soft lips against my own skin.

I stuttered a bit still numb from the touch, "I…I will see you soon to…too your majesty." After such light partings I left to the exit of the training area.

Yuffie's POV

As we started are way out I started back at Cloud-sama and Vincent-kun.

I motion for Tifa-dono and Lexion, "You guys move on ahead I need to talk to Vincent-kun for a second." They both nodded as they went forward on ahead in the hallway.

I turned around as I made my way back to the two males.

I signaled Vincent-kun to the corner. Cloud-sama looking confused, but picked up his sword either way and resumed training.

Vincent-kun asked in worry, "What's wrong?" I put my hand to the side of my lips towards his ear and answered in a whisper, "It's not like Cloud-sama to pick out a day like this to just come to the training area and well train on his sword. Something had come up somehow. I want you to ask him what's wrong if you could." Vincent-kun nodded in approval and understanding.

He picked himself up straight as he saluted to me causing me to blush, "Vincent-kun I TOLD you not to do that!" Vincent gave a slight grin, "I can help, but to be respectful to you miss Yuffie after all you are the heir to…." I cut him off, "Don't mention that aloud!" He nodded as he bowed to me and headed back to Cloud-sama.

I smiled with my heart beating and my face beating with heat of redness crossing my face. I left the room once again trying to catch up with Tifa-domo and Lexion.

Aeris's POV

I walked out of my room with concern. I just heard that there was news from Zack. I ran to the throne room of his highness Strife. I shoved his huge doors open to find him sitting on his throne chair reading the letter from Zack again.

I caught my breath as I asked politely, "You call for me your ledge." He answered in his old cunning voice, "Yes. I assume you would like to hear what's about to happen princess Aeris." I nodded as he handed me the paper.

My eyes widen out in fear. This was it. I lifted my head up trying not to show my fear for my dear love, "This is it. We're officially in war."

Vincent's POV

I focused my intentions on Cloud. He was practicing with his buster sword harder then usual. Something was indeed up just like Yuffie said. He was studying his own movement learning his weakness and tensing up his muscles for strength getting ready for a big battle.

He took a short rest before continuing on. I finally gave the courage to ask, "What seems to be the problem your highness. You look troubled." Cloud stopped from his exercise and looked back at me.

He walked towards me and sat down next to me giving out a low heavy sigh, "There was letter from Zack today." I tensed up from the name. It's been awhile since Cloud had said that name in a casual matter, other times there was venom in his voice.

I looked towards the center of the room. I asked, "What did he say?" He put his sword down to the side, "It's what we expected. Rufus was the one controlling the army from the North." I concluded, "So it really was him causing the deaths and battles up North!"

Cloud nodded, "It would seem that he has already conquered Cosmo Canyon." I asked worried, "Are the people there dead." Cloud shuddered from what he was about to answer, "Father told me that they slaughtered most of the people there since they were putting up a fight, but they failed to protect their kingdom and now the rest are Rufus's servants, or slaves." I grieved from his answer, "That's terrible." Cloud shifted from his seat a bit, "Zack is going to try to get the people back their kingdom."

I looked towards Cloud, "Are you planning to help?" Cloud gripped hold of his sword's handle, "That's why I'm training. I'm planning on fighting in the battlefield once Zack returns to regroup himself and leaves again." I gave a slight chuckle, "He probably might say that the people of the kingdom need you here."

Cloud gave a grin, "Nah! But then again I don't know. Zack was able to defend Gongaga after all." I stood up, "That proves that he could handle things himself. You don't need to train yourself to become strong your majesty."

At that instant Cloud grabbed hold of his sword and continued back to his training. He then halted saying, "That's were your wrong Vincent. I have to train as the future King of this Kingdom. I'm prepared to give my life on the line to defend and protect my people. I have no time to sit this out with false hope in the sidelines."

I smiled glad from Cloud's answer. He truly is going to be a great King. His noble words showing proof.

Kiome-Yasha- Well I'm done finally. Plus I'm tired since its 12:00 in the morning and I have skool tomorrow. Again I'm so sorry that it took me long to update. Please forgive me and still continue to read my story. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can with the other chapter, which I'm going to TRY to update, next chapter's title Chapter8 Dueling.

Tifa: "Review plz even though it was late!"


	9. Chapter 8 Dueling

Declaimer: "Okay I do not own Cloudy and Tiffy. Plus I do not own anything relating to FF7 or any of its series. I do own this story though so HAH!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Yes I am updating in a later time than last time because I am always late on updating my chapters. This one is a bit long. It's a bit weird and funny in this chapter. FYI this story is more then romance/suspense it also contains drama, humor, and violence, and plus sexual tension so this story might change to rated M MIGHT! I'm not sure yet. Oh well enjoy the story. Plus some sexual tension is going to appear in this chapter so control your hormones lol just kidding."

Tifa: "Now to your feature fanfiction."

Chapter 8 Dueling

Cloud's POV

I woke up with an early start. I turned to my bedside to see Aeris still fast asleep. There was no rise of passion, or lust for each other last night, which is strange for me. She's been gone for a week and there hasn't been any feelings occurring in our relationship. Things don't feel right between her and me anymore.

Right on cue of my thoughts, her emerald eyes that I once adored and held light opened in a dull, lazy matter that I turned away and preferred to see the light haze of early morning.

Aeris's POV

Cloud turned away so suddenly. I sat up a bit touching his shoulder lightly. He seems so tense. I'm guessing it's because of Zack. I put both my hands on his shoulders to turn him towards me. He looked at me with that gloom gaze of his stoic expression.

I spoke to cut the tension of silence, "Cloud what's wrong?" He turned his eyes away from me, "Nothing. I was just going to go train a bit more at the training area." I asked surprise, "At this hour? Its barely even considered morning!"

He got off the bed starting to put on his training light gear, "Aeris you read the letter from Zack. We can't take this lightly. I have to train myself to be prepared to defend our Kingdom and fight against whatever other Kingdom's army attacks us." I lifted myself up a bit from the bed, "Well can you at least kiss me before you leave?"

Cloud's POV

A kiss, it's only a kiss. Why am I feeling so uncomfortable? Aeris is my fiancé after all.

I leaned forward just to give her a peck kiss. As I touched her lips lightly against my own I lifted myself back up, but she felt disappointed and laced her arms around my neck and pulled me back down crushing my lips against hers.

Trying to pry myself away lightly she forced her dry tongue into my mouth. She then started leaning me down back on the bed. She mounted on top of me her tongue massaging my own, and her hips straddling my own. Seeing where this was going I shoved her lightly off of me. She stood confused.

I sat up from the bed, "Aeris not now. I'm not in the mood." She wrapped the covers around her skinny body feeling a bit embarrassed. I got up and started to leave. I shut the door behind me as I started to make my way to the training hall feeling disgusted of myself.

Tifa's POV

It was early morning, so early that the birds weren't even up yet singing in their harmonic tweeting. I got up feeling unsure and terrified. I just heard from the letter of Cloud's older brother Zack about the war. Things were getting out of hand. I felt so useless.

I got up putting on a light skirt and shirt of my pajamas and a robe. I put on some heavy shoes and started to make my way out of my room. I started my way down the hall as I made my way to the training room.

Cloud's POV

I kept up with my slump look as I continued through the wide narrow halls. I still felt the pressure of Aeris's lips on my own. I shivered a bit from the coldness, no not from the coldness. This cold feeling was that of Aeris, her lips held no warmth that I use to crave, to taste. For some reason I believed Tifa's lips would be much more desirable and warm then what Aeris previously had in life.

I continued my way down the hall. The mention of Tifa made her get fixed on my mind… again. I sighed in aggravation of the hold this young maiden had on me. What's with me anyway? I mean sure Tifa's gorgeous, sweet and has a smile that is so brilliant that the God's would be jealous, but she was just….I don't know... unique and one of a kind; and it's that thought that scares the hell out me.

I make another turn detour in the hall to bump right into my thoughts…Tifa.

Tifa's POV

I was prepared to train myself. I was thinking on going to the training area to practice my martial arts that I so happen to learn from Sephiroth.

Though my intentions were clear, my sight wasn't. As I made my way to the intersection within the long halls I bumped into the last person on wanted to see, but I would be lying to myself.

I fell flat hard on my back while Cloud just lost his balance. He looked down at me and blushed. I blushed as well as I realized that when I fell my dress and robe lifted up, showing my undergarments.

I quickly flipped myself up and put my dress down. Cloud just stood there stunned until he babbled, "Tifa! What are you doing up at this hour?" I flinched back a little shocked to see him even awake as well.

I straightened up, "I was planning on going to the training room sire." Cloud asked nervously, "Training? Um…Tifa I know your intentions are good, but…" I cut him off a little insulted, "Pardon me! I'm strong enough to defend myself when the time comes. Plus I could easily defeat you any time." He stood appalled, "Well then I guess we will have to see for ourselves your Highness." Now it was my turn to stand appalled.

I asked, "What do you mean your majesty?" He answered in a sly way, "Why don't you and I have a spurring your highness." I said in shock, "How DARE you? Do you think I would go that low and fight you?" He gave me a smirk, "Well it seems you didn't mind just a second ago to have a morning practice of your so called skills your highness." I scolded, "Do not call me 'Your highness.' I do not like to be called in such a matter your majesty." He cringed, "As long as you do not call me 'Your majesty' I think will be just fine. Besides I thought we cleared all this when we first met."

He's right we did. Cloud then pulled his arm out, "And I believe I escorted you as well on that day." I gave a faint smile as I took his arm.

He then led me down the hall to the training room and said in a cocky voice, "Prepare yourself Tifa. You are about to be beaten by the future King of this Kingdom."

Cloud's POV

She was simply amazing. She was stubborn, a side of her I didn't know and glad to see. She loosened her grip on my arm. I felt disappointed hoping for her to hold on longer. We made our way in the outside steps pathway to the training room.

We entered the room quietly. Tifa let go of my arm as she made her way to the middle of the room. I just stood admiring her form, but shook it off quickly. Tifa turned around swiftly in my direction causing me to blush madly from her cute slender form. At this point I don't think I will be able to fight her with my eyes so attached to her body.

She smiled that same smile that drove me crazy, "So are you ready to start?" I asked quizzically, "Um…shouldn't you go change to more proper clothing for training? I think that's a little unsuitable for this kind of activity." She looked down at her pajamas and lifted her skirt up a bit showing a bit more of her smooth legs.

She looked up at me with a questionable look, "So were do I change and get extra clothes?" I pointed my finger to the left of the changing room, "There should be a line of satisfying clothing for women training gear in there." She nodded as she proceeded in the direction I pointed out. I gave a sigh as I picked up my rather large sword feeling no weight of it bringing me down and waited to see another wardrobe fail on making Tifa hideous.

Tifa's POV

I picked out a nice brown pair of shorts to match up with my top white rugged shirt. I found a good pair of leather gloves for my hands as well. I needed it to give me more speed and power in my attacks. I kept my heavy pair of boots on, seeing it packs more of a punch then the boots inside the changing gear room. I finished and proceeded my way out the door.

I stood in shock and amazement with a little hint of envy as I saw Cloud pick up his sword at ease. Strong as I am. I couldn't pick up the sword yesterday, but seeing that Cloud had to burden himself to carry such an enormous sword I had the better advantage in speed.

I walked slowly up to him tapping his shoulder. He turned around, "Hey you done?" I could have sworn I saw him blush, but I replied, "Yes are you ready?" He pointed to his sword, "Ready." I nodded as I walked to the left side of the room feeling myself blush.

Cloud's POV

She made her way to the other side of the room. I walked down to the right feeling confident a bit, but so did she. Maybe I won't win this battle after all.

She positioned herself in an attack stance. I pulled my sword over my shoulder to the front. She looked so relax, and deep concentration. She closed her eyes with her long, black eyelashes. I felt a sweat go down my cheek.

Before I knew it she attacked in full force with tremendous speed. I quickly dodged it as I docked her punch in the air. My eyes and mind was in shock. I didn't expect this from Tifa at all. She looked like a small, fragile girl! Now she turned into this warrior princess.

She landed on the ground trying to give me a low kick. I dodged again from her fast punches and kicks as I jumped to the air. She followed quickly after though. She took a swing and directly punched my in the jaw. I cringed from the intensity of her gloved punch hand. She wasn't going to go easy on me.

She landed on her feet gracefully, as I crouched down on my knee with my sword striking at the floor. She gave a confident smile, "Having trouble defeating me your majesty." I glared at her as my pride was at stake, "Just you wait your Highness. I will get my chance." I felt the wind pull me up as I prepared to give Tifa one of my special sword skills 'Braver.'

Tifa's POV

He had something planned. I could feel it as my body tensed from the coldness of the wind picking up in the room. I looked back at Cloud as he got up and picked his sword up. He defiantly had something planned for me.

As I put my arms in defense that's when it happened. He ran towards me in full speed. Unprepared that I was, I panicked a bit. I heard him yell in advice, "Don't let your guard down Tifa!" I grinned at him as he came closing in and took a leap above me, "Don't be foolish. It was just an expression to throw you off." I giggled as I dashed to the other way, his sword making a strong impact collision to the brick floor making it shatter.

I let out a surprising gasp. If that would have hit me I would have most likely had lost this fight. Cloud lifted himself up from the small crater, "I'm glad that you're skilled enough to have dodged that. You would make a good ally in the war. Too bad I wouldn't allow it." I turned at him to oppose, but he shut me out, "Tifa I won't let you fight in this war. I don't want to worry in the battlefield on protecting you."

I was stunned at his words. Protecting me? I asked still a bit shock, "Cloud why must you protect me? As you can see I'm strong enough as it is." He quickly turned towards me with a scowl look, "Tifa I'm not saying you aren't strong, but I would not let the daughter of the Lockheart kingdom die in a ridiculous war when there are many people who want her to live. And I have to say that I am one of them." I was blushing madly as he still gave me that intense blazing look his words echoing in my head.

I squeezed my hands as I said in a monotone voice, "Can I give you an offer?" He asked in a low whisper enough for me to hear, "What is it?" I lifted my head opening my eyes that were in a brink of tears, "If I win in this dueling match. Promise me that you'll let me fight." Cloud answered, "I would, but I doubt the others will." He stopped and look down at the ground, "Tifa I understand your strong heart, but you have to understand." I nodded, "I do." I position in my battle stance, "Are you ready for another round?"

Cloud's POV

Tifa got in her battle crouch position asking, "Are you ready for another round?" I looked at her with sympathy. After awhile I steadied my sword up with my hands and prepared myself with another round with Tifa.

She was the first to make an attack she was so vulnerable right now that I could read her movements. In that second I put my sword in one hand and let it dangle, my other hand catching Tifa's punch. She wasn't surprise that I caught it. She just stared at me with tears flowing down like clear liquid. We stood frozen for a while until she finally collapsed on me. Stunned of the sudden embrace I dropped my sword, the chattering of metal echoing through the room.

Tifa squeezed on to me tightly. She felt so broken that I feared to embrace her thinking that she might shatter. Tifa spoke in a sweet, shallow whisper, "I just want to help. I feel like I can't accomplish anything. I want to help the Kingdom in the war. No more killing, no more sacrifices, no more useless fighting, just no more." I stiffened. She started crying on my robes letting them soak. I didn't hesitate though. I placed an arm around her, "Tifa I'm sorry for bringing the whole subject up." She pushed away a little, eyes still sparkling beautifully yet mournful with tears, "No, I'm the one who wanted to prove that I could fight in the battle as well."

I looked at her feature. God she was beautiful and strong. I started to lift my other arm to embrace her, but she pushed away before I had a chance to engulf her in a true comforting embrace.

Tifa stepped back a few steps, "I'm sorry I threw myself at you like that." I blushed, "No it's okay. I understand how you feel. Why don't we call the fight a draw?" She smiled sweetly, "Yes that sounds agreeable." I smiled as I picked up my Buster sword in hand again and put it to the side of its sheath on the wall; turning around to see Tifa getting undress.

Tifa's POV

As Cloud approached the wall to put his sword up I decided to get undress a little. No not nude, just the armor light vest I had on.

As I continued to take the vest off I heard Cloud mutter in embarrassment, "Oh I'm sorry!" He took a breather before asking, "Shouldn't you get dress in the weaponry?" I turned around a bit, "I'm not getting myself nude. I have garments under me. I just felt so hot, and sweaty that I couldn't take the disgust of it anymore."

I made my way to the outside porch of the room. Cloud followed also taking off his vest armor. I put my hands on the rocky railing feeling the breeze swoop over me and relaxing my muscles. Cloud folded his hands as he placed his elbows beside me on the railing.

He looked out to the distance of the sunrise, "I was wrong. You could fight well… for a woman." I only sniggered, "Well Sir I must say you fight well for a man." He looked up at me, the sunrise made his handsome features glow. He gave a faint smile.

I asked concern, "Are you nervous, or worried about the war?" He looked back at the sunrise, "I have a lot of thoughts racing through my mind about this bloody war." I shivered from his tone. His voice held so much determination and will.

I bowed my head down respectfully, "Will you be fighting in the front line soon sire?" Cloud took a glance at me before turning back to the burning sun that continued to rise slowly, "I will have to assist my Kingdom to protect it." I had a concern, worried look on my face as I folded my hands, "Wouldn't Aeris worry?"

I looked up to see a questioning look appear on his angelic face his blonde spike bands covering his eyes a bit.

Cloud's POV

That question stunned me a bit that even I had to ask myself. I bother not to think about it. I didn't want to think that my own fiancé didn't hold any feelings of concern for me, but mentioning about my safety got my skeptical.

I looked at Tifa having a amuse look on my face, "Are you concern about my safety your Highness?" I saw a shade of pink cover her rosy cheeks. She gave a cough from embarrassment before replying, "I will have to say no your majesty. I know that you're highly capable enough to take care of yourself. I bid you farewell."

Tifa bowed down again formally. I just didn't get her. Why should she bow when she is royalty herself?

Before Tifa could leave I grabbed her wrist pulling her towards me. As she came around she fell down on my chest into an embrace. I must admit it was an awkward moment. I felt myself shrink in horror of her body against mine. It was kind of like before by the fountain and a minute ago during the battle, but this one was different for some reason. I had my hands on her shoulders keeping them firm in place.

Tifa had her small slender hands against my chest. I felt her breathing becoming hard. Before I knew what the hell I was doing I pulled my hands away from her shoulders and embraced her tightly, putting my arms around her small body almost practically consuming her. My eyes closed lightly as I took in her sweet scent. I felt Tifa's breathing become faster, panicky.

Tifa's POV

No please. Oh God no! Please don't tell me he's holding me. I had the urge to embrace him back taking in his husky aroma. But I stopped myself. My breathing became heavy as he crushed me between his arms and well built chest.

I started to panic. In a quick swift reflex motion I pushed Cloud back with my arms, shoving him against the rail of the balcony. I stared down to the marble floor as I felt my face heat up from the tension. I slowly looked up at Cloud who also had an embarrassed, confused face.

He stammered out in an apologetic gesture with his hand scratching the back of his blonde locks, "I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me." I continued to blush a crimson glow, "I forgive you." That's all I seem to say as I felt myself slowly stepping back.

I can't be near this man anymore. His actions and words were enchanting. He was drawing me in like a moth to a flame, burning me to ashes.

Cloud's POV

She seemed uneasy. I felt my eyes focus on her feet as they stepped back. I wanted to stop her in anyway and talk more, but I knew I already crossed the line when I pressed my body against her own.

Tifa bowed down in a curtsey way that it made her look like a glass doll, "I must be leaving now. I already took much of your time and should be heading back to get myself prepared for today's daily schedule. Good day Cloud." And that was it.

She turned around a walked away with her head held high. I stood there the sun's heat burning on my back as its sunshine spread across the Kingdom and the day begins. Though now I feel like my daily routines won't be the same anymore… not with Tifa around.

Kiome-Yasha: "Omg! I finally updated! Sorry everyone! I really hope you don't hate me right now. I've been having a lot of problems with skool, and a virus being on my computer and all…life's a mess. But I finally manage to update this and I hope you enjoy it. Plz don't stop reviewing! I'll try as best I can to update the next chapter which is called Chapter 9 A day to avoid you"


	10. Chapter 9 A Day to Avoid you

Kiome-Yasha: "Hey there everyone. I just wanted to update considering last chapter I wasn't really paying any attention to getting on a lot of reviews considering my late updating. So I decided to hurry up and update the 9th chapter. I hope to be having lots of reviews."

Tifa: "And now are dearly beloved fic."

Chapter 9 A day to avoid you

Tifa's POV

I just knew I had to get out of there as fast I can. I started to pick up my pace, not feeling Cloud's presence anymore. I turned the corner nearing to my room.

I finally caught up to my destination. I opened the door shutting it tightly. I collapsed on the bed feeling exhausted from the sprawl I had with Cloud. My eyes started drooping. Before I could rest my restless body the door to my room had knocked.

I pray to the Lord that it wasn't Cloud, thank God that it wasn't, but still though I would have liked to be alone right now.

I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door, "Tifa-domo. It is time that you wake up, its morning my lady." It was Yuffie in her chirpy, yet loyal tone. I didn't get up though. I laid there just debating wither I should really face Cloud after what happened this early dull day, or stay here and act like I don't exist. I prefer not to exist.

Yuffie's POV

I knocked on the door again that belonged to Tifa-domo's room, still no reply. I was starting to think that she was dead in there.

As if she could have read my thoughts she answered, "No Yuffie dear I'm not dead. I just feel tiresome right now and would like to rest off for the rest of the day. If there is in time of needs of supper, or dinner being served please have someone sends it to me in my room." I tried to protest, "Tifa-domo is you…" She cut me off, "I'm sorry Yuffie for my behavior, but I really need time to myself today."

Not bothering to stress the matter any longer I made my way to Cloud-sama's and Aeris-domo's room. I hope to get a better response from them then the strange one from Tifa-domo.

Cloud's POV

I stared down at the crater that was marked on the old bricked floor of the training facility room. Oh God how am I going to explain this one to my Father. More importantly how is my behavior going to be around with Tifa?

I scratched the back of my head. Tifa just left without saying a word. I put everything away that I had used during the training that I had overtaken today. And it was worth it too. I never imagined Tifa to contain so much strength for such a petite body.

I started to make my way through the exit of the room. I blocked the sun rays by using my hand against my forehead to cover my eyes. I looked closely at the color of the sky though. Somehow for it being morning it sure was giving out a blood stain look.

Tifa's POV

I heard a soft knock on my door. I tried to ignore the sound by pulling the covers above me whimpering. Why do I feel so horrible? After my refusal to actually get out of bed I heard a giggle. The giggle sounded like it belonged to children.

I pushed myself up a bit to study the door that had giggled in pure mischief, and amusement. I cocked my head to the side with a questioning look.

I whispered out, "Hello? Is anybody there?" The door opened. I peeked over slipping the covers off my body a bit. I stared down to see two children, one a boy and the other a girl.

They both had cloths on that fitted for servants, but still well groomed. The boy had dark blue eyes that reminded me a bit of Cloud's, with messy brown hair which for some odd reason still looked neat. The girl was shorter than the boy; she had light brown eyes, and light brown hair that was pulled back into a high bun.

Tifa stood up from the bed with a nervous smile, "Hi. Um do you young ones live in the castle?" The children just giggled again acting as Tifa was just a toy for them to make fun of.

Tifa replaced her nervous smile to an unsure one. "Um… what are yours' names?" The boy laughed, "She sure does ask a lot of questions." The girl nodded vigorously.

Tifa blushed from the comment. She stood up fully off the bed, kneeling down to the children's eye level with a smile that brightened up the children and the room.

The boy nudged the girl forward to introduce them. The girl's beaming face then turned bashful as she spoke their names, "My name is Marlene my Lady. And this is Denzel. We're both servants for the Strife Kingdom." Tifa was appalled, "At this young age they made you play the part as servants!"

Marlene looked back at Denzel before turning back to Tifa. Marlene answered sincerely with her sweet English accent, "I could be worse my Lady. We serve in the kitchen so it isn't that bad. Our Momz and Dadz and their Momz and Dadz worked and served the Strife family for generations."

Tifa stepped up a little bit more to touch Marlene's hand swinging it back and forth playfully. Denzel stepped up as well trusting that Tifa was a kind person. Denzel spoke up in his timid English voice, "His majesty Cloud is a kind person. He treated me and Marlene with the out most respect as if we were his own children, ever since our parents were killed." Tifa was taken back from the information of their parents' murder.

Tifa had to know, "Who killed your parents?" Marlene and Denzel both answered at the same time, "His Highness, the ruler of the Strife Kingdom, his majesty Strife himself."

Cloud's POV

I was making my way back to my room. I didn't care if Aeris was still there frozen with the look of distraught clearly written all over her face from my refusal this morning. I walked carefully down the corridors of the castle coming to a halt seeing Aeris closing the door wearing her famous pink fluffy silk gown. I had to admit which look rather stunningly.

She took a glance before turning her gaze the other way, not wanting to make eye contact. I felt the same way considering my run in with her cousin Tifa.

I knew the right thing to do though; it was my duty as her fiancé after all and my duty as future King of the Kingdom. I walked up to Aeris pulling my arm out as her escort.

I smiled at her the events that happen this morning fleeting my mind, "Shall we, my dear? I believe today they might be serving your favorite dish this morning." Aeris accepted the offer as we strolled down the hall being the happy Queen and King we were meant to play in this script.

Sephiroth's POV

I waited in the Grand dining hall waiting for other royal filths, except Tifa who was my enchanting rose to arrive. Somehow I feel like she wouldn't be attending today's royal pleasure. She has been melancholy lately.

I turned as I felt someone tapping my broad shoulder. It was his highness Strife's loyal, young advisor Vincent.

Vincent put his hands behind his back as he presented himself, "Good morning sire. From what I heard from Yuffie it seems that princess Tifa would not be attending today's breakfast feast." I swept him away with my hand lazily, sticking my head held high the other way to the open cascade window.

I replied boringly, "Fine you may go, your presence ill me." Vincent bowed down formally before walking away.

I knew she wouldn't come. Tifa you could vague me sometimes, but still I can't find myself to stop loving you. No! I must know my place!

Yuffie's POV

I saw Vincent-kun leave out of the Grand dining ballroom. I asked him if he delivered the message to the Great Lord Sephiroth, "So what did his Lordship say?" Vincent-kun sighed, "He was viciously, bored as ever." I giggled from his distress tone.

Vincent-kun folded his arms, "Will his majesty Cloud and our lovely highness Aeris, along with our King be attending the morning dine today?" I nodded as my answer.

I looked right, to left suspiciously, "But have you seen Denzel and Marlene though? They should be working on serving the breakfast plates and drinks." Vincent-kun pointed up the two mirrored swirled stair cases, "I believe they went upstairs to either side of the stair cases to the upper floors." I sighed taking hold of Vincent-kun's hand heading towards the kitchen.

I blushed when he took a firm grasp on my hand. I tried to ignore it as a sighed again in annoyance, "We have no time to search for them. We must get breakfast prepared." Vincent saluted using his other hand, "As you wish my Lady Yuffie." God I wish he could stop that and if things weren't bad enough I could've swore I saw Vincent-kun smirk.

Tifa's POV

His Highness! I can't believe it! How can he do such a horrible thing! It's simply barbaric! I asked about their parents' sentence, "Why were they executed?" Both Marlene and Denzel looked displeased from the question, probably bringing up bad memories for them.

I excused myself for asking a rash question, "I'm sorry. It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Denzel shook his head, "No, we could manage." Denzel took a big breath, "Our parents' were falling very ill. They were so weak that they couldn't work anymore." Marlene continued off, "They believed it was the black plague that got them. Fearing that it might spread through the Kingdom…hiccup…" Marlene started crying at that moment.

I embraced Marlene sitting her up on my lap on the comfy bed that was bestowed to me. Denzel pressed forward where Marlene had left off, "His majesty Strife refused to observe the sickness any further to conclude the illness. So he hanged our parents cutting the issue short of a solution to heal them…'sob'…" Denzel embraced my leg crying into my dress freely.

I shushed them soothingly, almost in a lullaby. Soon Marlene's and Denzel's sobs had subsided.

Marlene lifted her head with a small nod, "Lord Cloud was furious from the King's action, along with Lord Zack, but no one was as mad as master Cloud." Denzel added tears silently dripping down his flushed face, "King Strife even considered killing us, thinking we might have carried the disease as well, but his highness Cloud protected us and took us in after his care and servants for now on."

I nodded understanding that they really were grateful to Cloud. He really saved these children's lives. Somehow I wish he could do the same for me and reveal the path of secrets that have been hidden from me all my life.

Aeris's POV

I laced tighter onto Cloud's arm not wanting to let him go. His refusal this morning really hurt me. I'm not planning to lose him, not to anyone. I have this acing feeling that somehow the distress call Tifa is giving is beckoning him to come to her aid and take her innocents away and be her knight and shining armor.

I warned Cloud feeling my predictions might come true, "Cloud, don't be fooled from Tifa's solitude mood. She is a beautiful, young maiden, but she is a woman who could poison your mind with such desires that in the end that's all she could bring to the throne; Nothing, but to satisfy you in bed."

Cloud looked at me disgustingly as he threw his arm away from me. Cloud scolded me harshly, "Aeris! How could you say such a thing to your cousin? You have no right to say such neglectful words, only because I didn't give into you this morning!" His words hit an arrow straight to my heart. It was like that was what he was assuming my hateful words came from.

Cloud pounded forward to the dining hall leaving me alone in the empty, cold hall. What got into me? How could I say such things? Is this was jealousy feels like? Peeking its ugly head to the darkness of your heart? Is this the feeling that Tifa always held for me? No, I'm much worse. Tifa would never say such awful things about me like I did about her. So this is what fear is. When having everything you could ever ask for and fear on it being taken away from you. This isn't Tifa's fault, it's mine. Oh Tifa please forgive me. I swear I'll make it up to you I promise.

Cloud's POV

Why would Aeris say such things? It was despicable of her! Could this truly be the true side of her that she's been hiding underneath that beautiful mask for so long?

I rushed through the dining room seeing a well prepared breakfast feast on the table. Yuffie and Vincent stood at the side as noble servants another script they were given to play. The only people that were present in the table were Father and Sephiroth.

I walked up slowly waiting for Aeris. Soon she appeared through the doorway bowing down to the small company that sat at the table patiently. I sat in my seat, while Aeris took hers beside me. I flinched; right now I didn't even want to be near her. I wanted to avoid her as much as possible.

I ate hastily wanting to escort myself out quickly as possible. That's when I took notice that Tifa wasn't with us.

I asked Yuffie knowing she was the one to always announce that food was ready, "Yuffie wouldn't Tifa be joining us?" Yuffie was taken back from the question, but answered while bowing a bit, "No Cloud-sama she will not be joining us. She said she wasn't hungry I believe." I stared out at Yuffie, as well as Vincent who was beside her with a shrug.

Aeris ask with worry, "Why not? She isn't ill is she?" I rolled my eyes. I took the remaining bites I had on my plate and stood up asking, "Yuffie please prepare a tray dish for Tifa and hand it to me I'll send it up to her personally myself." Yuffie bowed, "Yes, right away Cloud-sama."

In mere minutes Yuffie had handed me a dish plate that had a fancy lid on top of it covering the sweet remade heat of the food that was made.

I started heading out, "Thank you Yuffie. I'll make sure she gets it." Not long Aeris had followed me out.

I stopped from her plea, "Cloud please forgives me! I didn't mean for my words to come out so hateful. I would never say such things to anyone especially such nasty words to my own cousin. You know I'm not that kind of person!" I could hear her sobs of desperation between her pleas.

I sighed, my anger leaving me from her words. I replied in mere whisper, "I forgive you Aeris, but only because I believe Tifa would." I didn't have to look to see Aeris eyes widen in disbelief. I guess this is what love does to you. One minute you could love them and say you want them with you forever, the next they could turn to a whole other person that you have no choice, but to forgive them. Now I know I have been holding onto this fairy tale love story for far too long. Tifa was now about to reveal an alternate fairy tale. One that I want to be a part of with her and the rest of them that blindly followed their duties, or should I say scripts.

Tifa's POV

I was reading a book to Marlene and Denzel before I knew it. With no parents to take care of them, it must be hard to live out a childhood when you're doing nothing, but scrubbing the floors of a royal palace.

I could feel their eyes start to droop as I was nearing to the end of the tale of the short story.

All of a sudden I heard a knock. I looked down to see Denzel and Marlene fast asleep in my arms. Poor children, they probably work inside the castle so much that they don't get enough sleep.

Seeing that I couldn't get up I called out to the person, but quietly so I wouldn't wake Denzel and Marlene, "Come in."

I regretted letting the person inside after seeing who it was. It was Cloud carrying a food tray.

Cloud looked down at the children in my arms on my bed before making eye contact with me.

Cloud revealed the lid tray, "I brought you some morning breakfast." He closed the door behind him. He walked up to me putting the tray down on one of the small tables in the room. When I told Yuffie to send my food up I didn't mean Cloud.

Cloud looked down at Marlene and Denzel once more, "I was wondering were the two of them had gone off too." I followed his gaze to the two orphans, servant children. I put them down slowly and carefully so I wouldn't disturb them.

I swung my legs over finding my robe. I put it on and walked to the small table to eat. I sat down on the hard cushion chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Cloud standing there. I asked as I pulled the lid over, "Did you have a chance to eat yet?"

Cloud shook out of his trance from his gaze over the two children, "Oh yes indeed." Cloud walked up to the table taking a seat across from me.

Cloud grabbed a silver gallon with tea pouring it down in a small tea cup before handing it to me. Cloud placed the tea beside my plate, "Here you should drink that to swallow your food." I took it gratefully trying to avoid his sincere, innocent eyes, "I really don't like tea that much." I answered truthfully. Cloud urged me though, "You need something to drown away the dryness in your throat. It's good for you trust me." Trust him he says. Somehow I find it something so easy to do lately.

I drank the tea, smiling up at Cloud seeing it wasn't that bad. I carried the saucer in my hand while it carried the cup, keeping it in place of balance. I took a glance back at Denzel and Marlene. Cloud spoke noticing my stare over them, "I hope they didn't give you any problems. They could be quiet troublesome. Aeris has a ball with them all the time as do I."

I waved my hand back and forth, "No, not at all they were quiet spirited to have." I felt heart-broken though knowing what his majesty Strife did to their parents though.

I spoke in a sad tone, "They told me what happen." I looked up at Cloud whose clam face turned into a glum, stern one. I guess he knew what I was talking about. Cloud asked, "Everything?" I nodded.

Cloud rubbed his arm, "I guess they must be fund of you to tell you such dreadful things about their past and how my Father caused their pain, and suffering." I pushed forward with a nudge of consideration, "Yes, as they are fund of you. They told me what you did for them. They're very grateful." Cloud sat in silent as if shock from this new sudden information.

I finished up my morning meal feeling full and satisfied. The room was silent for a moment before I spoke, "You are a very kind man Cloud, besides your stoic, emotionless expressions at times." Cloud kept silent. I was getting aggravated of his silent behavior.

I got up towards him to see if he was alright. I wonder if he even heard me. As I approached him even closer he embraced me tightly, making me collapse onto his lap. He pressed his head against my bosom. I felt my face start to heat up from his touch as well as his breathing against the open skin of my top.

I shuddered as he muffled, "I try to do the best I can for them Tifa. I really do, but if I could protect them maybe there's a chance that I could even protect this Kingdom right?" I stood frozen. He was frightened on what kind of King he would be. It was clear as day that he didn't want to be anything like his Father, or brother.

I embraced Cloud out of pure instinct, putting my hands through his ruffled spiky mane. I felt my robes drip down from my shoulders making them reveal my milky skin. So badly I wanted him to take me right there. I blushed and scolded my self for such thoughts. I refuse to find myself falling in love with this man in almost about week since I knew him.

Following my mind, and duty and my total respect for me cousin Aeris I pushed Cloud away. He was being emotional, a side of him I didn't quiet aspect. He looked at me with widen eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have crossed that line. Forgive me Tifa."

I stood up fixing up my robes, "No it was my fault. I believe I could eat fine on my own now." Cloud got up bowing in full pardon to me.

He headed towards Denzel and Marlene signaling that he was about to wake them. I reacted quickly though, "No leave them. I wouldn't mind to have them as company for today." Cloud nodded in understanding.

He headed towards the door turning back towards me with a stoic look on his face, "Accept my full pardon this morning Tifa. I know things haven't been in good terms with you yet, but I promise that I will make your stay here a comfortable one." I nodded, he pressed on, "And I hope to see you later on today, if not tomorrow then." He said in almost a hopeful thought.

I felt reassured, "Thank you for allowing me this time my Lord, but I will see you tomorrow." I bowed down politely. Cloud then walked out of the room with a hint of disappointment on his face. I sat down in my seat giving out a large sigh, so much for me trying to avoid him today. Why does he insist on making my life even more difficult by making my heart beat so randomly fast? Could it truly be that my heart has finally found the meaning of the foreign meaning of love, but in such a cruel way to punish me of such a crime?

If so then I am the guilty one, who should be punished above all others.

Kiome-Yasha: "God Tifa is such a powerful character. A word to my reviewers…no I'm not trying to make Aeris seem evil. Aeris is not a bad character in this story. So far the only bad ones are Rufus that I presented in before chapters and Cloud's Father. And I bet many of you thought Cloud was going to grab Tifa and kiss her in this chapter…NO too soon for the story. At least Tifa is starting to think that she's actually in love with Cloud. Though she sees it as a crime considering he is to be wedded to her cousin Aeris. Cloud is still in denial for such feelings. Right now he just admires Tifa and just wants to help her out whom he is isn't quiet doing very well considering he's making her fall in love with him. Plus I wanted to present Marlene and Denzel in the story because I need some children to fit in and I just luv the two of them in FFAC. Well I hope that cleared some things out about this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Next Chapter Her Talent, her Mind."

Tifa: "Reviewers plz review! Be mostly appreciated."


	11. Chapter 10 Her Talent, Her Mind

Declaimer: "I do not own anything that relates to Cloud or Tifa which is FF. Damn the declaiming!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Hey everyone! Here with another update! I'm so surprise and happy with the many reviews I had received last chapter! I'm almost to 100! You guys really made me feel good about this Cloti story now. I feel that the reviews will keep on going and you guys will remain fateful to me. Thank you for being with me this long! Well hope you enjoy this chapter. And about Zack he's coming in the next chapter! By the way the piano piece that Tifa would be playing in this chapter is the theme of Final Fantasy 7, just to clear that up."

Chapter 10 Her Talent, Her Mind

Cloud's POV

I was walking down the hall to my Father's room. He wanted to talk to me today about Zack. Of course I wanted to refuse the conversation at all cost, but I couldn't.

I got to my Father's own private living room. I sighed as I saw him with his back turned showing his long royal red color robe that held a cloudy affect to it. I bowed down a bit showing my force respect, "You wanted to see me Father?"

My Father turned around with that royal smug look I hate, "Your brother is returning tomorrow. Thought you should no." I sighed in annoyance, "Is that all? You wasted my precious time just to tell me that."

He snarled, "Mind your tongue Cloud. I also want you to send somebody to pick up that piano out of the storage room downstairs in the castle." I gave a questioning look. "Why? Aeris didn't like the idea of the piano as her gift last year and told us to throw it away."

My Father smiled his rare similes, "Indeed, but I heard that one of our guests is quiet fund with playing a piano." I asked guessing, "Tifa?" My Father nodded.

He walked up few steps towards me putting his hand behind his back, "It seems she has been missing her talent to play the instrument and I thought it would be best to give her the piano." I nodded.

I started walking out, "I'll send Cid, and Barret then. They have more brute force for this kind of work." After that I left my Father's private room, actually grateful for once of his information.

Aeris POV

I saw Cloud, Cid, and Barret picking up the piano, which use to belong to me. Not that I care. It was a dreadful thing. It looked old, but it held a nice golden brown wood color with golden bars of design attach to it.

I leaned forward to Cloud, "You sure are nice enough to give Tifa such a fine gift." Cloud sighed he then motion Barret, and Cid to put down the piano in one of the living rooms.

Cloud looked back to me, "Yes, I think this would be nice for her. She could actually find something to keep her preoccupied while she stays at the castle. I mean you have no use for it." I felt a little hurt from his last words.

Cloud took a glance at me and gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Aeris. I didn't mean it like that. I should have picked out a gift for you that suited to your liking." I shook my head as I took his hand into mine.

Cloud smiled at me for the first real time since my return from the royal council. He gripped my hand tighter making me blush.

I smiled, "So where is Tifa? She should see what we got for her." Cloud looked right to left shaking his head and shrugging. I sighed. He's so hopeless.

Cid spoke up in his gruffly English with a hint of Scottish accent, "Aye believe her highness Tifa has walked out of the castle for today your majesty. Aye believes Miss Yuffie and Sir Vincent are accompanying her, along with we little Marlene and Denzel."

I looked up at Cloud as he said calmly, "I'll go get them. Aeris you stay here and get things done around the castle for me. Zack is returning tomorrow after all."

My heart skipped a beat from mention of the General's/Prince's name. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and masked on one of my most charming smiles.

I replied, "Yes your right. I'll take your place in the meantime then." I lightly kissed Cloud on the cheek. Somehow Cloud giving Tifa such an extravagant gift means more than he thinks it is.

Tifa's POV

And I thought the castle was big. The grand Kingdom itself was enormous! It was most likely to be a whole country. I walked down the path of the bustling town and villagers, Marlene holding onto my right hand and Denzel to my left. Vincent and Yuffie also decided to come along as Knights to protect us just in case of any harm comes along. I think though I could've had taken care of myself. Cloud should know for sure.

I stopped as I felt a sudden halt coming from Marlene. I stared at the directions of her eyes. There stood an outside porch shop that was selling wooden puppets. One was that of a chocobo, a moogle, and some fiends that lurked in the lands.

I saw that Marlene was staring at the moogle puppet, while Denzel who not took notice of the small shop, a chocobo. I walked up to the rounded man who was the merchant.

I pointed to the chocobo and moogle barked dolls with the strings, "May I have those two wooden puppets kind sir." The man replied in a rude manner, "Yeah and do you have the money to pay lady?" I shook my head noticing that I didn't.

The man chuckled, "And who are you trying to fool with that pretty dress of yours? You stole that from the castle?" Yuffie jumped in anger, "How dare you speak to her Highness Tifa Lockheart-domo like that?" Vincent also cut in rather upset, "She didn't steal anything! She is the royal princess of the Lockheart family Kingdom! Show your respects before her highness!" The man only smirked, "Show me some kind of proof of your so called royalty."

All of a sudden a bag filled with gold hit the counter of the open shop.

I then heard the voice of the royal heir of the Strife Kingdom behind me, Cloud.

I turned around to him giving the man a scorn look. I felt my face tense up from Cloud's handsome features at that moment. He held so much power, and authority that it was hard to turn your gaze away from his eyes. I stepped aside as Cloud walked forward with a stern look of annoyance.

Cloud placed his elbows on the counter near the bag of gold threatening the man who accused me a little while ago.

Cloud whispered enough for us to hear him in a deadly way, "Listen merchant. I would not take such insult behavior towards my guest from the Lockheart kingdom who so happens to be my fiancé's cousin. Now you apologize to her highness Tifa now, or God so helps you that I don't hold an execution for you." The large man had fear written all over his face from Cloud's words. I too felt a little scared, but Marlene and Denzel smiled glad that Cloud was there to give the man the punishing threat he deserves.

The man stuttered in fright, "O…of… co…cou…course si…sire." The merchant placed his brown eyes on me covered in sweat, "I…I'm dreadfully sorry for my rude behavior your exultancy." I nodded, "It's quiet alright. You didn't know better." He sighed in relief, "Thank you for your kindness princess."

Cloud flashed me a smile that caught me gasping for breath. He looked back at the puppet seller, "Now I hope this bag of gold Gil covers up the payment of the two puppet dolls you have there." The merchant smiled with sweat still dripping down his face and hands scratching against each other, "Of course your majesty!" The man accepted the bag of gold Gil and head off the back to collect a moogle and chocobo string dolls.

Cloud grabbed the creature like puppets out of the man's hands and turned around to Denzel's and Marlene's eye levels, his cape that was draped around one shoulder and tied with a golden string swaying from the wind.

Cloud asked the both of them, "Which one do you guys want?" Marlene quickly lashed out of the moogle doll, while Denzel did the same for the chocobo.

Cloud took a quick glance at my face. I pretend I didn't notice.

Cloud's POV

We were walking back to the castle entrance, Marlene and Denzel laughing as they played with their new puppets. I couldn't help, but to smile. Normally I kept to myself around them trying to get into playing games with them. I'm so stiff though at times around them they think I'm a statue. I guess I really just matured after taking place as the next heir.

Vincent spoke in his usual quiet, grim voice, "It was good that you came in time my Lord. You truly are the hero of the day for princess Tifa and the children." I shrugged in embarrassment, "Twas nothing. The merchant had what was coming to him."

Yuffie snickered, "Twas nothing he says, but I bet Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa-domo thought it wasn't." I growled from Yuffie's comment.

I froze and looked down a bit shock as I felt Marlene's tiny hand embrace my large gloved ones, "Thank you for the puppets Master Cloud." Denzel thanked me as well.

I then heard another voice that was quiet, but full of confidents and gratitude, "Thank you Cloud. What you did back there means a lot to me, as well as Marlene and Denzel I bet too." I felt my cheeks rise up a bit. It didn't mean anything did it?

I replied with a frozen expression. "Your welcome." After awhile after getting pass the entrance of the castle I forgot about the piano I was planning on giving Tifa.

I quickly turned around making everyone stop in their place. A bit shock from my sudden action.

I talked aloud trying to cover the excitement in my voice, "Tifa I forgot to mention that I brought up a special gift for you today." Yuffie and Vincent seemed to lift their eye brows with questioning curiosity.

Tifa tilted her head, her long jet black hair falling over her shoulder, "Really? What ever could it be?" I took her hands which caused her to stiff, "You'll see." I began leading her to the living room that held the piano, Vincent, Yuffie, Denzel, and Marlene following close behind.

Tifa's POV

Soon Cloud demanded me to close my eyes. I followed his order and closed my eyes.

I felt him taking me into a room. I asked getting a little impatient, "Can I open my eyes now?" Cloud seized as he stop, "Yes you can." I open my eyes, but as I spotted the beautiful antic piano I gasped with my eyes opening wider.

I couldn't help, but to run to the piano, my shoes clapping against the rug floor. I gently open the case that hidden the keys. I pressed my index finger softly on one of the keys making a soft sound from the light end. I felt like crying. He did this for me? But how did he know I love playing the piano?

I turned around to them a bit asking with a sob escaping my lips, "How…how did you know?" Cloud answered truthfully, "My Father told me that you are very fund of the piano. So I took the liberty to taking the one that Aeris shunned and decided it would be best for you to have it while you stay here." I spoke lightly, "Um…thank you."

Yuffie punched Cloud on the shoulder lightly, "That was awfully nice of you Spiky-sama. It's rare to see you giving." Vincent nodded, "I agree." Cloud snarled at them, "I jut thought it would be nice as a proper host to make the guests feel more comfortable."

Marlene and Denzel ran to my side pulling me down on the flat stool seat. Marlene chirped up, "Lady Tifa play something for us!" Denzel smiled, "Yeah! We want to hear you play!"

I stood astonish for a moment from the request. I turned to Cloud, Yuffie, and Vincent as they sat down on one of the soft couches in the room nudging me a sign to play.

I turned back around looking down at the black and white keys. I closed my eyes trying to remember my skills of playing the fine instrument, bringing back memories of someone long ago playing the soft melody to me when I was younger.

Marlene and Denzel sat on the floor near me. I felt their eyes clawing down on my back waiting for me to play. I relaxed a bit recalling the letters and musical notes of a pacific music sheet.

I lifted my hands up to the keys, the tip of my nails grazing on it. I pressed forced onto the keys making a harmonic sound. Soon I started to pick up the paste of the song playing it in rhythm.

I was playing the song with my forgotten passion of my talent. Turning left and right with my hands on the keyboards on the light and deep end making the music fuse in such varsity making the harmony of the music come to life around the room. Soon I was lost in my own world with the song drifting me away from reality.

Yuffie's POV

Tifa-domo played beautifully. We all watched in awe of her performance. I looked at Cloud-sama who had his eyes closed and what I believe was humming along with the song! Vincent-kun was listening to the song attentively.

I looked down to see Marlene and Denzel getting up from the floor. Denzel gave a pouted look as Marlene wanted him to dance with her. Denzel gave in though and started to do the waltz with Marlene. Vincent-kun and I were the ones who taught them that.

Soon I got the idea of wanting to dance with Vincent-kun. I got up starling Vincent-kun.

I looked down at him with my hands on my small yet slender hips, "Shall we dance Vincent-kun?" Vincent-kun sat there with an amaze look and what I thought was a hint of redness appearing on his cheeks.

After a few seconds which felt like years to me Vincent replied, "I would like that very much Miss Yuffie." Vincent-kun got up from his seat and held out his hand. I took his offering his other hand finding it's way on my waist while my other hand around his shoulder. With our laced hands sticking out to the side a bit, we started to follow in the waltz with Marlene and Denzel.

Cloud's POV

I shook out of my trance of Tifa's talent on playing the piano to see everyone dancing. I looked out to see Tifa with her eyes closed as if nothing else existed to her right now and that she was the only person in the room and possibly in the world.

She did play well. The song was nostalgic and wonderful piece. Tifa then began to play a part in the song that made her hands quicken its paste making it louder at what it seems than before.

I laid my head back on the couch once more as the song began to take me again, but really it was Tifa and her amazing talent and spirit that seems to be sweeping me away into a blissful dream lately.

Not long as Tifa was finishing up the song, she was interrupted by a slow clapping motion of hands.

Tifa stop playing much too my disproval, as we all turned towards the source of the clapping at the doorway. There stood a proud smirk of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's POV

I was walking down the hall of the castle after having a talk with Aeris. She was in the kitchen telling the chiefs to prepare a feast tomorrow for Zack's return. She was keeping things in order and in line for Cloud. Which reminded me where is Cloud along with Tifa? I couldn't help, but to have a mental image of the two of them together.

Awhile ago when I was talking to Aeris she mention to me about the piano that Cloud decided to give to Tifa, thinking it would make her stay here more comfortable. That was a lie. He was trying to impress her and I know it! Cloud seems that he hasn't realized that he was craving for Tifa little by little. I already promised myself that I wouldn't let Tifa's heart be stolen from a man who doesn't love her and only wants her as his mistress.

As I continued my paste down the narrow wide halls, my ears picked up a sweet melody of music being played against what it seems to be a piano. And judging from the performance of it I say it was Tifa who was creating this fine music.

I followed the source of the sound as it was leading me to one of the living rooms. I cracked the door open to see Cloud sitting down on a couch looking at Tifa as she played on like a professional. The four servants were there too dancing along with the music that Tifa was playing. I recognize the song admittedly. It was one of Tifa's favorite music sheets that she enjoyed playing all the time at the castle when we were younger.

I picked up the flow of the song seeing that it was at the peek of finishing.

I stepped forward opening the attached doors. I causally walked up to the group clapping my hands slowly being impress that Tifa hasn't lost her touch.

Everyone gasped at my presence, everyone except Cloud who was glaring at me as if I interrupted something that he was enjoying.

I smirked, "Tifa it seems that you haven't lost your touch. You play splendidly as ever." Tifa blushed, "Thank you brother." Oh how I detest of her calling me that.

Cloud spoke with a hint of aggravation in his voice, "Yeah until you stepped in and ruined the moment." Tifa gasped of Cloud's words, "Cloud!" Cloud stood silent and seized to look into Tifa's eyes seeing that he had done something wrong. I didn't like that. He was showing too much of a soft side to her. Am I too late?

I looked at the piano astonish of its marvelous design and structure. I spoke elegantly, "I see you got Tifa rather an expensive gift Cloud, just like Aeris told me. Though she told me that you only did it to ease Tifa's stay here. I bet to differ." Cloud gave me a scornful look.

I bothered not to look at the low lives that hung in the room. I turned to Tifa who seemed to jump a bit from my snake like gaze on her.

I was getting annoyed of our stay in the room, I was planning on taking Tifa with me for the rest of the day, not wanting her anywhere near Cloud for the rest of the day. I feel that her heart is already slipping away to his grasp, Cloud feeding on the flesh of her heart breaking it.

I turned the other way ready to leave, but before I did. I ordered Tifa to come with me, "Tifa join me for a cup of tea would you?" I was trying to be as kind as I can without losing it if she says no. Instead though she did comply with my wishes.

Tifa got up from her seat on the piano stool bowing down, "Certainly brother." Tifa walked across the room to my side. Tifa waved at Cloud and the others in the room. Everyone waved except Cloud.

Cloud walked a few steps forward, "Tifa the piano will be here if you like, if you ever want to use it for your enjoyment." Tifa nodded a dark crimson red color on her cheeks reflecting her wine color eyes. Indeed I am too late. She may not know it, but deep down I know her heart has been stolen from the next heir of this Kingdom.

Kiome-Yasha: "Woah I was late on updating! I'm sorry guys for the long wait, but with final exams coming up I've been on the clock of things. I mean it's almost 1 a clock in the morning and I'm updating, my eyes practically dropping. Well it was worth it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Not I got to update my other story. Next chapter Zack's Return!"

Tifa: "Reviewers plz kindly review."


	12. Chapter 11 Zack's Retrun

Declaimer: "Let's see don't own Cloud…check…doesn't own Tifa…check….Don't own anything from Final Fantasy 7…. Check….Squarenix is lucky and unfair (sniff)…check."

Kiome-Yasha: "Holy shitake mushrooms! I have over 100 reviews! Not only that over 8335 hits! I'm like so hyper right now! Not only that, I'm going to the animenext convention dressed up as Tifa tomorrow! I'm so excited. Well to celebrate such an occasion I'm updating So much for my Happy Ending so enjoy!"

Chapter 11 The Arrival of General Zack's return

Zack's POV

I was on my black chocobo galloping through the harsh scarce land. My whole entire army behind me, following the same speed with injured and wounded from our battle with Rufus from the Shinra Kingdom. How did it come to this?

I've been fighting my whole life to keep the Kingdoms at peace and this happens. I hear the groans and moans belonging to my troops. I tried to hurry to my family's Kingdom as fast I can to get the soldiers treated admittedly in the infirmary.

Not only that my little brother, the next heir to the throne of the Strife Kingdom is being wedded to the woman he holds dear Aeris Gainsborough. Aeris is a mysterious woman indeed. I offer her a dance once and she never took her eyes off me after that. When the announcement of hers and Cloud's marriage was promised I felt relieved of having hope for peace, but Aeris still continued to show affections for me, that I gave into her wishes.

I took her yes I did, and I know it's wrong of me, but I couldn't help it, but to show the same feelings in return. I know I betrayed my Father and Cloud. That's why when I get back to the castle I have to end things with Aeris even if she refuses. I know she loves Cloud and the only thing she and I had was one lustful night.

Going back to the matter at hand of the war, there was a bargain I gained with Rufus. An agreement I was ashamed of approving on without council with the Lockheart Kingdom and the Royal Council. What have I done? But in the end decisions must be made without ones will, or desires. In order for peace among our Kingdoms drastic decisions must be made.

I sighed from frustration. We were near the castle now. I saw the land of our family's Kingdom as my troops and I stood up the hill. I kicked my Black Chocobo 'Bandit' to the side making him run down the hill, with the yellow feathered chocobos who carried my men behind. I will have to discuss about the truths I made with Rufus with my Father and Cloud including the King of the Lockheart Kingdom Sephiroth.

Cloud's POV

I just got notice from Father that Zack was nearing to the Kingdom's entrance soon. The castle was decorated for Zack's arrival. Simply put it, another worthless party that I do not see myself attending to, but Aeris wanted me to greet my brother seeing that I haven't seen him for awhile.

But in the meantime I was outside drinking tea with Vincent. Vincent took a small sip of his herbal tea that Yuffie had made, "It seems that your brother is expected soon." I only gave a grump sigh. Vincent looked up at me, "I know you and your brother haven't been in good terms with each other ever since he gave you the throne that was his heirloom."

I looked to the side of the rose covered maze garden, "I have no desire to see him. All he does is run from his responsibilities. He always has to play the hero." Vincent chuckled, "Forgive me Sire, but it seems you are jealous of your brother having all the fun, while your stuck here playing a helpless prince." I snapped at him, "I could fight if I want too! Don't go judging my life Vincent!"

Vincent looked a bit taken back, "I wasn't assuming that your majesty. I know you would fight for your Kingdom." I growled in the back of my throat. Just then Yuffie stepped out with Aeris.

Aeris smiled as she announced, "Zack is in the city and is nearing the entrance of the castle." I only laughed a 'Ha'. Yuffie asked, "Will you not be greeting him Cloud-sama?" I got up, "It seems that I have no choice." Rather curious I asked, "Where is Tifa?"

Aeris replied, "I think she is at the chocobo shack with Denzel and Marlene. I'm quiet pleased that both Marlene and Denzel are fund of Tifa. She seems to brighten the children's mood."

I took the last sip of my black tea, "I'll go fetch her then." Yuffie interrupted my leave though, "Oh don't trouble your self sire. Sephiroth-sama has gone off to get Tifa-domo." I grunted from the mention of the young King's name of the Lockheart Kingdom.

Aeris laced her arm around mine, "In the mean time Cloud, you and I will greet Zack of his return home from battle. I'm sure there's a lot you two must discuss." I gave in knowing Aeris was right. I left the garden balcony to see my brother that I so despise and yet respect.

Vincent's POV

"That was a close one", I replied to Yuffie who sat herself down across from me. Yuffie sighed in desperation, "I know it's cruel and I hate doing it, but Tifa-domo and Cloud-sama lately are getting close." I nodded in agreement, "I wish somehow it didn't have to be like this, but in order for peace to work, we mustn't let affairs rise."

Yuffie choked out, "Affairs? Now that's a scary thought." I looked up at Yuffie's sweet angelic face to see her tremble, "Yuffie what's seems to be the matter?" Yuffie confessed, "It's nothing I'm just thinking about home." I guessed, "Wutai." She nodded.

Slowly it seems that I have gotten up from my seat and knelt down to Yuffie's side. She was this sacred woman who wanted nothing more, but to have her home Kingdom safe and away from danger. I grace my eyes all over her young form. She was truly a beauty in disguise. She was wearing her sunny yellow made gown making her body glow. Why haven't I realize such a beauty before?

Yuffie pushed her seat back throwing herself on me in a tight embrace, "I'm scared Vincent. I'm really am, but I'm also friends with Tifa-domo and can't help the fact of the attractions her and Cloud-sama are giving out to each other." She's right. Though it was hard for me to accept it, Lady Tifa and Lord Cloud are developing a deep bond.

I slipped my arms around Yuffie skinny waist, the thought of having feelings for princess Tifa fleeting my mind and taking hold of the young female in front of me.

Sephiroth's POV

I made my way to the chocobo shack that the servant Yuffie told me Tifa was at. I heard not too long ago that General Prince Zack was returning to the Kingdom. There was also news that he requested an audience with me about the battle against the Shinra Kingdom. It doesn't matter to me, the Kingdom was weak minded and was blindly fighting with brute force.

I made my way outside the castle to the far side on the left to see a rather huge cottage shack. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity as I heard children giggling and a young feminine chuckle escape from the chocobo cottage.

I pressed forward entering the smelly filth place. My eyes widen as I saw Tifa petting a gold chocobo, two children on top.

I spoke in my usual dark tone, "Tifa what are you doing playing with such a disgusting creature?" Tifa seemed to jump from my presence. She turned around to reveal to me that her sky color dress was covered in dirt.

I scolded her, "Look at you! You're a mess. Go inside the castle and wash up, and for God's sake put on a more stunning act!" Tifa flinched from my scorn words on her.

My eyes soften, "I apologize for being rash." Tifa smiled and shook her head, "No it's my fault brother. I'll go get myself cleaned up." The two small children jumped off the saddle of the chocobo and decided to take they're leave, "See you later princess Tifa." They spoke in their thick English accent.

I turned back at Tifa who was looking down on the dirt floor. I walked slowly up to her cupping her chin with my hand, "Here, let me escort you to your room so you can change." Tifa smiled, "Thank you brother."

She laced her arms around mine and we both headed inside the castle.

Tifa's POV

Sephiroth and I walked down the hall where my room was. I was still uncomfortable from his scorn on me not too long ago.

Soon the question came, "Now care to explain to me why were you in the chocobo shack to begin with, with those children, when you know were having a ball of Zack's return?" I looked the other way so I wouldn't meet his eyes, "The children wanted to play in the chocobo cottage, and with no one to escort them because of General Prince Zack's arrival from the battle. I decided to take them myself."

Sephiroth chuckled, "How admirable of you Tifa." I blushed from embarrassment and the tone of his voice. Lately Sephirtoh has been trying to be kinder to me than usual. Why? I fear to ask.

We made it to my bedroom. Sephiroth turned me to the side to give me a gentle kiss on my crowned forehead. Sephiroth tinge a smile, "I will see you soon." He then fled slowly down the hall to the ball room.

I entered my room and stripped down my dirt stained dress. I entered the bathroom to take my second hot bath today. After a short while I stepped out of the bathroom having a silk white robe gown on over my shoulders still revealing my naked flesh.

I pulled out a silver dress out of my rather large wooden closet. The silver dress had no sleeves or lace. It was imply a gown that brought up my breasts, with flat white fake flowers on the top part of the dress and small bead diamonds covered across the bottom half to the base.

I straighten my hair to look neat as it curled at the end of the tips and gently covered across my shoulders to my collarbone. I picked up my silver band crown and put it over my head to reveal my royal heritage.

Giving out a sigh I straighten up my body and walked off to the door. As I open the door I gasped as I bump into a pair of azure eyes, and blonde spiky mane that covered his forehead a bit as well as his right crystal hypnotizing eye.

Cloud's POV

I stood distracted as I gaze down on Tifa's large ruby eyes and slender small body. The dress she was wearing brought out her body beautifully and luring.

I coughed feeling a bit awkward looking at her ravishing form, "Excuse me Tifa, but we're ready to begin the ball. Zack is already at the front gate as we speak." Tifa stepped back seeing that our bodies were too close, "Yes thank you for informing me Cloud. I was about to leave until you came."

I replied, "Oh, well just in case." Why am I acting so strange? Tifa smiled showing her pearl colored teethes, "Since you're here. Would you mind escorting me down?" Tifa somehow held this hopeful look in her twinkling wine eyes.

I took out my arm, "Certainly." She took my arm willing and we both strolled down the hall to the welcoming ball.

Zack's POV

I have made it to the castle's opening, my Father and Aeris waiting for me at the stairs of the castle's entrance. My Father walked down the stairs with a proud look of my return.

I muttered to my Father as he patted my shoulder, "Father, Do you really think this is necessary. These men need to be treated at once and I hardly agree I'm dress properly for a welcoming ball on my account." My Father only laughed, "Don't worry about it my son." My father smiled as he motion servants by the door to get my men out of their saddles and leading them to the infirmary room.

My father held onto my shoulder as he started leading me inside the castle. I passed a glance at Aeris as she whispered, "It's nice to have you back Lord Zack." She smiled that smile that always seemed to melt my heart. I whispered back, "It's good to be back Aeris."

I turned back to my Father, "Father I'll go get change." My Father nodded. He then left to the ball to get things started and ready.

I took this time to look at Aeris sullen expression, "Aeris we need to talk. Meet me at my room." She simply nodded understanding. After that I left to my quarters, feeling rotten to secretly meet my brother's fiancé.

Sephiroth's POV

The orchestral played their classic royal music entertaining the guests as they dance all in the same routine. I sighed as I sat down on the guest throne. Tifa was nowhere to be found yet along with Cloud it seems, anger and misguiding thoughts taking my mind.

Soon both Cloud and Tifa appeared in the entrance door arms laced together. I couldn't help, but to glare when Tifa bowed down to Cloud and Cloud taking her hand kissing her light knuckles softly.

Tifa seemed to walk to the side instead of the throne meeting up with the servants who was in the same room with her when she was playing her piano the other day. She hugged the Yuffie girl as well as the children starting up a conversation.

I glaze my eyes over to Cloud who sat beside me in his throne. I replied rather amused, "You not going to join Tifa and your friends." Cloud crossed his arms, with one leg over the other leg's knee, "Why should I?" I smiled even more amused from his answer, "Just thought you would like to company Tifa is all."

Cloud glared at me, "Assume all you want Bastard, but I have no other feelings for her, but total respect and friendship for Tifa." Cloud looked back at the dancing crowd across the red rug stairs.

After a minute or so he asked, "Where's Aeris?" I simply shrugged not caring where she was.

Aeris POV

I tip-toed my way to Zack's room trying to hide the fact I was seeing the elder brother of the Strife Kingdom.

My thoughts as I made my way there was focus on Cloud. He doesn't even know about my one night affair with Zack. That's right it was only for one night, nothing special. Though I had to admit there was a deep bond of love between Zack and me on that night. Cloud was a simpleton who didn't know what was going on. And after putting much thought on what I did, I was a fool.

I love Cloud as hard it is to believe considering what I've done, but somehow my heart ached for Zack's attention and love.

When Zack said he needed to talk to me, I was glad. I also needed to talk to him as well. I wanted him to know that on that night when we shared intense passion that my body and heart belonged to Cloud, though it breaks my heart to say such words. I've betrayed Cloud and it tares me apart knowing the mistake I've done to cause such a despicable thing to him.

I have to fix that mistake by confronting Zack and telling him that I felt nothing on that night when he took my innocents away. That's right Zack was my first. I shivered at my broken promise and loyalty to Cloud, my dear, sweet King.

I approached Zack's door knocking on it lightly. Soon the man who took my heart in a cruel way opens the door.

Zack was handsome indeed. He had dark, ocean blue eyes of the deep than Cloud's light sapphire pool ones. He also had black hair that gave a hint of blue in them. He was a bit more muscle than Cloud as well proving his strength in battle as a General.

Zack smiled in reassurance, "Aeris please come in. I have dressing matters to discuss with you." I simply walked in with my still sullen kept face.

I sat down at the end of his large bed that I was once on before under the soft cushion of the sheets, Zack covered in sweat above me. I shook the disgusting memory in the back of my head.

Zack was fully dressed in his royal attire ready for his welcoming ball. My mouth gaped open as my emerald green eyes took interest at my hands.

Zack was the first to speak, "Aeris about that night I can't deny the fact that it was wonderful." I shuddered from his confession. Zack continued, "I know you love Cloud, somehow I know even if you did say you love me." I whimpered remembering my words after the passion we had shared.

Zack placed his hands on my shoulders, "I won't continue with this affair Aeris. I hate to admit it, but I do harbor feelings for you, deep feelings that I wish I could tarnish away for Cloud's sake."

Somehow I found myself laying my forehead on his broad chest. What am I doing? The next thing I said surprise me, "It doesn't matter. It seems He's unimportant to me anymore." Zack pulled me away, "Don't say that! You know more than I do that the two of you love each other. I mean the two of you are getting married for goodness sake!"

I started to cry, "What if our feelings are lies?" I started yelling back desperately, "The only reason everyone is praising our marriage is for peace!" I embraced Zack, "I don't even know what love is anymore Zack!"

Zack didn't hold me though as I thought he would. He just said bluntly, "Yes you do and he's downstairs waiting for you." I looked up at him in distraught.

I failed again. I came here to relinquish my feelings, but I only made a conclusion that I found myself needing Zack of his love far more than I already have with Cloud.

Zack whispered, "Aeris continue your duty and make the Strife Kingdom happy as you as their Queen." I got up from Zack's bed feeling rotten all over for throwing myself like that. He's right I love Cloud…I think 'sigh' I don't even know anymore. With Zack back it seems that my heart is only calling for him to touch and to hold me.

Zack took my hand, "Come on. There's a party downstairs that's being held for your one and only." I laughed trying to dry the tears off my face.

I took Zack's hand as we left his room heading downstairs to the ball. As soon as I saw the glitter of lights and candles of the golden room Zack left his hand out of mine making me sadden, showing the fake smile everyone wanted to see as we stepped out.

Tifa's POV

I saw Aeris step out strangely enough with Zack I'm presuming is Cloud's older brother. I wondered why they were together. They must be close.

I saw Aeris make her way towards me grabbing onto my arm, "Tifa dear come sit with us at the throne." I couldn't refuse as Aeris practically dragged me away from Yuffie, Vincent, Denzel, and Marlene. I waved them good-bye for the brief moment.

Aeris and I made it up the top if the red rug stairs sitting down in our acquired seats. I looked at Aeris with confusion. No one seemed to notice, but my cousin had indeed just cried just recently.

I tried to speak out why, but before I did Major Biggs made an announcement, "Presenting his royal Highness, General Zack from his return from the Northern territory battle against the Shinra Kingdom!" Zack walked up in front of the throne, everyone clapping loudly. I started clapping as well, but turned to Aeris despair expression as she did not.

I placed a hand on Aeris making her jump. I smiled at her, "Aeris are you alright?" Aeris grasped my hand with a hint of struggle, "I'm fine Tifa dear." I nodded not really believing her words, something was indeed wrong.

I bothered not to further my concern as to not ail her any longer. Still I couldn't help, but to feel concern for my dear cousin no matter how distant we've become.

Soon the clapping settled down as Zack lifted up his hands to silence them.

Zack gave a big grin, "My guests please enjoy the ball! Soon this war will be over and peace will rise before our Kingdom!" Zack lifted up his class of wine as did everyone else. Soon everyone yelled out, 'Cheers!' as they resumed the ball.

Zack then turned towards Cloud, Sephiroth, and his Father. He whispered, but enough for me to hear, "Gentleman we have important matters to discuss." I was a little stunned when Zack took a glance at me. The three of them got up and made they're way to the back of the ball room to one of the meeting rooms.

Aeris was also taken back on why their sudden leave, but said, "Don't worry it doesn't concern you." She smiled as to reassure me. Why do I have this funny feeling that it does?

Cloud's POV

I was finally able to speak to my brother up front about the war. He seemed very keen on telling us the regretful agreement he made to King Rufus of the Shinra Kingdom.

I asked a little angst, "It took more than three days for you to get here." Zack gave me a stern look as well as my Father, "Silence Cloud!" I folded my arms across my chest.

Sephiroth spoke up a little impatient, "May we discuss on the real matter here. Just what kind of deal did you make with Rufus Zack that it concerns my Kingdom?" Zack stood frozen as if how to explain himself.

Zack gulped, "To tell you the truth it really affects her Highness Tifa Lockheart." I dropped my arms from my chest, "What? What did you put Tifa in?" I busted aloud.

Sephiroth talked in a low growl, "Explain your self!" Zack sat down running a hand through his pulled back black spikes, "After the first battle against Rufus was over. Rufus and I made an agreement for piece among the three Kingdoms of the Lockheart's, Shinra's, and ours the Strife."

Zack folded his hands as he placed them under his chin and continued, "It seems that Rufus has heard the beauty, and tales of the young beautiful princess Tifa of the Lockheart Kingdom."

Sephiroth stuttered, "Yo…you….don't mean…."Zack confirmed it, "In order for a peaceful surrender Rufus Shinra requested to make Tifa Lockheart his Queen." I rushed forward grabbing onto Zack's collar lifting him up from the chair, "Against her will? I won't allow it!"

Zack gave me an emotionless look, "Against her will, or not. Tifa should be honored to take this privilege and duty on making peace with our Kingdoms." My Father stepped in agreeing, "Cloud it is the same for you and Aeris is it not?"

I shouted putting Zack down a bit, "That's totally out of the question! Aeris and I are in love and agreed for marriage! Tifa is being betrothed to a man she doesn't even know just for our pleasure of peace!" Sephiroth put a hand on my shoulder as if to calm me down, "Cloud as much as I dislike the plan they're right. If this is the only way to make harmony with the Shinra Kingdom then we have no choice."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I glared at Zack, "You should have counseled her first before taking such a rash decision. You're treating Tifa nothing more then a sacrifice. It's not worth it for her to suddenly give herself to a King and marry him for peace."

Everyone stood silent. I spoke calming down a bit, "Are you planning on telling her, or wait until the day she marries the Jackass?" Zack asked, "Seeing that you're so upset about this Cloud why don't you tell her." I snarled at Zack, "I don't have the heart to tell her."

Sephiroth cut in, "I think it will be best for me to tell her." I turned to Sephiroth then back at Zack who said, "Rufus is planning to arrive in one, or two weeks to meet Tifa and for her to get to know him as her new fiancé. I suggest we get things prepared for his arrival. Soon after that we are to discuss the date of the marriage with the royal council." God this can't be happening.

Hearing this I said in a low tone, "Seeing that you're so desperate for peace by just using someone like this, you should just give her to him now." With that said I stormed out fuming at my brother's decision while lost, and mourning over Tifa's new found duty as the graceful princess of the Lockheart Kingdom.

Kiome-Yasha: "Oh no! Tifa is forced to be wedded to none other then Rufus Shinra! Man you guys must really hate me. Poor Tifa, just when she and Cloud were falling for each other a bit there! I hope you guys liked the chapter. At this point I don't know if Tifa will have a happily ever after….just kidding Cloud would find a way. I'll update soon as I can."

Tifa: "Oh dear poor me. Plz reviewers review!"


	13. Chapter 12 Tifa's Engagement

Declaimer: "I do not own Final Fantasy 7, or Cloud and Tifa, sadly Squarenix does though."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hey everyone! I could see that you guys are very upset that our dear heroine Tifa is betrothed to our evil Rufus Shinra. Well don't worry things will turn out good in the end…I hope, depends on what Cloud will do to make sure Tifa has a happy ending. FYI after this update I won't be able to update the next chapter until one or two weeks later because in a few days I'm leaving to PR to visit my family members, mainly my Grandparents. Well just for your enjoyment here's chapter 12!"

Chapter 12 Tifa's Engagement

Cloud's POV

I was with Vincent, Yuffie, and Lexion in the engine room. It's been four days since the news of Tifa's engagement. We were just sitting there thinking about Tifa's engagement. Well mainly me. I just couldn't help, but to feel so enrage and disgusted. Tifa doesn't deserve to be put in such a fate, especially to a swine of a King as Rufus.

Yuffie hit the back of my head with a wrench, "Hey stop sulking Spiky-sama. We all wish Tifa-domo didn't have to go through this, but in order…" I interrupted her with a rude remark, "Yeah I know for damn peace!"

Everyone stood silent. I mumbled, but loud enough for them to hear, "Sorry it's just…never mind." Yuffie sighed as she asked, "How did Tifa-domo take it anyway?" Lexion spoke talking in her usual stutter, "I...I heard… that Tifa took the engagement rather respectfully…sh…she said that she would take this responsibility if it means to bring peace to the Kingdoms...and…and stop the war."

Vincent spoke formally, "Princess Tifa is a remarkable woman, too bad for such an admiring princess to only become a slave Queen for such a despicable King such as Rufus Shinra." Vincent eyed me the whole time when he spoke, like he was expecting something from me.

I spat trying to change the subject, "Lexion so when do you think this airship battleship will be ready?" Lexion answered her eyes sparkling with glee through her thin rectangle glasses, "Almost done Sire! All I need is to inject the steam water engine, and the flying gears of the wings." I stood up from the seat I was on asking, "Do you think it will be ready for a battle soon?"

Lexion nodded, "Yes, very soon!" Lexion then looked at Yuffie, "Yuffie may I ask what Lady Tifa's been doing since she found out about the news of her force engagement?" I stiffened, but Yuffie answered with a thoughtful look, "I think she has been playing her piano since the news of her betrothed with Rufus."

Vincent asked, "Is she aware that Rufus is coming in a few days?" Yuffie nodded, "Yes she's fully aware and is ready to present herself to him." I growled a little annoyed of Tifa's response of the situation, "How can she act so formal? I mean she's being wedded to a man she doesn't even know! Rufus expects her to right away fall in love with him and be wedded!"

Vincent folded his arms across his chest answering in a stern tone, "She does this because she knows that she must perform her duty as a princess, in order for peace to exist in our land. If not it's just a figment dream that her people hope for everyday. If Tifa could bring peace to her people in anyway she can, she will gladly give herself…even if it means giving away her own freedom and peace."

Yuffie continued off, "Tifa-domo is a selfless person. She is so honorable." I stayed silent finding myself loving the kind of person Tifa is more. Love how did that word come to mind? Could I really feel such an emotion for such a virgin maiden who is betrothed to another man? Not only that I keep forgetting that I myself is getting married.

I sighed in frustration, "I'm going to go talk to Tifa." Vincent nodded, "I think it would be best." I left and exit the steam engine room leaving Vincent, Yuffie, and Lexion behind to work on the airship.

I walked down the hall finding myself thinking about Tifa. Her kindness and duty to her people infuriates me. Could it be my fault? I mean I did reject her offer to fight in the war. Could it be she couldn't find anything else to do to help our Kingdoms to be at peace then allowing her self to be engaged?

I try to picture Tifa's smile of freedom. Her smile is brighter than the sun, and just thinking about it gives me a sort of comfort and hope than Aeris could ever give to me. Aeris, the future Queen of the Strife Kingdom and soon to be my wife. Somehow the thought of that being my destiny gives me sorrow, and wanting to be with Tifa in hope for true happiness.

Tifa's POV

There I go again playing the piano to drown away the agony in my heart. Denzel and Marlene were with me though. That alone could bring a warm smile to my face. I was playing a more happy tone today with the keys. I though by doing that I could ignore my upcoming future.

Marlene though could sense my troubles. Even though I was playing well, I wasn't playing my full heart, or talent into it. Each or very few often my hands would tremble making me miss a note. Marlene asked peering over to my face, "Lady Tifa are you alright? What ails you my Lady?"

I stopped playing looking over at Marlene stroking her soft hair, "It is nothing my dear. I just have a lot on my mind." Denzel answered as if knowing what was troubling me, "Is it you announce engagement to the King of Shinra?" I simply looked down, "I suppose."

Marlene chirped up, "Don't worry my Lady! I'm sure Master Cloud will make sure no harm comes to you!" I blushed, "That would be very kind of him." Denzel asked, "Princess Tifa are you fond of Lord Cloud?" My face became warm, "Yes, I suppose I am." Marlene shook her head thinking I didn't fully understand the question, "What we mean your Highness is if you're in love with Lord Cloud?"

I replied in disbelief, my heart beating fast, "Denzel, Marlene, don't be ridiculous! Cloud is marrying Aeris. He loves her." They both smiled, "So you do love him!" I asked, "What?" They both replied, "We said if you're in love with him, not if he's in love with you." I blushed knowing the two of them discovered the truth. Wait! Is it even true? I admit I've grown to find many reasons why I'm attracted to Cloud, but love?

My face became sullen as I looked away at the two children's mischief gaze. Could it really be? Am I really finding myself to be in love with the next heir of the Strife Kingdom? No I mustn't! That would be betraying my duty, my honor as a princess of the Lockheart Kingdom. Not only that I would be betraying my dear cousin Aeris.

Before I could think of my feelings for the handsome young prince any further, there was a soft knock on the door. I turned towards the source to find his Lordship King Strife.

Marlene and Denzel bowed as so did I. His majesty Strife chuckled, "Come now Princess Tifa, one who is royal her self shouldn't bow to the likes of me. " He's right I shouldn't, not after what I found out what he did to Denzel's and Marlene's parents.

Lord Strife put his hands behind his back walking around the room slowly. He then took his gaze at Denzel and Marlene with a stern look. Denzel and Marlene bowed and took off out of the room. There was an awkward silence between his majesty and me.

He spoke looking out across the room, "I'm truly sorry of the predicament my eldest son put you in Princess Tifa. Truly I am." I only nodded as I replied, "It's quiet alright. I'll accept the responsibility with full confidents. I have no regrets." Maybe only one, but I said that to myself.

Lord Strife took a glance at me with a sorrowful look. In his elderly cerulean eyes I couldn't help, but to think that he was hiding something from me, something of my past. Does that sound ridiculous to you?

Lord Strife said with a mourning look, "I hope you don't think of me as a bad person Princess Tifa." I asked, "Are you recalling of the fact of what you've done to those two children?" He sighed, "That, and something else."

I looked at him with confusion on my face. What was he getting at?

I got up from my seat on the piano stool. I walked up to the old King with concern. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "My Lord, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?" His mouth gapes as if to speak, but before he could answer Aeris with Sephiroth cut in, "Excuse me my Lord, but could we speak with Tifa over tea? I thought it would be a good chance for us as a family to converse since it has been a long time since the three of us to even have a chance to spend time with each other."

I froze as well as the King. He spoke after clearing his throat, "Not at all. Princess Tifa and I weren't talking about anything serious so she could join you." His majesty Strife bowed down at me, taking my hand kissing my knuckles lightly, "I hope to talk to you again soon Princess." With that he gave me a warm smile similar to that of Cloud's and left the room.

My mouth gaped to protest, but before I could Aeris laced her arms around mines, "Come Tifa dear! It's been so long since the three of us had tea together." I nodded as I followed Aeris to the outside tea balcony room, Sephiroth close behind with a sullen look and his arms crossed against his large broad chest.

Sephiroth's POV

We sat ourselves down around the decorated round table. It was clearly a sunny day with the sun blazing over us and across the large garden maze. Aeris motion a servant from the side to pour us tea.

It was the servant known as Cid. He poured down Aeris tea before pouring mine. He was about to pour Tifa's tea, but she shook her head, "I'm sorry Cid, but could you give me cold tea with sugar please?" Cid nodded, fetching the silver jug.

Cid poured the clear brown substance into her tea cup and handed her the small sugar basin. Cid then smiled speaking in his gruff voice, "Aye your royal Highness it is an honorable thing you did." Tifa spoke out of confusion while taking the teaspoon to mix the sugar in her ice tea, "What have I done?" Cid gave her a grin, "Taking such a request from Rufus to right away and become his Queen is bloody noble. It's truly a bugger though."

Aeris spoke up as if to change the subject so it wouldn't disturb Tifa, "Please Cid I rather Tifa not think about it until King Rufus arrives at the castle." Cid nodded, "My apologies your majesty." Tifa smiled though, "Thank you for the comment Cid." Cid smirked, "It was a pleasure Princess."

Cid then stepped to the side, but not far away, just in case we needed his serves again.

Aeris took a sip of her tea, "So Tifa how are you?" What a way to start a conversation Aeris. Tifa answered though ignoring the simple question, "I'm quiet alright. I've been enjoying myself by playing the piano Cloud and your self has given to me."

Aeris smiled, "I'm glad. At least that way you won't have to feel boredom." Aeris looked towards me as Tifa followed her gaze, "Dear cousin Sephiroth how's the role of being the King of the Lockheart Kingdom goes with you?" I cleared my throat, "Well I have conquered several lands in the west including Kalm, Junon, and Mideel Kingdom. They were weak so they were easy to conquer."

Aeris nodded, "Yes, it seems that word has spread across the lands about your victories and that the Lockheart Kingdom is known as one of the most powerful Kingdoms today." Tifa spoke in annoyance, "If it means attacking Kingdoms with no mercy, then I'm sure peace will come in due time." Tifa looked away from my eyes as if to see anger in them from her insult.

But instead I sighed, "Tifa it's true that it was wrong for me to attack those Kingdoms, but in order for peace to rise I had to conquer them to show other powerful Kingdoms fear. Plus would you rather have Rufus take their lands than me?" Tifa didn't answer like I knew she would.

Aeris though decided to interrupt the conversation, "So Sephiroth what do you think of the engagements?" I asked out of curiosity, "Which ones?" She laughed pulling out a handkerchief, "Both of course, do you really think with the proposal there will be peace?"

I straightened myself up, "Well considering it's your Kingdom and the Strife Kingdom including our Kingdom I say there will definitely be a sense of unity. And now with Tifa being betrothed to the Shinra Kingdom of their young King Rufus I'm very positive that there's a chance." I paused for a moment before continuing, "But if the King ever lays a hand on Tifa he will be facing severe consequences with my hands."

Tifa look startled, but looked up at me as if some source of safety in her eyes. She smiled, "Thank you brother, but please we haven't even decided yet of the marriage. After all we do have to speak with the Royal Councils about all this." Aeris nodded, "That's right, Tifa's not really engaged until the Royal Councils decides wither to undergo the ceremony, or not."

I crossed my arms looking down sternly, "I would hope Tifa wouldn't have to go through this, but I doubt they would refuse the idea." Both Aeris and Tifa looked down as if hope was lost for Tifa. I sighed, "But let us hope."

That's when I took Tifa's hand. Tifa was once again startled as she looked up. She gave a faint smile as she grasps my large swordsmen hand back. I felt my cheeks rise a bit as well as hers revealing her soft rosy pink cheeks.

Aeris decides to join in our hand link as she tops her own long, slender hand over ours. I couldn't help, but to be a little upset, but we were family after all and we all had to pull through this together. This war is far from over and we knew that.

Our hands broke apart as Barret came in with a message, "King Sephiroth and Princess Aeris, His majesty Zack would like to speak with you in private." Aeris and I nodded.

Aeris went ahead, but not after saying good-bye to Tifa with a hug, "See you soon Tifa." Aeris kissed both her cheeks side to side and left the outside tea balcony.

I just nodded at her before actually taking off. That was until out of Tifa's fast reflexes of the harsh training I taught her grabbed my arm.

Tifa looked up at me with sorrowful eyes, "Sephiroth please don't do anything reckless to be sure of my safety. I don't want to lose you brother." Tifa looked down with tears finally dripping down her face.

I kneeled down to her level on the seat. I placed my hand on her shoulder feeling if I embraced her I would be stepping out of my boundary as a brother.

I gave Tifa one of my rare smiles, "I swear that I won't Tifa, if it really means it will cause you grief then I won't." Tifa looked towards me drying away her tears with her hands.

Tifa then embraced me by my shoulders, "Thank you brother." I pulled her away gently only to have a slight smile plastered on my face. For so long I waited for her to embrace me like that, but only to tare it away for an urgent meeting. I got up from my kneeling position heading towards the entrance of the tea balcony to enter inside the castle. Though I told Tifa that I wouldn't do anything reckless to make sure of her safety, I couldn't help, but to break it right away.

Cloud's POV

I walked down towards the hallway only to bump into my brother Zack. I simply snorted as I tried to walk pass him, but he only blocked my pathway.

Zack folded his hands behind his back with that trademark grin of his plastered on his face, "And where are you off to with that fuming look?" I glared down at the floor, "I was hoping to speak with Tifa, to convince her to refuse the whole ordeal of her getting married to King Rufus." I then looked up to see his face on what he might say.

Zack gave me an expressionless look, "Cloud please. We haven't even discussed the engagement with the Royal Council yet remember. Hopefully Princess Tifa won't have to get married to Rufus Shinra, and I hope she doesn't. But if this is the only way to make tides with the Shinra Kingdom then so be it. I don't know what else to say? Unless you have a better idea and enjoy sacrificing my men for one woman."

I only growled, "Fine, I'm still going to talk with Tifa to see how she feels about all this though." Zack shrugged, "Go ahead." He finally stepped out of my way allowing me to pass.

I walked passed him rather hastily, but then I realized I didn't know where Tifa was, so I asked muttering, "Do you happen to know where Tifa is at anyway?" Zack chuckled under his breath, "Barret had sent a message for me to Sephiroth, Aeris, and I think Tifa would be with them. Last I heard they were outside drinking tea in the balcony." With that in mind I took off right away.

But I soon turned around asking, "A meeting? Why wasn't I intended?" Zack only gave me a clueless yet royal look, "I don't want it to bother you just yet your majesty. I think our future King already has enough problems. Besides I'll notice it to you and Father later." I snorted taking the ungrateful answer.

I descended once again down the halls.

I looked over ahead to see the outside balcony of the outdoor tea area. I entered the sun shining atmosphere to see no one. I sighed guessing that Tifa had left.

I was about to turn inside until almost falling backwards after meeting two small figure children. It was Marlene and Denzel.

I looked dumbfounded. The two children asked with a cheery tone, "Are you looking for Princess Tifa, Master Cloud?" I nodded, "Yes, do you have any idea where she is?" they both pointed to their right direction, "She went down to the garden path."

I looked towards the path and was about to step over there until Marlene asked, "Master Cloud are you in love with Princess Tifa?" I swear I nearly fell over and gagged.

I turned my head slowly asking with my eyebrow twitching, "Excuse me Marlene what did you say?" Denzel smiled, "She asked if you're in love with her Highness Tifa?" I walked over to them, "No, I am not…I'm…I'm just concern about her."

Marlene giggled, "So is everyone else, but they don't show affections like you do Lord Cloud." I gave them a scorn look, "Now listen here you two…" Denzel interrupted me, "And we think Princess Tifa loves you too Master Cloud." I choked, my face heating up.

I asked gulping, "What?" They both laughed, "Just kidding Lord Cloud." After that they took off. I swear I was close into putting those two rascals in prison. Okay I was just acting foolish. What would those two know about love? Tifa couldn't possibly love me. What am I saying? They said they were only joking anyway, but then why was there a flutter in my heart when they said that.

I walked down the path searching for Tifa. Soon I found her crouched down on the floor, her shiny yellow fall dress poof up a bit. She was reading a book. She was lost inside the book that she didn't catch notice of me still.

I coughed as to present my presence. She looked up at my direction looking surprised.

I waved at her, "Good afternoon Tifa." She smiled her genuine smile, "Good afternoon Cloud." We have become such in good terms lately that we finally got a little use to on calling each other by our names. That thought makes me glad that we could see each other as equals.

I sat down by her side on the lush grass. Tifa scooted over in a rather uncomfortable way. I perked my eyebrow upward as if what was the matter.

I ignored it though as I got down to the real matter on why I have been so upset lately, "Tifa have you really thought this through?" She looked up at me with confusion, "What do you mean?" I put my head down making my face look innocent with concern for the young female next to me.

I replied abruptly, "You know about your engagement with Rufus." That's when I looked at her to find her wine colored eyes looking down on the floor.

Tifa spoke with uncertainty, "I'm perfectly fine with the idea. I would gladly cooperate with the ceremony of becoming King Rufus of the Shinra Kingdom bride." I pushed forward to her, my face showing a direct act of concern, "Do you really mean it? Tifa you're throwing your whole future away on becoming some other country's Queen!"

Tifa looked at me with a scorn look, "If it means peace for the people and unity of the Kingdoms then I have nothing to object for, my will or not." I picked up at her speech, "So you don't want to do this over your will." Tifa looked shock and replied right away folding her hands on her lap, "Cloud please why are you acting so strongly of the situation?"

I pushed myself away from her, "I just think a woman with such grace shouldn't be treated like this as a resort for peace. You deserve to make your own decisions, especially if you want to SAVE yourself from these royal predicaments. It's what you told me remember." She looked up at me with a look that made my heart stop.

Tifa held a look of despair, but soon turn to anger, "How dare you? How could you use what I said against me?" I spoke back, shouting back at her a bit, "Tifa please don't let stupidity overcome you! You're just following their orders like a good obedient Princess!"

That's when she stood up, giving a stomp in the ground, "Well excuse me for caring for my country!" That's when I got up, but I didn't yell at her, instead I spoke gently, "Tifa, I just want to…" I was lost for words. How am I going to say it? Tifa I just want you to be happy for some reason, since you came into my life you screwed things over for me, and I can't for some reason stop thinking about you! Don't you see what your doing to me woman!

Instead I just muttered, "Forget it. You're too stubborn to convince." Tifa's angry face softens. She then took my hand, "Cloud thank you for having concerns on my feelings towards the situation….I'm not going to lie to you saying I'm quiet pleased of the idea, but I want to do this, I want to give hope and peace in anyway I can to the people among the lands." I nodded, but with sympathy, "I understand. I'm sorry I didn't put more thought on why you agreed with the engagement in the first place."

Tifa tighten her grip on my hand smiling at me. Just then Marlene and Denzel had jumped out with a shout, "We knew it! You two love each other!"

That's when I glared at the two children my face red as the royal symbol crescent of the Strife Kingdom. Tifa had let go of my hand trying to cover the crimson glow on her face.

Marlene reported still sniffling up giggles, "His Highness King Strife and General Prince Zack request a meeting with you Prince Cloud." I sighed, "I didn't expect it to be so soon."

I turned towards Tifa, "Well Tifa it's time I take my leave." I bowed down at her, the blush leaving her face as she bowed back, "Hope to speak with you soon Cloud."

Marlene and Denzel both took each side of Tifa's hands leading her away, "Come and play with us Princess Tifa!" Marlene then chirped, "Could you play your piano for us again?" Tifa laughed, "Yes, of course I would love to."

That's what I wanted to see. My heart felt warm when I saw Tifa smile and laugh especially when she was playing with the children.

I turned the other way to see my Father and brother. In the end I will have to wait to see what fate befalls Tifa with the Royal Council's decision.

Kiome-Yasha: "Just to let you guys know, Cloud's Father did have something important to tell Tifa that will be a major impact in the story, but you won't find out until later on, I just decided to give a hint and let you guys ponder on what it might be. I don't know if you read the author's note in the beginning, but just to clear it again, I won't be able to update for awhile. I give it a week or two until I update again. I'll say it again I'm leaving on vacation to PR to visit my family in a few days. I hope you guys don't get mad. Plus I got tons of summer homework to get done and I need to do it because it's a lot. So please enjoy this chapter until I get back from my vacation, and when I have free time away from summer HW."


	14. Chapter 13 King Rufus Arrival

Declaimer: "I do not own the beauty and joy of Final Fantasy 7 or it's wonderful characters. Squarenix from Japan does."

Kiome-Yasha: "I got to say guys I'm happy with the reviews I got since I left, but unfortunately I'm still in PR. And since I know the two weeks I was suppose to update isn't going to happen I decided to update from my Grandpa's computer after asking him like twenty times of course. Well I hope to be getting many reviews in this chapter. Plus I hope you guys don't think I'm losing my touch with the story, which I hope not. Well here it is chapter 13 enjoy."

Chapter 13 King Rufus's Arrival

Cloud's POV

I stood quietly in the courtyard. Supposedly King Rufus of the Shinra Kingdom was coming today. After a week of waiting he was finally on his way to meet his bride. Well that's if the Royal Council will allow it. I pray everyday that they would not consider such an idea.

Anyway I have other things to think about. It was about five days ago when my Father and Zack told me about the news.

There have been strange attacks from this unknown Kingdom lately. This Kingdom had come from the North it would seem. It attacked the Kingdom of Icicle, and had attack a small village called Bone Village. We had sent troops and medical care to the people of the Icicle Kingdom and Bone village admittedly after we heard of the attack.

We even asked the surviving victims if they had any idea on who attacked them, but they said that the attack was so quick they couldn't tell what Kingdom it was. All we got was the symbol of what their flag represent. It was a shape of a circle that looked like a shooting star at most. It troubled me greatly. Knowing that there is an unknown threat among the Kingdoms is a troubling matter indeed.

It also seems to bother Zack. He seemed pale and worried as I was on the idea of what kind of power this threat could be to our Kingdom. I rather not think about it. Zack said that he'll find any answers he can about these intruders in our lands.

I sighed trying to figure out how I could help. I could still remember Zack's words.

"When we need the King of the Strife Kingdom we will let him know. For know it is best that he stays here and protect the land and Kingdom of the Strife family." He spoke as he held that same trademark grin of his having so much faith in me. What was I four, to actually be kept prison in my own Kingdom? I don't think so.

I would have gone to the Icicle Kingdom to see what I could do for them, but something held me back. No it wasn't Zack and his whole prophecy that I was to become the greatest King in all of history, it was a certain raven hair beauty and her round crimson eyes that kept me bound here.

I don't know how, but the thought of leaving her now, when King Rufus is coming seems like a bad idea. I just knew I had to protect her, but from what? I don't know, but lately this whole war has been fishy to me, considering my Father's reaction when we heard the description of the unknown Kingdom's symbol he seemed to have gone weary and pale.

I crossed my hands behind my back as I straightened my feet, my robe to my royal suit swaying through the wind.

I continued to ponder through my mix thoughts until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the happiest smile, yet saddest pair of eyes I ever seen.

Tifa's POV

He seems so tense as he stood there with a pondering look. It made him look older than the young age he was. I couldn't help, but to read every thought the young King was inspiring within his mind.

I walked closer up to him, it seems like he hadn't felt my presence yet. I soon as I was close enough I put my hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to reveal to me his young features his blonde hair swaying to the side of his sudden movement.

I smiled, but my eyes kept the hurt I felt in my heart for him and the thought of being married to a man I hardly know, "Good afternoon Cloud."

I blushed as he took my hand in his and shook it lightly, "Good afternoon to you too Tifa." He paused as he took a look at me.

I was dressed quiet beautifully today, if it means your into all that glamorous stuff, what I mean by that I mean having too much worthless things on, that it made it rather uncomfortable. I had too in order to impress King Rufus as my cousin Aeris had said. Yuffie and Lexion though thought it was ghastly and way too much. I was wearing a crown that was almost bigger than my head, my dress was a peach color that totally made the end of the dress round including at the hem, and I had beads across my shoulder blades as it was attach to the lace which was on the top part of my arm. I also had these long uncomfortable white silk gloves that made me itchy at times.

Cloud looked at me with distraught in his eyes, "Did you really picked out this gown yourself because what the hell?" I laughed at his thoughts on the dress, "Thankfully no. It was Aeris idea."

Cloud raised his perfect etch manly brow, "Well, I guess you should be thanking her. This doesn't even impress me." I suddenly realized the idea, "Aeris that nymph! I can't believe she thought of this." Cloud smirked, "Brilliant I'll say. I guess it's to throw Rufus off and think that you look hideous in that gown. "

I nodded agreeing. Soon Cloud started walking along the open road porch in the courtyard, I followed. It was getting chilly at this time, with fall coming. Out of childish instincts I started to step on the fallen leafs as they crunch against my feet.

Cloud looked at me as if I was insane, "What are you doing?" I giggled as I continued what I was doing along side of him, "I love to hear the crunch sound of the leafs, I use to do this all the time when I was small." Cloud still looked at me skeptically.

I laughed as I pulled his arm to mimic me, "Come on it's fun. Your going to be King soon, but it doesn't mean your getting old in your age. I mean how do you intend to play with your children when you have them in the future?"

Cloud protested angrily as he blushed with frustration, "I'm not getting old! Besides I play with Marlene and Denzel!" I put my hands on my waist as I looked at him quizzically, "What chess? That's hardly a game, old Kings and boring Princes play that."

I giggled as Cloud glared at me playfully. I started again to crunch my way against the dried up leafs with my glass slipper peach shoes pulling my gown up with my gloved hands. I stopped though as I heard a pair of boots crunching against leafs behind me.

I turned around laughing as I saw Cloud having a hard time stomping on the leafs as they began to blow away from the wind. He growled from frustration, I laughed.

He looked up at me with a pleading look for advice. I simply sighed helplessly, "Try doing it quickly! Like this." He observed me as I gave him a demonstration. I paused as I said next, "See, it's not that hard."

Cloud nodded as he tried again. I laughed as he caught up to me. I swear we were acting like a couple of little children. I heard Cloud laugh, not like that chuckle laugh he always showed me, but a real sense of a joyful laugh. I smiled knowing I was the one that got it out of him.

Marlene's & Denzel's POV

"Hey Marlene have you ever saw, or heard Lord Cloud laugh like that?" Denzel asked in amazement as he and Marlene saw Cloud and Tifa skip their way on the fallen leafs of Fall.

Marlene who stood right beside Denzel shook her head, "Not ever. Ever since Princess Tifa came into his life, he hasn't been the broody young Prince he's always been. Remember it use to take us almost about an HOUR to get him to smile a REAL smile?"

Denzel nodded as he remembered, "Yeah, with Lady Tifa it only takes her a few minutes to make him smile, and couple of more minutes to actually make him laugh." Denzel's and Marlene's mouths stood gaping at the sight.

Then they both slid down and sat next to each other behind one of the bushes inside the courtyard. They looked ahead at the beautiful hazy orange sunset that brought out the beauty of Fall as it made the orange, and brown leafs glow with delight.

Marlene sighed with love, "Do you think Prince Cloud and Princess Tifa are in love and are too naïve to see it?" Denzel looked at Marlene before looking back at the sunset, "Yeah, but isn't Cloud marrying Princess Aeris? Not only that isn't Princess Tifa marrying what's his name King Ruckus?" "King Rufus." Marlene corrected him.

Soon both children sighed. Marlene wrinkled her nose, "It's not like I don't like Princess Aeris, but I think Lady Tifa would make a more profiting Queen for Lord Cloud. They seem to be inseparable, like us!" Marlene smiled as she looked at Denzel seeing if he'll agree.

Denzel scratched his nose pondering with a little blush, "Yeah, I think they do fit more better with each other. They just don't see it because their adults." Marlene nodded proudly, "Yeap, yeap."

It was quiet between them for a minute until Marlene asked with her mischief English accent, "Want to go play with Lord Cloud and Lady Tifa?" Denzel was quiet for a moment until answering with a smile, "Yeah alright."

They both got up from the bushes as they headed towards Cloud and Tifa with childish giggles.

Cloud's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm acting like a four year old. Ironic considering I was saying I wasn't just a good hour ago, but then again I don't want to act like an 'old King' as Tifa put it.

Her laughing was music to my ears as we jumped across leaf to leaf. I thought though what if someone in the castle saw me doing this. They would think I'm some brat of a King that is just fooling around with his fiancé's cousin and not taking his role as next heir seriously.

Tifa seems to have read my cautious expression, "Cloud is something wrong? Are you bored of this game?" I shook my head, "No it isn't that." And as if she could read me like a book she said, "Don't worry about the royals. I think everyone is too busy with the arrival of King Rufus then seeing what your doing." I nodded seeing she was right.

Just soon Tifa had missed her step. Just when she was about to fall I caught her hand and somehow turned her towards me into another embrace.

I could feel Tifa flush against my chest seeing how warm it got. Tifa mumbled out loud, "Why is it I've been falling in your arms lately?" I replied back without thinking, "Maybe I'm the one who's suppose to catch you."

Tifa poked her round heart-shaped face out and looked up at me with hopeful eyes. Somehow my mind went blank, and before I knew it our faces were becoming close. I could feel her light breath against my cheek. I gave a slight smile as she blushed from this action.

Just went our lips were about to even have a chance to brush against each other we heard a pair of laughing, giggling children, "Hey can we play with you guys!"

Tifa pushed me away ruefully. Marlene and Denzel stopped in front of us and looked up at us with a curious sly smile.

Denzel spoke up in a teasing way, "What's going on here?" I answered without hesitation, "Nothing is going on. Me and her Highness Tifa were just playing a little game." Marlene smiled, her little teeth showing themselves, "A game! Can we play?"

Tifa kneeled down to Marlene's eye level, "Of course you can." Marlene asked, "So what do we have to do?" Tifa gave a playful pondering thought, "Well you have to see if you can step on the most and crunches dried leafs. And whoever succeeds win." She piped.

Denzel and Marlene both nodded simultaneously understanding the game. They began playing ahead of us. Tifa gave a short chuckle and followed suit.

Tifa looked back at me seeing I was still standing there thinking. Were we about to kiss? Tifa motion me to follow in, "Come on Cloud!" I shook my head clearing my thoughts and began mimicking Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa playing along with them. Somehow I still can't shake the thought of the fact that mine and Tifa's lips did in fact almost grace against each other. Somehow I wish I could experience such impact with those lush pink lips.

Tifa's POV

My heart was still hammering away against my rib cage. I tried to shake it off by ignoring it and play with Denzel and Marlene, but it just wouldn't leave me. The way my body was against his and his eyes piercing my soul through my wine color ones. His smooth thin lips closing in on mine small pout ones.

Denzel shouted it out towards me as he and Marlene were ahead and obviously winning, "Lady Tifa come on! Is something wrong?" I shook my head, the fact that me and Cloud almost shared a intimate moment was having it's toll on me.

I tried to speed up while Cloud was beside me. We got near to Denzel and Marlene now. Marlene laughed at me and Cloud, "You two lose! Denzel and I win!" Cloud just groaned under his breath while I smiled.

Soon we heard two people chuckling out loud towards us. Cloud and I turned to one of the castle's entrance outside on the open porch of the courtyard to see Vincent and Yuffie.

Yuffie stepped forward to us with a grin, "What are you guys doing? Your acting like a pair of Goof balls on top of a Moogle's head." Soon Vincent stepped beside Yuffie, "Lord Cloud shouldn't you be getting things ready with her Highness Miss Aeris."

Cloud replied, "Isn't Zack helping her?" Vincent shook his head, "Lord Zack left a little while ago heading towards Icicle Kingdom to aid them through their lost." I heard Cloud mutter under his breath with profanity. It seems I was the only one who heard him.

Marlene ran towards Yuffie, "Miss Yuffie we were playing to see who can crunch the most leafs in the courtyard!" Yuffie nodded, "I see so who's the lucky winner?" Denzel replied proudly, "Me and Marlene won!" Yuffie laughed, "You brats won! I guess her ladyship couldn't beat the youth of kids."

Denzel spoke pointing at Cloud, "His Highness Cloud played along with us too." Yuffie and Vincent stared up at Cloud with shock. Vincent replied quirking one of his dark eyebrows, "He did, imagine that." Cloud shrugged seeing there's wasn't anything to be serious about.

Marlene chipped in, "Yeah Lady Tifa showed him how to play. Lady Tifa knows magic because all she did was smile and Cloud complied."

Yuffie looked at me then at Cloud, "Oh really? Her Highness seduce his Lordship did she." Cloud replied with annoyance, "It's nothing like that." Vincent smiled, "I must say we're seeing whole new side of you your majesty."

Cloud only looked the other way, his face turning a slight color of red to show half of his embarrassment and the other half his frustration. I chuckled, "There's nothing to be ashamed of Cloud." Cloud looked towards me, "Keh."

Cloud then waltzed towards the entrance were Vincent and Yuffie had revealed themselves. He looked back at us, "I'm going to see how the perpetrations are coming along. And I do not act like an old King." With that said he intruded inside.

I knew that last sentence was directed at me. Everyone else was confused on why he said that. I guess it's our little secret for now Cloud.

Yuffie's POV

What a horrible fate Tifa-domo has been in. I can't help, but feel sorry for her ladyship. She may not know it, but me and Vincent-kun do. We know that somehow she is in love with our Lord Prince Cloud and soon to be called King Cloud no doubt. The God's have defiantly played with Tifa-domo's life, playing the card of love as a cruel greeting in her heart.

I looked towards Tifa-domo, "Tifa-domo as hideous that dress is King Rufus is on his way and isn't far to long on crossing the border line of the Strife Kingdom. I suggest we get you fully ready for his arrival."

Tifa-domo nodded understanding. Vincent motion her to come along, "This way your Highness." Soon Tifa just smiled and ask, "Please Yuffie, Vincent just call me Tifa. I think we become close enough to be friends to actually call me at my first name." I looked at Vincent as both of us were unsure.

I replied though with a smile, "Okay we shall then, but not in front of the other royals seeing they would thing it's disrespectful and will have our heads for sure." Tifa-domo nodded.

She then look towards Marlene and Denzel, "That goes for you two as well." Vincent added, "Just don't call her by her first name in front of the royals."

Marlene and Denzel nodded vigorously with a smile. They then took Tifa's domo's hands from each side and lead her inside with me and Vincent-kun behind.

Aeris's POV

I sat on my throne in the ball room thinking on the dress I let Tifa wore. I couldn't help, but to laugh out loud. Somehow and I know it seems ridiculous and childish, but I figured if she dressed up, to… well… an old Queen let's put it that way, that Rufus won't take any interest in her. Well that's what I hope for.

I found my eyes wonder across one of the other thrones which was Zack's and next to his is Cloud's who was a lot closer to the main royal King throne. Zack had left saying he was going to go help the people at the Icicle Kingdom by repairing back their lives and Kingdom.

I sighed. He always left, he's always leaving somewhere to take care of royal duties as a General and Prince of the Strife Kingdom. Funny that I call him Prince considering it would have been him taking the throne as the next heir and not Cloud.

I tried to sit more comfortably on my cushion chair. I miss Zack I have to admit that I do, but with Cloud I just couldn't tell if the feelings now was out of compassion being my duty as a Princess.

Cloud, speak of the devil was coming towards me with a smile.

Before I could react he sat himself beside me on his throne. Cloud look towards me, "I wonder. Did you dress Tifa like that on purpose, or is that what Rufus is really into?" I couldn't help, but smirk a bit, "It does look horrible doesn't it. To tell you the truth I did make her dress like that so she wouldn't be that attracted for Rufus to admire."

Cloud nodded with a smile, but as soon as he got a good look at me again he frowned a bit. I asked curiously, "Cloud what seems to be the matter?" Cloud sighed heavily, "I just wish there was another way to pass all these turmoil emotions."

I kneeled a bit over to be closer to him, I think right now I think that's what we both need, "What emotions? You mean about Tifa?" Cloud nodded, "Aeris why does she have to go through with this?" I frowned, knowing I too didn't want my cousin to befall such a fate to be married to a ruthless King such as Rufus, "It's something she knows herself that she must do. Life is unfair, but that's what makes me envy m cousin."

Cloud looked at me quizzically, I continued, "Unlike me she doesn't think of the future that much, and yet she still stays optimistic and free. No matter what is thrown at her she always seems to counterattack it every time. Tifa is strong not just for herself, but for the people around her. She told me once when we were younger that the future is unpredictable just like your heart, me I always felt like I knew what I was doing and that I knew about everything there is to know about life, that at times it seems like I didn't care about anything, but what my own mind was telling me. I never want to make things difficult because it always seemed easy to me. Tifa though she's different at heart. She tries to focus on the happy and sad things on life, as well as the feelings of others. I always treated her like she was the little naïve girl she always been, but now…"

Cloud had cut me off with an admiring look in his eyes, but there was something else there too, if I didn't know any better I think it was love, "But now she has grown into a remarkable young woman." I nodded in agreement.

I looked to the side feeling a bit uncomfortable on the topic of Tifa. Soon Captain Biggs and Private Wedge caught my intentions. They walked up to Cloud and I.

Biggs took a heave of air before saying, "His Lordship King Rufus of the Shinra Kingdom has arrived."

Cloud and I looked at each other with suspense. This was it. Hopefully things won't go so bad.

Vincent's POV

After prepping Tifa up more than she already was, we all decided to visit Lexion in the engine room. I practically call it a cave, but then again I'm one to talk. Lexion also got some new engineers to help her out. Lord Cloud thought it'll be much quicker and easier for her to have some engineers working under her rather than her doing it herself.

Marlene and Denzel were playing with the puppets Cloud had bought for them in the market around the west side of town.

Yuffie and Tifa were talking to Lexion. Yuffie asked while observing the contraction Lexion was working on, "Hey Lexion now that you got little helpers, do you think this machine of yours is going to be done anytime soon?" Lexion reeled herself down from a seat that was tied to wires that were hooked onto the ceiling.

Lexion pulled back her goggles answering in her nervous British accent, "Um yeah especially with Cid and his wife helping me. Plus Jessie is in charge with the missiles on my brilliant work." We all nodded except Marlene and Denzel who didn't know what the thing was.

That's when good old Barret came. Marlene ran up to Barret giving him a hug. Barret isn't Marlene's Father, but ever since King Strife killed her parents Barret swore to look after her as well as Cloud of course, which Cloud treats Denzel like a son and Marlene like a daughter more than anyone else in the castle though he doesn't know it himself yet.

Barret asked Marlene in his thick Southern accent, "Well Marlene what'ca doing in here?" Marlene giggled, "I'm playing with the puppets Lord Cloud bought for us." Barret snickered, "If I didn't know any better I say he spoils ya kids too much like you some kinda Queen and King around here."

That's when Barret noticed Tifa and bowed down to her after putting Marlene down of course, "Ya Highness I didn't see ya, please forgive me for my lack of courtesy." Tifa only chuckled, "It's alright, please you don't have to be formal with me." Barret nodded with a wide smile.

Soon Barret straighten up as if he remembered something to inform us, "I almost forgot! Ya Highness King Rufus of the Shinra Kingdom arrived just a few minutes ago and he request that he see ya." Tifa seemed to stiffen.

So it seems that Rufus has arrived to claim his beloved future Queen has he? Little does he know that Yuffie and I will make sure that Princess Tifa will be safe from him, and I bet Cloud will do the same.

Cloud's POV

I walked up to the gate to actually see King Rufus for the first time. People make it sound like he's some great King, He's barely even older than me. I finally stepped out to the front of the Grand gate stairs where the carriages were waiting at, one particular one having a cage in the back.

I looked down and glared as I saw his fancy blonde hair and plain smug look. Aeris came up behind me and placed a controlling hand on my shoulder to calm me down a bit sensing my anger radiating.

Aeris then welcomed with a smile, "Welcome to the Strife Kingdom King Rufus." Rufus nodded with clear boredom on his face, "Yes, It's quiet beautiful here in your country, but I thing it will be more beautiful if I see her young Highness Princess Tifa of the Lockheart Kingdom perhaps." He looked around as if to spot her.

Just then some other people stepped out of the second carriage behind Rufus's. A man with long black hair stepped out which what it seems to be a black dot on his forehead, with an equal amount of boredom on his expression. He also wore a wardrobe that fitted to be for a General.

Soon came out two other men, one who was bald and the other consisting red hair that was tied to a low pony tail.

They walked up beside Rufus. Rufus after two minutes introduce them, "How rude of me. This here is Tseng, he is the General of my Kingdom, and here with the red hair is Captain Reno and his Private partner Rude." They bowed down to me and Aeris with formality.

Rufus then cut to the chase, "So where is Tifa?" Before I could have a chance on punching this guy in the face, Tifa's voice had grace us with her presence, "I'm here your grace. You wanted to see me."

We all turned around to see Tifa glowing from the light within the castle's chandeliers and considering it was nearly dark it made her glow even more. Sephiroth was also behind her.

Rufus had shoved me lightly to the side and started to walk up to Tifa, crouching down on one knee on floor, he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Tifa was a bit taken back from this action. I don't get it? How come the dress isn't working? Work dammit?

Rufus looked up at Tifa admiring her curves and beauty even with the hideous dress on her, "It is a pleasure on finally meeting you Princess Tifa." Tifa replied taking her hand back slowly, "The feeling is mutual your majesty." Rufus waved his hand in a bother matter, "Please call me Rufus. And you Tifa your beauty is beyond compare than the rumors I hear about your grace." Tifa blushed from the comment, I couldn't help, but to give a light growl. There's only one thing I could think of that would make me grow with protest like this. Hmmm Jealousy is a good definition on what I am feeling right now.

Soon Aeris suggested, "Why don't we show you all to your rooms, and tomorrow King Rufus and Tifa could get to know each other and soon we could be off to see the Royal Council on their intake on this proposal in a good three days." Everyone seem to nod agreeing with the idea.

Rufus pulled his arm out making Tifa wrap her own slender strong arm around it. Rufus said with a sly smile, "It is getting late. I will like to talk to you more tomorrow Princess Tifa. Besides I have a gift for you in the cage I have in the back of my carriage that I would like to give to you tomorrow." Tifa nodded, but I could see the refusal in her dark crimson orbs, "Certainly your Highness."

I stepped inside the castle with everyone. I crossed my arms across my chest glaring holes at the back of Rufus's head. Yeah I think jealousy is a good definition on what I'm starting to feel here.

Kiome-Yasha: "I had planned to make this chapter longer considering other things were suppose to happen, but I decided to throw it in, in the next chapter. This way my story could feel longer. Some of you may be upset at me, how I don't know, I just think some of you will maybe it's because I didn't make Cloud and Tifa kiss, yeah that's a good hunch considering they were close. Well until next update (which will be on the first week of August sorry guys) Well you know what to do."

Tifa: "Reviewers Review! Please?"


	15. Chapter 14 King Rufus's gift to Tifa

Declaimer: "I don't own Cloud or Tifa or the joy and creation of Final Fantasy 7, Squarenix the rich and creative do."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hey I've return home, my summer in PR has finally come to an end, and now I'm spending the rest of my summer here at home. FYI I still might be late on updating because now that I'm back I have to work on my Summer HW. But anyways, here's chapter 14!"

Chapter 14 Rufus's gift to Tifa

Tifa's POV

It was a bright fall afternoon. I was in my best robes having the color of my gown a light blue. I looked to my right to the person walking beside me. King Rufus Shinra.

He did look rather handsome and exquisite for his young age as a King. Soon Rufus looked towards me with a brilliant stare of admiration.

He spoke up leaning more towards me, "I must say Princess Tifa you look lovely today. That dress brings out your bosoms and arse perfectly." I turned red from anger and was about to respond harshly, but had remembered my place and my duty.

I only mumbled out, "Why thank you your Highness….I'm flattered" He chuckled, "I could see that you are from your red glowing face." From insult and anger you mean.

I strolled down the open road balcony along with Rufus. Rufus then folded his hands behind his back and looked at the sky endlessly. He then looked back at me with a thoughtful look, "I heard you play the piano is that true?" I nodded, "Yes, it is."

He smiled, "Your very talented Tifa. I wonder what other things you're talented in…" I shuttered as he gave me a lustful gaze. I walked ahead a little more trying to avoid his stare, but it was no use.

King Rufus grabbed my wrist, pulling me into him holding me tight so our bodies could feel each other. I tried to get away using my hands to push him away.

I could feel his warm disgusting breath on my neck. He then whispered to me, "Why are you running my dear? I am after all your fiancé." I was finally able to shove him away from me, glaring at him intensely, "That's if the Royal Council will allow it." I told him bitterly.

Rufus chuckled, "What makes you think they will? It's a perfect opportunity to unite our Kingdoms, a perfect match." My glare fell to a worry look.

He walked up to me, I took one step back. Rufus laced his arm around mines, kissing the top of my head, "Now my dear shall we go and see your piano. I would like to hear you play, but we could attend other matters to our affair in my room." He smirked from his last statement.

I gulped nervously knowing exactly what was on his mind. I looked up at Rufus with a small smile, "I would prefer the first choice your Lordship." Rufus smirk fell to disappointment, "As you wish my dear."

We walked away from the open lane balcony entering back inside the Grand castle. Rufus still persisted to have our arms linked as if we were an item.

We walked inside the room that held my piano given by Cloud. I haven't seen him lately today, which makes me a bit disappointed and depress. I wish to see his heavenly face, his blonde spiky locks cascading over his amazing glowing sapphire glowing eyes. I begin to have a worry and sullen look on my face.

I start wondering back to Rufus's words on the possibility on the Royal Council agreeing with the engagement. If they do, what do I do? As how it happened I don't know. When it happened I don't know either, but somehow my heart was already taken. If I do end up marrying Rufus I would probably shatter.

Rufus looked at the elegant piano then back at me, "Well? Aren't you going to play for me?" I looked up a bit startled, my thoughts being cut off.

I nodded sitting myself down on the stool, pulling my dress up a bit so it won't bother me as it puffs up when I sit. I placed my fingertip lightly on the keys trying to think of what song to play.

Rufus sat down by one of the near by couches. He crossed one leg over the other, placing his right elbow on the couch's arm and the front of his right hand under his long chin. He looked at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world.

I swallowed nervously from his lustful stare. Soon I began to play around with the keys playing a dark melodic soft song, my hands slowly twirling my fingers on the keys bringing them to come together with the song. I was lost in my own world again, my eyes closing lightly.

Unaware of my surroundings anymore, I didn't notice the shadow hovering behind me.

Cloud's POV

I feel a little vex right now. I have no information of Tifa's current whereabouts, or that of King Rufus Shinra. I growled under my breath of the many possibility of what Rufus might do to Tifa.

I made my way down the hall planning on seeing Vincent, Yuffie, and Lexion in the engine room to see if they have any idea where Tifa and Rufus were.

But before I could continue any further I began hearing a soft light melody of piano keys down the hall to one of the rooms. I only knew one person in the whole castle at this moment that could play beautifully as this.

I began making my way towards the melody notes of the song, reaching to the doors of the room that held it confide. I stopped though all of a sudden hearing a large bang from the keys making the music stop with a loud boom from all the notes.

I open the door startling Rufus and Tifa; the straps to her dress being pass her shoulders loosely.

Tifa's POV

I kept playing unaware of the large shadow behind me. I gasped and open my eyes wide though when I felt rough hands pull the lace of my dress down and a pair of lips on my neck.

I whimpered knowing who it was. He began licking my flesh with his hungry tongue. I cowered trying to find a way out, but I couldn't as his hands trapped me between him and the piano. His tongue then leads down to my shoulders. I gasped as he placed his weight on me from behind making the top half of my body fall against the key notes of the piano, his left hand making its way up to my breasts.

I was about to shout out for help until the door open, revealing none other than Cloud himself with a distraught expression on his face.

He asked bitterly and lowly, "What's going on here?" Rufus stood away from me, "Nothing I was just admiring Tifa's well talent in the piano." Cloud looked skeptical having a fearsome glare on his face pointing daggers at Rufus, "Oh really? Then explain why you were so close to her with the straps to her dress nearly falling over her shoulders revealing some cleavage to her bosoms."

Rufus crossed his arms, "Now Cloud it was nothing like that. Princess Tifa is simply thin and slender for that dress to grasp her body. I was only trying to bring them back up you see." Cloud growled, "I'll ask Tifa herself." That's when Cloud took a direct stare at me, Rufus following his gaze towards me.

I jumped a bit looking down at my folded hands on my lap with a depress look, "Yes it's exactly what King Rufus informed." Cloud looked through my soul; somehow I couldn't help, but feel like he knew I was lying.

Cloud looked to the side as if still unsure, "More like implore of you ask me." Cloud then looked at Rufus keeping his glare up at him, "I don't trust you King Rufus, and I must say I despise you as well and for that Tifa will be spending the rest of the day away from you." Cloud walked towards me grabbing my wrist and began dragging me out.

Rufus shook his head, "I'm sorry Cloud, but that is unnecessary. You see I forgot that I had a lovely surprise for her Ladyship Tifa. A gift you would say. If anything I would like you to bring everyone outside to the courtyard to see the present I have received while my battles in the east." Cloud let go of my wrist lightly.

I turned towards Rufus asking, "A gift for me?" Rufus nodded innocently, "Why of course, anything for the lovely princess Tifa of the Lockheart Kingdom." I nudged Cloud to let my wrist go. He looked down at me with concern, but let me go.

Cloud crossed his arms, "Fine I'll get everyone to assemble in the courtyard." Rufus walked passed us as he spoke elegantly, "I would send my best men to retrieve the gift. Just make sure everyone comes as an audience." Cloud mumbled, "Right."

Rufus then exit the room, but now without courtesy by kissing my hand gently on my knuckles bowing down at me with formality.

Soon as Rufus was gone Cloud looked towards me with a disbelief look, "Tifa, why did you lie?" I was taken back from his question. I bowed my head avoiding his eyes, "Whatever do you mean Cloud. I simply told you the truth." I shifted my body to avoid the closeness.

Cloud sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm making sure you're not left alone with him." I glared at Cloud, "You can't do that! You have no right on protecting me! Cloud, Rufus might become my fiancé and if that does befalls I will forever be bound to him." Cloud walked up to me towering over my smaller form, "But he won't bound your heart, or love Tifa."

I blushed from his stare on my face. I shook it off walking passed him, but not after bowing down at him, "I'm sorry Cloud, but I must depart. You should get everyone gathered in the courtyard." After that I left not looking back at him. If I did, I would have probably just run into his arms crying endlessly.

Sephiroth's POV

I walked inside the chamber of the great King himself of the Strife Kingdom. I knew I had to confront him of the matters at hand.

He was sitting at his desk table in the left side of the room with a calm, yet wry look. He was sipping tea from his antique ware writing down on paper as if he was sending a letter to someone.

He took notice of me as I walked up to him in front of his desk. He looked up calmly, "Is there something wrong Lord Sephiroth?" I looked sternly at him, "I heard rumors going around in our lands from Aeris that there is an unknown enemy Kingdom that attacked the Northern Kingdom of Icicle." He stiffened, dropping his feather ink quill.

He looked up at me with his clear blue eyes holding wisdom of an old King. He sat himself up from his writing crouched position, "I'm afraid that's true Lord Sephiroth." I asked reading him like a book, "Do you have any knowledge that could provide on these strings of attacks on the Icicle Kingdom and Bone Village?" He looked up at me rather surprised, "I'm afraid not at this moment."

I asked, "Did Zack go and investigate the ruins?" He nodded picking up his feather quill again, "Yes, he should be back on the day we go see the Royal Council on Princess Tifa's engagement with King Rufus of the Shinra Kingdom." My angered rise of the mention of the engagement, "I know it's to stop the battle of our Kingdoms against the Shinra, but I really do pray that Tifa will not be forced to face such a fate."

He nodded in agreement with a sullen expression, "That girl went through so much…" I asked not quiet hearing him, "What was that you're Highness?" He shook out of his hazy gaze to the paper that lied on the antique table.

I tried to peer over the half written letter asking, "Who are you writing to your Highness?" He tried to cover the note by putting his arms on it, "It's nothing important, or that concerns you Lord Sephiroth." I could sense the hidden fear and worry in his voice. Just what is he hiding?

I bowed understanding, "Certainly your majesty." I was about to walk out, but turned around and said, "Let me know if you get any information on this ominous situation." He nodded in approval, "I shall as soon as I gain the knowledge."

I opened the door, but was stopped from the old King Strife's voice, "Sephiroth…" he paused in hesitant, "Never mind….it isn't important as of this moment." I looked up at the old King skeptically.

I walked out of the room beginning to close the door, "If it isn't important, I don't wish to know then." I fully closed the door to King Strife's room. The old King was hesitant to tell me for a reason. Knowing that for a fact I will find out the truth someday.

Cloud's POV

I simply stated to the others that Rufus had a gift for Tifa and wanted to present it to her with everyone in the castle there. It was ridiculous to bring the whole castle residents down to see such a display of wooing. So that's why I only invited Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Marlene, Denzel, and Lexion along.

We all made it down to the large open courtyard. Tifa was already there looking radiant as ever with the simplest gown. I smiled walking up to her almost in haste.

Tifa turned around and smiled as she spotted me. I looked left to right seeing no sign of Rufus's and his DEAR present to Tifa anywhere, but that all faded as I saw Reno and Rude if I'm correct reeling out a cage carriage, with ropes around chocobos to give them an extra boost to pull along.

Rufus walked around the carriage smiling with satisfaction of Tifa's presents and ours. Tseng started to unbuckled the chains on the cage that was on top of the carriage as Reno, Rude and the chocobos came to a stop.

Tifa walked up to the chocobos petting them and rubbing their orange beaks seeing how tired they were.

Tseng finished unlocking and putting the chains down nodding at Rufus. Rufus nodded back as he walked up to Tifa, "Tifa my dear, my gift to you from the wondrous Kingdom of Cosmo." I half shouted, "From Cosmo Kingdom?"

Rufus nodded once more, "Yes the beast was quite ferocious when we caught it, but we managed to break its spirit in due time." Tifa asked numbly, "Break its spirit?" Rufus began opening up the prison cage door from the carriage.

Tifa along with me and the others froze as we saw the brilliant, and beautiful creature chained up from his four legs with a depress expression, the fire glow on its tail dim and lost like its eyes. It didn't put up a fight to escape when Rufus opened the cell proving that the poor creature has indeed lost its pride.

Tifa stood up walking up the creature slowly inside the prison cell. All of us stood hesitant as she walked in. The top half of my body pressed forward, my hands lifting up a bit for if there was any indication of the creature to strike Tifa I would react quickly and protect her from harm.

We all looked at Tifa attentively. She crouched down to the creature's eye level looking into its ember eyes with her own crimson firing ones. Tifa slowly lifted her small slender hands up to the top of the large cat like creature's head. The creature jumped back a bit evading Tifa hands.

Tifa bit down on her bottom lips, "Don't worry I won't hurt you like they did." The lion creature face softens from Tifa's words trusting her. Tifa smiled as she tried once more, placing her hands at the base of the creature's ears and started rubbing them playfully earning a purr from the fantasy animal.

Rufus smiled, "I take you like the gift my dear?" Tifa didn't look at Rufus. Tifa spoke under breath with a hint of anger and disgust in her light sweet voice, "The keys." Tseng asked not quit hearing Tifa from her demand, "What was that princess?" Tifa spoke again in the same tone, but louder, "The keys. Give me the keys to this creature's chains."

Rufus gave a wry look, "Why should we do that? You're not actually planning on unchaining the beast is you? That's mad talk my dear. If you do that it'll attack you." Tifa looked up at Rufus with a glare, her hand petting over the red blazing fur of the creature, "I didn't ask for any questions, just give me the keys."

Rufus was taken back from Tifa's gaze and tone with him and nudge at Tseng with a nod. Tseng lifted the keys out of his pocket and gave it to Tifa. Tifa grabbed the keys and started unlocking the chains that imprisoned the beast.

Tifa asked unlocking the last two, "I don't suppose you know his name?" Rufus shook his head, "No we don't, and that's why we gave it the name Red XIII." Tifa finally took off all the chains from the lion creature's legs. Surprisingly it didn't make an assault at Tifa.

It simply purred as Tifa continued to stroke its head, "That just won't do." Next thing we knew the creature spoke, "Nanaki." Tifa was shocked, "You can talk?" Nanaki nodded "My species are the wondrous creatures that exist in our Kingdom of Cosmo. We are allowed to talk and are the national symbol of our Kingdom's flag and throne."

Rufus added with a smirk, "I totally forgot to say that this animal could also talk. I guess I forgot when we had broken its pride given by its species." Tifa suddenly turned around and got up slapping Rufus right in the face. I couldn't help, but smile seeing it's exactly what he deserved.

Rufus placed his hand on his red bruised cheek. Tifa shouted, "You're the ANIMAL!" Tifa looked back at Nanaki, "Taking this creature as a prisoner, torturing it till it could no longer fight, taking it away from it's homeland as you put it in ruins and claim it as your own land. It simply disgusts me!" Tifa closed her eyes tightly, tears almost surging out from the thought.

Yuffie held onto Tifa's shoulders to calm her down. Rufus took his hand off his cheek ignoring the pain that was repealing from it, "Forgive me Princess Tifa of my cold behavior." I glared at him, "Forgiveness isn't going to relieve the pain of what this creature gone through!"

Tifa looked up at me with admiring wet eyes. I walked up to the lion beast named Nanaki, "You can be cared for in one of the cottage cabins from our castle." Nanaki was about to speak until Tifa cut in, "No, he will be cared for by me in my own room." I looked at Tifa unsure, "Are you sure Tifa? I wouldn't mind for it to be inside the castle, but I do care for your safety." Tifa seemed to turn red from my last statement, I quirk my head to the side asking, "You alright?"

Tifa nodded shaking off the pink glow on her round cheeks, "Yes, thank you. It's fine, don't worry." Suddenly Marlene and Denzel began playing with Nanaki. Nanaki gladly gave in to the kids rolling to his side letting them scratch his stomach.

Rufus felt uncomfortable of the tension he grew and was about to excuse himself it would seem until Aeris spoke out, "So here is where everyone has been." She said with a smile.

She walked up to us, "I've been looking for everyone to announce that dinner is served." I looked up to her and nodded, "Fine, will be there soon." Rufus coughed into a fist hand, "Ahem, well I'll get myself prepared then. Reno, Rude, Tseng make sure you put the carriage away." Soon Rufus walked up to Tifa grabbing her hand, kissing her knuckles gently, "Forgive me of my crude behavior to the beast Princess Tifa, and any other uncomfortable position I put you through today."

Tifa nodded with a smile, "It's alright your majesty, no need to be formal." Why is she forgiving him so easily? How could Tifa be so forgiving and kind to the cruelest of scumbags?

Rufus nodded heading inside to the dining hall. Aeris started walking inside as well amazed by the lion like beast where Denzel and Marlene stood by. They both started explaining to Aeris about Nanaki as well as Nanaki himself as they walked inside.

Vincent and Yuffie gave me a nod as they also walked inside the castle. Reno though wasn't fixed on taking care of the carriage as Tseng and Rude were; instead he was flirting with Lexion who ran inside trying to get away from the red headed pony tail Captain of the Shinra Kingdom.

Soon Tifa and I were the only ones outside, the sun starting to settle down over the high mountains giving the courtyard a magnificent orange glow. I looked over at Tifa, the orange glow giving a perfect outline of her curves.

Tifa spoke abruptly, "Thank you for understanding Cloud from before." I was confused for a second before replying with a small smile, "Think nothing of it, just keeping my nobleness to you Tifa." Tifa started to play with her fingers, "And thank you again on stopping Rufus earlier today." I asked skeptically, "What for? You told me before that everything was alright."

Tifa shook her head; she then looked at me with a wide smile, "Of course! What I mean is for….um…never mind." Tifa then took off towards the entrance bringing up the hem of her dress so she wouldn't step on it as she walked.

I continued to look ahead with a daze, my eyes full of concern and confusion. Something happened, or was abound to happen to Tifa with Rufus if I didn't walk in on them. Tifa tends to keep it as a secret. Come to think of it. Why is it there so many secrets at late here?

I bother not dwell as the truth will appear over the horizon soon enough. I walked inside the castle remembering. The day to see the Royal Council was near.

Kiome-Yasha: "Somehow I really don't like how this chapter turned out. Anyway the next chapter will be better, promise! I also like to say I'm very thankful of the many reviews I received from the last chapter. I almost choke from how many there were. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter like the rest. See you soon!"

Tifa: "Reviewers kindly review!"


	16. Chapter 15 The Royal Council's decision

Declaimer: "I don't own Cloud, or Tifa, or the great wondrous Fantasy of Fantasies, Final Fantasy 7. Squarenix the best game company, besides Campcom does."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well everyone, you probably want to hunt down and kill me right now for updating so late. But I have a reasonable excuse! Here's the thing, my computer crashed so I had to go and get it fixed. Plus I lost all my files so I had to wait even longer to get it fix. So I hope you can find it all in your hearts to forgive me and blame my stupid computer for crashing on me. Well here's the next chapter to 'So much of my happy ending'."

Chapter 15 The Royal Councils Decision

Tifa's POV

I sighed miserably. Today was the day to go and see about the Royal Councils' decision. I patted down my gown to fix the wrinkles that had developed on it, while it was in the closet. I walked to the other side of my room, tripping over Nanaki. Right away Nanaki awoke with a startle.

Nanaki eyed me as I was getting up from the floor, "My Lady! I'm terribly sorry for being in the way." I shook my head, as I got up, "It's quit alright." Nanaki spoke, hearing the haste in my voice, "Are you in a rush my lady?"

I looked back at Nanaki with a smile, "Please call me Tifa. There's no need to be formal." I took a glance out at the open window, "And yes, I am in a hurry."

Nanaki stood up on all four, "What troubles you?" I sat down on the edge of my bed. I couldn't believe I was having such an open conversation with Nanaki, but he seems to be wise.

I took a heave of air in my lungs before speaking, "Well you see I'm engaged to his Lordship Rufus Shinra." Nanaki seemed to growl from the name, but kept his composure, "What a tragic fate to befall on her Ladyship." I sighed depressingly, "But it hasn't been confirmed. We have to go and see the Royal Council to see what they take on this."

Nanaki jumped up, the top half of his body beside me, licking my hand to comfort me. I smiled, patting Nanaki on the head, "Don't worry about me." Nanaki stopped licking my hand, "Tifa, Rufus Shinra isn't a kind man. He is a man certainly to burn in hell." I gave a weak smile, patting Nanaki's head once more before kissing his nose lightly.

Nanaki got off the bed, stating as he took a sniff of the air, "Someone is coming. It seems to be Lord Cloud with two children." I gasped turning to the door as it opened, "Cloud?" And there he was, his majesty Cloud Strife looking handsome as ever with Marlene and Denzel close behind with a concern look.

Cloud's POV

I opened the door to Tifa's room slowly. She was sitting on her bed, Nanaki right by her side.

I walked up to her, holding out my hand to help her up from her bed, "I came to escort you downstairs. The carriages have arrived earlier than expected. Everyone is already waiting downstairs." Tifa seemed to sigh.

That's when Denzel and Marlene came up to Tifa, each of them grabbing hold of Tifa's hand. Denzel spoke with desperation in his voice, "We pray you won't have to marry that bloody pansy Tifa." I couldn't help, but to snicker from Denzel's comment. Marlene squeezed Tifa's hand gently, "Tifa, I don't want you to marry that man." Tifa smiled at both Marlene and Denzel, embracing them both in a big hug.

Tifa seemed to choke with tears, "You all make it sound like I'm being executed for a crime I didn't commit." Denzel shouted out lightly as Tifa let go of them, "But it is like that, its faith worse than death!" Tifa giggled, kissing Marlene and Denzel on top of the head.

Tifa then looked at me as she took out her hand towards me. I gently received it, pulling her up slowly.

I lead her the way to the door to get ready for departure. I looked back at Denzel, Marlene, and Nanaki, "We won't be long. We'll come back with the Royal Councils decision by nightfall." Denzel and Marlene nodded, both of them patting Nanaki's head softly.

I took Tifa and me downstairs from the long steep stairs, heading outside to the blazing light. As we entered outside, we saw Rufus waiting rather impatiently.

Rufus walked up to us grabbing Tifa's hand away from mine. Rufus looked at me with a heated look, "What took you so long on getting Tifa?" I bowed respectfully, "I'm terribly sorry Rufus, but Tifa was saying good-bye to the children before she leaves. They pray she wouldn't have to marry a scumbag such as you." Rufus pulled Tifa behind him, "How dare you?" I gave an emotionless look showing that I wasn't sorry at all for insulting him.

Tifa gave a weak smile, "I'm sure he didn't mean it your Highness. We should go now, the carriages a waits." Rufus stood his ground, flicking his head, "Humph, your right Tifa. I shouldn't bother with some sad excuse of a prince, who will only bring shame and dishonor to his family once he becomes King." That got me boiling.

I stopped though when Tifa gave me a pleading look. Rufus took Tifa's hand as they went inside their carriage with Sephiroth inside. I growled as I made my way to my own carriage sitting inside with Zack, and my Father.

As I sat down and closed the door the carriages began to move in a straight line. I looked at my Father and Zack wondering why they insist to come along.

I spoke aloud, seeing that the question wouldn't leave my mind, "May I ask why the two of you insist on coming to see the Royal Council?" Zack spoke, shrugging with a smile, "What else your Highness." I gave a stern look from Zack's persistent title.

Zack spoke cheerfully, "Father and me want to see the Royal Council for the same reason as you. We're both concern on their decision on the engage marriage of thy Princess Tifa and Lord Rufus. Are you not too concern of her future?" My face heated up, but not from anger.

I looked the other way to the window. I could feel Father's eyes on me with a skeptical look. I had to hide my face, for if he saw my face, he would confirm the fact that I did have feelings for the young princess.

Sephiroth's POV

I had my eyes closed as I try to relax in the moving carriage, dangling my seated body side to side. I couldn't say though I wasn't comfortable.

Tifa was fast asleep, her head on my shoulder, making my body tingle with delight. Rufus Shinra sat across from us with a smug look. I despise his behavior. He only wanted Tifa for wicked thoughts that I can't even begin to imagine, the same goes for Cloud.

Tifa whimpered in her sleep. Poor thing she must be having a nightmare. I would brush her hair and caress her cheek to calm her nerves, but with Rufus here he would question my actions towards my lovely, innocent sister.

I sighed annoyingly. Rufus seemed to notice, "What ever seems to be the problem you're Highness Lord Sephiroth?" I answered, a little irritated, "Nothing. Leave me be." Rufus quickly silence himself. I place my chin under the palm of my hand as I placed my elbows on the window, secretly placing my right arm around Tifa.

Soon the carriage came to a halt, startling Tifa in the process. My muscles tensed as Tifa's warm body escaped from my hold. Tifa asked rubbing her eyes, "Are we there already?" I asked Cid who was driving the carriage, "Cid, have we arrived?" Cid confirmed, "Yes sire, we have arrived at the manor of the Royal Council."

I nodded. We waited for Cid to open the carriage door before stepping out. Tifa was amazed with the manors beauty as was I. I haven't been here since Father died.

I looked to my left to see the others also exiting out of their carriages. I then looked ahead, seeing the whole Royal Council waiting patiently.

Rufus pulled out his arm to Tifa, but Tifa refused as she grabbed a hold to mine stating, "We're not married my Lord. So it would be improper to have you escorting me." Rufus gave an unsatisfying look, but nodded understanding. We walked up to the Royal Council as they bowed down to us.

Reeve was the first to greet us, "Greetings, royals from the Kingdoms of Strife, Lockheart, Shinra, and Gainsborough." Heidegger spoke gruffly, "Forget all that! Let's get this meeting done already in the Council hall Gwahahahaha." Reeve seemed annoyed, but continued on his greeting, "Please this way."

We all walked deep inside the manor. Soon the golden lights started to appear overhead. Everyone had entered the Royal court.

Vincent's POV

Yuffie and I sat in the back as the Royal Council sat around the upper levels; Royal Council Hojo sat in the main seat. Cloud, Tifa, and the other royals sat in the seats that were provided to them in the center of the room.

Hojo spoke after clearing his throat, "Now if I'm correct, this is about the arrange marriage we all have in store between his majesty King Rufus and her highness Princess Tifa?" Rufus stood up and nodded.

Reeve spoke aloud among the Council, "King Rufus, why is it you wish to marry her highness Princess Tifa?" Rufus seemed to stutter a bit, "Well…I…well to bring peace and union to our Kingdoms."

Palmer spoke up with a knowing smirk, "And you want us to believe you?" Reeve put his elbows down, folding his hands, placing his chin on them, "So technically, that's the only agreement you can come up with to stop the battle between your Kingdom and that of the Lockheart, and Strife." Rufus shifted in his stance, "My beloved Royal Council…at first is was purely that, but when I first took sight of thy Princess Tifa, I have fallen in love." Both Yuffie and I choked as well as Lord Cloud coughing.

Reeve looked down at Rufus quizzically, "Is that so?" Rufus nodded, keeping his head high, "That is the truth. I am an honest man my dear Royal Council."

Heidegger waved his hand, motioning Rufus to sit down, "Fine, you may sit down, Princess Tifa would you please stand." Tifa stood up, walking up to the Royal Council.

Scarlet asked Tifa with speculation, "Dear Princess Tifa, may I ask how you feel about this?" Tifa swallowed, thinking in deep thought. Scarlet snapped at Tifa, "Princess Tifa!"

Tifa yelped. She bowed her head down, "Well, I'm not really sure where my feelings for his majesty Rufus lie yet. I'm full with mix emotions for him, but if it's the only agreement we could make to stop the fighting between our Kingdoms…I….I accept."

The Royal Council went silent. Reeve smiled down at Tifa with admiration, "You have your way with words your Highness. I am glad you could be honest with us of your feelings." Rufus seemed to stiffen, it even seems like the Royal Council could tell that he was lying.

Hojo snickered under his breath, "None the less, we the Royal Council want prosperity among the Kingdoms. That even means arranging a force marriage." Tifa began fidgeting with her hands, while Rufus crossed his arms.

Hojo looked left to right at the other Royal Councils before nodding, "This meeting is to be put at hold for a moment until we make a clean decision. You all could wait at the dining hall."

Everyone began departing. Yuffie and I stood up as we made our exit as well.

Tifa's POV

I automatically walked outside to the porch balcony of the dining hall. I heard footsteps follow me. I half pray for it to be Cloud, just to hear his voice and to calm me from this awakening nightmare, but when I did it turned out to be Aeris. When I saw her face I couldn't help, but to feel guilty for thinking of Cloud in such a way.

Aeris walked up to me, placing a comforting hand on mines. I looked up at her with a terrified look. Aeris smiled at me weakly, "It seems like they would refuse." I nodded, hoping.

Aeris looked out across the land, "Tifa, I don't want to see you sad anymore. Ever since your parents died, you've been down and depress. That's not the Tifa I know. The Tifa I know is a fighter, princess, or not." I was taken by surprise of Aeris's words.

I gazed at her with realization and with that, I smiled brightly. Aeris squeezed my hand, "Whatever is decided, Sephiroth and I will be here for you, not to mention your new friends." I nodded, taking Aeris other hand giving it a light shake.

Aeris motion me to come in, "Come on. Let's go inside." I nodded, following her.

When we got inside, the Royal Council appeared. Everyone stood silent.

Hojo spoke, folding his hands behind his back, "Everyone we have come to an agreement, but it is best we all resume where we left off in the Royal court." Everyone nodded, following the Royal Council back inside the Council court room.

Cloud's POV

I took my seat beside Zack and Aeris, waiting for the others to sit. The Royal Council took their seats at the upper level. At this point I was getting nervous and anxious.

Hojo cleared his throat, "Well everyone it would seem like we have come down to an agreement." I took a glance at Tifa. She had her eyes closed as her head was down. I could tell she was feeling the same as I was. I was frighten for her and most of all I was broken. Things couldn't turn out like this.

I wanted to banish her troubles away, keep her safe and warm in my arms. I never felt this way. I never felt so protective for something that….that was precious to me. My lungs got caught as I repeated myself again. Tifa is precious to me. So precious, I begin to think I'm in love with her, but what about Aeris?

I took a glance towards Aeris. She wasn't paying attention to anything else, but to Tifa. What makes Tifa so different, so special to me? God I felt like screaming. Aeris, my love for you…I think it was never real. Yes, it wasn't real, just a passing moment. Tifa, it is you who has made my heart ache and flutter at the same time. It is you I feel like who could understand me. It is you I feel so content with, that I don't even have to talk to feel at peace with you. It is you who makes my mind race with so much emotion that makes me feel alive. It is you Tifa Lockheart. You are the one I love with pure ecstasy. Tifa, Tifa, Tifa!

...And yet, fate is so cruel.

"We have decided to over go the engagement." And with that my heart and soul shattered at the spot.

Zack's POV

I closed my eyes shut with a stern look after the answer was given. Everything was like a puzzle, a chess game if I may add. Everyone plays their part, but in this game the only pieces there were, were pawns. Yes, that's what we are, we are all merely pawns, but why is it I feel like her highness Tifa was dealt with more than just being a pawn?

I was about to get up from my seat until Royal Council Heidegger spoke, "We also came up with another agreement." I looked up at them, not expecting this at all.

Scarlet spoke with a grin, "We have decided that the wedding will be held in a week. Not only that, Prince Cloud and Princess Aeris wedding date has been moved to two weeks from now." I gasped from the sudden change.

I took a glance at Aeris who looked at me. She had a sorrowful look in her eyes. She held love their as well as she stared at me. I knew deep down in my heart she didn't want to go through with this anymore.

Hojo spoke with a sullen look, "That is all. We hope you embrace our decisions with confidents." The Royal Council then took their leave from the upper levels. Everyone else left the room as well, leaving only me, Cloud, and Father.

I walked up to Cloud who had a distraught look on his face. I smacked his back, "What's that face for, my liege? Your wedding date has shortened." Cloud spoke with clench teeth, "It's not about that." I looked down at him with concern for him and another, "You mean the agreement between Rufus and Tifa to be married." I said it more like a statement than a question.

Cloud's shoulders slumped. I smirked slightly. He's fallen in love with this girl. I wonder if he even realized it. If not, I bet he's in denial because he thinks he must be loyal to Aeris. My God, if only he knew what Aeris and I have done countless nights.

Just then Father walked up to us, "Zack, come with me. It is time we go speak with the Royal Council about the matter at hand of the war and the mysterious threat." I nodded patting Cloud once again on his back.

Cloud spoke out of curiosity, "Mysterious threat? You mean the army that attacked the Icicle Kingdom?" I nodded, "Yes." Cloud stood up from his seat, "Then let me come with you."

I shook my head, "No, you should stay with your fiancé, especially Tifa." Cloud seemed to give me a strange look. He knows what I'm talking about, but why do I encourage it? It's forbidden as we speak.

Cloud crossed his arms, "Fine, but I want to know the details after your talk with them." I smiled, "Why of course, my Lord." Cloud gave a stern look before leaving the room.

I looked back to Father, "Shall we then." He nodded. We began our exit to the other side of the Royal court. We entered inside one of the living rooms of the manor, meeting up with the Royal Council.

Reeve spoke first as he sat down, "You wish to speak to us about the mysterious threat that attacked Icicle Kingdom. Are we correct?" I gave a glare, "Cut the bullshit. We know whose attacking." Hojo raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Oh do you?"

Father nodded, "It's her. I know it is. You made this happen and we want you all to finish it." Reeve sighed with despair, "I wish it could be that simple Lord Strife, but it is out of our hand." I couldn't believe this.

I spoke looking down at my feet, "This war. It's getting out of hand." Hojo smirked, "It would seem like it, but I have no reason why we should stop it. Not with Nibelheim Kingdom out of the way and its heir lost. Am I right Lord Strife?" Father seemed to stiffen, his face soon falling to guilt.

I growled deep in my chest to Hojo, but Father held me back. Reeve folded his arms across his chest, "We'll see what we can do to calm the tension that is spinning, right now though we should focus more on the wedding that would be held in a week. It will bring peace to the Shinra and Lockheart Kingdom after all, including yours." I calmed my anger leaving the room.

Father followed after me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I have to tell Cloud the truth. He's becoming more involved in this as it is already." I nodded, "Not now though, soon. Right now, Tifa is probably with him."

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm disappointed how short I made this chapter. Dammit next chapter is going to be long, I promise! This story is coming to the grand climax soon, so stay tune as someone's past will be reviled. I hope you all like this chapter. And yes Cloud has finally concluded that he's in love with Tifa. FINALLY! But as Zack said it's forbidden. I'm sorry guys, but Tifa is going to marry Rufus. Don't blame me! Blame the Royal Council! Well see you until next update."

Tifa: "Reviewers do your thing!"


	17. Chapter 16 The Celebration

Declaimer: "Simple and Clean, I do not own Final Fantasy 7, or the lovely characters that are so wonderfully displayed."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hey everyone! Yeah, yeah I know, I haven't updated for awhile. School has returned into my life and is killing me slowly, giving me less time to work on my fics. But now I'm FREE! So the first fic I would like to update is this one, since I received many reviews, since I last updated. But I can't blame it all on school. I must admit, I had writer's block, which was really annoying. But after a knock in a head, my mind is running with thoughts again!"

Chapter 16 The Celebration

Tifa's POV

The ball was lively and bright downstairs, the opposite of my emotions right now. I looked up across the room, Nanaki was sleeping soundly, the music from the orchestral not bothering him. I walk off my bed, kneeling down beside him, petting his fur. He purred.

I smiled lightly, feeling a little grief being lifted off my chest. The celebration was Rufus's idea. He wanted to celebrate as an honor and announcement of our now permanent engagement. He wanted me to join him, calling me his Queen. I snorted from the thought, disliking the idea of being the ruthless King Rufus's Queen.

I became startled, hearing a soft knock on the door. I went to open it; it was my dear cousin Aeris. Somehow, after the engagements were fully announced from the Royal Council, Aeris too had been strain. Was it because of my engagement to Rufus? Or something else I have yet to know about my cousin?

Aeris smiled, clasping her hands in mine, her hands freezing. Aeris spoke, forcing enthusiasm, "Tifa, you should really come down to the ball. King Rufus, requests for you." I shook my head, "No dear cousin, I won't come to the ball, at least it is what I decide, but I guess my soul isn't my own anymore. I would now have to share it with that man." Aeris held sympathy in her eyes, "Tifa, you have become so strong. Such beauty, passion, and inspiration shouldn't keep a girl like you in a cage."

I was overwhelmed from Aeris words. She smiled, once more, "Now then, will you be coming? Your friends would like to see you." I perked up, the reminder of my friends bringing me joy. Yuffie, Vincent, Lexion, Barret, Cid, and the children. I may be in despair as of this moment, but I know it will be okay if I'm with them, and Cloud as well.

I nodded, straightening up my dress, "Aeris, I accept the request. Let's go to the ball." She nodded, both of us leaving the room, but not after I pet Nanaki over the head as he slumbered.

Yuffie's POV

We all were surrounded in the ball room, the music playing cheerfully, many noble couples dancing around in the same motion, circling around endlessly.

I took a sip of my light wine drink, Vincent doing the same. While that, Lexion kept being hit on by Reno. He just wouldn't leave her alone. But that's not what troubles me.

Vincent spoke, trying to enlighten the mood, "That Reno person sure has taken a liking to Lexion." I looked to my right, smiling at the two, "Yeah, seems so." Vincent seemed to heard the sorrow in my voice, "Yuffie, are you alright? You've been looking ail, ever since our return from the Royal Council manor."

I sighed, a look of despair written on my face, "I just can't help, but to feel like things are out of place a bit. One being this war, the other being Lady Tifa's engagement to that swine of a King." Vincent took another sip of his wine, "I agree." I notice then that he looked ahead. I traced his gaze, seeing that he was looking at Cloud.

Cloud, he was the most quiet of us all. He held a broken, sullen look on his face. I was about to walk forward, to talk to Cloud, but Vincent stopped me before I could have the chance. I looked back at Vincent, quizzically, "Vincent, what's wrong?" Vincent spoke, "Their feelings are mutual." I nodded, understanding what he was talking about. I put my hand over his, the one that was on my shoulder, "What can we do?"

Vincent chuckled, "That's for them to decide, not us." I stiffened, "But…" Vincent turned me towards him, his face holding a calm look, "Yuffie, I know your afraid what the outcome might be. If ever the chance, Cloud and Tifa are succumbed by feelings for each other, we must embrace it and accept it. We are their friends after all, even if the consequences for letting such a thing happen is unforgivable." I took in all of Vincent's speech, agreeing with a nod.

Soon that's when Lexion came over. Her glasses were down to her nose, as always. She spoke, out of breath, "That Reno, he just doesn't leave me alone. He keeps asking if there's a place for him and me to be alone." I couldn't help, but snicker, "Oh, but there is. You guys can be alone at your observatory." Lexion face turned red, "Miss Yuffie!"

I laugh as Vincent chuckles. That's when the lights brighten, and the music lowered. We all looked to our left. There at the entrance, was Tifa and Rufus, her fiancé.

Cloud's POV

I stared endlessly at her. My heart was pumping so fast, I find it hard to breath. I sat up, preparing to walk up to her, talk to her, anything to be near her.

That's when Biggs made the announcing greeting, "Presenting her highness, Princess Tifa, and his majesty King Rufus." Everyone clapped, cheering over the lovely couple and their claim engagement, all happy to have unity between the two Kingdoms.

I sneered, sitting back in my seat.

The music went back to full volume, Rufus leading Tifa off the stairs, both of them hand in hand. I glared at the sight, that's when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Marlene and Denzel.

Denzel was the first to speak, "Lord Cloud, are you going to talk to Tifa?" Marlene nodded, smiling with glee and mischief, "Yes, aren't you going to go talk to her?" I looked at the both of them, pure disbelief written on my face, "Why should I?"

Marlene and Denzel only smiled when I asked that question. They knew, didn't they? But they're only children, how can they possibly know the meaning of love?

I sighed, their expression bothering me, "Why don't the two of you run along now, hmm?" They nodded in union, "Alright Cloud, but you SHOULD talk to Lady Tifa." With that, they both ran off towards Vincent, Yuffie, and Lexion, the three of them smiling and waving at me. I grumbled. They knew as well, didn't they?

Not too long, Rufus made an announcement over the ballroom to the party guests and servants, "My noble ladies and gentlemen. I would like to add something to such a celebration, by allowing my fiancé, Tifa, play a piece on this marvelous antique piano." I stared in shock, seeing the piano I have given to Tifa move to the center of the ballroom, Reno and Rude sliding it through the crowd.

I stood up, anger visible on my face, "What is the meaning of this? Making Tifa play such an unexpected task." Rufus only grinned, "Cloud, hush yourself, it is a surprise for the guests and my Lady after all." I growled, feeling a hand on my arm. I look down to see that it was Aeris, sitting in her seat next to me. I settle myself down, seeing Tifa walk up to the center of the room, sitting down on the piano bench that Reno provided to her.

Tifa's POV

I sat myself down, stretching my feet and hands, getting myself prepared to play the key notes.

I froze though, hearing Rufus making another speech, "I also like to add, that Princess Tifa will be singing for us as well." Everyone seemed to clap with excitement, after hearing him say such an announcement. I gulped, not knowing any songs I could sing to. I stood there frozen, silence surrounding me inside the ballroom, everyone waiting on me to begin.

I closed my eyes, trying to find something, anything. Before I knew it, my hands were already on the keyboards, the extra white, decretive strip from my gown brushing my hands. I began humming a song, a nostalgic song, one hidden deep within my memories. But where did it come from, surely not from my childhood with Mother and Father? My hands begin to twitch, pressing a key by mistake, making the loud note surround the room, breaking the silence as it echoes.

This song, it was somewhere deeper in my past, but when, where? My thoughts and questions leave me as my hands begin to play the composition of the song, my voice following.

Dancing Bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart use to know

Once upon a December

At this point as I kept singing, the band from the orchestral started to play along, picking up the tune of my song. Everyone staring at me in awe, not paying any attention to them, I continued to sing and play the piano.

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart use to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song, someone sings

Once upon a December

I drag the last word in a low note, the orchestral following up towards the end of the song. Once it was over, tears were evident on my face, but no one noticed as they all clapped and cheered from my performance. I stood up from my seat on the stool, bowing down in a curtsey matter.

Rufus walked up to me, putting an arm around my waist, "Just marvelous love, a superb performance to brag about." I gave a weak smile, "What ever you say, my Lord."

I quickly tried to pry myself out of the still clapping crowd, my head pounding with union with my heart, tears starting to spill forth. As I made a clearing through, I ran outside to one of the entry ways of the open hall balcony. I grabbed onto the rail, cutting myself from falling.

I wiped away my flowing tears, not understanding any of it. I begin to stifle sobs, the words to the song and its melody still playing itself again and again in my head.

I gasped, hearing footsteps behind me. I turn around to see….

Cloud's POV

Tifa had taken off so suddenly, I wanted to go after her, but was kept at bay by Aeris.

Aeris laced her skinny hands in mine, looking at me with a soft smile, "Cloud, she'll be okay. I think Sephiroth went to go check on her." I looked down at my lap, feeling disappointed that it wasn't me to go comfort her.

I looked up at Aeris, "I guess our wedding is in two in a half weeks, and not six months." She nodded, a sad smile appearing, I thought she would be happy. I asked Aeris, making both my hands hold one of hers, like a sandwich, "Aeris, aren't you happy?" Aeris spoke truthfully, "As a matter fact Cloud, I'm not."

I froze, my body moving back slightly from her answer, somehow though, I wasn't upset, just a bit surprise. Aeris shook her head, moving her hands away from mine, "I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean it like that, it's just...I have a lot of things on my mind." I nodded in understanding, my thoughts also running wild. Having her still in my thoughts, I got up and headed down to exit the ballroom, searching for her.

Sephiroth's POV

I stared at Tifa for some time, looking at her back. Her body seemed to be shaking, sobs whispering out of her. I took a few more steps forward, my shoes clapping against the concrete floor, making me be spotted, or rather heard.

Tifa wisped around, her eyes red, and her face flushed. Tifa spoke out, her voice strain, "Brother Sephiroth, what are you doing out here?" I looked at her quizzically, somehow a bit confused from her question, "Well, why shouldn't I be? My little sister has just run off out of the ballroom, after playing such a performance. I find it hard to believe that she should run out on such compliments on her recital." Tifa gave a light chuckle, "I suppose so, but I find myself not really worthy for such praises."

I shook my head, walking ahead so I would be beside Tifa, "That's not true Tifa, you deserve to be praised, and for once, such endorsement isn't on Aeris. Don't you agree, Tifa?" She shook her head, disagreeing with me, "No, brother, that's not true. Aeris has come far too where she is now. I'm sure she deserves as much honor and approval much more than me."

I looked at Tifa with bewilderment, her words causing me to chuckle under my breath. I looked up at the star covered sky, my hands behind my back, "You truly grew up to be a remarkable woman, Tifa." Tifa blushed from my comment, her face shining with a crimson glow so cutely, "Why, thank you brother."

We sat there in silence, Tifa's hair blowing in the wind, making her look like a Goddess. That's when I remembered the song she had presented in the ballroom, surely she never learned it back home. I looked to my side at Tifa, asking her the question, "Tifa, where did you learn to recite such a song?" She stood quiet, my question making her look somnolent, "I don't know." I quirked my eyebrow, "You don't know?"

She nodded, "It just appeared out of nowhere in my head. But I do know I heard that song somewhere before, somewhere in my dreams, or past." I stood up straight, pondering in what she said, "Did you learn it back home, from learning the piano; from Mother or Father?" Tifa looked towards me, her eyes glistening from the moonlight, "No, I'm afraid not. But I know I heard it from some woman, but it wasn't Mother's voice."

I was about to press the matter more, finding myself confuse just from this simple display, but was stopped as I heard the ruffian, King Rufus, come in, "Ah, so here you are my dear!" He spoke cheerfully, making his way towards us.

He put an arm around Tifa's shoulder, acting all mighty that she was finally his, and that's all she'll belong to, King Rufus Shinra.

Rufus made an excuse, "My liege, I think your cousin Aeris wanted to speak with you." I looked at him, not believing in his words, and not trusting him to be alone with me dear sister and lover, "Oh, is that so?" He nodded, holding Tifa, ever more tightly, "Yes, why would I lie?" I sneered under my breath, "Fine." I bow down to Tifa, "I will see you later, dear sister." With that I kissed one of her hands, making her seem rather startled and flush.

She nodded, bowing down as well, "As I will see you later, dear brother." After that I was off, feeling a little insecure. Rufus being alone with Tifa, and the lovely melody she had displayed today, vexing me.

Cloud's POV

I had seen Rufus walked in, and Sephiroth walk out. The sudden fact that Tifa was now alone with Rufus brought sudden chill to my spine. I got off from my seat, but not after turning towards Aeris.

I asked her, Tifa's melody still echoing in my head, "Where did Tifa learn such a beautiful song?" Aeris gave a troubling look, "I don't know. She never learned it from our family, as far as I know." I stopped pondering on about it. No, need to ask any further, right?

I started to descend down the stairs, Aeris calling out for me over the music of the orchestral, "Cloud, where are you going?" I replied, not turning towards her, "I'm going to check on Tifa and Rufus."

I don't think she heard me, but that wasn't going to stop me. I needed to see Tifa, hopefully alone.

Tifa's POV

I looked at the dear enlighten King, a wide smile plastered on his face, "That was truly a lovely song, my dear Tifa." He took my hand in his, drawing me into him. I made a settle gasp as he pushed my chest against his.

I blushed, muttering, "My Lord?" Rufus took a sniff of my hair, "You smell so good, and your bosoms…" I whimpered as he took a feel, squeezing them together. My anger though sprouted, I pushed him away from me, slapping him across the face.

I glared at him forebodingly, my right arm raised from slapping him, "How dare you? Your future Queen, or not! I would never tolerate your behavior on me, Sir Rufus." I had hissed at him with my last words, feeling insulted and enrage.

Rufus touched his cheek, surprise to see blood dripping from his nose. If anything, I think he was afraid to know how my punches would be like. Rufus laughed, "My, what strong hands you have for a princess." I continued to glower at Rufus, my heart pounding with alarm.

Rufus took a step forward, that cocky smirk visible on his face, "Which defines that you'll be good in bed." Before I knew it, he had grabbed hold of my wrists, pinning me between him and the rail.

I squirmed, looking angrily at him, but my eyes widen in shock as his tongue graze over my neck. I tried to push him away, but was in pain from my back, leaning painfully against the rail.

I was at the brink of shouting, but was saved in time before I could. Cloud demanding lowly, "Rufus, what are you doing to Tifa?" Rufus jumped off me, trying to keep his composure.

Rufus grinned, "She is mine Cloud, and I could do whatever I want with her." Cloud snarled angrily, "Not on my grounds your not. As a matter of fact, not in any grounds you are to treat Tifa like this." Cloud snatched me away, I stood behind him, feeling protected.

Rufus glared at me then at Cloud, "Fine." He bowed down at me, "Until next time, my love." I flinched as he caresses my cheek, walking away with a smile.

When Rufus was completely out of sight, Cloud turned towards me, a look of concern yet fury in his azure eyes, "Tifa, that's the second time I've seen Rufus all over you. Tell me, what's going on?" I looked down at my feet, "It was nothing, Cloud. Besides, I am his fiancé now."

Cloud seemed to become furious from that statement, "I don't give a damn if he's your fiancé. I can't stand the thought of him touching you, or any other man for that matter!" I looked at him with pure distress, his words causing me to gasp.

Cloud chest heaved up and down, his face flushed, "Tifa, I…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that." Why is he saying sorry? Then again, Cloud doesn't know about my rising affections for him.

Somehow, I spoke the question out loud, "Why? Why are you saying sorry?" Cloud seemed to be startled from my question. I changed my words around, "I mean. You don't need to be sorry. Thank you, for your concern."

Cloud sighed, hopelessly, "Tifa let me tell you something." I looked at him, his words catching my attention, "I want you to know that I'll be here for you. I swear, as the Prince of the Strife Kingdom, I would do any requests, any demands you need." I bite down on my bottom lips, trying to stop the urge, the urge to demand him to love me.

I shake my head, "No need for such indulgent, Cloud." He looks at me, his eyes shining, "Tifa, did you give Rufus that bloody nose?" I was a bit taken back from Cloud's sudden outburst question, but gave a light giggle, "Actually I did, but it was by mistake…honest." Cloud gave me a cynical look. He's not naïve that much I know.

Cloud was about to speak, but was stopped by Zack, "Cloud, I've been looking for you…Oh" He seemed to notice my presence, bowing down at me as a result, "Excuse me your highness, may I steal the young Prince for a moment?" I chortle from Zack's words.

I beam happily, "Not at all, I think he was about to leave anyway." That's when I turned to Cloud, who had a perplex expression written on his face. Cloud though, returned to his broody expression, "Very well, what is it that you need me for?" Zack crossed his arms, "Actually, Father is the one who requested for you, not me."

Cloud's face became stern. I've have come to realize in my time with Cloud that he isn't too fund of his Father, but also that he's envious towards his brother as well.

Cloud nodded, "Understood, take me to where he is." Zack nodded, turning around to leave.

Cloud gave out a sigh, obviously annoyed. He then turned towards me, "Well, I bid you adieu, Tifa." I nodded, bowing down in a curtsey, "Adieu, Cloud."

And with that he left, leaving me alone in the open balcony, my heart humming, and yearning painfully.

Cloud's POV

I walked inside my Father's chamber, seeing him pace back and forth walking with a fret expression. I asked, stopping him from his wondering pace, "You called for me?"

He looked straight at me, his face solemn. I asked, finding myself getting anxious, "Father, what's wrong?"

He sighed, wretchedly, "Cloud, I need to speak with you. It's about Tifa…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Ooooo, a cliffhanger. Sorry for taking so long on updating guys, but school has been a royal pain as I said. Things will be revealed in the next chapter. Caution, in next chapter there's going to be a flashback, which might be long. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will be seeing you all next time. Please leave a review of your thoughts. And somehow, I'm starting to like the idea of Sephiroth and Tifa, lol, just kidding."

Extra Declaimer: "I do not own Anastasia or the song 'Once upon a December.'"

Tifa: "Might as well review, if you want to of course."


	18. Chapter 17 Journey to the Past

Declaimer: "Yeah, yeah, I'm poor and unworthy to own anything of Final Fantasy 7, or the beloved Cloud and Tifa."

Kiome-Yasha: "Wow, been a month since I've updated, and I'm sorry for the lateness. I've been going through a lot of emotional changes in my life. My great grandmother just passed away not too long ago, and it took me awhile to move on, although, I'm still healing. So, now with a week off, I've decided to take this chance on updating. So here's the next chapter of 'So much for my happy ending.'"

Chapter 17 Journey to the Past

Cloud's POV

I stared dangerously at my father. The mention of Tifa in such a tone of his speech, made me quit anxious.

I whispered out, still unsure if I wanted to hear what I was about to hear, "What about Tifa?" My father gave me a weary look, "Cloud, I've done terrible things in my life, in the past, just to gain power." I kept a stern gaze at him, seeing his lips move as he spoke.

He sighed in defeat, "If I remember correctly, you were seven years old at the time. So innocent, never knowing the wars that were outside our Kingdom, at the time. Your Mother, she was still alive back then too, wasn't she?"

I only nodded, clarifying his question. I stepped forward, "What does this have to do with Tifa?" He looked down at his slight wrinkled hands, his elderly, hazy, azure eyes, consisting that of remorse, "Cloud, I'm the cause of Tifa's pain, her past, her duty."

I began to panic, "What are you talking about?" He looked at me, having a calm look, but at the verge of breaking down, "Cloud, have you ever heard of the Kingdom, Nibelheim?" I answered, nodding, "Yes, I've heard of the snowy region of Nibelheim Kingdom, the Kingdom was known to be so powerful, that it even toppled over the Royal Council. Originally, the Kingdom is custom of that of Russian culture."

My Father nodded, pleased with my knowledge on the forgotten Kingdom, "Good, because that Kingdom's next heir, is Tifa. Although, the Kingdom is now in ruins, ever since my troops and I attacked the impractical residents of the Kingdom." I became stunned, my tone coming on in a low squeak, "What?"

Flashback

It was snowing magically that day, the castle covered in white puffy snow. The beautiful, mystifying Queen, watching her young beautiful raven hair daughter, prancing around the ice, snow covered garden.

The girl was wearing a beautiful knitted gown, but a gown looking that of her Russian heritage, having a fluffy, tall cap on her head, but all sowed in royalty; her mother, wearing the same long, warm gown, but for one with higher stature.

The Russian Queen of Nibelheim, called out to her daughter with concern, but plastering a warm smile, "Tifa, it's time to come inside. After all, what good is a birthday ball, without its host?" Tifa turned around, her nose and cheeks glowing red, a result from the cold, "Coming, Mama!" Tifa ran towards her mother, almost tripping a few times from the thick snow covered ground.

Tifa's mother looked down at her, giving her a playful scorn look, "Look at you, your face is all red, and you're covered in snow. Your guests will gasp, seeing the princess of Nibelheim in such a state." Tifa's mother spoke in her Russian/British accent.

Tifa winced, "Sorry, mama. I just love it when it snows!" Tifa smiled, showing her teeth, some missing as a result of her losing some of her baby teeth.

Soon, they heard a gruff voice behind them, but also gentle, "Mary, Tifa, so, this is where the two of you been." Tifa smiled in glee, seeing her father, looking rather dashing in his royal Russian wardrobe, fitting that for a King with such power.

Tifa ran to her father, being picked up from his strong arms in the process, "Hello, Papa!" Mary smiled at her husband, and King, "Hello, Richard. Almost time for the ball to begin?" Richard nodded, cuddling Tifa close to him, in his broad, yet careful arms, "Yes, all the guests are arriving, a true pleasure to see our young daughter, the next heir to the Nibelheim throne, turn four."

Tifa giggled, "Soon, I will be ruler of our family's Kingdom!" Richard nodded, giving Tifa a gentle smile, nuzzling his nose to Tifa's cute button one, "Correct, my dear. And what a proud, beautiful, wonderful Queen you shall be."

Tifa embraced her father, feeling thrilled from his words.

Richard cradled Tifa in his arms, encouraging his wife to come inside as well, "Come, and let us greet our guests." Mary nodded, "Agreed."

The three of them walked inside, Richard holding Tifa in his left arm, while his right arm escorted Mary's back inside the castle.

The ball was glowing in bright, luminous lights, giving off a gentle golden glow. The royal guests danced around, clapping their hands from the musical orchestral of cheerful Russian music classic. The large room was like a fairy tale to Tifa, making her huge red eyes glow with mischief, and delight.

Tifa was in awe of the many dancers, none of them really having a partner as they dance along together in the pure, gleeful music.

Tifa began hopping in her, rather high, royal seat. Tifa's mother, Mary, tried to calm her daughter's eagerness down, "Tifa, my dear, calm down." Tifa whined, but still with a cheerful tone, "But mother! I want to dance too! I want to be part of this magical fey of beauty!" Mary laughed joyfully, "Alright, but why don't you ask your father to escort you to the dance floor?"

Tifa nodded, giving a chirp, "Alright!" Tifa ran to her father, who was talking to the King of the Lockheart Kingdom.

Richard talked to the King, Grimoire, "So, it's decided. Your son Sephiroth, will be bethroded to my daughter, Tifa?" Grimoire nodded, "Yes, I think those two will be a fine match. They will rule both, mine, and yours Kingdom with full confidents, a fine pair, I might add. Trully, they were destin for each other." Richard gave a skeptical thought, "But, my daughter is far too young for him. He's to be thriteen, am I correct?" Grimoire shook his head, "It doesn't matter, it is a fine choice."

Richard nodded, giving in, "I agree, a fine choice indeed." Just then, Tifa appeared among them. Richard looked down at his innocent daughter, oblivious to the choices that are being made for her future, "What is it, Tifa?" Tifa smiled, "Papa, dance with me!" Richard gave a regreful look, "I'm sorry, dear. I can't right now. I have things to discuss with King Grimoire."

Tifa looked at the King, noticing him there for the first time. Blushing from her rudeness, Tifa bowed down to the King, honoring his grace. King Grimoire chuckled, "A fine girl indeed. She knows her manners, but is also such a rambunctious girl." Tifa smiled, "Why, thank you, Sir." Grimoire nodded, plastering a wide grin.

Grimoire spoke in acknowledgement, "Princess Tifa, how old are you now?" Tifa smiled brightly, "I've turned four today, Sir." Grimoire laughed, "Aye, is that so. Seems like our little princess is growing up."

Richard patted Tifa on the head, "Why don't you dance with Choco and Mog on the dance floor? Just be careful not to bump into the other dancers." Tifa nodded, running off.

Grimoire smiled, admiring the sweet nature of the young princess, "A fine Queen she'll be." Richard nodded, feeling proud.

Tifa came onto the ball room's dance floor, the floor shining brightly, reflecting that of the dancers and yellow lights. Choco, Tifa's pet chocobo, and Mog, her pet Moogle, walking beside her.

Tifa punched a small fist in the air, "Come on, Choco, Mog, let us join the festivties, an honor to my birthday." Choco 'kewked', while Mog 'Kupoed', dancing with their master, as well as friend.

Richard looked at his daughter from a far, smiling happily. Just then, a guard came rushing in, distrubing the audience of the ball, including that of the King.

The soldier ran up to his King. Richard looked at the knight with frantic eyes, "What is the meaning of this, Soldier?" The Soldier's eyes grew wide in fear, "Armies from the South are closing in on our Kingdom. There is about a hundred, no, a THOUSAND troops, marching up to our Kingdom, weapons and all."

Richard gave a stern look, "How dare they attack on such a joyous day for my daughter." Richard was about to announce his men to be ready for battle, but it was too late. A boulder like cannon shot through one of the glass windows, shattering the antique glass, the shards falling among the ball, and crowd.

Everyone screamed with horror, scattering all over. Mary tried to find Tifa out of the mess of crowd, calling for her, and her husband, "Tifa! Dearest!"

Tifa, being confused by the sudden attack, was crying, her tears falling drastically on her small, round face. She held onto Mog and Choco, not wanting to lose them from the running crowd. Soon, another cannon shot through, but through a wall, hitting one of the chandeliers, causing it to fall, and shatter above the crowds.

A fire broke loose from the fallen chandelier, Tifa being in the middle of it. Both King's drew their swords, Richard yelling at his troops, "Call all troops for battle, I will not allow them to destroy this Kingdom, or hinder this day!" The troops nodded, running outside for battle, some, preparing the catapults.

Grimoire spoke in determintation, "Lord Richard, you find your wife, and daughter. Your troops and I will take care of these ruffians." Richard nodded, "Thank you, my friend."

Grimoire took off out of the crowd, seeing some of the intruders enter inside of the castle, "How dare you interrupt such a ceremony in this holy land!" Grimoire pushed his sword through the intruding soldiers, killing them in the process, other men behind him doing the same to protect this Kingdom, and it's grand castle.

Another cannon shot through from the enemy's catapults, breaking the large castle apart. Tifa grew hysterical in tears, calling out for her mother and father, "Mama! Papa! Where are you?" Tifa saw many of the guests being slaughtered by the intruders, blood being scattered everywhere on the once clear, rich floor of the ball, some, dying from the flames, after it caught them.

The whole castle was ablaze, her father's soldiers fighting off the intruders, some, dying in vain. Tifa then saw a shadow hover above her. She turned around to see one of the intruding warriors', holding up a sword, ready to strike her. That was until, her father, King Richard, came and pierced the man through with his sharp blade, cutting the man in half.

Richard drew out his sword, the blade becoming stain with blood, "No one, touches my daughter." Tifa embraced her father, crying softly.

Richard patted her head, "Tifa, my dear, where is your mother?" Tifa drew her head back, tears falling visibly in her eyes, shaking her head, "I don't know, Papa. I can't find Mama anywhere." Richard growled, drawing Tifa close to him, "Let us find her then." He picked up Tifa, putting her on his back. Tifa wrapped her small arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around her father's torso.

Richard took off in the blazing crowd, the heat of the flames stinging his eyes. Tifa called out to Choco, and Mog to follow, "Choco, Mog! Come!" Choco and Mog followed, trying to keep up with the hurried King.

Richard fought through the flames, cutting down any soldier that wasn't his own. He then found his Queen, fighting off the prowlers with her magic attacks, calling forth fire, blizzard, and all. The Russian Kingdom of Nibelheim, were always known for their mystic powers, which is why they have many enemies, who wish for such strength, or desire to demolish it. In this case, they wanted this Kingdom to be destroyed from such usage.

Richard called out to his wife, "Mary!" He sliced through the trespassers, killing them as he tried to get to her. Mary fended off the last of the ruffians, turning to her husband, and shivering daughter.

Mary took Tifa off Richard's back, fear radiating off her wine colored eyes, "My dearest." Richard held Mary's shoulders firmly, his eyes having a stern look, but slightly worried, "Mary, you and Tifa must leave the castle, and get as far away from here as you can." Mary had tears spilling forth, "No, I can't leave you!" Tifa, too, started to cry, "No, Papa! Don't make us leave you!" Richard kissed Tifa on the forehead, "I'm sorry, my Tifa. But you and your mother must go, in order to live."

Tifa embraced her father, before turning again towards her mother's arms. Mary looked deeply into her husband's brave brown eyes, "My dearest." Richard kissed Mary's lips silently, "Farewell, my dear Mary, may you escape safely."

Richard stepped back, allowing them to pass through. Mary ran silently passed him, crying quietly. Richard looked down at Mog and Choco, "Both of you too, leave." Choco whined with a weak 'kwek', Mog 'kupoed' sadly, but they obeyed their King, following after their Queen, and young Princess.

Richard gave a faint smile, looking back where they have escaped through, until turning around and seeing the King, who led the attack upon their Kingdom.

Richard snarled at the man, "Arthur, you scumbag. How dare you attack my Kingdom, on such a blessing day?" Arthur laughed, "Oh, come now, Richard. Can't we settle this like men, like Kings?" Richard drew his sword, positioning himself to attack the King of the Strife Kingdom.

Arthur smirked, "I suppose not." Arthur drew out his Buster sword, the huge blade glistening from the flames, "It's over Richard. Your Kingdom will burn in ashes, and will become nothing more, but a memory."

Richard shouted, "Why, Arthur? As the King of the Strife Kingdom, didn't you swear to have peace among both of our Kingdoms?" Arthur gave an expressionless look, "You're correct, I did. But, this was orders from the great Royal Council themselves." Richard looked horror-struck, "The Royal Council?"

Arthur nodded, pointing the tip of his blade towards Richard, "That's correct; they feel that your Kingdom is becoming too strong, with your mystical powers and all. They wish to demolish you and your Kingdom, before you become an even greater threat to them."

Richard growled, charging at Arthur with burning fury, "Even going at the length of betraying your best friend, a man you considered as a brother!" Arthur began charging as well, striking Richard through the shoulder, piercing his shoulder pad armor.

Arthur whispered, a hint of regret in his voice, "Forgive me." He drew his sword out of his former companion's shoulder, pulling the colossus blade above him, preparing to slice through the powerful King of Nibelheim.

Mary ran out of the outside border of their once beautiful snow cover Kingdom, the castle as well as the town ablaze by vicious flames. She practically had to drag Tifa, seeing she wasn't fast enough with her little feet and legs.

Mary tried not to be discovered by the enemy soldiers, the troops from their Kingdom still trying to fend them off, white chocobos and black fearsome ones that were hooded in armor, breathing out warm air, a result of the cold and freezing weather of their northern territory.

Mary called out to Tifa, "Faster Tifa! We must hurry!" Tifa whimpered, "I'm trying Mama."

Mary soon came to a halt, seeing a tall woman, who was wearing formidable armor, and in her right hand, she carried a zigzag looking blade.

Mary's eyes grew wide in fear, realizing who it was, "Je….Jenova!" The woman took off her black, metal helmet, revealing long silver hair, her eyes a cold green.

Jenova smirked, "Why, Mary, glad you remember me." Mary glared at the woman, "How could I not? You're one of the most back-stabbing, scoundrel I've ever met." Jenova yawned, "Oh, Mary, you flatter me."

Mary pulled Tifa behind her. Jenova seemed to notice her action, "What is it that you're trying to hide? Is that young, Princess Tifa, yours and Richard's sweet daughter, the next heir of the Russian Nibelheim throne?"

Mary glared at Jenova. Jenova chuckled, "I see. I guess I'm done with my objective. Finding the heir, and killing her." Mary let out a battle cry, summoning out one of her summoning beasts, Phoenix, but Jenova halted her, slicing a great gash on Mary's shoulder with her wicked sword.

Tifa cried out, trying to pull Jenova away from her mother, but Jenova snarled at the girl, hitting her, with her steel made shoulder pad. Tifa gave out a crying yelp of pain, losing consciousness.

Choco and Mog tried to attack Jenova, trying to keep her at bay from killing off the Queen, but failed as Jenova attacked them with her sword, causing them to scurry away in the woods.

She then turned her attention back at Mary, having a smug look, "I guess this is farewell, dear Mary. Until we meet again, in hell. Oh, and don't worry, I'll take good care of your daughter." Mary slipped down a tear, not finding any strength to move. She looked at her now unconscious daughter, her face buried in the snow. She gave a faint smile, knowing somehow, Tifa will find her way back here, to her rightful place as Queen of Nibelheim.

Before she could lace her hands with her daughter's, Jenova gave in the final blow, killing the Queen of Nibelheim, blood staining the thick, puffy, white snow as well as her blade.

Jenova smirked, "Farewell, Mary." She then turned her intention to Tifa. The girl had a small cut above her temple. Jenova heaved her sword above her, ready to strike the girl, ending her life. But a shout came from the distance, "STOP!"

It was Arthur and the Royal Council. Jenova sneered, anger building up within her from being interrupted on killing the girl off.

Arthur dashed towards Tifa, checking the injury that was inflected on the small girl, "She's still alive, but the blow in the head might have caused some damage."

Hojo was the first to speak out of the Royal Council, "She will be coming with us. We already dispatch everyone else in the Kingdom, including the King." Arthur seemed to wince from the information, knowing his hands were the ones who slain the King.

Scarlet grinned, "I see you dispatch the Queen, Jenova. Well done." Jenova nodded, with an evil grin.

Snow continued to fall from above, along with rain, the rain presenting the tragedy that had struck the once untouchable, numinous Kingdom of Nibelheim, the many deaths of innocents scattered all around.

Arthur lifted himself up, carrying the young girl's small, shamble body.

Hojo plastered a grin, "This is the end of the Nibelheim family dynasty. Now, we, the Royal Council, are superior once again." Arthur growled, "You act as though you are God himself." Hojo smirked, "I am, as of all of us."

Reeve and Arthur seemed to glare at Hojo. The rain and snow seemed to have melted away the burning flames, the castle, oddly enough, was still standing, as if it was never ablaze.

Arthur, Jenova, and the Royal Council decided to take their leave, seeing there was nothing more they could do to the Kingdom, having had completed their objective. They soon, though, were stopped by Grimoire, who was blooded up. Lances, spears, and arrows sticking out of his armor as well as flesh.

Grimoire scorned at them, "You will not take that child!" Arthur seemed flabbergasted, "Grimoire, you're still alive?" Grimoire glared at Arthur, "Arthur, you traitor. Working with these ruffians, I see?" Arthur tried to defend himself, "I was only following my loyalty to the Royal Council." Grimoire shouted, rage building in him to fight, "Like a dog you are!"

Arthur seemed unaffected from Grimoire's words, still holding onto Tifa firmly, "Grimoire, please, your injured."Grimoire scolded at him, "Oh, don't act as if we're allies now. Now, I won't repeat myself. Put down the girl." Arthur didn't listen to him, but Hojo replied, "Fine, Arthur, put the girl down."

Arthur looked at Hojo with confusion, "What?" Hojo folded his stunted hands behind his back, "Grimoire, we shall give you the girl, but you are to treat her as your very own. In other words, we would like you to adopt her."

Grimoire seemed to relax, "Agreed, anything than her being with all of you." Grimoire lifted himself up, avoiding his battle stance, "But we are to bury the bodies, the bodies of those you have slain with your men. And with that I shall take the girl as my own, I shall raise her, until she is ready to be Queen of the Nibelheim Kingdom."

Hojo shouted, "No! You must not observe such an action. The girl is to be left in the dark of her heritage. Never knowing who she really is, or what she is to become!" Palmer responded further in the discussion, "It seems that the girl has taken a nasty blow in the head, a result of her to probably lose her memory."

Grimoire seemed stunned from the information, but nodded, "Fine, as you wish, but don't think you'll hear the end of this from me." Hojo grinned, "If that comes to pass, we shall murder thy."

Grimoire gave a stern look, Arthur handing Tifa over to him. Grimoire didn't wince from his injuries as he took the girl, turning around to his gold, armor chocobo.

Grimoire nodded to all of them, whipping his chocobo to take off into the woods, heading towards the Kingdom he ruled.

Arthur looked at Hojo, "Sir, do you really intend to kill Grimoire, if he refuses to cooperate with your plans?" Hojo and the Royal Council, with the exception of Reeve, smirked, including Jenova. Arthur ignored the response, starting to pick of the dead bodies they have slained.

Grimoire took Tifa back to his castle, explaining the situation to his wife Lucrecia. They took Tifa as their own daughter, Sephiroth, who Tifa was originally to be betrothed to, was now accepted into being her brother, Aeris, now her official cousin.

Through out the years, Tifa, with no memory of her past, or heritage, was known as the Princess of the Lockheart Kingdom; never knowing her past, or the fact that she is the heir of the once grand Kingdom, Nibelheim.

She has lived her life of loneliness, following her role as princess of the Lockheart Kingdom. Fulfilling any wishes from the Royal Council and that of others, never having the chance to satisfy her own desires.

Tifa Lockheart, the princess of the Lockheart Kingdom, no, the Kingdom of Nibelheim, next heir to the throne, is the rightful Queen.

End of Flashback

Cloud's POV

I was speechless, no, beyond that, I was mindless as well. I didn't know what to say, or do first. I wanted to strangle my father, even perhaps kill him for destroying Tifa's rightful heritage, her honor, her Kingdom, her life.

Finally, I found my voice, "How…how could you? I'm ashamed to be your son as well as you being my father!" My father tried to calm me down, "Cloud, please, you must understand…"

I was outraged, "Understand!? Oh, I understand, father. You just went ahead to destroy a whole Kingdom, belonging to a woman I have come to cherish, all because her Kingdom was more powerful then the Royal Council. You are nothing, but their faithful dog!"

He looked at me with alarm, coming to realize what I said, "You what? You cherish her?" I looked away, avoiding the question that my heart knew to well.

I muttered my answer, "Yes, and I'm not mortified by it." He began to blurt out, "But you love Aeris, do you not? You proposed to her, giving your undying love for her! Was that all a lie?" I finally looked up at him, hatred burning in my eyes, "No, it wasn't a lie, but……it wasn't a lie by you, or the Royal Council, or anyone else by that matter. It was a lie from my part. I never was in love with her, as I am with Tifa, her suppose cousin."

My father looked flabbergasted, not knowing how to reply.

I finally started to make my way towards the door, but not with him shouting out for me, "Where do you think your going? What are you planning on doing?"

I stopped, turning towards my frantic father, "You're pathetic." That's all I said as I began to make my way to the door again, but halted, after realizing something, "The woman, Jenova, is she the cause of Lord Grimoire's and Lady Lucrecia's death?" My father sadly nodded. I asked another question, fear rising in my eyes, "And is she the Queen, who is leading the mysterious army, who attacked the Icicle Kingdom and Bone Village?" My father, once again, nodded.

I stood frozen, losing feeling in my body, completely numb. I growled lowly, "This can't be…" My father urges me, "Cloud, we must not speak with this new found information I have entrusted to you with no one. Not even Tifa." I nodded, knowing things will just get more chaotic at this point if anyone else knew.

I closed my eyes, picturing Tifa. I can't believe it. If she was to know, it will just cause her more pain, but she's already in pain now. Why? Why must this happen? Why must she go through such suffering? But, that's what I'm here for, no; I've chosen this, from my own heart and soul, to love her, to protect her, to save her when she is needs me. And yet, even knowing this now, I can't do anything. Dammit, why do I feel so powerless! I don't want to marry Aeris! I want to be with Tifa! Have her as my Queen, loving, and cherishing her like a child, praying she feels the same for me.

No, I don't want to go through with this. Curse it all to hell!!! Loving her is a curse to the Kingdoms! No, it's not. The Royal Council is a curse to the Kingdoms. I don't care if she was decided to marry Sephiroth, Rufus, or whoever rotten prince, or king. My love for Tifa is a blessing, I shall never see it as something to be ashamed of, or something that I should be punish for feeling this way. Tifa is the one I want, not Aeris.

Oh God, what shall I do now? Where does my loyalty rest in now?

Sephiroth's POV

I stood stunned; I have heard the whole thing. I was just passing through the halls, until I caught notice of Cloud's and King Arthur's voice. King Arthur explaining in full detail of Tifa's past.

What really caught my intention in the whole story was the fact that I was originally betrothed to being Tifa's husband, her King, her lover. My heart kept pounding. It was pounding so loud, that I could hear it.

My parents, they were killed by this Jenova wench. She shall pay. But first, I must tell Tifa.

I began descending down the halls, trying to search for Tifa's room, wanting her to know that we were betrothed to be married, not her and Rufus, her and me.

I picked up my pace, feeling excitement roar in me. Even if excitement was pulsing in my veins, I swear, I shall kill King Arthur for destroying mines and Tifa's fates, our fates on being together, forever.

Kiome-Yasha: "The End! Lol, just kidding. I must say. I'm rather proud of myself of this chapter. I hope my great grandmother is too, God bless her soul. I also think this was really dark, but maybe I'm saying that because I'm listening to dark music. Well guys, the truth is revealed. I hope you liked it, so expect the next chapter soon. I hope."

Tifa: "I urge you to review."


	19. Chapter 18 The truth and the attack

Disclaimer: "Still doesn't own anything here that is related to Squarenix. All I own is the plot I created, which you can't steal from."

Kiome-Yasha: "Wow, it has been two months, I think, since I've updated. Sorry about that everyone, been pretty busy. Real life is starting to catch up to me. Had to sign up for colleges, so I continue my life. Not only that, the holidays have been pretty crazy in my family, making me get side track to update. I've decided to take this time to make the next chapter of "So much for my happy ending." Hope you enjoy this chapter, like you did last. Again, sorry for the long wait."

Chapter 18 The Truth and the Attack

Sephiroth's POV

As of this moment, making my way to Tifa's chamber, I reflect on everything I had learned. Did Aeris know about the situation? Did everyone know? Did they all hide it from us?

I started to quicken my pace. Tifa originally belonged to me. To ME! Curse the Royal Council and King Albert for ruining our engagement!

I felt like going back and tearing the King limb from limb, but hesitated. For my heart was racing, as well as humming to Tifa's mystical tone. It was telling me to go see her, to tell her the truth, to be with her. It was never Rufus to have her heart, or that Bastard's son, who Tifa seems to have affections for. It was me. I am Tifa's rightful soul mate.

I remembered when I first met her. It was the day I fell in love with her, way beyond that of brotherly affections.

Flashback

I was in the castle, playing with my wooden carved sword, planning to be a strong King of my kingdom when the time comes. I was outside, concentrating way beyond my usual efforts.

That was until my father came out, holding a bundle in his arm, or so I thought. She was so small, so fragile. She seemed to be nine, or eight years younger than me. For a moment, I thought she was just an infant, judging from her diminutive size.

My father put her down, my mother standing behind them. My father spoke, urging the girl to step forward to me, "Come now Tifa, Sephiroth is a kind lad. He is a prince full of respect towards a young woman as you."

So, Tifa was this sweet child's name. My heart begins to pump faster, the blood rushing to my pale cheeks, making them flush with some kind of emotion. Is she a gift to me? A precious thing I must protect with my life? Please, let it be so. I will treasure her always.

She stepped forward, but tripped, giving a sweet yelp. I caught her in my arms, my God, she was so tiny. I began to feel affection for this creature right away.

She poked her little head up, her large wine color eyes piercing my soul. I smiled, a real smile since a long time, making the little girl, who was mine, blush.

My father spoke, smiling genuinely, "Her name is Tifa. We have adopted her into our family. She will be your responsibility, Sephiroth. Cherish her, and protect her always." My mother, Lucrecia, smiled softly, "Tifa, dear, say hello to your new sibling."

My heart sank from those words, sibling. That word was like poison into my heart and soul. I wanted her to be my queen, my lover, my cherish treasure, anything other than siblings.

Tifa spoke softly and timidly, her sweet voice soft as vanilla, "Good evening dear brother." I let myself float from her voice, memorizing the saccharine sound.

I placed my hands on her small waist, feeling that they would curve up beautifully when she comes of age, "And to you, my sister." I replied with a sharp cringe to my heart.

End of Flashback

I recoil from the memory. That day, mines and Tifa's destiny were altered, all because of some stupid power struggle.

Tifa was to be my fiancé. The truth still catches me out of breath. No longer should I hide my strong affections for my sister, no, my Tifa. I always prayed for such a thing to have with her; to have her as my queen, to have her only to myself. No other man shall have her.

I finally reached Tifa's copper made door, the gold symbols of jewels shining on it. This was it. Tifa must know that we were truly meant to be, but not only that, the past that was hidden from her for thirteen years.

Tifa's POV

I heard a knock on my door. I try to ignore the disturbance, trying to fall back to sleep. But the banging still pursued.

I gently took off my blankets, the warmth dissipating off my body and the cool air rushing through me. I put on my robe, walking to the door.

My eyes widen to take notice of my beloved brother, Sephiroth. His face consisted that of pure bliss, an expression I haven't seen in years from him, not since our younger years.

I asked softly, "My dear brother, what makes you come here in the dead of the night?" He smiled lightly, but then frowned, "My dear, dear Tifa. There is something you must know."

I became very alert, seeing as his tone turned into one of pure sober.

I asked, becoming worried, "What is it, dear brother? What urgent news do you bring me?" He simply answered, "Your past, my dear Tifa."

I asked, becoming confused, "My past? I have no idea in what you mean?" He stepped into my room, closing the door behind him, "Tifa, what I'm about to tell you is the truth of your existence, and the destiny of matrimony we both were destined to have."

I inquired his word, "Matrimony? What in bloody hells name are you talking about?" I was becoming frantic. What is my dear brother saying to me?

He was silent for a moment; I spoke up, after awhile of waiting, "Brother?" That's when he shouted, "I am NOT your BROTHER! I was to be your king, your husband…..your lover. " I was taken back from his sudden impulse of outburst.

He grabbed me by my shoulders, telling me the story, telling me my past.

By the time it was all over, my mind was blank. I began to shiver, shaking my head slowly. It didn't end there, though.

Sephiroth face came closer to mines. I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheeks, and lips. My face began to heat up, not knowing what he was about to do.

He whispered, ever so slowly, "Tifa, my dear sister. There is something else you must know. I love you, Tifa, much more than that of brotherly affection. You and I were meant to be, we were engaged before all this happened." I was about to speak, but my words were cut short when Sephiroth placed his lips against mine.

His lips were slim, and, I must admit, a bit warm, but it had its hint of coldness. My eyes widen, feeling his lips merge deeper with mine. I try to pry away, but he embraced me tightly, not wanting to let go of me.

I yelped out a gasp, finally finding strength into pushing him away. I pushed him away from me roughly, tears spilling all over my face, my eyes stinging with burning sensation.

I shook my head, not wanting any of this to be true. This must be some type of nightmare. I close my eyes for a second, more tears sliding down in the process.

I opened them, Sephiroth still there, and this nightmare being real as ever.

Sephiroth began walking up to me again, opening up his arms as if to embrace me once more. I backed away. This caused him to flinch.

He spoke, his voice sounding desperate, "Tifa, my love." I shook my head from his words, not liking it at all. He continued, proceeding his approach to me, "Tifa, please. You and I were meant to be wed. You were to be my Queen. Not only that. You are next in heir of the Nibelheim Kingdom; a kingdom that was sought to be the most powerful out of all kingdoms in the land, more powerful than the Royal Councils themselves."

I screamed out, "No, STOP IT!!!" The whole castle probably heard me, but I didn't care. I had already dashed out of my room, not knowing where I was going, but wanting to be far away from my past and Sephiroth as soon as possible.

Aeris's POV

I heard a shout, it sounded like it came from Tifa. I sprinted out of my chamber, searching for her.

I was panicking, thinking something awful had happened to her. I began to shout through the halls, "Tifa! Tifa! Oh my dear, sweet cousin, where are you?"

That's when I bumped into Yuffie and Lexion. They had a worried expression as I did.

Lexion spoke, her glasses dropping to her nose, "We heard a scream ma'am. It sounded like Princess Tifa, is she alright?" I shook my head, "I really don't know. I heard it myself. Where could she be?"

Yuffie placed her hands on my shoulder, "Don't discourage, your Highness. I'm sure nothings wrong." Even though Yuffie's words were that of encouragement, I could still hear the doubt in her voice.

Just then, Tifa appeared, rushing pass through the halls, bumping into us. I looked startled at her condition. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears so visible on her face, more trailing down.

I agonized over the sight of her, "Tifa, are you alright? What happened?"

She didn't say a word. She shook her head, getting up from the rug floor, and began to run once more.

I shouted out for her, "Tifa!!"

Yuffie looked at me, her face having a stern expression, "Your Highness, you and I shall go after Lady Tifa. Lexion, you inform the King and the Prince of what just happened."

Lexion nodded, running off to the King's main chamber room.

I looked towards Yuffie, nodding of the agreement, running after Tifa, "Yuffie, what do you suppose happened?" Yuffie continued to dash beside me in the halls, "I don't know your majesty, but it must be of great importance to cause Lady Tifa to be in this state."

I looked down to my pacing feet; the only thing in my mind was Tifa, hoping that she will be alright.

Cloud's POV

I kept myself in my father's chamber. I had to sit myself down for a moment, just for a moment. For if I was to step out this room now, there was probably a good chance that I would run to Tifa's room and tell her the truth about her past, and who she really is.

That is something my father wants to avoid at any cost.

My father was sitting by his desk, before he spoke, "I have so many regrets." I made a smug look, "You should, poor Tifa." My father looked at me, "I can't believe that you are in love with her. It's forbidden, you must know that." I glared at the floor, knowing my father's words were true. It is forbidden, but my heart is already caged in Tifa's bosom.

Just then, Lexion came rushing into the room, her glasses practically falling off, and her face holding an expression of decay.

I asked Lexion, standing up from my seat, "Lexion, what's wrong?"

Lexion held her hands to her chest, holding a worried desperate appearance, "It's her young Highness, Tifa. She has run of out of the castle my Lord. She was crying and her highness had such a look of despair on her face."

That's all it took me to run out of the room. Just hearing the fact that Tifa was upset, made me want to run a chase after her, saving her from whatever was troubling her.

Sephiroth's POV

How did it turn out like this?

I could still feel Tifa's warm, small, plush lips against mine. I would treasure this feeling, seeing as it may be my last to feel her lips like that ever again.

I left her room awhile ago, searching for her and hope to make amends with her. She probably won't even look at me now, seeing as I have confess my love for her, knowing full well that she only sees me as her brother. But, I wasn't her true blood brother.

I was to be her fiancé. But no matter as how many times I repeat that to myself, I know it could never be repaired now. Mines and Tifa's destiny have been altered. I must accept the truth now.

Right now, though, all that matters to me now, is getting Tifa back. Just to have her caring for me as she did, even if it is just brotherly affections.

It seems all I can do now is protect her, and hope she will have a happy future, even if it is with that bumptious King Rufus from the Shinra Kingdom.

I continued searching through the halls for Tifa, but still had no avail. Soon, I had bumped into two small children, tripping over.

I looked up to see a pair of brown and blue eyes.

The two children looked startled. The little girl spoke, fear in her voice, "Oh dear, we had made Lord Sephiroth fall. We are sure to be cross by his deadly sword the Masamune." The little boy stood in front of the girl, "Don't worry Marlene, I'll protect you, even if it is against the great Lord Sephiroth!"

I spoke, hoping to calm the little ones, "I am not going to harm you. I am looking for my sister. She has run off." They both spoke, both of them looking alarmed, "Tifa!"

That's when I realized it. These children are the ones that always love to play with Tifa, always visiting inside her chamber, asking her to play with them.

I asked, "You are the children that enjoy Tifa's company. Denzel and Marlene, I presume?" They nodded.

Denzel spoke with concern in his voice, "Is Lady Tifa alright?" I looked ahead of them, "No, she is not alright." I had to be truthful. There's no way to avoid that she was going to be alright ever again.

Marlene spoke with confidents in her voice, "I'm sure she'll be alright. I bet Lord Cloud would fine away to make her happy ending." I winced from her words. Cloud, it always seemed he was to one to be destined to chase Tifa's pain away, even to these children.

Denzel nodded and agreed. They have high hopes for the idea, but it could never happen. Even I know that.

I began to pace forward, ignoring the exchange of optimism the two children were sharing over Cloud and Tifa, my face contracting that of a solemn look.

Before I could go any forward though, the children began walking beside me.

I looked down at them, annoyance visible on my face. The two children only smiled though.

Denzel had a confident look, "Let's find Princess Tifa together. I'm sure if Cloud fails to make her better, her brother would perform the task with full satisfaction." Marlene giggled and agreed. These two seemed to agree a lot with each other.

I smiled slightly at the two beaming children. If only they knew I was the one who brought despair to Tifa in the first place.

Vincent's POV

I have received the urgent news form Lord Zack just recently. My mind was spinning. This couldn't be happening.

How was I going to explain the news to King Arthur, to Cloud? My God, to YUFFIE!?

I rushed up the stairs, trying to get to his Highness's chamber.

As I reared to the corner, I bumped into Cloud, whose face revealed that of aggravation and worry.

Cloud looked at me with a stern gaze, commanding me, "Vincent, round of Bandit. I believe Tifa has left the premises."

I stared at him, not knowing what was going on, the thoughts on the attack leaving my mind. I dashed to get Bandit, Cloud's gold chocobo. Cloud followed after me, keeping his velocity, if not more faster.

Yuffie's POV

We rushed out of the castle, but stopped as we found ourselves outside the boundaries of the castle.

Tifa had run into the woods. Aeris and I halted.

Aeris was about to take off inside, but I grabbed her arms before she could.

I gave Aeris an austere expression, "No, you're Highness. You must not go. Since the mysterious attacks and the war, it's been dangerous to walk into the woods unsupervised." She broke away from my grip, yelling at me, "Yuffie, that is my cousin! She is like a little sister to me! I have to go after her!"

Tears began to spill from Aeris's eyes. I looked at her with pure sympathy, not knowing what to do.

That's when I heard Cloud and Vincent-kun. Cloud came galloping on Bandit; Vincent-kun was right behind him.

I turn my intentions to them, forgetting about Aeris, but not fully.

I spoke aloud, "Cloud! Vincent-kun! Lady Tifa has run off into the woods!" Cloud stared ahead towards the trees, his expression having a grieve one.

That's when Vincent-kun remembered something urgent, "My lord, I have urgent news from your brother who resides in the north western side of the continent. It would seem there was…" Vincent-kun was cut off by Cloud, who was becoming impatient "That's not important now, Vincent! We must find Tifa!"

Vincent-kun gave a sober look. He looked at me as though he had something to tell me, something that would shatter me.

Cloud looked at me, "Where's Aeris?" That's when I turned around, Aeris no where in sight.

Tifa's POV

Lies! Lies! This has to be a nightmare!

I ran faster, hoping that Yuffie and Aeris weren't following me still. I stopped to catch my breath, feeling exhausted.

I looked at my surroundings, nothing but shady black trees, and a well happening to be right in front of me.

I looked at the well. Finding no other shelter around from the chilling air of fall, I went inside the well's opening from above.

I sat there, looking myself over. My dress was torn, the silk being now covered in dirt and soil. I let out a whimper, my eyes were stinging like fire from all the tears I shed, and still shed.

I wrapped my arms around myself, praying that all of this was a dream, a horrible, horrible dream.

Soon, I heard footsteps outside, peddling softly on the dirt. I dared not look, seeing as it might be the ominous enemy, or Sephiroth.

But then, I heard a voice, a voice I last expected, "Tifa? My dear cousin, what happened?"

It was Aeris, her voice of concern comforting my heart from the fear and pain, but only a bit.

Aeris' POV

I know she's in there. I saw her go into this area, and judging from all the running she did, she must be tired.

I walked closer to the well, peering over inside of it. I gave a worry, and hurt look, seeing the condition she was in.

I whispered out to her, "Tifa? What has caused you to ail so?" I step into the well, getting my own gown ruin.

Tifa looked up at me, her eyes where puffy with a blood red color. I reached out to her slowly, but let out a surprise gasp as she lashed onto me.

Tifa began to cry loudly, sobbing out her words, "Oh Aeris, the truth has ailed me so to be like this." I looked at her with confusion as I pulled her away.

I asked, hoping to get some answers, "What are you saying? What in matter of truth are you talking about?"

She looked up at me, tears still spilling forth uncontrollably. She explained to me the truth that Sephiroth had given her, after overhearing Cloud and his father.

She told me her past, her being the princess of the lost kingdom, Nibelheim, the next heir to the throne; the attack that the Royal Council and King Arthur had inflicted to her family's kingdom, as well as their deaths. She even told me the fact on how King Grimoire took her in and adopted her to being the princess of the Lockheart Kingdom, including some information on this Jenova woman she heard of from Sephiroth, who received the information based on what he heard.

I stared at her, my eyes wide as saucers from the story she had told me.

Tears were beginning to spill forth from my eyes, not wanting to believe any of this to be true.

I whimpered out to Tifa, embracing her, "Oh Tifa…" She held onto me, crying hysterically.

She mumbled from between my bosom of my gown, "Aeris, what shall I do now? What family do I have now?" I understood what she meant.

Her whole life and destiny had been modified into something else. Her role was meant to be for higher standards. She was to be queen of Nibelheim, the once and proud kingdom to ever existed in our lands, and she still is.

I pulled her back gently, trying to give her a comforting smile, "Even as I am not your blood cousin, you must take full responsibility of you were meant to be, Tifa."

She sniffed, her eyes making her look daze. I shook her to snap out of it, "You must take back your throne! If this is who you were, you must claim it once again! You mustn't let others decide your life anymore! You are a queen to the authoritative kingdom Nibelheim! You must be strong, as you always were these years! I believe that you can overcome this, as you are one to always fight in what you believe is right…" I whispered out my last words, crying tears of sorrow, but not for me, for Tifa.

I held onto her shoulders. She looked at me with a distraught expression, my head gazing down to her lap, "You must be a strong queen Tifa, for your deceased royal family. So please, let me shed your tears. For a prominent queen, such as yourself, shouldn't be allowed to show tears of regret."

Tifa had calmed down from my words, speaking in a low tone, "I shall accept my fate and my throne with full confidents, my cousin." My eyes widen from her words. She still considered me as family.

I grinned, closing my eyes as tears slowly glided down my face to the rough soil, "You fool."

Cloud's POV

I continued to ride on Bandit through the vast forest, hot air puffing out from my gasping mouth as well as Bandit's, a result from the chilling coming air of winter.

I called out to Tifa and Aeris, receiving no reply from my calls.

I halted in the middle of the forest, making Bandit turn from different directions, to scout the area. When I didn't see them to be around, I kicked Bandit from both his sides, "Hah!"

He 'kweked' loudly, picking his pace up once again through the dark daunting night of the forest.

Soon I came to another clearing, spotting a well, with Tifa and Aeris climbing above the whole.

I halted Bandit from the ropes around his beak, jumping off him admittedly.

I look with concern towards Tifa and Aeris. I took my hand out and helped them out.

Aeris spoke, having a wry look towards me, "Where's Yuffie, and Vincent?" I answered her, not keeping my eyes off of Tifa, who was looking right at me back, "I left them behind, but, what happened?"

Tifa turned the other way, our eye contact breaking. Aeris took a big heave of air, before speaking, "Not now, I think it would be best if we return to the castle. With the war going on, it will be safer to speak the matter there."

I nodded, agreeing with her logic.

Aeris led Tifa to Bandit. She hopped on him, still having a distress look on her angelic face. Aeris and I walked along with Bandit and Tifa, heading back to the castle.

When we returned, I was determined to get some answers from either Aeris, or Tifa.

Tifa kept holding onto Aeris the whole time, as if trying not to lose herself from reality. She took a few glances at me from time to time. I returned those glances with a look of worry, guilt, and love, which caused her to turn away from me once more.

When we got to the clearing, where Vincent and Yuffie were waiting for us, we stopped to see Rufus there, along with his men, Lexion also being there as well.

Rufus came rushing at Tifa, taking her away from Aeris's grasp. Rufus embraced her, "Oh Tifa, I was so worried about you. When they told me how you took off with such anguish, I knew I had to come." I tried my best not to snap at Rufus for holding onto her so tightly against him.

Tifa gave a weak smile, "I'm…" Tifa paused, looking as if trying to make up excuses to hiding her pain, which I have yet to discover what it can be.

Tifa finally answered, "I'm quite alright, my lord." All of us looked at her with an agonizing stare.

I turned to Vincent, finally remembering the fact that he had to tell me something before all of this occurred.

I walked up to him and Yuffie, Yuffie also in wonder in what he had to say to me.

Lexion spoke, before I could speak, "Your majesty, Cloud, Vincent has important matters that he must inform you about."

I nodded, understanding, "Yes, I know." I turned to Vincent, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as possible, so I can address some matters of Tifa's sudden emotional reactions.

Vincent looked behind me to Rufus, Tifa, Aeris, and Rufus's men, the Turks, to Yuffie and Lexion, and then back at me, "It's the kingdom of Wutai…" Yuffie flinched, her eyes bugging out in fear in what he was about to say next, "It's been attacked, by the nameless enemy."

Kiome-Yasha: "I hope this satisfies all you readers and reviewers. Sorry for the long, long update. But as I said before, real life is starting to take its toll on me. As a gift to all you Vinffie and cloti fans, expect a lot of fluff in the next chapter. Especially, Cloud and Tifa, for a lot of emotional rising is to be expected in the next chapter (winks.) Well, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, and review shortly after reading it. I hope to update soon, as I bet you all are too."

Tifa: "Sorry for the long update, but still review so we can be happy that you don't hate us."


	20. Chapter 19 Emotions Run Free

Declaimer: "I do not own Final Fantasy 7. It hurts to repeat this all the DAMN time!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry for the wait, everyone. I was getting held up from life. So, I decided to update on my fic, considering it's been ringing in my head since I last updated."

Chapter 19 Emotions Run Free

Tifa's POV

I can't see where I am right now. I hear gasps, and I hear tears rising out of Yuffie.

I look up, seeing Vincent embrace Yuffie from falling. I avoid eye contact with Cloud, though, it's not his fault my life turned out to be this way. No, I won't blame his father either. Though, I can't help, but to hold some type of grudge.

Aeris spoke, trying not to sound like her voice had just crack from the sudden information, "When did they attack Wutai?"

Vincent tried to silence Yuffie's crying, but to no avail. He spoke, though, "About a few hours ago. The enemies attack was brutal, showing no mercy to anyone."

Cloud spoke, making me jump a bit, "We must go, and see if there are any survivors! All hope can't be lost! Wutai may need assistance!"

Rufus replied to Cloud's suggestion, giving a smug knowing look, "As weak as Wutai is, I doubt there are survivors." Before any of us knew it, Yuffie had punch Rufus in the face.

She screamed at his face, tears clearly visible on her face, "Don't you dare insult the pride of my kingdom, Wutai!"

Rufus gasped, finding out that he had blood dripping down his nose, "You…you…" He was about to strike her back, but Vincent stopped him, grabbing his arm and twisting it aggressively.

He spoke viciously, that it made me shutter, "You shall not touch the heir of the Wutai Kingdom." I gasp, this information being all new to me.

Yuffie was the next heir to the Wutai Kingdom? Then, why was she a servant to the Strife family of the Strife Kingdom? Did Cloud's father and the Royal Council strip Yuffie away from her life as the heir to some kingdom as well?

Why? Are they that afraid to lose their powers over the other kingdoms? And, is this Jenova woman working for the Royal Council? Including Cloud's father?

I lower my head, feeling tears of lost and confusion rising to my eyes.

Aeris seems to sense my turmoil mind, looking ahead at the others, "We must discuss this matter more inside. We'll decide what we shall do there. Right now, I want to get Tifa up to her room."

Cloud looked at Aeris, his expression showing that he wanted to know what had caused me to act this way. Aeris looked uncertain, looking back at me, trying to find an answer in my eyes to consider telling Cloud, or not.

My eyes shake with worry, hoping she got the message that I didn't want him to know. If he should, I want to be the one to tell him.

Vincent pulls Yuffie back, holding her shoulders tightly towards him.

Cloud nods his head, looking at the ground with fear and concern, "Agreed, let's discuss on what we shall do inside."

We all headed inside the castle. I stagger by Aeris's side, while Yuffie does the same by Vincent's. Rufus follows closely behind me.

I decide to take a quick glance at Cloud. His expression holds one of sorrow, turmoil, and worse fear. He was scared, just as I was.

I take my hand to grasp my chest. My heart was racing.

I look back at Cloud. I tried to pry away, but our eyes finally lock for the first time that night. Everything I felt for him was forbidden. But, somehow, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with him; deeply in love with him.

Maybe, it's because I was an emotional wreck that I came to realize this. And I hoped and prayed that it was nothing more than a silly infatuation, but no, it's not. The way he makes me feel is beyond to describe than a mere infatuation, unless you might think it's insanity that I feel this strongly for him. I hate to say, but I come to believe that I might even love him more than Aeris does.

I shifted away from his eyes, not wanting to feel this way for him, but finding I couldn't escape from this emotion. Love, how I despise the torture you bring me.

Cloud's POV

Tifa was back in her room, Aeris tending to her to get some rest. She didn't need this aggravation to further trouble her already tortured mind. I wish I was there to calm her fears and grief away, but now's not the time for me, neither is it my place. Right now, I had to think of my responsibility as Prince and future King of the Strife Kingdom.

I met up with my father, explaining the situation to him.

My father gave a grave look, "Troublesome. Things are beginning to change around here. We must act fast." Vincent was right next to me, while Yuffie patiently waited outside the doors.

Vincent asked, "Your majesty, what do you suppose we do?" My father scratched his growing beard, "Cloud, I'm sending you to Wutai. Assist any that need our help, while I take care of things here." I asked, still holding a grudge, "And, what are you going to do? Run to the Royal Council?" I spoke with bitterness in my tone, that it felt like my tongue burned from what I said.

Vincent looked at me with concern, before turning back to my father, making a suggestion, "Sir, can Yuffie and I insist Lord Cloud? I'm sure she would like to come. After all…" My father cut Vincent off, "Yes, you may go with him. I'm sure the princess of the Wutai Kingdom would like that."

I growled at how casual he makes it sound. Here, he treats Yuffie as a mere servant in our castle, when she is actually the next heir to the Wutai Kingdom. It's absurd, when the reason Yuffie became our servant was for my father not to attack, or prison her people. Now, I see what my father truly is, a hungry power dog of the Royal Council.

My father spoke, holding his own temper, "No, I'm going to see if I can contact Zack, and tell him to meet you all back at the ruins of Wutai. Now, go."

Vincent and I exit the room, meeting Yuffie outside. She asked, holding her hands between her flat bosoms, "Have you all decided?" I nodded, "You, Vincent, and I are to go to Wutai, to see the condition that was dealt there, as well as to see if there are any survivors."

Yuffie nodded, holding a discouraged expression. I saw this as a rare sight, considering how overly cheerful and obnoxious Yuffie can be. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Yuffie, I'm sure there are survivors."

Yuffie became more sullen, nodding lightly, "Yes." Vincent added, "Let us take our leave."

I nodded, but halted, "Agreed, but I would like to see Tifa. I want to make sure she is alright."

Before I could, though, Vincent grabbed the upper part of my arm, "Cloud, a moment. I believe there is something you must share with me and Yuffie." My eyes widen, wondering what he was talking about.

I spoke from my thoughts, "What are you talking about?" Vincent looked at me sternly, "I would like to know about your sudden behavior. The way you talked to the king just now, made it look like you had some type of grudge, or resentment towards him. And I would like to know what is causing you to become in such a state all of a sudden."

I released a sigh, knowing I cannot escape from this curiosity Vincent was holding. He always was an excellent observer when it came to seeing pass people's emotions. I looked back at him and Yuffie, my face holding that of guilt, "Alright, I'll tell you."

Sephiroth's POV

The children and I have heard the news of Tifa's return inside the castle, which gave me the sign that she had probably ran off before.

I had heard the news from Lexion, who is currently working on her project faster than ever from the news of Wutai's attack.

I had dropped off the children to her. They persisted, though. Marlene whined, grabbing my hand, "Wait! Take us with you! We want to see Tifa!" I shook me head, "I don't believe that would be a good idea, little one. Her mind is troubled right now."

Denzel started to get frustrated, "Why? What's wrong with her? We can help! Tifa always smiles when we're around!" I shook my head, "You two are too young understand." Marlene began to cry, as Denzel stomped his feet and crossed his puny arms across his chest.

I sighed, hoping they could at least understand, "I am sorry." The children stopped fussing, though, as soon as Tifa's new pet, Nanaki, came and played with them. The children laughed as Nanaki gave them a ride on his back, hoping to calm the children over Tifa.

I look up at Lexion, who was being pestered by Reno, one of King Rufus's knights called the Turks.

I asked, as I began to make my leave from the engine room, "Could you watch over them? I'm going to see about the situation." She replied, "Certainly." She pulled up her glasses, giving a glare towards Reno, "Reno, please. I'm quite busy." Reno laughed, "Oh, come on, dear Lexion. You know you cannot resist me." She blushed, "Not in front of the children! Cid, please, insistence!"

Cid came in from around the constructed contraption, "Hey, I ain't going to repeat myself to you, jackass. Leave the girl alone!" Reno did just that, but still hung by her, trying to get her attention to him time after time. I seemed amused of the situation, but shook my head, taking my leave.

As I walked down the corridors of the castle, I came to consider the hatred that was growing in my heart towards King Arthur. He has done the unforgivable to Tifa, than again, so did I for telling her the truth.

I head towards my room, but not without passing Tifa's. I could hear people speaking in there, and it sounded like Tifa and Aeris. Aeris is probably trying to calm Tifa's mind, letting her take the information in slowly. Take one step at a time, little by little. It makes me laugh to think that, considering those are Tifa's words, 'Take it little by little.'

I can't afford to take this little by little anymore.

I freeze, seeing Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie around the corner. They haven't noticed me yet, so I take this as my advantage to leave.

I'm assuming they are going to tell Aeris and Tifa they are heading to Wutai. Good, I'll use that as my advantage.

Cloud's POV

I have transferred the information of Tifa's past to Vincent and Yuffie, both not taking it very well.

They were left speechless; never expecting to hear the dreadful truth of Tifa's past to be so severe and tragic. I had also informed them not to let Tifa know the truth, considering of her current state.

They had agreed, but Yuffie spoke saying I can't hide this forever from her. I know that as a fact that I can't.

As we made our way to Tifa's room, to tell her and Aeris of our departure to Wutai, I looked back at Yuffie. Her stand showed that of pure determination. I couldn't blame her. After all, it was her kingdom that got attacked, and her being the heir. I growled angrily. Neither Tifa, nor Yuffie should suffer from this corrupted government.

We soon arrived to Tifa's room. I sigh, bringing my hand up, and knocking on the door lightly.

Yuffie's POV

I don't know what to feel right now. I could say I'm angry, depress, and downright hungry for revenge. I won't let this go; the pride of my kingdom Wutai would be avenged.

I felt a comforting, yet rough hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Vincent-kun, smiling at me slightly. He wanted to relieve me of my sorrow. I'm sure he saw how tense I was becoming.

I was lost for words when Cloud-sama had given us the information on Tifa-domo's past. I must say I wasn't that shock either, though. Figures that Arthur-sama would be working for the Royal Council and attack ruthlessly on another kingdom, just to gain the respect and power they wanted. But, it's hard to believe such a magnificent kingdom such as Nibelheim to go down in such a way over some power struggle that the Royal Council wanted to control over.

I had sympathy for Tifa-domo. I could feel what she is going through, considering I went through the same thing, but my kingdom wasn't unmercifully attack like hers. That is, until now.

Aeris-domo opened the door, edging us to enter.

Now that I remember, I believe Nibelheim kingdom is near…

Tifa's POV

Cloud, Yuffie, and Vincent enter my room. The three of them had news on what they were about to do, I'm sure.

Aeris spoke, clapping her hands together on her lap, "So, have you decided on what you're going to do about the situation?" Cloud nodded, "We have." He turned to Vincent and Yuffie, who nodded.

Cloud sighed, "We're heading towards Wutai, to see the condition that has been dealt there; also, to see if there are any survivors." I turned to Yuffie, who had clenched her hands to desperate fists.

I winced from the sight, knowing the pain she probably is going through is to conceal her emotions.

Aeris nodded, confirming their decision, "Very well, we'll stay here in the meantime. I shall also take this time to inform the Royal Council on what has happened with King Arthur." Just then, I saw Cloud clench his own hands into fists of anger.

Out of the blue, Yuffie spoke, "I believe Tifa-domo should come with us." Everyone froze, including me from her suggestion.

Vincent spoke, wanting to know why, "Yuffie, what are you saying? Don't you know that Lady Tifa needs her rest?" Yuffie nodded, looking down at me, her eyes pleading at mines to agree with her, "I believe she should come. I know for a fact that she should come."

I look at her, then to Aeris. She gave me a look, saying 'It's your decision.'

Cloud spoke, before I could answer, "No, Tifa should stay here. She needs her rest. I believe…" He halted as I glared at him.

I got up, straining myself not to fall from my tired body, "I'll go. If Yuffie believes I should go, I trust her and her judgment." I looked down at my design rug floor, before looking back up with a smile, "Besides, I'll be honored to escort Princess Yuffie to her kingdom. And, provide any support I can to her."

Yuffie seemed taken back from my words, holding herself back from crying. Cloud, though, looked unsure.

I reassured them, "I am fine with this, really." Cloud nodded, still holding doubt in my decision, "Fine, since it can't be avoided. We'll be leaving as soon as you're ready." After that, Cloud left the room, avoiding eye contact with me.

Yuffie found control over her tears, getting her composure; she spoke, "Tifa-domo, let us make haste then." I nodded, saying my farewells to Aeris, and following after Yuffie and Vincent.

Cloud's POV

I can't believe she's coming with us. I would feel better of the situation if she stayed here, that way, she could get some rest, after running off hysterical as she did.

I opened the carriage door, after seeing Vincent, Yuffie, and Tifa approaching me from the entrance. Barret was our driver, feeling up to the task of taking us to Wutai.

Vincent got in the carriage first, before Yuffie followed closely behind him. They sat together on the other side of the cushion seats inside the carriage, providing four seats.

I turned to Tifa, ready to insist her inside, but she avoided my hand, stepping inside on her own. I kept silent from her shunning action, taking no heed to it. I stepped inside quickly, but not before signaling Barret to take off. He nodded, hitting the ropes against the chocobos' beaks, making them 'kwek' and take off in a jump.

To just make matters more intense and worse, it started to lightly drizzle outside. I can't help, but to look outside, seeing it rain harder as we got closer to our destination. I saw my castle in the distance, shriveling up from the thick rain. I take heed, remembering we had some umbrellas in the back trunk of the carriage. So, there were no worries in getting wet.

I looked across to see Vincent and Yuffie staring at Tifa, who was sitting quietly next to me. The three of us took notice of the uncomfortable silence in the compartment, thinking on what to say to break the silence.

That's when Tifa took a firm grip of her burgundy dress, crunching it up in her fists. She whispered, her hands and body trembling, "I know." My heart froze at that moment. Somehow, I knew what she was talking about. Even though, I didn't want to believe she knew.

She looked up a bit, but still avoided eye contact with us. She spoke out again, her voice a little higher now, "I know about my past. And, I know that all of you know of what I am talking about." We all froze, like stiff of stones, not knowing how to reply.

Tifa looked at me, making me turn away in shame. I don't deserve to look at her beauty, or even be next to her grace as of this moment.

A thought came to me, how did she find out? I bother not asking, seeing as I couldn't find my voice in speaking to her right now. I look out the window, taking my attention to the pouring rain and the Wutai castle, now in ruins.

Yuffie's POV

This is just awful, how did it all come down to this? We all stepped out of the carriage, each of us grabbing a pair of umbrellas to protect us from the rain. We were all left speechless of the damage that was dealt with to my lovely Wutai.

I thanked the lord, though. Even as my once renowned Wutai Kingdom now lay in destruction, my people survived.

I rushed over to the survivors, most of them being wounded from the brutal attack. Vincent followed up right behind me, "Are there any other survivors?" The woman who was holding her child, shielding themselves from a wreaked roof from the rain answered, "Yes, among the areas of the ruins there are survivors." That's when another survivor took notice of me, realizing who I was, "Princess Yuffie! Oh, dear princess! You have come back to us!" I smiled, holding the survivor by his shoulder, as to not to strain himself from the excitement.

Not seeing the King, my father, I asked, "Where is my Father? Please, is he still alive?" They stood quite, but another survivor, an old man replied, "Yes, he is indeed alive, you're Highness. Though, he is severely wounded, but it is not serious enough to cause him death." I sighed, knowing that old man would overexert himself.

I eyed the old man, and the rest of the survivors, "Take me to him." They nodded, leading the way to my father, the others followed close behind. In the meantime, I took great care in thought of Tifa's knowledge of her past. I should tell her soon, knowing this would be a good chance for her and maybe for Lord Cloud as well.

Vincent's POV

As we followed the survivors, we had met other people who survived on the way. Yuffie must be devastated from the fall of her kingdom, but is content and full of relief in seeing there were survivors that were spared. I looked back at Tifa, her face showing no emotion whatsoever. Poor thing, she should not be dealt with such a life.

I looked at Cloud, his expression is one of pure agony and solemn. Judging by his hidden feelings for young Princess Tifa, I wonder what step he would take to make her feel whole again. I may know that if any love is shown between them, it would be a forbidden act by the Royal Council and our kingdoms, but I can't deny the strong possession of love and compassion those two seem to give out towards each other.

My mind comes to a halt of Cloud's and Tifa's secret attraction, seeing as we had made it to our destination. I looked ahead, seeing the Great King Gordo laying on his back against a pile of rubble, an old healing woman treating him.

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips, beginning to lecture her father, "I swear, Father. You are going to be the death of yourself, including me." Lord Gordo gave a hoarsely laugh, cringing a bit from his wounds, but still managing to smile, "Ah, my dear Yuffie. You have come to only see your beloved kingdom destroyed and ruined from an enemy I could not defeat. In the end, I had to forfeit, just like the coward I am." Yuffie knelt down to her father, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "No, Father. You have made the right decision. If not, Wutai wouldn't have any survivors left alive as we speak."

I spoke, trying to reassure on the old Lord more, "Besides, Lord Zack is heading this way as we speak, and help repair Wutai as best as we can." The Lord gave a smug unsatisfied look, "'Humph' I don't need any help from a kingdom who once threatened my own and took my precious daughter, heir to the Wutai Kingdom, as their slave." Cloud seemed to flinch a bit from the King's words, but took heed, "My Lord, I am Cloud, Prince, and heir to the kingdom you speak and hold a grudge towards. I am very sorry for my father's ruthless ambition. I hope you can take my apology, as I would do everything in my power to restore your kingdom."

Lord Gordo gave a thoughtful look, "You are nothing like your father. I shall take your generosity, for now, but it doesn't dissipate my lingering hate towards your family. I have high hopes you can change all that, young Prince Cloud, son of Arthur." Cloud nodded, bowing down gracefully to Lord Gordo, "Thank you, your trust in me would not go to waste."

That's when Yuffie looked towards me, letting her attention come onto the three of us, "Vincent-kun, Tifa-domo, Cloud-sama, may I speak to all of you alone." We nodded, letting Lord Gordo get his rest from his treating injuries.

Tifa's POV

Yuffie had led us behind a pillar of rubble, wanting to keep this a secret.

She sighed, looking up with a straight face, "Tifa-domo, I think there is something you should know. I believe by notifying you this, it will provide a better chance of your hidden past to come into light." I looked cautiously at her, "Yuffie, what are you confiding to me?"

She fidgeted a bit, "You see, Tifa-domo, your kingdom, Nibelheim." She paused for a bit, before continuing, "Is right near here." I froze, not knowing how to take that information in.

Vincent spoke, Yuffie's information rattling him up, "Yuffie, are you sure?" She nodded, "I'm positive. I remembered one time there was a great alliance between Nibelheim and Wutai, which is why I know where it is. That was before Nibelheim met its end, though."

I stood quite, my voice leaving me. Cloud spoke in a low whisper to me, "Tifa, we can go visit there if you wish. I would like to accompany you as well, if it is alright with you." I looked down to the burnt ground, trying to decide on what to do.

I would have never thought my true identity to be like this. I was raised all my life believing to be the princess of the Lockheart Kingdom, but only to find out that I'm really the missing heir to the lost and once profound kingdom of Nibelheim. This was kept hidden from me for years, many hiding it from me, knowing it was my birth right. Cowards of fear is what they all are. But, I won't hide from the truth anymore. Like Aeris told me, I must accept it and reclaim my rightful place as Queen of the Nibelheim Kingdom.

I shook out a sigh, trying to claim back my voice, "Yuffie, thank you. I would like to go and see it." I looked up at all of them, trying to prevent tears from sliding down my face, "I would like to reclaim what was taken from me and my family."

They all nodded. Yuffie spoke, preparing to leave, "I'll go get Barret to round up the carriage and the chocobos, and we'll take you there." She looked over at Vincent, "Vincent-kun, I would like you to stay here and help out my father and the survivors. Wait for me to come back after I drop them off." He nodded in understanding, bowing down at Yuffie with respect, "Understood."

Yuffie took off, "Come on, we don't have much time. Cloud-sama, you're coming with us as well." Cloud was taken back, but nodded.

I followed after Yuffie, finally getting to see the kingdom of my memories again.

Cloud's POV

We got in the carriage and headed are way to the road that would take us to Nibelheim. That whole trip no one had said a word, taking in the silence as a sort of comfort. I wanted to be there for Tifa when she ventures inside, supporting her anyway I can. I have come in terms that I would do anything for her, and that I love her, dear God do I love her. But, when it comes to keeping my sense of duty and seal engagement with Aeris, I can't show or express my worship and adoration to her, my love for her beating stronger with each beat my heart takes.

Before I knew it, I saw a grand castle on the horizon. Soon, the tears of the rain started mixing up with glowing white snowflakes. We got closer to the abandoned castle, the whole area of the kingdom being vast and large, proving its great existence to be true and not a fairy tale.

We went through the abandoned city. I strained my eyes away, seeing the conditions of shacks, buildings, and houses in a state of torn ruins. That's how I know the attack that was inflicted on this sacred ground was true.

We came to a halt, stopping right at the gates of the majestic, large castle. Yuffie opened the door, leaving it open for me and Tifa. She halfway let herself out of the carriage compartment, not planning to stay long, "I'm leaving you here for the night. We'll come and pick you up in the morning, before Zack arrives, which I'm sure he'll be at Wutai by sometime tomorrow." We nodded, Tifa speaking out, straining her voice in pure nostalgia and overwhelming warmth, "Thank you, Yuffie." She smiled, "It's the least I can do."

Tifa looked away, starting to walk up the steps of the castle, taking her time. I was about to follow her, but was stopped by Yuffie's firm grip on my shoulder. I turned to her, "What's wrong?" She gave me a staid look, "Cloud-sama, take this time for both you and Tifa-domo." I looked at her with confusion. She gave a light chuckle, "I'm giving you both this time. Take this time as much as its worth. I know you have feelings for her; it was obvious to me and Vincent-kun, including to others who may have noticed. Express your feelings for Tifa-domo now, before you never have a chance like this again." I stood silent, taking in Yuffie's words of encouragement. I nodded, "Thank you. I will. I won't let my feelings for her go to waste here. I will show Tifa how I feel about her. I'll take this time and allow myself to finally let go of this lingering feeling that I have been holding for her since the day we met. Tonight, Tifa would realize my love for her, and I pray that she won't run away."

Yuffie smiled, and nodded, "I have a feeling that she won't, but I am not one to linger on one's own mind." She let her hand go from my shoulder, closing the door behind her as she sat herself back down.

As Barret took sign that Yuffie was in the carriage he took off, the chocobos galloping forward. Yuffie poked her head out from the compartment window, "Farewell. I will be back to get you both in the morning. And remember Cloud-Sama, take this moment for all its worth."

I waited there until I couldn't see them anymore. As soon as they were gone, I reared to the side and started following after Tifa, who was already inside the castle.

When I entered inside, I couldn't believe the massacre of the place.

Tifa's POV

I stood frozen, tears threatening to fall down my face. My knees began to buckle from the sight. The drapes that used to be stitched up so lovely were torn and dirty, a color of stale brown affecting it. The rugs and furniture were burnt from nothing more than ashes now, leaving nothing left of the debris. I whimpered, seeing the many torn holes of cannon shots that blew through the walls and windows, shattered glass and rubble still lying on the floor, making a light breeze surround the room.

I forced myself to take another step, looking ahead of me to a large picture frame. In the picture, I saw my younger self. Not only that, two people stood each side of me, along with a little moogle and a chocobo by my feet. I finally let the tears fall, collapsing on the floor, realizing it was my parents.

I stood there sobbing my heart out, letting it all loose from the overpowering emotions that were rising up out of me. Just then, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders, another sob coming in tune with my own. I look to the side to see locks of beautiful, spiky golden hair. I realized it was Cloud, crying on my shoulders, holding me tightly to him, whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" His voice cracking as he kept ranting his apologies.

Cloud's POV

I didn't know how to atone for the sins my father had committed to this sweet blossom that I have come to love. All I could do is weep with her, my pleads of forgiveness beckoning to her. I held her tighter to me, not getting enough of holding her in my arms. She fitted perfectly against my embrace. I take in her scent, smelling the sweet scent of rose and wine, along with her salty tears, making a foreign aroma.

I kept pleading to her, "I'm so sorry…Tifa. Please, forgive me." She just stood frozen; shivering from her sobs, or, was it her fear from my embrace. I really didn't know anything of how she felt at that moment, only pain.

I felt my heart flutter as I felt her heartbeat beat against my own, coming together in sweet strokes that rippled deep within our veins. Tifa pulled away, having a confused look on her face. I cupped her round cheeks in my hands, taking in her sweet, red blood eyes, "Tifa, what my father, what we've done to you and your kingdom is unforgivable. I just wish I could fix all this." I paused, an idea coming to me, "That's what I'll do. While we repair Wutai, we'll repair Nibelheim. Then you can take your kingdom back." She whimpered, her tears staining my hands, "Ho-How? Everyone is dead, Cloud. Who do I have left alive in my kingdom?" I yelled, becoming a bit frantic, "There has to be survivors somewhere in this world! Please, Tifa." Please, just make her pain all go away!

She looked at me, her face full of concern and forgiveness, "Oh, Cloud." She embraced me in a desperate haste, holding me tightly as if her life depended on it, "Thank you. You were the first person to care this much about me. You wanted me to be happy and to smile. I appreciate all you've done for me. Since my stay at you kingdom, you have done nothing, but be nice to me, though, we had some moments were we didn't agree. Soon, you became the one person I trusted and held onto the most to save me from my hidden despair." She gave a chuckle, hiccupping soon after, "And, ever since then, I couldn't help, but have so many regrets." I shook my head, my face buried in her jet black hair, "What do you have to regret for? If there's anyone here with regrets, it's me." She refused to look at me, fresh new tears falling down her face, "Cloud, there is something I must tell. And, deep down in my heart I regretted it ever since I felt this way…for you."

I stood silent, waiting for her to continue, "Oh Cloud, I…I…I'm in love with you, deeply, deeply in love with you. You are my knight and savior that I have been dreaming and waiting for all my life." My mind was left stranded. I couldn't explain the happiness and agony that had burst into my soul at that moment. Why should she regret that? Then again, her feelings…my feelings are all prohibited from ever rising.

But, slowly, as she embraced herself from her hysterical crying, I kissed her.

Tifa's POV

I was in shock when I felt Cloud's warm lips against my small, red plush ones. I whimpered, my mind screaming for me to pull away, but my body didn't cooperate. Finally, he lets go of my lips, leaving a bruise in its wake. His kiss was out of desperation and longing that was kept hidden for so long. Just the thought of it made me shutter with delight, with a bit of fear.

I looked up at Cloud's dazing eyes, positive that my own eyes were clouded with passionate love. I managed to speak, "Cloud, why did you?" He took my hands in his own, smiling softly, his eyes burning with a shine, "Tifa, I want to be the one to save you from all this. But, it's not only that. I have come to be so complete and custom to you being around me. I have never in my life felt such pure bliss and happiness until I met you. You have so much ahead of you, so much to back track on, but you still pursue it in the end, knowing it's not only the right thing to do, but your decision alone. You're even talented in the most beautiful instruments of our time, that I can just listen to you play all day and night. If anything, I would want you to be my Queen, standing right next to me, just as I desire just to be next to you." I felt tears rising in my eyes again, his words being too much for me.

Cloud whispered against my lips, tears slowly peeling down both our cheeks, "This may be my one chance to say this to you, maybe even be this close to you. I do not wish to wake up from this dream. Just this once, I want us to be away from them, away from reality. Taking in all of you tonight, listening to you hum in your sleep of that sweet song of your childhood that was forgotten in memory. Oh Tifa, I love you, too, so damn much that it hurts like a rose thorn in my heart, but such a feeling I do not want to get rid of, ever." I tried to catch my breath, my heart beating so fast against my bosom, I thought I was going to burst right there from pure…. pure everything. If that even makes sense.

I kissed him right there, taking in every inch of him against me. He kissed me right back, just as desperate and passionate as I was.

I gasped as I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth, taking in my virgin tongue. I felt him pick me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist, carrying me. He began searching for a room and a bed in the castle, anything left stable for us to be together on this night. I kept panting, feeling his kisses and tongue run down my neck, lips, and shoulders, anything exposed to his liking. I cringed as he took a soft squeeze on my breasts, ripping my dress open a bit to reveal them.

He went and carried me upstairs, stumbling a bit from our ardent take over on each other, our love consuming us to oblivion.

We finally found a room, the room being the master room. The room was surprisingly intact, making it suitable for us. He placed me on the bed, ever so lightly, like I was fragile glass. I lifted my arms above me, both of us taking a breather and just looking at the others intense gaze. He slowly lifted his royal dress shirt off. He placed both arms on each side of my face soon after, kissing me delicately, whispering soft nothing against my skin.

My heart was racing, my mind and body scared to death. He was so sweet and gentle, knowing this was my first time. I remembered everything like it was a dream, feeling him inside me, doing everything in his power to make me feel comfortable, yet pleasurable. I moaned and screamed out into the night, both of us saying the other lover's name from each thrust.

Cloud took my innocents away that night. And, as happy, blissful, and complete with love and passion as I was with him, I had a feeling I was going to regret it all the next day.

Sephiroth's POV

My blade, Masamune, was sharpened, ready to assist me on my onslaught. I enter King Arthur's room, startling him right away. It was the middle of the night, mind you.

He staggered, seeing the Masamune in my hand, "Lord Sephiroth! What-what are you doing?" I lifted the blade over my head, the king left defenseless from my unexpected visit. I spoke, rage of darkness clouding my thoughts, Tifa being held as my only light, "You must repent for your sins, King Arthur. You don't deserve to live, considering what you have done to the heir of Nibelheim, my foster sister, and love of my life." He started to panic, but replied, "Are you talking about Tifa?" I didn't reply, my blade already striking down on the old fool. He gasped out, "No! Wait! Sto…" He was cut short by my blade, slicing through him like paper across his chest, stabbing him right through the heart. I stayed there, letting the blood spray all over the carpet, including my face and body.

I kept still, letting the royal blood spill its last drops of crimson. Soon, I finally let my blade go, letting the body of King Arthur to rot on the blood stained carpet. The king of the Strife Kingdom was dead; his life being taken away from my hands.

Kiome-Yasha: "It finally happened. Everything is finally out in the open, well, half of it as least. Cloud and Tifa finally let their feelings show, and Sephiroth had finally lost it, but hey, he's Sephiroth. I hope you all are happy! By happy, I mean the whole Cloti moment there. My God, this whole chapter was fifteen pages long, that's my longest chapter yet. Well, I hope to update very soon, but I got my KH fic to update and worry about, too. See you all soon!"

Tifa: "Please, review kindly."


	21. Chapter 20 A New Dawn Approaches

Disclaimer: "I don't own Final Fantasy 7. If I did, Sephiroth would have destroyed the planet."

Kiome-Yasha: "VERY sorry for the long update ladies and gents. I've been very busy. I've started college you know. Also, I was on writer's block for a bit, but was solved with some Cloti friends. Not only that, been away on vacation, so, a lot of problems from updating. There's something else I wanted to inform you guys, oh yes! By the rate this fic is going, I say we have about nine chapters left, at least, I'm hoping. Anyway, I'll be updating in a slow pace time to time, college is already piling on me. So, forgive me and my slow updating. I know you Cloti fans want to come after me, but please save your pitchforks and torches."

Chapter 20 Dawn approaches 

Vincent's POV

I have waited last night for Yuffie's return. It didn't surprise me that his majesty Cloud and her Highness Tifa didn't return with her. She explained to me what she had done, and I took it without argument. Still, I knew whatever was happening between Cloud and Tifa would be a sin to the order of our Kingdoms, including that of the Royal Council.

It was the morning after, Zack would be arriving soon. It was confirmed to us he would be arriving at noon, planning on investigating the attack that was inflicted on Wutai. Yuffie had eased down from her sorrow, brightening up a bit. I comforted her as best I could, the result of her laughing at me a few times. She teased me, knowing I wasn't good with counseling people. But, she had thanked me and was grateful of my company none the less.

She explained to me the reason why she had left Cloud and Tifa alone, and I understood her reasoning. I know I am completely against such a union, and I know that this would cause emotions to be released, but I also can't deny the feelings those two have slowly gained for one another. I just hope it was just this night, and this night alone that they realize they can't break the binds they are committed to. I feel sorry for them, but they must know it can never be. Maybe in another lifetime, but as of now, the present will not allow it.

I looked at Yuffie who was sleeping soundly next to me. We had a sweet passion of silent lips last night, but she still remains a virgin. I intend it to keep it that way, never wanting to take advantage of her.

I shook her, seeing dawn approaching through our thick, green color tent. She gave an annoyed moan, pushing my hand away. I can't help but to chuckle from her childish mind. I soon began feeling uneasy though, considering our age differences.

I whispered out to her, seeing physical contact won't work, "Yuffie? You must wake up. Dawn approaches. We must pick up Lord Cloud and Lady Tifa before his majesty, General Zack, appears." She gave a soft moan, muffling into her pillow, "I understand, Vincent-Kun. I know I must not delay." She actually sounded mature about it.

I spoke, beginning to lift myself up from the bed, "I'm going to head outside. I'll check if your father, King Gordo, is fairing well." She nodded, a deep color green eye peeking out at me from her pillow.

I got dressed in my royal robes as advisor, heading out of the tent. There were many tents laid out in the ruins of Wutai, providing the injured and homeless shelter. I gave a sullen look, thinking how someone could be so cruel into attacking such a defenseless city.

Soon, I heard rustling behind me. I turned around to see Yuffie, fully clothed for the day's events.

I soon turned my gaze back to the sky, but it wasn't the golden beauty sky I was expecting. Instead, it was a blood red color, red like blood.

Yuffie's POV

I looked up at the upcoming glow of the sunrise, feeling the ominous color of blood red engulfing the earth. I felt a shutter go through me; I couldn't help but be afraid of the morbid beauty of the rising red sun.

I turned to Vincent-kun, hoping my voice faltered my fears, "Vincent-kun, I think you should stay here, in case Lord Zack arrives earlier than expected."

He turned to me, silent for a few seconds before nodding in agreement, "Agreed, I shall wait here then."

He kissed me on the cheek lightly, causing me to blush shamelessly, hoping my father wasn't around to have seen that.

I called out to Barret to ready the carriage and chocobos, preparing to leave admittedly.

As soon as I got on the carriage, I looked back at Vincent-kun, who only nodded in understanding. I then looked back up to the sky, the carriage beginning to move. The sky was red like blood, I wonder, has more blood been spilled on the night's passing?

Aeris POV

I walked briskly towards my becoming father-in-law's quarters, planning on speaking with him about Tifa's new found predicament of the truth.

I passed the last hall, getting near to his studies. Everything else was in slow motion in a rather eerie way after that, like I was getting near to something, something sinister.

I froze at the decretive doors, feeling an ill-omened mist creeping out of the cracks under the door. I shook my head, clearing the negative thoughts out of my senses.

As I opened the door, letting out a haunting creak, I gasped. My eyes dilated, shaking from the small circles they have become. My body began to shake as well, my hands slowly creeping up to cup my cheeks in shrill horror. I felt tears becoming visible in my eyes, wanting it to blur my vision, but for some reason will not stop me from looking at the corpse that lay on the floor in front of me.

There in a heap of red spilled blood, laid the dead carcass of King Arthur. His chest was cut right through, his heart peeking out. His blood was everywhere, like it had been sprayed over like a gallon of paint spilling across the room. The only thing that went through my head at that moment was guts, blood, murder, and the death of a King.

My hands had reached all over my face, as if trying to scratch out the sight from my memory by running through my hair. I bowed my head forward, choking out a screeching scream of horror through out the castle, probably through out the kingdom of the sight of death that lay before me.

Tifa's POV

The sun's rays peeked out through the red blinds of the windows. I stirred a bit, the red light that was engulfing the room heating my body. I opened and closed my eyes slowly, trying to decipher if last night was a dream, or a nightmare; a dream that I always wanted, but a nightmare that shouldn't have happened.

My body was under crimson silk blankets, feeling the extra warmth from the body that was next to me. I tried to get up, but couldn't as I felt excruciating pain. For one thing, I was sore all over; my virginity was taken last night, so I had expected to feel pain. But, it wasn't only that.

I turned my head around over my bare shoulder, seeing the sleeping face of his majesty, Cloud. He had an arm draped over the blanket, my nude waist being underneath it. I felt my face go hot, realizing that my naked body was pressed against his own. Then again, we did more then just cuddle together like this last night.

At this, my face turned more red, the events of last night occurring once again in my mind. My sadness and loss, Cloud's comfort and guilt, our confession of affection towards each other, and then the night I would never forget, us making love.

I smiled a real smile for the first time. I was happy, happy to know he loved me in return. My heart fluttered, tears slowly peering out of the corners of my eyes. They weren't my usual tears of sorrow though, like the ones I had shed last night, they were tears of bliss.

I looked up at Cloud, not getting enough of looking at his angelic face. He seemed peaceful, content, his snoring taking in gentle breaths before letting out a tranquil release. I giggled quietly, not ever meeting a man who could snore as soundly as him.

I shifted my body, wanting to face him entirely. I checked his face, wanting to make sure I didn't wake him up from my movement. I wanted to take my time and study his features while he slept. His arm was still around my waist, and on impulse, he snuggled me closer to him. He pressed me close to his body, my breasts implanting themselves on his bare chest. I blushed, feeling only a little uncomfortable. He held me tight, almost in a possessive manner.

His shoulders were fairly broad, but somehow smooth at the same time. His chest was strong, but provided comfort in the strangest ways. His arms were long, that I found myself touching them, enjoying the sensation of them embracing my body to him. I lightly touched his hand that was around my waist, my other hand folding into his between our bodies. His hands were so gentle, so warm, that I couldn't believe such rough hands could take such an affect on my body to shutter with delight.

I kiss his chin, not able to reach his mouth from his hold on me, and if possible, a smile bloomed from his usually broody expression.

I whispered, smiling as I put my head under his chin, "I love you." That's when it hit me.

I couldn't love him, and even if I do, I can't allow it. I started to shiver, feeling like I just committed a sin and I was in the devil's arms rather than the man I fell in love with. I have betrayed Aeris. I have slept with the man she loves and is engaged to wed. I confessed to this man that I love him when a woman has already claimed her love for him first. I have done something so vile that I started to hiccup with sobs, guilt and regret starting to float into me.

I feel like a whore now. I should have known this was a mistake as soon as we kissed, but I couldn't help myself, I'm in love. I curse myself for a fool. I have fallen in love with an unattainable man, a man I shall never have even with the events that happened between us last night.

I looked back up at Cloud, my thoughts of regrets coming back to me even stronger, and yet my love along with it. We have gone against the duties and oaths we had committed to out Kingdoms and people, to the Royal Councils.

My body stiffens, feeling Cloud's body begin to stir from its slumber. I looked up to meet his ocean gaze, his eyes fluttering softly to my anxious wine ones.

Cloud's POV

I opened my eyes after feeling Tifa's body freeze up against me. I felt concerned as soon as I felt something troubling her, and it didn't have to be words that made me realize this, but her body language and movements. I was never this close with Aeris, even in bed.

I stared down at her, my eyes looking at her troubled ones. Funny, I couldn't speak to her at this moment, the shock suddenly overcoming me. I have slept with Tifa, the cousin of my fiancé. My throat was clogged, hindering my ability to speak my thoughts. We just stared at each other as if in a trance, reality catching up to us from our fantasies that were played out last night. But, reality was too late to make us recognize what we have already done. I didn't want to say I regret what happened, because I don't. Tifa's feelings though, look unsure to me now, her eyes portraying her fear and regrets.

I had to say something, anything, but what?

I finally found my voice, my concern as a lover who just took the innocence of the one dear to them taking over, "Tifa, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Tifa's POV

I didn't know how to reply at first, I was still going over my penalty. When my mind finally registered Cloud's question and voice, I replied, remembering the physical throbbing my lower region was giving me, "I'm a little sore, but I believe I shall be alright."

He held onto me closer, making my body freeze up. He noticed my reaction and looked at me with concern, his spiky bangs falling over his eyes, "Are you sure?" I nodded, taking in his sweet morning dew scent.

I didn't want him to let me go, but I knew I had to stop this. I lifted my body away from his warmth; my body somehow feeling a piece of itself was missing. I took the blankets that were around me, covering my self with modesty.

I felt the bed sink a bit more as I felt Cloud's body lift up, putting a comforting hand on my slim shoulder. He whispered out like a husband consoling his wife, it took all my will power to erase that idea, "Tifa, please, tell me what's wrong? You seem distant." He looked down feeling hurt, making me feel ashamed of myself for hurting the man I love.

I gave a silent laugh, trying to put up a smile, but finding tears coming forth to flood my vision, "I'm fine. Physically I shall heal, but…" I look at him, my tears casting down on my rosy cheeks, "Mentally, I have destroyed myself and have cast our kingdoms into ruin." I stood silent, Cloud's face distorting in mixed feelings.

I looked deeper into his eyes if it was possible, begging him as if he was God himself to forgive my selfish action. I spoke, my voice cracking with desperate sobs, "Oh Cloud, what have we done, no, what have I done?" I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze, knowing for they will only reflect my sins even deeper into my soul.

I begin to berate myself, tears flowing down my face in agony, "I have betrayed my dear cousin! I slept with the man she is to wed! How could I have committed such an action without knowing the consequences, knowing such a deed has already been done! Curse me for a whore and orphan child who is now crownless! Curse me to the pits of hell of Satan's domain, for I have cast away me holy beliefs and teachings! Curse me for falling in love! I wish I never knew what love was! I wish it had remained foreign to me! I wish…" I looked up at Cloud, choking out my last words of regret in a faint whisper, "I wish I never had fell in love with you…"

Cloud's face held so much distress, his eyes beginning to glisten with upcoming tears. Soon after my display of words, Cloud lashed out and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

His body shook against mine, his arms holding me tightly in place. I held a gasp from his sudden action, not knowing what to do but cry into his shoulder.

He whispered, and if possible, held me tighter to him, "Don't ever say that Tifa. You haven't done anything wrong. If there is anyone to blame, it is I. I know I shouldn't have led you on like I did." I shook my head, knowing he was wrong, but he laced his hand with mine, "I have no regrets."

I shook my head, silent tears spilling over my face, "But…I do."

Cloud's POV

I whispered softly to her, my soul crying out to her, "I have no regrets."

After I said those words I looked over at her face. From her expression, I knew I wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

She shook her head, tears silently flowing down her pale rosy cheeks, "But…I do."

She took her hands off of mine, and pushed me away from her by my bare chest. She covered herself fully with the crimson cotton blanket, actually looking more frail and naked than before.

She whispered, holding back sobs, "You don't understand Cloud. You never shall perhaps. You and I have been blinded by love that should never have bloomed. You and I have a commitment to two different people…" I cut her off, "But you don't love him!" I shouted desperately, not wanting to be reminded of such a union of Tifa and that scumbag, King Rufus Shinra.

She looked at me, her eyes gripping mine, "But you love Aeris, don't you?"

I stood silent, not knowing what to say. I did love Aeris; I did at one time. But, ever since Tifa came into my life, my eyes opened to what love truly was. It was about sacrifice, seeing that person smile even on the darkest days, holding them tightly before you know they are permanently glued to you for the rest of your life, knowing you can accept the good and the bad about them, knowing that you'll do anything for them, knowing that your love for that person is stronger than anyone else's bond. Tifa is the one who made me feel that way. I could just picture my life and future so easily with her, having no fear or hesitation on the thought towards that feeling and desire.

My love for Aeris burned out as quick as a flame, died as quickly as a full bloomed rose. She made me feel special, always praising me. She made me feel like I was someone worth being with, but I also knew she was filled with lies and pity. Deep down, I had a feeling she knew she didn't love me, not really. I loved her dearly, but that's because I didn't know what love was, not the full experience. Aeris, she was precious to me, but not precious enough for me to actually see a future with. She was the one who opened the gap, but Tifa was the one who opened the door. And yet, I'm engaged with her, knowing it was the commitment we both made for peace and union for our kingdoms. I chose the path of being unfaithful to Aeris and being deceitful to Tifa's heart, knowing we can never happen.

I soon came to a realization. As much as I loved Tifa, I knew it could never be, but do I really need to wait for another lifetime, generations for us to be together?

I gave Tifa an answer, before continuing my thoughts, "Yes Tifa, I do love Aeris…so…let this fantasy and dream of ours end." I took a breath, looking out the window, "Yuffie will be here soon. Reality is coming back whether we like it or not."

Tifa nodded, trying to hold back tears on the fact we had to forget this happened.

I knew she loved me, she told me herself last night. And we both knew we loved each other as much as any two people could. We had connected physically and mentally with our bodies and souls to prove that our affections for one another were real, not just an infatuation.

We both got dressed and ready for Yuffie's arrival. Before we exited the castle, Tifa looked back, and feelings of nostalgia coming back to her from her destroyed kingdom. She gave a silent whimper, her feelings shaken between her future and love for me.

I looked away from her, not wanting to accept that all of this had to end between us.

I promise you Tifa, I will make things right. I can't let this go Tifa. I love you too much to let you go now, now that I know you love me too. I will find a way, though; it will be difficult for me to command such a task than saying it. But for you, I'm willing to break the laws and take the risk of losing everything I have built for peace, if I can have you in the chaos.

Yuffie's POV

As we get closer and closer to the palace, my stomach twisting and turning from nausea. I sighed, placing the palm of my hand under my cheek, my elbow on the open carriage window.

Then, all of a sudden, Barret spoke with a great deep voice, "Whatever happens, lets be prepared, okay?" I took a moment to notice what he was speaking of, sighing once more, "I'm sorry. It was my decision to let them be on their own." He made a gruff sound, "Heh, the great Yuffie saying sorry? I must be losing my head." I just stood silent, not feeling like myself.

Barret spoke in a comforting tone, which surprised, "Hey, it'll be alright. You did a good thing, Yuffie." I still remained quiet, not knowing if I agreed with him or not.

We soon came to the castle, Cloud waiting outside at the entrance with a face that was hard to describe, other than loss.

Tifa's POV

I fixed up my gown and robes by the window, wishing to smooth out the wrinkles that were upon them. I brushed out my messy tresses, trying to clear away the roughness my mind held.

Cloud left the room, checking if Yuffie had arrived.

I took a big heave of air, trying to calm my shaking nerves. My hands were shaking and my nerves were shivering under my skin. I wonder if I would survive through the day.

I heard a knock on the door.

I turned my head slowly, seeing Cloud at the corner of my eye. He took a quick glance at me, his blue eyes glowing in amazement and pity before looking down at the rug designed floor, "It's time."

Cloud's POV

Tifa's face showed no emotion, but I could tell her spirit had shaken. She walked passed me, taking a quick glance at my direction before leaving me inside the room.

I stood there contemplating on what I should do. But nothing came; I was just as lost as she was. I then left the room, closing the doors behind a moment that should be forgotten.

I made it downstairs, seeing Yuffie waiting outside of the carriage for me. Tifa was already inside, gazing at the horizon before her from her window. Yuffie stared at me, her eyes wanting to ask questions but knows she should not as them.

Barret opened the door for us, Yuffie stepping inside first. Before I got in, Barret pulled my shoulder back to whisper in my ear, "This shouldn't have happened, but we let you both have this moment, and only this moment. Remember that, or we'll all go down in hell." I only looked at him with my usual stoic expression, not knowing what to say. I nod, taking that as my only reply.

Barret then let my shoulder go gently, "Alright Spiky, I'll take that as your answer." He heads towards the front, sitting down and getting ready to depart back to Nibelheim. I enter the carriage, sitting next to Yuffie, knowing it would just be awkward for me to sit next to Tifa.

Speaking of Tifa, she had not once left her gaze off the glowing glare of the morning sun. She looked hypnotized, entranced by the beauty that lay before her, only for it to die once again when night came. I had a feeling she was picturing herself as the sun, fading away from the light only to end in darkness.

I looked at the sun, not wanting to, but also imagining her as the sun.

Zack's POV

My troops and I head closer to Wutai. I could soon see the ruined kingdom before me. So many lives were taken, and I couldn't help but look down from the sight. It was a tragedy, knowing a great kingdom as Wutai could fall like this.

I closed my eyes, my eyebrows furrowing in anger and despair, before looking up in determination. I look back at my troops, "Alright men, lets pick up the pace!" We galloped on our chocobos, our thighs hitting against their soft feathers as we head down to Wutai.

Tifa's POV

We were near Wutai, not long before we enter the demolished city. I have yet taken my gaze off the sun, the rays beaming against my face.

I then heard Barret shout out, "We are near the entrance." I finally cast my sight away from the sun, looking out the window to see the entrance in view. What caught my eye however was Lord Zack being there as well.

I begin to panic, wondering why he was here, but soon remembered that he was ordered to come by King Arthur.

The carriage passes by the gate, Barret coming to a halt. We all exit the carriage, Zack approaching us.

He looked at the three of us one by one. He then quirked a eyebrow in suspicion, " I asked Vincent about your whereabouts, and he told me you all went to investigate the surroundings for clues of the enemy. Is that true Cloud?" Cloud gave a short cough, "Yes, that's true." Zack crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, did you find anything?"

Cloud gave a side-glance at me, Zack catching notice of this, but didn't question it. Cloud then gave an answer, "No Sir, nothing." Zack gave a light chuckle, patting Cloud on the shoulder, "How many times have I told you not to call me Sir? I'm your brother, Cloud. You can just say Zack." Cloud looked down at his chest and nodded, "Right."

Zack patted his shoulder a couple of times, "There we go. Now don't let me remind you again. I mean, you act like one of my troops, and your far superior to me, future King." Cloud stood quiet, before nodding once more.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, this is troubling indeed." To me, he didn't seem all that upset, either that, or he already knew who the enemy was. Somehow, I figured Cloud knew as well.

Vincent soon appeared, walking briskly towards us, "Glad to see all of you have returned." Yuffie walked to Vincent's side, snaking an arm around him for comfort. Though my mind rest in turmoil, I couldn't help but sneak a small smirk of their symbol of affection for each other.

We all stood quiet, waiting for Zack's instructions, "I've talked to King Gordo. We have agreed on the construction for the kingdom of Wutai, reporting for workers to arrive and help in the repairs. I would have to report the damage to father and answer any questions he would have on the attack. I also might have to speak with the Royal Council about this as well. Until then, we can-"

"SIRE!!!"

We all turned to see Cid, galloping on top of a black chocobo. His face held so much distress that he had sweat all over his face. He also held absolute fear, his pupils shrinking from terror, and his mouth panting our air as if he had just been touched by death. This wasn't a good omen.

Zack rushed to Cid's side, calming the chocobo for him. Zack asked, panic reaching his voice, "What happened good man?" I rushed up, wanting to hear the news myself. For the first time I have known him, I never had seen Cid so flustered.

Cid placed a heavy gloved hand against his rib cage, his heart pumping so fast he found it hard to breathe, "It's his majesty, your father Sir…he's…he's…. he's been murdered!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Do I hear a evil laugh coming on, I think I do! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!! Okay, I'm done. Again, sorry for the extreme wait, but life has been busy as it is. I'm in college now and we have been writing papers left and right. Not only that, family issues needed to be taken care of as well. FYI to you fans, I am not abandoning this story, EVER. Even if you guys believe I'm just saying that, I'm not. I will finish this story! Hopefully I will update soon, but it won't be for a while. I still need to update my KH fic after all."


	22. Chapter 21 Movement

Declaimer: "I don't own Final Fantasy 7, yes, let us all cry together

Declaimer: "I don't own Final Fantasy 7, yes, let us all cry together."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm very sorry about that, but I got tied up on some things. First reason is because I was busy typing up my chapter for Kingdom Hearts, considering I haven't updated that for almost a year. Not only that, but college has been killing me slowly; I hate college, at least when it's taking my time from updating I do. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you kick ass Cloti fans out there!"

Chapter 21 Movement 

Cloud's POV

I couldn't catch my breath from the news, my father, murdered? By whom? Was it the enemy? So many questions were going through my mind rather than grief of my own father's death. What was wrong with me? There's no time for me to think of other things right now. Father…. this could only mean one thing to do. I had always threaded for this day. This is happening way too soon for me, why now? I'm just not ready yet to take it all in.

Zack's POV

My mind was going frantic, my words being the next action to take. I had to choose wisely on what to say and do, if not, everyone would go on a panic. My body was shaking slightly, my nerves jumping up against my skin to react.

I looked back at Cid; everyone's gasps subsiding, "What did you say?" I had to hear it once more. Cid finally caught his breath, "It's his majesty, King Arthur; he's been murdered my Lord." That's what I thought. I asked further questions, trying not to let my mind escape me, "Who found the body of the deceased King?" He answered, standing up straight into giving the news more professionally, "Her Highness Aeris did, my Lord."

So, Aeris found the body? She must have been petrified from the sight of the King's dead body. I tried not to concern myself from that right now, other things were at matter.

I took deep thoughts into further questions, but Vincent beat me to it, "Was anyone able to identify who the killer was?" Cid shook his head, "I'm afraid not." Yuffie whispered, grabbing tightly onto Vincent, "This is horrible. First Wutai, and now this…"

I turned to Tifa, seeing no reaction from her. There was slight shifting in her eyes, but that was about it. Her knuckles were clenched tightly, her hands becoming red from the pressure she was giving them. I think she was controlling herself from becoming too emotional, not that I would blame her to react that way. I think everyone was trying to keep his or her calm.

I thought on what our next step should be, considering there were many. I looked at Cloud, seeing the sweat and panic already appearing on his face. He also knew what this meant. I took a few more minutes to contemplate our motive; and just when I was about to state the plan and objective, someone had cut me off surprisingly, "Here is what we'll do, I suggest–."

"How fares the castle and everyone else?"

I looked at Cloud, his voice rather calm and demanding. Cid became startled before replying, "Everyone is running around the castle. Preparations for a funeral for our deceased King already going under way." Cloud nodded, "Good. This is what we'll do."

Cloud's POV

What in bloody hell was I doing; taking charge like this? But before I could stop myself, my jumbled mind was actually catching up with my mouth.

I laid out my next demand, "It would be obvious that a coronation would be plan. We must speak with the Royal Council as soon as possible about that matter. The next thing I want to take priority of is the restoration of Wutai." I turned to Yuffie and Vincent, my eyes burning with authority, "Vincent, Yuffie, you two shall stay here and wait for help from the castle in rebuilding Wutai, is that understood?" They stood quiet, looking at me with shock; I wouldn't blame them, considering my sudden outburst. I asked them again, making sure I made my point clear, "Is THAT understood!" They jumped, nodding vigorously, "Yes Sire!" They both responded simultaneously.

I turned to Cid next, "Cid, I want you to report to the Royal Council and explain to them what has happened. I also want you to message them that Zack and I would be on our way there, discussing the date for the coronation. Also to see if there would be any alterations to the date of mine and Aeris's wedding." Cid nodded, notifying a salute to me, "Yes sir, your majesty!" He already started gearing back up on his chocobo, but not before I asked him swiftly, "I take it Aeris is already preparing the funeral?" He nodded, settling on his chocobo, "Aye, her Ladyship is covering that as we speak." I nodded, letting him go on his way as he galloped in a mad dash to the Royal Council.

What was next? I ignored Zack, considering he already knew what he was going to do. I was doing this as quickly as possible, trying not to lose track of my orders. That's when I realized there was one more thing to cover and address, and that was Tifa. With everything that was going on, I didn't want her to stress over it; God knows I'm trying not to stress myself. But I realized it couldn't be avoided and I had to make a command soon.

Tifa's POV

The way Cloud just took charge startled me. I never knew he had it in him to take action so suddenly and calmly. Then again, his soul was probably shaking with anticipation, making sure he didn't mess anything up. I could tell, somehow; I could tell.

He looked at me, Zack's gaze also traveling to me. Cloud whispered, "Tifa, I really don't want you to get involved or stress yourself over the situation. I would like for you to return back to the castle; I'm sure Aeris will accompany you back to your room and update you any possible way she can." Zack nodded, agreeing with the plan.

I didn't know what to say. I really wanted to scream, that was first on my list, but best not to do that while at present.

A gruff voice spoke, the voice belonging to none other than Barret, "I would escort the princess back to the castle." After Barret's statement, Zack looked towards his men, "I would send two men to accompany you safely back. You need not worry for attacks; I would give you my best." He pointed to two armed men, their bodies larger than their bronze colored armor.

They spoke through their covered helmets, saluting to me with respect, "It is our honor to assist on your return to the castle, princess." I blushed, feeling grateful towards their honorable behavior.

Before I could even speak my thoughts Barret had dragged me to the carriage, placing me inside of its confinement. The knights pulled themselves next to the carriage, the carriage being stuck between them. I looked out through the window, pulling the silk blinds to see Zack and Cloud bidding their farewells, as well as Yuffie and Vincent.

Cloud walked towards Barret who sat himself down, "Ride fast. Make sure she gets there unharmed." Barret nodded, whipping the chocobos to move, the carriage taking motion into a quick charge. Cloud backs away from the carriage, his eyes meeting mines before he turned away towards his sense of duty. And that was it; memories being left into the distance from the night before like dust, but the ashes still lingering in the air for upcoming deliberation.

Zack's POV

To say I was shocked would be an understatement I would say. Cloud turned to me, his eyes signaling me if I had any objections towards the orders he laid out; I had to laugh inside for that. Even if he does know what the death of our father means, he still sought out for my approval.

I nodded, agreeing silently towards the demands he laid out. For one thing, it was better than the ideas I had in mind.

Vincent spoke, tilting his head towards Cloud, "How soon do you plan to leave towards the Royal Council, your majesty." Cloud gave a stern reply, "As soon as possible. We need to be quick on our feet. The enemy might be involved with the murder of the King; they may take the chaos as an advantage through our defense." I sparred in towards Cloud's quote, "Which it precisely why we must make haste before they can take such an opening. We must be ready to counterattack if the time comes."

Cloud took a glance towards Yuffie, "Yuffie, do you have a chocobo to spare?" Yuffie nodded, fetching one right away, "At once, Cloud-sama!" She took off to grab one as quick as possible. In the meantime, I gathered my own chocobo forward, hopping onto it admittedly. Not too soon, Yuffie arrived back with a healthy sturdy white chocobo, almost resembling Bandit, Cloud's chocobo back at the castle.

Cloud hopped onto the giant bird as Yuffie pulled it to him, grabbing onto the handle and gearing up for our departure. Vincent looked up at us, putting a hand on Yuffie's shoulder for comfort, "Ride safely to the court." Yuffie added to Cloud, "Inform us if you need anything to be taken care Cloud-sama." He nodded, "You have my word."

I looked at Cloud, his expression becoming passive, "Let us be off." He kicked his chocobo on its thighs, letting the bird let out a loud "kwek" before taking off to the path that led down to the Imperial court. I followed in pursuit right after, my army of men following behind.

I turned back to Yuffie and Vincent as we galloped upon the harsh soil; they were holding each other for reassurance. I only hoped it would be enough to get them prepared for what is to come next.

Vincent's POV

Yuffie and I turned away from the entrance as we couldn't see the group of men anymore, but the empty road they have engulfed in. We turned out sights towards the ruins of Wutai, not knowing where to start. As of now, tents were put up to treat the wounded, so that was taken care of. We needed to decide what we could do now before the restoration group arrives from the Strife Kingdom.

Yuffie shook a little in my arms, the chill air suffocating any warmth that existed. I halted our stride, forcing her to gaze into my eyes, "Do not worry, my young Yuffie; everything shall be alright." She gave me a weak smile, "Thank you, Vincent-kun. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." She gave a light giggle, "I probably would have collapsed by now. I envy how you can keep yourself so emotionless towards the situation." I gave a light chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood that had settled upon us into being weary with sorrow, "Are you saying I am immune in the idea of expressing emotions?" She shook her head quickly, afraid she may have insulted me, "No, what I meant to say was; I admire how you can just keep it together and stay strong, no matter how things may get." I gave a slight smirk, "It is due to years of experience; experiences I pray you never would have to come across, princess Yuffie."

Yuffie gave me a soft smile, taking my hand in her own. After a comfortable silence passed us she spoke, "I say we should scout the major damages that were inflicted in Wutai, preparing what it is needed to be repaired." I nodded, "Yes, I agree. The parts in the Kingdom that was inflicted most from the attack should be our top priority in the repairs." Yuffie continued off from me, "As well as the homes those have lost." I nodded, leading her the way inside the ruins, seeing no sign of any damages that weren't needed of restoring.

Tifa's POV

The carriage hurried off to the castle of the Strife Kingdom, my eyes gazing out to the rushing scenery of coming winter trees; they were leafless the trees, revealing themselves in their most vulnerable state of naked branches. I turned away from the sight, not bearing to see my own body being displayed with such scrutiny.

I sat there unemotionally, not ready or prepared to face the people at the castle. I felt so numb, I didn't know what to feel. Placing my head in my hands, my elbows standing on my knees, I began to sob softly. I didn't cry out, howl, yell, or scream; I just shed tears of regret for those I have hurt. The funny thing is; I felt some what free from my actions, the events that took place being something out of my own desires than that of others.

I snapped my head up when I heard Barret yell out back to me from the front, "We have arrived at the castle, your highness!" I quickly swiped away the tears with my sleeves, not bothering to grab my handkerchief; for its soft quilt wouldn't be enough to soothe my lament.

Cloud's POV

We galloped briskly towards the Cathedral of the Royal Council, finding no time to rest or stop. I looked ahead, staring off into the road, the structure of the court becoming clearer and clearer. I heard Zack speak, "We're almost there." I paid no mind to this conclusion, becoming only anxious and nervous as we neared the entrance to the Mako gate of the courtyard.

We halted ourselves in front of the gate, seeking entrance to pass from the guards. Zack looked at me, seeing if he should intrude in 'my' demands. I nodded, confirming that I would continue with my plan and orders. Taking notice of the guards, they spoke with a demanding tone, "Who dares seek attendance for the Royal Council?" I answered, settling down my chocobo to step back a few steps, "It is I, Cloud, son of Arthur from the Strife Kingdom. I seek meeting with the Royal Council with dire news that is needed to be addressed. It is argent that I speak with the court."

The guards looked skeptical, their faces scrunching up in disbelief. They then asked with a smug smirk, "One shouldn't need this many assistants of an army when meeting the presence of the Royal Council." Zack chuckled, his usual merriment taking over, "My apologies. I am prince and general Zack, son of Arthur of the Strife Kingdom. These are my men, they happen to be traveling with us on our way here. Better safe than sorry when you travel I always say." I quirked a brow at my brother, an amusing look plastered on my face towards his humorous words.

One of the guards scuffed at us, "Show us proof of your royal heritage." I sighed, "Very well." At this point, I was boiling to the edge of frustration at the ignorance these guards possessed. I pulled back my arm swiftly, drawing out the Buster sword; a weapon that is presented as the royal Strife family's honor. I tipped the point of the sword dangerously close to one of the guard's neck, a nervous sweat peering down quickly off his forehead to his jaw. The guard mumbled carefully, trying not to get cut from the sharp edge of my blade, "We see truth in your words from the evidence you have shown us-", he gulped before continuing, "-you may pass through."

I pulled back my large sword, inserting it back in its sheath behind me. The guard bowed as they finished opening the gate, "Please forgive our insolence. One of our guards shall escort you to the entrance of the manor." I nodded firmly, edging my chocobo forward, Zack and his group of men following after me.

Zack pulled up next to me as he quicken his chocobo to match my pace, "That was very well done, Cloud. I was really impressed how you handled yourself back there." I couldn't help but to feel some pride in myself from my brother's words, I felt really confident when he praised me. He always had this thing about him to forever congratulate me over something worth admiring.

I nodded gently, turning my face away from the manor to his, "Thank you, Zack. I just feel like I have to exceed myself now-", I stopped my voice before speaking on, "-now that father is dead." He nodded, knowing what I meant.

Aeris's POV

Everything was hectic as I tried to calm the staff in preparing the funeral by the time Cloud and Zack returned. With war at the bottom at our feet, everything would have to be done quickly; there was no time for anyone or anything to be dawdled. It's hard though, I mean, the king was dead, and it could only take us a day to actually mourn for his death, no; murder.

I jolted slightly and turned as I heard Lexion announce behind me, "Your royal Highness. Your cousin, Tifa, has arrived back from the kingdom of Wutai." My eyes widened with relief; knowing that Tifa was back safely eased tension from my heavy heart.

I rushed pass Lexion, picking up my dress so I could run quickly towards the entrance where Tifa was located. I knew by seeing my innocent cousin's face I could feel joy, knowing she was probably the most understandable and trusting person in the world; at least, better than I could say for myself.

Sephiroth's POV

"The King is dead", "the King was murdered"; that was all I could hear throughout the castle's walls. I had never stepped out of my room after performing the sinful deed; shame, and yet, pleasure filling my body from having the old man's blood drenched on my sword and soul.

Aeris announced the murder of the king through my door, after I told her I didn't want to be disturbed. I chuckled, if only my cousin knew I was aware of the King's death way before she found the limped body. That was hours ago, probably before the day even began when she told me the news.

I wiped the blood off clean from my long sword the Masamune, making sure there wasn't any outline of the King's blood painted on my blade. I looked down at the cloth that I used to cleanse the blood off; I grasped it firmly before throwing it across the room. It would only be a matter of time before I would have to face the world from this dark room. I had no regrets or sorrow over my actions, no; the only unhappiness I had was to face her after the terrible thing I had done and not be able to find comfort in ruby eyes.

Tifa's POV

I stepped out of the carriage, praying to the higher powers that my face didn't look too distraught. Barret took hold of my hand, leading me up the stairs of the castle as the knights that traveled with us stood guard. Barret let go of my hand as we stepped onto the marble of the entrance's platform.

I froze as I heard Aeris call out from inside, "Tifa! Thank heavens you've arrived back unharmed!" I couldn't help but to become teary at the sight of my cousin's face, the guilt rushing back into my veins like whipped poison.

I cried out, "Oh Aeris!" lashing onto her form and hugging her tightly. She patted my head, shushing me to calm down, "There, there dear, everything shall be alright." I shook my head, not knowing how to bear with myself, "No cousin, everything isn't as it should be." None of it, I thought.

I grasped hold onto her with a death like grip, knowing if I had let her go I probably would have collapsed; but I took firm, taking a deep swallow of air as I pushed myself up away from her. I needed to calm myself, there were other things at hand; isn't that right, Cloud?

Cloud's POV

We reached up the manor, spotting Cid in the distant. He was standing next to a short blonde headed woman; my guesses were she was Elena, one of the Council's maids; there was another woman there as well though. This woman bored mid length curly brown hair though, with brown eyes I might add.

Zack seemed to recognize the woman, seeing as he grinned at her with a friendly smile, "Cissnei! Long time no see! Here to stow away our chocobos are you?" She shook her head with a playful smile, "Fortunately, no. One of the stable boys here shall handle that. I'm here to guide you to the court room, where the Royal Councils shall be waiting shortly. Lazard also insisted to meet us at the court."

Zack's smile widened after hearing the name, "I see, Lazard as well." I changed the subject, becoming a little apprehensive, "I don't mean to be rude, but we have no time on catching up. It's important we meet the Royal Council immediately." Cissnei nodded with a staid expression, "Agreed, I will take you there right away. The death of the King is a serious matter we all must discuss."

We all dismantled off our chocobos, the stable boy taking them away to be secured. We all followed Cissnei down the decretive hall of the Council manor, though; it should be more like a personal castle than a mansion. We passed the many framed paintings of landscapes and sceneries that were familiar to the naked eye, the images resembling lands across our nation.

At this point in time, I thought whether to discuss with Zack for a moment and tell him and the Royal Council of Tifa knowing about her heritage and what they had done to her, along with me possessing that knowledge as well. Zack knew about Father's past long before I did, promising to keep it as a secret from everyone. This made me wonder why Father even decided to tell me in the first place. Why tell me about the attack? He must have had some motive on telling me about her past; besides the fact that she seemed enigmatic about her own past. He could have hidden it from me, it's not like I was picking up the pieces to his crimes. I just didn't understand; and now, I would never have the opportunity to ask him.

Aeris's POV

Not too long, Rufus arrived, taking Tifa away from me into his own arms, "Oh Tifa, I'm glad you have returned safely". I placed my hands upon my hips, not believing anything he claims to say.

Tifa pushed him back gently, "Please, no need to be concern. As you can see, I'm quite alright." Rufus kept his hands firmly around her waist, being persistent in keeping her close, "Yes, but that doesn't give me a reason for not being concerned for my own lovely Queen." Tifa responded curtly, "Yes, but I am not your Queen yet." He seemed to step back a little from her response, taking in account that he was flabbergasted from her sentence. I too was shocked, but proud of Tifa's words.

After such a comment, two young voices broke through the air with delight, "Tifa! You're back!" The three of us, including Barret who halted his steps by us, stopped and turned around to see Denzel and Marlene heading across the steep long hall from inside the castle.

They embraced Tifa affectionately, grasping hold onto her dress. She stepped back a few steps, not expecting the impact from them. After a few minutes in collecting herself, Tifa smiled lovingly and cuddled the children right back, if possible, more tightly than they we're hugging her.

She spoke in a motherly whisper, "It's alright; I'm here now. I'm sorry for making the two of you worry so much." They squeezed onto to her for a brief moment before taking a step back. Marlene spoke with a pouting look, "Can we stay with you for awhile?" Tifa nodded with a bright smile, "Yes, of course you can." She looked up at me before speaking again to Marlene and Denzel, "But let me speak with Aeris first. Until then, why don't the two of you run along and spend time with Barret."

Barret looked taken back from Tifa's suggestion, but bowed and nodded with a respectful grunt, taking hold of the children's hands and leading them away inside the castle.

Rufus stood next to me, his presence in our conversation vexing me to annoyance. I pondered as I asked him, "Don't you have anywhere else to be?" I forcefully said without trying to sound rude. He shook his head defiantly, "Nonsense! I think I have every right to hear what is going on from my fiancé." Tifa seemed to bite her bottom lip nervously as I bit mine with minor frustration at the man. I coughed angrily the other way, "Fine, do as you wish." He was like a parasite, I swear!

I spoke, letting my curiosity get the better of me, "Tifa, may I ask where Cloud and Zack are?" Tifa nodded, "I was about to tell you. Cloud and Zack are seeking a meeting with the Royal Council at this moment, hoping to discuss with them over the situation; they wanted to check what they should do." I asked further of my questions, "And what of Wutai; and Vincent, and Yuffie?" She continued answering, "They were ordered to stay put in Wutai until the repair group from Strife Kingdom arrive. I believe they would return as soon as they accomplish their assignment from Cloud. Cid was also ordered as well from Cloud, assigning him to deliver a message to the Imperial Council that he and Zack would be arriving there shortly."

I reacted with shock over her report, "Cloud made the demands?" Tifa seemed to give me a stern look of disapproval over my reaction, "Yes, and he was capable of handling himself!" She paused, blushing from her retort, "I have faith over his judgment being valid. He proved himself to be very admirable." I looked puzzled from Tifa's response, feeling a little uncomfortable over her praise towards Cloud, not expecting her to express such approbation towards him so strongly.

I shifted a bit where I stood, not knowing if I should ask what else she was hiding from me; but before I could plot out if I should ask her privately or not, Rufus had cut me off, "My dear Tifa, you look flustered." He turned to me, his face being content in the most annoying way, "Lady Aeris, let us not bother asking Tifa any further questions. I'm sure she is feeling fatigued over her trip. Is it not wise to let her rest for a bit before the funeral, I'm sure there are things still needed to be done for the event before Lord Zack and Cloud's return?"

I felt my fists ball up subconsciously, but I calmed them down with much force. I nodded, actually agreeing with him, "You are right." I looked up at Tifa, her eyes refusing to make contact with mine. I let my emotions go as I released them in the bare wind, changing my expression to that of concern, "Tifa, I think it would be sensible for you to rest for a bit, until it is time for the memorial service of the King's death."

She silently nodded, her gaze still insisting not to meet mine; it was as though she was ashamed. Rufus took aid at her side, attaching his arm around hers in a firm lock, "I shall accompany her back to her room." I nodded, finding no other words to say.

They walked passed me, entering themselves inside the corridors of the castle. I felt my shoulders droop, the muscles in my body becoming sore from agitation. I closed my eyes, my body knew why it was aching, but I refused my heart to follow with it. I walked inside the palace as I imagined striking blue eyes of the sky; spiky, yet black smooth hair engulfing me in a comforting blanket of promising nights.

Zack's POV

We entered the great hall of the courtroom, the golden lighting from above reflecting itself on the glistening marble floor, causing it to mirror the light around the room. We saw Lazard standing by our seats, his hands folded behind him as he smiled with a gloomy greeting.

He approached us, taking my hand, "Good evening to you, Lord Zack. I'm terribly sorry over the news of your Kingdom's loss." I shook my head, "No need to be troubled. How soon till the Imperial Council arrive?" He released my hand, "In just about a moment." He gestured to our regal seats, "Why don't the two of you sit down."

Cloud and I sat down in our seats, at that same moment the Council arrived inside the room. They all sat down in their respective seats, but what caught my eye was Minister Shinra following right after them, his seat being in the center along the line of chairs from up ahead of us. If he was here, things must be serious for them.

Cissnei and Lazard bowed to them before taking their position behind us by the doors, Cid and the woman Elena also being there as well.

I turned around towards the Congress, feeling a little unease on the fact that Minister Shinra was there, considering he was actually the head of the committee. I turned to Cloud, his face holding a pure look of anger, a quiet growl erupting deep inside him. I don't blame him for disliking the Council, hell; I had my own distaste for the way they ruled as well.

We both snapped out of our minds when Minister Shinra spoke in a gruff old voice, his bright yellow mustache moving along his lips as he spoke, "I first want to say, I'm sorry for your lost. King Arthur was truly an honorable King." Cloud seemed to cough from the remark, his posture showing that of disagreement.

Hojo looked down at us with a displeasing look, "I don't know why you two had bothered coming here. It would be obvious of what motives must be taken." Cloud spoke up, "There are things we wished to be answered. I'm sure you have all come to some sort of agreement before our arrival." Scarlet smirked, "Yes, we have."

Minister Shinra stood up, his hands clasped together behind his back, "We shall start by saying we plan for the funeral ceremony of King Arthur to be taken place today, but that seems to be evident. I Minister Shinra shall be present at the funeral, serving the memory of the deceased King. The murderer who has taken his life from us shall be punished severely when found. We hope to start investigation as soon as possible for any evidence in tracking the criminal down." He turned to Scarlet, "Scarlet."

She waited for Shinra to sit back down before proceeding, "The other verdict we decided was to abandon the Kingdom of Wutai the way it is." Cloud and I both seemed horror-struck from her words. She continued on, seeming to be unfazed by our reaction, "If you want to help them in the repairs of their Kingdom, that is fine; but don't expect any sympathy from us over the destruction of their beloved homeland."

Cloud almost stood up to give an angry retort, but I quickly grabbed onto his shoulder to ease him back down in his chair. It wouldn't have done us any good if he acted irrational; although, I had to calm my own assault from appearing.

Cloud gritted his teeth, "We don't need any of your assistance for that. We will be able to lend them our own support, along with the Kingdom of Gainsborough's aid as well." Reeve held an expression of guilt, "I'm terribly sorry we cannot lend the Kingdom of Wutai our own insistence, but they are known to be an empire full of rebels towards the Court." Cloud muttered, my ears being the only to catch what he said, "I'm not a least bit surprised." Corneo spoke, "It's a shame to what happened to Wutai, but we can't do anything about it."

I ignored what he said and jumped to the next issue we had to clear up, "Would there be any alternative date to my brother's wedding to princess Aeris?" Palmer nodded, "The date has been changed." Heidegger soon followed after, "The wedding shall be taken place in the amount of four days; a lot closer than it was before."

I spoke, sounding a little perturbed, "So, the date of the coronation has been decided?" Shinra spoke, clarifying my question, "Prince Cloud shall be crowned King of Strife Kingdom in three days." And the date was set; Cloud was the next heir to the throne.

Kiome-Yasha: "Finally, it is finished! I've been dieing to update this chapter but never could have found the time, I'm glad I finally was able to get it done before my trip to Korea and Japan. I hope to update when I get back from my trip. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update everyone, it's not like I want to you know. Well, time to focus on updating my KH fic now. FYI, Aeris has a secret coming up along the chapters that would change a lot of things."

Tifa: "Please, for the love of Gaia, review."


	23. Chapter 22 The Funeral

Disclaimer: "Final Fantasy 7 doesn't belong to me! The brink of depression is nigh."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well everyone, I have returned from my trip; though I didn't want to. I miss Korea and Japan already!! I have some good news though; I have gone and seen the light that is the square enix company building!! And I was able to enter inside its domain. I almost literally cried from entering the heavenly kingdom of Final Fantasy's birth. I also was able to go to the square enix store, which I bought a lot of stuff there mind you. I was also able to get the 20th anniversary Final Fantasy collection volumes (even though it's in Japanese, but that is what my computer is for.) Well enough of my ramblings of Japan and Korea Final Fantasy goodness. I have come to update!! This story is almost finishing, well not quite, it still has more to go; I'll just say it's below 20 update chapters more to go (if that even made sense)."

Chapter 22 The Funeral

Cloud's POV

I saw my Kingdom over the horizon from inside the large carriage, the trip taking nearly a day to get there; it was already nightfall. The carriage was owned by the Minister and the court; a special vehicle that is made for their use in case they were to visit one of the Kingdoms around their lands. I sat on the opposite side of the large compartment with Minister Shinra, my brother Zack taking a ride on another carriage with Cid. Our chocobos and soldiers followed behind us from the carriages, making sure to keep on guard.

I had my face down the whole time since I've entered inside the carriage with Shinra, feeling a tad uncomfortable in his presence, with a mix of angst and anger towards the large man.

Each time my gaze fell on him, my mind took me to Tifa. This despicable man and his Court had caused her to lose her throne and rights. Although that may be true, I did have some sort of sick gratitude towards the situation. If it were not for them, I never would have been able to share the moments I have involved myself with her; my fists tightened from my selfishness.

Minister Shinra did not care to notice my frustration; he instead ignored my being entirely. He just sat their studying me, as if seeing if I was worthy enough to indulge his darkest secrets to; someone he could trust as a loyal dog to the Council, someone like my Father. I straightened myself up from my position, noticing we will be arriving soon.

It was this time when he noticed how close we were arriving to the castle that he decided to speak to me, "Nervous, young Prince?" He coughed, replacing his professional smile into a grin, "I'm sorry, excuse my rudeness; I meant to say, your majesty King." I closed my eyes, placing a hand up to halt his formality, "Please, no need for such words. I know what you truly think of me becoming King." He chuckled, "Do you now?"

I so desperately wanted to slice that stupid grin off his face, just as I always felt like ripping out Heidegger and Scarlet's throat open to stop them from producing such annoying laughs; I must resist my mind from such violence.

I glared at him, "You see me as a threat, and I know you do Minister Shinra." A small bead of sweat appeared on his face, "My dear Cloud, whatever do you mean?" I moved half of my body forward, my face producing a sneer, "You're probably wondering if my Father had confined something to me; something dealing with the past. An attack placed on a Kingdom that you had feared. Does that sound familiar to you?" That's when he became stern, looking at me with a testing look, "How much has Arthur told you?"

I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms across my chest, "Everything."

Zack's POV

We had reached the castle safely, which is as much I can say was pure luck. At this rate, I feared the war will be upon us again; just when we had tried so hard to settle it. We had all thought by arranging marriages and joining different Kingdoms together, we could have peace. But now with this unknown enemy upon us, we won't know who to blame for these attacks, or where they had come from. Not that I didn't know who it was.

I placed a trembling hand against my face, trying to quiver down my nerves as beads of sweat appeared on my forehead. Now with Father dead, things were going to get hectic, especially with the coronation taking place in three days and the wedding soon after. My biggest concern, though, was how the Royal Council would react to Cloud being on the throne. There was no doubt that I knew who was playing out the mysterious attacks upon the neighboring Kingdoms; but it would be too risky for me to speak about them aloud to the others, knowing it would only bring chaos towards the conspiracies that the Royal Council themselves conducted and hidden.

Cid spoke within the cart, "We are here, me Lord. Are ye alright?" I calmed myself to relax, plastering a huge grin; I didn't want him to worry about my negative thoughts, "There is no trouble. Come, let us go." I waited for the carriage door to be open, keeping a smile on, but it turned grim when I remembered there was to be a funeral today.

Tifa's POV

I had waited with Aeris at the front gate for Cloud and the others return. She was persistent about me to stay at her side, saying she felt ill rather recently, and felt more secured if I was there to keep her from falling. The problem was; I thought I was going to be sick, seeing as I feared to see Cloud. If anything, I was afraid I was going to collapse 'on' her.

But I kept her steady, linking my arms with hers. She did look rather fatigue, and had sweat pouring out of her forehead. She kept a smile though, which was very much like Aeris to do; I bet she would even smile even on her deathbed. I shivered from the thought, knowing it was not safe to think such things when she was feeling ill.

That's when the carriages arrived, halting to a perfect stop in front of us. My heart skipped a beat as I knew Cloud was in one of them. I felt ridiculous, knowing it was silly to act this way, but it was hard not to. It seemed that Aeris also shifted uncomfortably, placing a handkerchief upon her forehead to dap the sweat away. I asked with concern, "Aeris; are you well cousin?" She nodded hastily, "Yes, please, don't mind me. It must be the hot weather getting to me." I looked at her quizzically, knowing it was due for winter than summer.

We both stopped the conversation short, seeing as Biggs and Wedge began to open the doors to the carriages to let the passengers out.

The first person who came out was a large round man, his stomach really sticking out; and his hair was a bright yellow along with his mustache. I didn't recognize him, so I turned to Aeris to see if she had any recognition towards the man. She must have seen my confusion for she answered, "That is Minister Shinra; you would say he is the head priest to the Royal Council and to our Kingdoms." I looked astounded, never knowing of such a person actually existing in the Court. It showed how little knowledge I possessed towards our countries politics.

Soon after him, Cloud stepped out of the carriage, his face held a discreet look. I couldn't imagine why, but a look at Shinra got me convinced that it had something to deal with a conversation they must have had during their time together in the cart.

Aeris had stepped forward, but paused when she saw Zack and Cid come out of their carriage. She seemed a little nervous, but I couldn't quite figure out why; her gaze seemed fixed on Zack though, but that was only for a minutes before she took her attention back on Cloud.

Cloud approached Aeris hesitantly; I'm guessing it was because how unfaithful he felt in being near her, when he had took me in bed just yesterday. Still, he drew in courage and walked up to her, ignoring his disloyalty as her fiancé who had slept me, her cousin. God, I felt sick and annoyed in repeating such sinful words.

He had placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking from taking such action. Aeris seemed to freeze up at that moment, stuttering her words, "H-ho-how did your-au-audience with th-the-Council go?" He looked down, releasing his hand from her shoulder. At this point, I walked up behind Aeris, curious on how the meeting had gone as well. Zack also took this time to approach behind Cloud; his eyes were closed in discomfort.

Cloud spoke, his voice steady and strong, "It would be obvious that we will be conducting the funeral of Father's tonight. And…" Aeris clasped onto his left hand, edging him to go on. He continued, his eyes avoiding looking at us, "The coronation shall be held within three days. That would also mean; our wedding date has been altered to be taken place the day after."

That is when my world came crashing down, it was foolish of me to think otherwise.

Cloud's POV

My eyes continued to take interest on the cement floor of the castle's entrance. I wasn't brave enough to face either one, knowing I had betrayed one who I did not love, and lost the other who I did; it was too much for me to face. I had to knock off that feeling though; my duty as a leader and ruler was dawning to be taken place in three days. And with this war just at the bottom of my feet, I knew I had to act upon my actions carefully in order for things not to get chaotic in my Kingdom. Personal issues and feelings would have to be forgotten at this point, but it was hard when looking at a pair of ruby eyes that continued to drown me in my own blood of guilt and sorrow.

I grasped hold onto Aeris's hand, my hands sweating, "That is what has been decided by the committee. After all that is cleared, I would have to plot out some tactics of defense with Zack on this war that seems to be heading our way. The people will get restless if we don't clear up on who is commanding these attacks; if we don't, Kingdoms will be force to blame on each other." She nodded, understanding our predicament, "I understand."

I finally looked up at her, finding her emerald eyes to be filled with distress. I placed a comforting hand on her pale cheek, feeling no console of affection over my action. This is when I took notice of Tifa; catching her in time before she looked away from me. I avoided to feel the pain I inflicted on her, knowing I would have to get pass this; that we had to get pass this.

Shinra decided to interrupt us at this moment, "We should not delay. Let us undergo the ceremony as soon as possible. I cannot afford to stay away from my position too long." I cuffed at him, knowing there was a source of uneasiness between the Minister and I; considering I knew about the Imperial Court's lies and scandals.

The problem was he knew I didn't have the power to go against them; that is to say, yet. It made me curious of what sort of action they would take after I became King. Will they dispatch that woman and her army against me? In order for them to keep their precious power, they might. It was something I had to watch out for in the future, but right now, all I could do was obey their commands. Until then, I couldn't make much of anything in exploiting them; although, I did planned to tell Zack, who he himself probably knew of these things already.

Tifa took this time to speak, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Lord Shinra, but we must wait on the arrivals for the advisor of Strife castle, Vincent Valentine, and princess of the Wutai Kingdom, Yuffie Kisaragi." Shinra mocked, "The Head maid; the heir to such ruins?" Tifa ridiculed, defending Yuffie's honor, "Do not mock such royalty, Lord Shinra. She holds more honor in her blood than you would ever have."

We all looked taken back from Tifa's insolence towards the Minister, who he himself looked irked towards her impudence.

He looked ready to strike his hand on her, but Zack held onto his arm before he could commit such an act, "I would think wisely before hitting a woman, Minister." He slapped away Zack's hand from his arm, his face scrunching in disproval at Tifa, "Mind your tongue, Princess Tifa. You may not contain such a ferocious manner for too long." I glared at the man, feeling my hands ball up in eagerness to punch him; which was becoming a satisfying thought to do.

It was at this moment that a smaller carriage arrived. Biggs decided to take the duty in opening the carriage door, revealing none other than Yuffie and Vincent. The both of them looked pleased to see us, stepping out of their carriage and walking towards us.

I spoke, "So, did the repair group make it there safely?" Vincent nodded, "Yes, they are making arrangements with Lord Gordo on how to restore Wutai as we speak." Yuffie turned to me, her face held a look of gratitude, "Thank you, Cloud-sama. I appreciate…" I held up my hand, keeping a small smile on, "No need, Yuffie. It's the least I can do for a friend. And please, don't refer me as your master anymore. On this day forward, I grant you freedom from my Father's control over your country and as a maid for our family." She looked aghast from my words, latching onto me in a tight embrace. She whispered in my chest, "Thank you, Cloud-sama."

Shinra scorned at me, "Are you really willing to let this riffraff go, your highness? She had made herself useful as a maid in your family." I glared at the man as Yuffie released me, "My Father held no honor towards our neighboring Kingdoms. On this day forward, I consider Wutai to be our allies." Everyone seemed to agree with my decision, all except Minister Shinra and Rufus; but who's to say I cared for their opinion.

Zack spoke, scratching his neck, "Well, now that that's settled. We need a funeral to attend to." His face became solemn, "We have to pay our respects to Father before burying him." I nodded grudgingly, knowing there was little respect I held for the man.

Everyone gathered themselves inside, Aeris dragging Tifa with her to complete the final adjustments for the funeral at the Strife Kings burial ground; which was at another area inside the courtyard. I asked Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent to call everyone inside the castle to participate in the service, which they left to do so. Rufus left to call upon his own people to meet at the courtyard.

In the meantime, Zack, Shinra, and I went to retrieve the casket; the bed where my Father laid for eternity and his days as king finally coming to an end.

Zack's POV

Needless to say, Cloud and I carried our Father's coffin from the front, Barret and Cid carrying it from the back. It was dark, just as expected, and the weather was not kind to give us warmth. It was the middle of January, and soft snowflakes began to descend upon us. It swept us all in bitter coldness, but the blanket of snow that was slowly falling from the black sky made it all so beautiful; it was ironic to have such a display.

Aeris had illuminated the whole courtyard with candle lights; the small, but many flames providing some source of warmth towards our cold bodies. They were aligned beautifully, captivating the moment and memory of our decease ruler. Cloud and I dressed formally in black, our robes containing threads of gold, the symbol of our royal family's crest embedded on the upper left side of our chest. We also had our swords equipped, knowing they were essential to our family's heirloom of pride and honor.

Our feet crunched against the growing inches of snow, hot air puffing out of our mouths as we passed through the crossing road of the burial ground of departed kings from our family.

Everyone was dressed in the traditional attire for a funeral ceremony; the black they wore camouflaging with the winter night. Women held candles in their hands, lifting them in front of their chests as they looked down. The men stood frozen, lined up with the women as they all stood on the sidelines, the four of us and Minister Shinra walking pass them. It was practically the whole Kingdom that day, bidding their farewells.

I looked up at the sky as we came to a halt, arriving at the six-foot hole that was made for the grave. The sky looked as if it was painted, the colors of black and blue coming together as the glitter of snow fell.

Shinra, who was in front of us, spoke as he prepared his bible, "Align the casket that holds King Arthur's body upon the open grave." I swore we should have just burned his body into ashes; it would have been much easier than putting up with this, cold as it may seemed.

The four of us proceeded with Shinra's demand, placing the coffin gently upon the ropes that were laid upon the opening. Vincent, Sephiroth, Reno, and Rude had handled with the ropes, tightening their grips around them as the weight of the coffin took place.

After we had succeeded in placing the coffin, he spoke once more, "Now, gently bring down the corpse body. I will now begin the prayer for the dead King of the Strife Kingdom." They all slowly loosened their grips on the ropes, keeping it steady as they began to bring down the casket.

Cloud and I remained where we were, the others walking towards Aeris and the others who stood at the side. They all stood there, waiting for the coffin to hit the ground dirt inside the grave. Shinra was busy reading out the words in the bible; I had completely blocked him out as he recited the prayer.

Sephiroth's POV

To say I was uncomfortable in burying the body of the man I killed would be an understatement. I felt nervous being there out in the open, feared in being caught. It took me awhile to stop myself from looking down at my hands, making sure I didn't have any trace of the King's blood there.

As the coffin hit the ground, I released a shuttering breathe. I walked towards Tifa's side as my role in the ceremony was over. She stiffened as I stood next to her, but she still smiled at me innocently, acting like there was nothing wrong between us. I knew better than to think that way.

Cloud's POV

Shinra was about done with the prayer, bowing as he finished the last words. At this point in time, I untied the sword that was attached to my hip the whole time. A blanket that had the Royal family's color and crest was wrapped around the sword; the sword once belonged to my father.

Shinra spoke, closing the book, "Now, we shall place the flowers and bury the dearly departed. Closing a lid upon the opening and placing the King's sword under the cement." There was a rectangular shaped box that surrounded the grave, its surface being made out of cement; the fortify lid was to be placed perfectly on top of it.

Tifa and the others who stood on the sidelines, walked up to the grave. They slowly dropped white roses inside the dug up space, gracefully planting them on top of the casket.

They soon stepped away from the grave as Biggs and Wedge took hold of two shovels, hoisting up a pile of dirt that was near by. It didn't take them long to fill up the hole, patting down the dirt to secure the lumps.

This was my signal in commencing the final step of the ceremony. I walked up to my Father's grave, gently placing his sword on top of the piled dirt, making sure it was perfect and symmetrical. Aeris then approached my side, placing a red rose on top of the sword as she tried to hold back tears. I continued to remain emotionless the whole time, not knowing how to feel towards my Father's death.

It was then that Zack and I picked up the lid, feeling like it was our duty to close the grave of our Father's tomb. We sealed it, the words and honor of our Father's identity written on the lid as his gravestone. It was decided that a sepulcher would be built around the burial site, protecting our father's resting place from those who dared to defile his royal grave.

Shinra spoke, "Now that ceremony is done, let us pay our last respects towards our fallen King who was murdered. Let us pray that even with his death, that he joins the others in the afterlife peacefully."

We all began to pray out final respects, taking in a few moments of our time as the snow continued to drift down upon us. It was at this time I felt something icicle against my cheek, but I paid no mind to it. It was after we entered inside the castle and it melted that I discovered it was frozen tears.

Zack's POV

It was passing midnight by the time the funeral was over. Everyone had gone to bed already, becoming emotionally tired from the event. I was at the Royal Hall, a few chandeliers lighting the room from complete darkness. I was sitting on the steps that were near the throne, my mind in deep thought.

Shinra had decided to leave in the morning, having Vincent the duty in crowning Cloud on the day of the coronation. He wanted to report back to the Royal manor as soon as possible, leaving the Imperial Strife Kingdom in Cloud's hand. Poor kid, he was probably the youngest King in our family, probably in the whole world; twenty-one was still a young age after all. He just began his life as an adult, but a King? I shook my head as I became worried over Cloud's predicament. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me, and what sounded like the cushions from the throne being pressed on.

I turned around hastily, discovering the person to be Cloud, sitting on the throne as if he was preparing himself to be crowned. He spoke with an impassive tone, "Hard to believe this will be mine. I never dreamed of sitting on the throne." I chuckled, "That's because I was suppose to be next in line, but I refused to take in such a title. I didn't think I could be responsible enough for it." He gave me a stern look, "And you think I am? I'm barely an adult, Zack. What makes you think I could perform a better job as ruler than you?" I shrugged, "I just had this feeling that you could. To me, being emperor wasn't my place to be. I felt more like a General, which is why I became one for our monarchy."

Cloud shook his head in disappointment, looking down at the floor with interest. He seemed perplexed on something, but he didn't know how to bring it up to me.

He got off the throne, walking towards me with a determine posture. He sat next to me on the steps, folding his hands lightly between his fingertips. He let out a long sigh, which gave me a signal that there was something troubling him; and I had a feeling that it wasn't about him soon becoming King.

I spoke, feeling a bit edgy towards his stance, "Cloud, is there something you need to tell me?" Surely he could trust me; I've always looked out for him as his brother and mentor.

He turned to my painfully slow, his face void of any emotion. He spoke clearly, "How much do you know of Father's past?" I felt insecure by that question, knowing many things about Father that I'm not proud of; that's when it hit me.

The night during the celebration of Tifa's engagement to Rufus; Father had requested an audience with Cloud. I remembered since it was me he asked to retrieve him. Did Father really tell Cloud what I thought he did? I didn't think he was prepared to give Cloud such information, knowing it would probably leas him in going against the Royal Council.

I spoke nervously, "What do you mean?" He glared at me, "Don't think you don't know what I'm talking about. The silence you just gave me is proof enough that you know what I'm talking about." I sighed heavily, turning my gaze away from Cloud.

We stood quiet for several minutes; I was trying to think of something to say, taking note from Cloud's silence that he was waiting for me to speak first over the conversation.

I bowed my head forward, "So, you know about our Father's service with the Royal Council?" My eyes shifted towards him, his head nodding at me that he did know. I was silent for a few more seconds before speaking again, "And the attack he inflicted on Nibelheim; about who Tifa is?" He nodded again.

I sighed irritably, crossing my hands behind my head, "How troublesome. Then you must know; you can't let Shinra…" He had cut me off, "I already told Shinra that I know everything." My eyes popped out in shock, grabbing hold of Cloud's dress collar in pure anger and disbelief, "You told him!? When!?" He replied casually, "When we were in the carriage together." I looked at him doubtfully, but discovered through his eyes that he was telling me the truth. Father and I were the only people who knew about the Royal Council's secret schemes. But now Cloud knew, and Shinra knew that he knew; which was going to become a problem since Shinra didn't trust Cloud's judgment to be the same as mine and Father's.

I growled under my breath; I really didn't need this right now, not after Father's death. I shoved Cloud down on the steps, getting up from my position. He didn't react from me pushing him down; he just sat there staring up at me. I spoke venomously, "You fool; don't you know what Shinra might do now?" Then again, I knew too. This is why I didn't want to become King; I didn't want to be like my Father, someone who was weak to succumb to the Council's orders. I knew if I had taken over the throne, I would have probably done something terrible; like my Father did. Cloud though, I knew him better than that. Sure he was insecure about many things, but I knew him to be strong enough for the both of us to do what was right. It was that, that made me worried of him going up against the Minister and Council. I chuckled, accepting Cloud's actions, "You're a real handful. Letting yourself be thrown in like that to the Minister; are you looking for a death wish, Cloud?"

He looked at me quizzically, answering timidly, "I just…" He went into a deep thought, I didn't know what he was thinking, or who he was thinking about; but it must have been a strong feeling for him to be like this. Somehow, I couldn't help but to think of a certain raven haired, red eyed beauty that had something to do with it.

I had let out another sigh, placing my hands upon my hips, "Honestly, I don't even know why Father decided to confide this information to you, but he must have had his reasons before his untimely death." I brought a hand out to him, helping him up from the floor.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well, I can't say I know what the future holds, but I do know one thing." I looked at him directly in the eyes, "I'll be there to support you anyway I can; not only as your General, but as your brother." I patted him on his stiff shoulders, "Just be prepared for whatever happens." He nodded with a smile, feeling glad that I was supporting him than strangling him; even though I was about to do that a moment ago.

I spoke, looking out the window, "It's late; we should go to bed. We have a coronation to prepare for in two days." Cloud nodded, walking passed me to head towards his room, but not until he turned around and told me, "Zack, if it ever comes down to it; I will fight the Imperial Court to protect the people." I nodded, "I know, that's one of the reasons why I appointed you to become King." I said that with a huge grin on my face.

No POV

Shinra paced around his room in complete concentration. What Cloud had told him had made him skeptical of him becoming King. He didn't know how Cloud would react towards the crimes they had committed once he became King. Once he obtained such superiority, he may take the advantage in going against the Imperial Court, and it was that that got him worried.

He finally took a seat upon the bed that was in the guest room he was residing in for the night. He whispered to himself, "We might have to take matters in our own hands. I would have to speak with the others as soon as I return to the Court." With that decided, he laid down on his bed to rest for the night. He also confirmed that after he discusses the issues with the others, he would also have to speak to an old comrade of his to perform what he was planning.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah, the end chapter thing doesn't mean the end of the story, just that the chapter is finished; I'm planning on using it for now on. Anyway, I know this chapter didn't having any Cloti in it and I'm sorry. I promise, next chapter will have them interacting; although it would be an angst conversation, but it's still something. Things are about to get interesting. By the way, I've started revising some of my chapters. Just a word of caution; the chapters may also have some alteration to the story plot as well, nothing biggy, just some things that seemed weird to me, for example; Ages, dates, conversations a little, etc; but like I said, nothing drastic. Also, if you Cloti fans don't mind, can you read my profile at the very end where there is a paragraph? And after you read it, can you answer the poll I have. The paragraph is just a summary of things, but the poll is to answer. I would be grateful if you guys can do that for me. Well, until the next update!"

Tifa: "After reading, please review kindly to give us your opinion."


	24. Chapter 23 Preparations are in Order

Declaimer: "I do not own FF7."

Kiome-Yasha: "OMG, I am so sorry everyone! After Christmas came, I just kept getting distracted! And then, before I knew it, my college semester began again, which took my time away a lot. And if anything could get any worse, my computer decided to die on me; but I got it fixed so everything is fine now. Now, I know last chapter wasn't anything exciting, I felt bored typing it when I made it as well. I felt down about it because there wasn't any Cloti interaction; but I had to put a slow chapter in for the funeral and the discussion that both Zack and Cloud NEEDED to have in order for the story to go on. So, sorry for those of you who were disappointed. Anyway, this chapter is also a little slow as well, but bear with me; later chapters that are coming up are going to have a lot of impact."

Chapter Preparations are in Order

Cloud's POV

Zack and I woke up terribly early in the morning to see Minister Shinra off in his carriage. He was persistent in getting back to his post as soon as possible, not wanting any sort of delay. As promised, Zack and I kept our word, grudgingly seeing the Minister off so early. We didn't suffer alone though; as Sephiroth was there as well; although more awake than any of us.

Shinra stepped outside, his eyes wincing from the glowing sun that was rising in the distant of the purple pinkish sky. We bowed down, needing to pay our respect towards the man who came to perform the funeral ceremony of our father's.

He walked up to us, a servant from the manor already opening the carriage door for his departure. He spoke, but he spoke as if it was only directed at me, "I hope the coronation for the new crown King of Strife Kingdom goes well. It will be tomorrow, will it not? So little time to prepare, I would say." I scoffed, "You gave us little time to prepare." He chuckled mockingly, "Well, pardon me, Lord Cloud. But it wasn't my intention to get your Father killed that you would have to have his throne so soon." I glared at the man, not noticing the still form Sephiroth took upon himself.

He shuffled himself to his carriage, paying no other comments to us as he brushed his silky robe. He spoke through the window door of the carriage as the driver closed it, "I wish you a splendid coronation and matrimony to you then." And with that, they took off in the dusk of the brewing dawn. We stood there for a moment until we couldn't see the cart anymore.

Zack soon spoke, scratching the back of his head as he yawned, "I'm glad that old wretch is gone. I could probably catch up to the needed sleep I missed now because of him." Sephiroth kept quiet as I nodded, not knowing what to say as my stomach turned and twisted for the upcoming days that were slowly but surely coming. The days passing through as almost just years in my head, but couldn't confide them in taking their time to halt.

Zack spoke in concern towards my ill position, "Cloud, are you alright?" I answered, speaking truthfully, "Just feeling nervous. I'll be alright with much needed rest." He nodded, "I agree. I think we can all get some rest now that Minister Shinra is gone." I shook my head, "I really mustn't, though. Now that it has caught my attention again, I need to make sure the coronation and wedding ceremony are prepared." Sephiroth finally spoke at this moment, "If it is alright with you, I could help make sure things go accordingly to plan." I nodded, actually smiling for the first time towards Sephiroth since his stay here, "I would be most grateful and in debt to you." He shook his head, almost mournfully, "Consider your debt paid. I feel this is something I must do."

I looked confused towards his remark, but paid it no mind as I followed Zack inside the castle towards our separate rooms. Although, I didn't feel like I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway sleeping next to Aeris; knowing that I will only get nightmares of things I still didn't regret.

Tifa's POV

By the time I was awake, the castle was already lively with people running about their business and errands. There was no doubt that Aeris was behind all this, already making people do their deeds in preparing Cloud's coronation tomorrow; or so I thought.

I quickly got myself ready for the day, placing on a lime green gown, a matching cape like sweater on top as I felt chilly towards the winter air. I was about to place my royal crown on top of my neatly brushed hair until Marlene and Denzel barged into my room, along with Nanaki running hastily behind the little ones. I chuckled as I could hear Yuffie down the hall yelling at them to not barge into my room like they did. I could also hear Vincent as he groaned and muffled for Yuffie to keep her voice down as I might have still been asleep.

They walked in, and I caught Yuffie replying to him, "With the way those two little ones ran in here, I would be surprised if she was still asleep!" They both gasped though as they saw I was already washed and ready for the day, hugging both Marlene and Denzel close to me where I sat by the mirror. The two of them greeted me happily, as well as Yuffie and Vincent as they felt embarrassed.

I spoke with a soft smile on my face, "With the way things are around here, I say Aeris has already begun taking responsibility and began to work on the preparations for Cloud's coronation ceremony for tomorrow?" I sighed sadly, continuing my words, "As well for her wedding that will be the day after that." They all looked at me, reading me like a book as they knew the strong feelings I held for the upcoming young King, but I chose to ignore it, not wanting any sympathy.

I got up, feeling as I needed to do something, maybe I would go and play the piano today; providing at least a little entertainment towards the busy servants.

It was Yuffie who caught me off guard before I could announce the duty I had wished to do, "Actually, I have some troubling news for you Tifa-domo." She looked at me sadly, plotting as she was thinking on what to say, "It would seem that your cousin, Aeris-domo, has fallen ill of some sort of disease." I jolted my back, becoming alarm from such news. I knew she was ill, but I didn't think it would have been so serious; nothing ever had gotten Aeris down, even when she had gotten sick when we were younger.

Vincent spoke, continuing Yuffie's report, "She is resting in bed as we speak in her chamber. She wishes to see you, if you wouldn't mind." Yuffie spoke at this moment quietly, "She won't see anyone else, not Cloud, not us, or even the doctors who wish to inspect her condition." I nodded in understanding, "Very well then, I'll see to speak with her. But; may I ask who is preparing everything then?" Vincent spoke strongly, sending a shutter through me as he answered, "That would be your brother, Sephiroth. He has taken an honor in assembling everything himself as payment for letting you stay here over the course of the wedding." That's when something struck me. When the wedding was over we would have to return to our Kingdom, seeing as our stay wasn't any importance after that. What would I do? How could I stand living that way again after the events that had taken place here? How would I live under the same roof as Sephiroth? I blushed from the thought, but out of embarrassment than any sort of infatuation. My heart belonged to Cloud after all; although I knew it will never come to pass, not with the state that everything was in.

I spoke, "How kind of him, considering his usual deadpan consideration. I had hoped to be some sort of assistant to him." I completely lied, knowing how uncomfortable it would have been for me if I had allowed that to happen.

Marlene responded, not feeling at all liking the idea, "But Tifa, we wanted you to play with us today." I looked down at both Denzel and Marlene, crouching down to their levels, "I'm sorry, my dears. But there are important matters that must be taken that you younglings wouldn't understand." I looked at Nanaki, "Nanaki is still here, though, and you could play with him." They turned to Nanaki, who only moaned gently, "I would had hoped you wouldn't make a habit of this, princess." I giggled as they ran towards him and hugged him.

I turned to Vincent and Yuffie, "In the meantime, I would hope the two of you will help my brother in the preparations." They nodded, bowing down to me properly, which I rushed to bring them back up from such formalities.

We all soon began to clear away from my room, Nanaki sending the children to the garden to play and preoccupied them from the duties that had to be taken with. Vincent and Yuffie left down the other side of the corridor, reminding me to see my cousin once again; but how could I forget in the first place?

The fact that her illness has gotten this serious puzzled me. Aeris was never one to get sick, and when she rarely did, it never was this serious of a condition. I was concerned for her health, worried that this must be something serious. But what had bothered me more though, was how sudden it was. Surely she had showed signs, but never results coming so quickly. It also troubled me that she wouldn't see anyone about this, not even Cloud who was soon to become her husband in the matter of two days; painful as it was to remind myself of such union.

I also felt wicked at the same time in seeing her like this; unwanted feelings I assure you. The fact was; knowing I had committed a treachery act in sleeping with my cousin's fiancé, I slowly began not to feel sorry for it as I did the morning after I had performed the deed. And now, knowing she had fallen terribly ill from a disease, I still regrettably felt blissful for the one night chance under the moonlight with Cloud. I milked that moment as one of my most precious memories, not caring that it may hurt one of the most important people I held dear for in my family. And that in itself was wickedness that caused me pain, but somehow, I held onto it as my own salvation as well; maybe it was some sort of proof that I was still a human being.

Aeris's POV

I was still resting on my bed, my stomach turning ever so often, groaning from the twist and turns I was making on the messy sheets. I felt the once hot washcloth that was on my forehead fall off, the cool breeze relaxing the wrinkles that had formed on my forehead. I had requested for Tifa not too long ago, knowing I had something important to discuss with her, something that I feared will not be kept hidden for long.

I tried to alleviate my nerves, feeling the anxiety take over me as I feared in what Tifa might say. I felt guilty as well, knowing that I had accused her in the beginning of trying to get closer to Cloud and developing feelings for him; when I myself was no better.

I closed my eyes, hearing a soft knock soon come through my doors. I asked disgruntled, feeling the soft noise giving me a headache, "Who is it?" A servant of mine opened the door, "It is your cousin, me lady. She has arrived and seeks to help you through your time of need as you have requested." I sat up, struggling to ignore the pain that shot through my sore muscles, "Please, send her in." She bowed, leaving me alone for just a moment, before knocking once more, "Princess Tifa, me lady." She opened the door to reveal my cousin, looking elegant as ever with her young gothic beauty; I felt ugly with the mess I was in.

My servant left, leaving Tifa and I alone in the quiet dusk room; I was surprised to notice how late it was already, the twilight glow settling itself nicely within the room.

Tifa stood quiet for long moment, before I spoke for her, "Please, come closer, Tifa." Before I knew it, she had rushed to my side, gripping onto me tightly as for her dear life, or was it for me? I froze slightly astonished from her outburst of affection, but I settled softly into her embrace, petting through her long black hair gently to sooth her fears.

I pulled her head away slightly, seeing tears begin to brew near the corner of her long eye lashes. I spoke with concern, "Tifa, what troubles you? You act as if I have come back from the dead." She sniffled, trying to get her composure, "I'm sorry, Aeris." I became silent, looking at her features with a source of solemnest across my face.

I continued to stroke her hair, ignoring her words for a moment as I began to remember why I called for her in the first place, "Tifa, there is something I must discuss with you. Something that deals with the reason I think is the source of my illness." She looked up at me, seeing the sober expression as well as guilt I was carrying through my eyes. She grasped lightly under my elbows, my finger gracing her arms as I held onto her for support.

I spoke, feeling my voice crack as I felt my insides begin to rise, "What I'm about to inform you is a dark secret that you or anybody else doesn't know about, well; besides one other obvious person that is." She shook her hear, looking lost, "Aeris, my dear cousin, what is it you have kept hidden from me?" I shook my head, fear already beginning to consume me from what I was about to say; but before I could, I began to lurch forward.

I pushed Tifa aside, rushing towards the bathroom that existed inside the room. I began to empty out my stomach, lurching forward every few seconds to vomit inside the large bow. Tifa was by my side few seconds after, pulling back my unruly curly hair as she rubbed my back in menstruating circles. She asked in a mere whisper, but also in distress, "Aeris?" I coughed harshly from the distaste that had filled my mouth, "Tifa, I think I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened quickly from the information I gave her, her mouth gaping open as it trembled; like a fish out of water.

Cloud's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, turning certain angles to get a good look of myself in my new outfit as King for tomorrow. I didn't expect to feel a certain amount of pride in wearing it though, it made me feel like I could actually make some good changes in the world; the first thing was to clear up what the Royal Council had been hiding for so many years, and the other being the secret army they possessed that is being led by this Jenova woman. She was the one who had attacked Tifa's Kingdom, and I'm sure she's the same person who been committing the same attacks to the other Kingdoms as well. It made me think, with the way the Royal Council was in keeping secrets from us; they probably ordered those attacks in the first place. I just didn't know, but it was a theory that I was pretty confident was on the mark.

I shuffled my collar once more, trying to get a better fitting towards my outfit, the beautiful golden laces surrounding the dark navy vest nicely. I then picked up my robe, tying the golden straps on my right shoulder as the cape flowed down on my left side. The pants I wore matched with the same color as my top, my long black boots ending at my knees as a shiny belt strap was placed on top. I gave out a sigh, wanting to speak with Tifa at least before the day was over, and; before my wedding. I knew I probably wouldn't get the chance, but I at least wanted to see her once more before I finally became King and a married man. But when I took thought of this, I knew only seeing me with just two more days left of my wedding will only make her heartbroken even more.

I walked up to the mirror that was placed in the King's quarters, opening up a large black box that was placed on the desk in front of it. I sighed robustly, taking in the sight of the crown that was passed down from heir to heir in my family and that of the Strife Kingdom. I delicately placed my fingers on the side of the bronze, but shiny gold crown, the jewels that surrounded the surface glittering slightly from my touch. I turned it in circle, not believing it will soon be mine; its beauty mocking me over my quick fortunate coronation at such a young age.

When I felt a light knock on my door, I had quickly placed the crown inside, closing the lit harshly as I turned around. I had expected the intruder to be Zack, but was surprised to see that it was Barret instead.

I asked, shuffling a bit from my position, "Barret, my old friend. What reason for your presence?" He stood quiet for a moment, before speaking gruffly, "You know as well as I do, that I never really try to be respectful to you. The only time I put up with showing any loyalty to you is when we are in front of the other royal families. But, I must say, I would have to put my foot down and admit that you finally have some balls." I blushed from is blunt and improper words, not taking them very well as actual admiration.

I cleared my throat, "Yes, well. I'm glad you think different of me now, Mr. Barret. But, what is it you actually came to speak to me about." I felt that coming to my quarters and praising me of my new feat was more than he was letting on.

He finally spoke, "The Royal Council, what exactly do you know of them? Are you actually prepared to go against them to whatever crime they committed?" I looked at him cautiously; he was basically actually telling me if I was willing to go against the same group of people we had allowed to take control of our lives and our Kingdoms for so long, that I would actually rebel against them after serving them for so long. I guess I already knew the answer to that, and Barret must have known as well; but this was probably his way in asking why I would.

I spoke, collecting the words that were running in my head, "Preparations are in order for a new age. A new age for our people not to live in fear anymore, we have lost many lives because of the Royal Council's rule upon us. It is the same reason why our world is such a mess." He looked at me oppressively, wanting more than just honorable words from what I truly felt inside; the 'real' reason why I revolted the court so much.

I swallowed a bit, making sure I was able to trust Barret to what I was about to tell him, "I know that you probably think what I'm saying is actual rubbish. So, I'll confess to you the truth to what was not only hidden from me, but from all of us." He nodded, wanting nothing more than the truth, "I just want to know, before I can continue serving under you, Spiky." I chuckled from the nickname he had given me from my youth, actually feeling nostalgic. I broke out of my thoughts when he spoke once more to me, "But, I guess I won't be calling you Spiky anymore once you're King, your Highness."

I shook my head, "Barret, I trust you take this information to heart." He nodded, and I began to tell him everything what my father had told me before his death.

Zack's POV

I walked down the hall, watching everybody pass by me with something to do for the coronation tomorrow. I smiled, feeling proud on that fact of having Cloud as King; finally my younger brother will hopefully gain the confidents he needs to rule. But, I had a feeling he began gaining his new confident from a different source; a source with long black hair and ruby red eyes, and perhaps delicate hands that could destroy a man.

I was heading towards the King's chambers, where Cloud was trying out his new outfit for tomorrow's ceremony; I wanted to see how he would look. It was also my way in stopping myself to rush by Aeris's side as of this moment; something to keep me preoccupied and busy from actually revealing my feelings for my brother's fiancé.

When I received the news that she had fallen dreadfully ill, I wanted to rush by her side and ask what was wrong. I felt as though I needed to protect her to whatever it might had been that was causing her to be sick. But I knew I couldn't, that was Cloud's job; although he didn't do a good job in doing it when he was busy fussing over another woman who he had probably fallen deeply in love for.

I neared the chamber as I walked down the middle corridor that was split between the halls. I had opened the door without any invite, becoming slightly shocked from seeing Barret there and containing an opened mouth as Cloud looked straight up at me with an alarmed expression.

Tifa's POV

My eyes felt like they were about to burst out of my sockets, the clear gel of water coating my eyes as it reacted towards Aeris's words. Aeris thought she was pregnant? What if she was? That would mean, the child's father was; I tried not to break down on the fact that Cloud was the father of my cousin's child, but it also made me realize; what if I was pregnant with Cloud's child as well? I highly doubted it, never experiencing the symptoms; or maybe it was too soon to tell? I shook my head, trying to not think about it as it may come true if I did. If that happened, things would get more out of hand than it already had.

Aeris was pregnant, and that baby belonged to Cloud; God, this isn't what I needed right now.

I tried to gain back my composure, not wanting to feel distracted towards my already shattering heart. I spoke, actually forcing a smile, "A child, Aeris; that should be wonderful news! His Highness, Cloud, would be most delightful that you are bearing his child." It was also a coincidence; something that could help us both to move on and forget any intimacy or feelings that we may had held for each other.

When Aeris heard my words, she began to burst out crying; her eyes blending in with the same redness that appeared on her cheeks. Tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks as she clutched her nightgown with extreme force, choking up loud sobs, and screaming out loud wailings as she drowned in her tears. I didn't know what had caused her to react this way towards such news, knowing she was holding the baby of the man she was to wed in about two days.

She began to shake her head slowly; her curly mess of light brown hair falling over her shoulders as she bended her whole back forward. She clutched to my waist, continuing to shake her head as she cried out, her bangs covering almost her entire face. She spoke, but I barely caught what she was saying, "Oh, Tifa! I have such dreadful news! I fear that I have committed adultery towards the man I am to wed." I shook my head, fear overcoming me to what she was saying; isn't the child Cloud's?

I pulled her back, shaking her shoulders a bit, her arms floating lifelessly in front of her as she stopped her wailing, but not her tears, "Isn't the child, Cloud's!?" I half screamed at her, my soul shaking to the core of my body as I became distressed. She spoke, sniffing her wet nose as her face became a puff of red, "Tifa, I hadn't have any intimacy with Cloud for months to even be pregnant with his child. Tifa…I….I….I been….I been having an affair…with Cloud's elder brother, Lord Zack." I gasped, my body freezing up; tears slowly beginning to fall down my face as she confessed this to me.

She soon grasped onto me tightly, trying to ask for forgiveness from the high heavens, to me, to Cloud, to everyone. She sobbed her heart out to me as she began bursting out into hysteria again, "I LOVE HIM, TIFA!! I LOVE HIM!!! I…love him!" Her voice began to leave her, "I love him…so much! Please! Please, forgive me; but I love HIM!" She kept on going with her affection for the General, repeating over and over that she loved him.

I held onto her back absent mindlessly; finding some odd sensation to laugh out loud.

Sephiroth's POV

I began to list down the preparations that I had installed for the coronation tomorrow, making sure everything was being checked and done. I sighed out, knowing everything was going in order. As I began to relax myself I heard an imbecile call out to me.

I turned around to see nobody other than King Rufus himself; I kept in the urge to kill him with my Masamune on the spot, he was lucky enough that my family's heirloom wasn't with me. I spoke in a deadpanned voice, "What pleasure to I have in meeting with you, Lord Rufus." He spoke, "I was wondering if you knew where my lovely Tifa may have went to at this time of day." I spoke with a heavy bored sigh, "I believe she is tending to Aeris as of currently, she has fallen ill it would seem." His enthusiasm had died down, "Oh, I see. Well then, I guess I shall wait for her in her quarters." That's when I was about to make a grab at him; if he even thought of laying a finger on her with no sense of anybody around, I would kill him myself. But, unfortunately for me and fortunately for his sake, Yuffie and Vincent had stopped me.

Yuffie shouted out, "Sephiroth-sama, so glad to find you here. We came to help you with the preparations." I shook my head, speaking dispassionately, "I appreciate the offer, but I have everything covered. So, you don't have to trouble yourselves." Vincent looked like he wanted to persist, but I lifted my hand as to assure him that I had everything under control.

That was when Rufus spoke inquisitively, becoming interested towards my actions in actually preparing the coronation, "I must say, Lord Sephiroth. It's strange of you to be so kind into helping Cloud prepare for his ceremony tomorrow as King. I never knew you could be so considerate." Yuffie and Vincent probably saw my death glare when they decided to cut in; I'm glad they could sense death unlike the dimwit next to me.

Vincent spoke, cutting in between us, "Lord Sephiroth merrily wants to show his appreciation for the Strife family in allowing him and Lady Tifa stay here at the castle for the wedding." Yuffie nodded, agreeing with Vincent's comment.

Rufus yawned, "Well then, I see no need in hanging with you all. I have become bored on the fact that my lovely Tifa isn't by my side." Yuffie had cut in, a vein popping out through the top skin of her head, "Then please, allow Vincent and I to entertain you somewhere else; perhaps we can serve you with a cup of tea." He nodded, "I do feel rather parched." They then began to lead him away, assuring that he wouldn't get killed with hanging around me much longer.

If only the fool knew that the reason I participated in attending the ceremony was because I was the one who killed the annoying lad's father. It was a source of guilt I held towards the man who had stolen my Tifa's heart away from me. Even if she didn't end up with him physically, he still kept her heart in a cage that only he could have and obtained. In the end, it was all for Tifa; and that alone was enough for me to continue on.

Zack's POV

I stood there, feeling like something was wrong. Barret stared back at me with a look of bewilderment and astonishment.

I asked; wanting to know what was going on for them to create this uncomfortable silence, "What is going on here?" Barret answered, "My lord; is it true?" That's when I looked at Cloud, "You told him?" He nodded at me; geez, as if this brother of mine couldn't stop making more damages of the truth. He spoke, his head bowing down, "Not only that, I forgot to tell you, Tifa knows about her past as well."

I just shook my head, "Might as well tell everyone, why don't you." I sighed, wanting nothing more than to rest my head against the bosom of someone that wasn't entirely mine at the end of the day.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Um, yeah, so; Aeris's is pregnant with Zack's child…OMG! Yeah, things are going to get more difficult for these characters in the future, and the next chapter is the coronation! Yippee! I know the chapter was short, but it was something I needed to do, considering the next chapter is going to be perhaps long. And Again, I'm sorry for my sucky updating skills, but at least I updated! And I know, another chapter without Cloti interaction; but don't worry, next chapter they will have some big talk to talk (no, she isn't going to tell him Aeris's is pregnant). I hope I'm not losing people out there; I know you guys probably think I abandon this story time to time, but I don't! It's just I have a life that is really important right now and it kind of strays me away from updating; life is short you know. Until next chapter my dear friends! Now, I must go back into updating my KH fic, so please review!"

Tifa: "Do review; Kiome-Yasha has been thinking of not making me end up with Cloud by the end of this fic!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Sadly, but true; I am thinking about it since were nearly almost there (thinks over ending.)"


	25. Chapter 24 On my Crowning Day

Declaimer: "I do not own Final Fantasy 7; Square-Enix does sadly enough."

Kiome-Yasha: "OMG, the semester is finally over!!!! I can get back to updating my fics again! I'm so happy! Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm glad you all were so patient; you guys have a patient of a saint! Anyway, long chapter coming to you from me, making it up for making you guys wait for so long."

Chapter 24 On my Crowning Day

Cloud's POV

I shook within my boots, my hands shaking as I placed my robe on myself. I positioned the gold buttons and silver chains around me, as I clipped them together. I gave out a shuddering sigh, my body going weak from the lost expression I discovered from the reflected mirror; it really didn't suit me at all.

In case you all were wondering, today was the day of my coronation to be crowned king of the Strife Kingdom; I didn't know whether to feel proud or disgusted. It didn't feel right to me to rule over a Kingdom that my father had lied to for so many years, the Royal Council becoming my most concern when it came to dictatorship.

I placed my hand upon my head, feeling a headache coming on. My eyes became slightly languid, pulsing a throb from the sight I saw from the mirror; eloquently revealing my features. I saw my father's reflection through the glass, making me growl as I punched the rough surface, causing a spider web effect from the crack. I saw some red stains from the broken fracture, dripping down slowly as the shattered glass slowly got in its path. I knew it was from the blood that was coming out of my wounded hand, shards of glass stuck deep within my skin.

I hissed not from the pain, but from the reality that I was facing today. I was becoming King, a responsibility I didn't deserve; for I had knew nothing of the things that were kept hidden from me for so many years. Such an ignorant lack of knowledge is unbefitting of me; but I pursue to change that after today. I will make a difference, and save our countries from falling anymore to the Royal Council's rules and broken promises.

It was then that Tifa flashed through my mind, making my thoughts foggy with the thought of her. I wanted to see her so badly, anything to ease the water that was drowning me, metaphorically speaking. I had so many things on my mind, and it all came down to her in the end, making everything go away in a matter of seconds.

I gulped down some saliva, taking it down like the sweet elixir of wine for my dry throat. I felt the pressure coming onto me from the weight that was pounding down on my shoulders, preparing for me to break down and scream. For a moment, screaming actually felt like such a nice thing to do, but that idea was washed away from my mind as I heard a soft knock on my door.

Zack's POV

It was morning, but preparations were complete to get Cloud's coronation ceremony to be done and over with. I contemplated for the procedure to be performed as soon as possible, knowing my little brother all too well to be filled with multiple emotions of anxiety by the end of the day. It was Vincent who confirmed to me that all the visitors were here to see and attend Cloud's coronation as the new crown King of the Strife Kingdom. It would seemed they were all delighted to be part of such an event, knowing the prince held great passion for his country; never knowing that the prince himself had such low confidence than any other person I met.

It was during early rising when Yuffie clarified to me that Aeris's was still resting, seeing as she was still ill from her ever-rising 'fever'. She still wouldn't let anyone get close to her, almost breaking down into tears from the sight of Cloud supposedly. When asking Tifa for some news over her predicament she only said that she needed a lot of rest, but something deep within me knew that was somehow a lie. I didn't ask though, noticing her highness herself looking rather ill as well.

I was walking around the castle, making sure everything was prepared. Everyone seemed to be in his or her position, besides the upcoming King that is. I was appointed in searching for him, seeing as everyone else had other duties to attend to that needed to be pressed. Aeris would not be present at the ceremony unfortunately, seeing as she wasn't well enough to get out of bed. If anything, I would be at her side the first thing, rather then promoting myself to the service of my own brother's crowning. I held myself back though, seeing as I couldn't let my concerns be questioned for my brother's upcoming Queen, for they would suspect.

It wasn't until Sephiroth had spotted me, that I was commended to stop my search for Cloud. He spoke out to me, "Zack, shouldn't you be in the throne room where everyone else is waiting." I nodded in agreement, "I am, but I'm searching for the prince right now." He froze, becoming disquieted, "He should know how important this day should be; probably have some cold feet." Again, I nodded, "I presumed such a thing would occur. Which is why I volunteered myself to give him a sense of confidence to accept his role as King." He nodded, "Very well then, I would let you continue on your quest. I'll keep everyone busy in the meantime; making sure they will be preoccupied, while they wait for the ceremony to begin." I smiled gratefully, "Much appreciative, you really aren't all that dire as people make you out to be." It was a bold move for me to say, but I was known to take risks just as much as Cloud.

Surprisingly, the silver haired lord didn't murder me over my comment, only nodding and walking away from me. I must admit, I was stunned from such a reaction, but I paid no mind to it, as I remembered there was a certain young highness I was suppose to be looking for.

Cloud's POV

I froze over my dressing, contemplating wither I should run, or precede with telling the person to come in; I chose the latter. I ordered them in, "You may come in!" I tried to hurry, knowing I was running out of time and had to be prepared in heading towards the royal throne room.

I paused though, the air in my chest suffocating me as I heard the sweet serene voice of the only person that could cause me to respond to such a sweet death, "Cloud." I bless my mother who is in heaven for giving me such a name, appreciating it to come out of such soft pink lips of sin and virtue. I slowly turned myself around, seeing none other then the angelic figure herself, Princess Tifa.

She had closed the door, her hands being placed behind her back in such a shy manner. God, it was torture, to have her alone like this and not being able to touch her or taste her sweet peachy skin; but I knew; such actions couldn't be taken.

She lightly smiled at me, "I bet you're wondering why I'm here in your presence." I nodded, my throat dry from the sight of her before me. I haven't had a chance to be with her alone like this since the morning after our heavenly night together.

After a brief moment of silence, I cleared my throat to receive some clearing in my voice again, "I must admit, it does catch as a shock." She right away spoke, "Have…have you've spoken with Aeris?" I shook my head, answering "She does not want me near her. She explained to me that she fears in me catching the disease she is affected with." I hear Tifa snort unpleasantly, almost as if she was holding back tears of amusement, but those of anguish as well.

She spoke with no expression whatsoever on her face, "I see, I guess I was just curious." She began to turn around, but I stopped her with the sound of my demanding voice, "Is that all you came here to ask me?" She paused with her hand on the door knob, chuckling as she shook her head, "No, of course not." She replied her answer in a soft whisper, her voice leaving her.

I approached her, seeing her flinch from my advancement towards her small shivering frame. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I knew it would only lead us back to where we started on that faithful morning. I could almost smell her as I was only a few steps away, but I halted as she demanded, "Don't." It was a quiet, but strong word, causing me to stop my steps towards her.

I wanted to ask why, which was something I already did before I even realized it, "Why…?" That one word question was a question to many words, answers that could be only given by her.

She replied, asking the question right back, "Why…?" She shivered, grasping the handle now with both of her hands together. She tried to pry the door open, but she came to the conclusion that the reason why she couldn't, was because I had my hands already on hers, halting her from leaving the room and from me for the last time.

Tifa's POV

In my mind, I desperately begged Cloud not to do this, that it wasn't right. It didn't make me any better than what my cousin now held in her womb. A bastard child most would say, seeing as she was to wed Cloud. Oh dear Lord, that was tomorrow.

I let out a soft cry, his hands that were on top of mine sliding up towards my shoulders, his lips shadowing over my neck. I tried so hard to push him away, knowing it was wrong, knowing that despite everything, this could not come to pass. My mind was slowly shattering to everything I held onto, losing myself slowly to this man that couldn't let go of my heart. And even though he held it, it was bleeding slowly inside his locked cage.

I had too much on my mind since the previous day, and I knew it was a mistake for me to come here. But I couldn't help it, I needed to see him, even though it was only for a few days from watching him from afar; I needed to be near him, to touch him, to know he was there and that he loved me, not Aeris, but me. I didn't care anymore; Aeris loved Zack, and the discovery alone of her bearing his child secretly caused me to act irrationality to see him today of all days. But it had to be now, I couldn't approach him on his wedding day that was tomorrow, that would just ruin everything; including the fact that I was also to be wed within a week prior to King Rufus of the Shinra Kingdom.

Cloud forced my hands gently off the handle, holding my shaking hands to his own. He turned me around, tears already cascading down my pink cheeks. He whispered, bowing his lips to my earlobes in a sinful way of pure pleasure, making me gasp from his breath upon my ear, "Please, I need you." I started to become frantic, "No, no, no…no!"

I shook my head, my mind becoming unclear of my thoughts, but he pushed me against the door, engulfing my lips to his. I cried, finding myself kissing back with just as much eagerness, finding that I couldn't stop. Oh, how I missed him! His sweet, but defined firm lips taking over mine with such devotion and desire that it soon sent me to a void that was neither heaven or hell; our own sanctuary that was away from them.

I gripped his spiky, but smooth hair with both my hands, never letting him go. He was scared; I could tell by the way he was trembling against me. He too had so many doubts running through his head, and his only way to escape it was through me.

We continued to devour each other without any concern of making the others wait. It wasn't until I felt something wet and warm on my waist that I stopped our lips' fevering battle.

I looked down to notice blood seeping out of his hand, my face becoming distraught over the multiple cuts that were opened. I took his hand with both of mine, "You're hurt." I clarified to myself, cursing that I didn't notice it before; but I realized I had kept my head down since I entered his room, making me oblivious towards his injury. He shook his head, his mind still cloudy over our slight passion, "Just a few scratches, nothing to fret over." I looked over to the broken mirror that had drops of blood running down from it. It gave me the answer right away where he had got hurt from, and as desperate I was to know why he did such a horrible thing to himself, I didn't question it.

I gently ran my hands through his wounded one, taking out the pieces of small shards as I concentrated in healing it. A warm green light penetrated through my hands, causing the wound to heal admittedly. Both Cloud and I were amazed by such a phenomenon, but he soon chuckled, "I guess the people of Nibelheim do hold a lost magical art." I was still disquieted over the new discovery of my powers, after just being revealed about my past, it just came naturally to me now. I looked up at Cloud, wondering if it had something to do with him that pushed me to release it. It was a small start, but it was something that was growing within me each time I was near him.

He looked down at me with a soft smile, "Thank you." He kissed me softly, lingering his lips upon mine for a brief moment before pulling back. I didn't know whether he was thanking me for curing his injury, or for being there at that moment before his coronation assembly. I never received that answer, seeing as a knock came from the door, causing us both to gasp in fear from whoever was on the other side.

Zack's POV

I came to my brother's personal quarter, pleased to announce that everything was prepared for him. Just as I was about to knock on the door though, I heard low whispers that seemed to belong to a young woman coming from inside. As far as I knew, nobody was suppose to be visiting him at this time until after the coronation ceremony. I tried to listen in, finding everything to be remotely quiet. It made me inquisitive, urging me to just open the door and reveal whom the culprit was. I was pretty confident it wasn't Aeris, seeing as she was still resting in her own personal domain inside the castle, away from everyone that could catch her illness.

I soon heard movements from inside, making everything quiet. For a moment, I heard Cloud's voice saying 'thank you', after that, it was quiet again. I took initiative to knock on his door, infirming to whoever was inside that it was me, "Cloud, it's me, Zack. Are you prepared?" I took silence as I listened into the conversation that was taking place inside, trying to distinguish the young maiden's voice.

Much to my eavesdropping, I was stunned and flummoxed to discover the voice on the other side that was conversing with my brother was none other then Aeris's younger cousin.

Why would she be secretly meeting with Cloud during such an important time? And after being in deep thought over this, everything finally clicked into place, laying my answer right before me ever since meeting up with them in Wutai. At that moment, I didn't know how to feel. I was mixed with many emotions that I couldn't describe which one went with what; with such a dilemma rushing through me, I didn't know how to react once Cloud had opened that door.

Cloud's POV

I became startled over the appearance of Zack's voice, fear overtaking me on the fact that he could have heard our conversation together. I placed my hands nervously on her bare shoulders, the elegant dress she was wearing revealing her beauty in an unpresumptuous manner.

I looked straight into her red eyes, noticing her own fear hiding behind them. I spoke, softly enough to pray for her to hear and not Zack, "You must hide yourself. Don't leave this room until my leaving." She nodded, understanding I had to cut my words short with her.

I looked deeply at her facial features again, wondering how she could look so beautiful without even trying. I kissed her one last time, needing to see her again, even though she laid before me at this instant; but seeing her now and not seeing her every moment was a complete set of different boundaries.

I whispered to her, my lips brushing against hers each time they moved, "Come see me, tonight; when all are asleep." She shakes her head unwillingly to admit her own desire to see me, knowing she couldn't continue on with this affair that was starting to bloom its poison. I knew she wanted to be with me though; our confession wasn't a lie that night, but our duties tied us down like chains from ever being together.

She whispered gently, "I can't-" I cut her off, feeling desperate as my nose danced around hers, "You must." I was quiet for a moment, before replying, "I love you. Please, come to me tonight, Tifa."

She looked at me with the most shattering look, "I can not make such a promise." She pushes herself away from me, signaling me to go as she hid herself behind the doors of my closet.

I sighed regrettably, straightening myself as I prepared to open the door. I turned it gently, spotting my brother with a grimacing look on his face.

Zack's POV

Princess Tifa! Princess Tifa! Cloud is having an affair with the young princess of the Lockheart and Nibelhiem Kingdom! I always had my suspicion, but still, actually discovering such doubts to be true, was completely and utterly incongruous and prohibited. I knew I wasn't one to talk, but I cut ties with those nights with the fair princess Aeris a long time ago, for this reason.

These thoughts all ran through my head as I faced Cloud, who actually looked calm; or was it just my imagination?

He spoke, clearing his throat, "Zack, is something the matter? If there is nothing of any importance to why we're standing here, we should leave right away to the throne room." I asked, wanting to know, "Have you've seen Tifa around? I swore I could have heard her young Highness a moment ago with you in your room." He shook his head casually, but there was slight disturbance in his eyes when I asked that question, "No, I haven't seen her today. She might be down at the royal hall as we speak." I looked skeptical at him, giving out a fake smile, "Funny, I actually thought you would be a complete mess right now, but you seem to be taking everything well today." He smiled back, keeping himself relaxed, "You could say I received some inspiration."

I asked, rather curious now, "From what I may ask?" He answered honestly, "From her lady, Tifa. Considering the number of situations she has been dealt with in finding her lost heritage, she still seems to take everything as her responsibility with a strong heart." I nodded, agreeing with him as to not reveal the truth of what I discovered, "Indeed, she does seem to spark many feelings into you these days." He coughed, now feeling a bit uncomfortable, making my questioning to be true.

He walked passed me, sternly speaking, "If you're going to chatter all day, I suggest we move now." I bowed down in a mocking manner, "But of course." I peeked through his room as I closed it behind me, finding no trace of the dark beauty. I stood silent for a moment, following Cloud as he went ahead. I would have to look through this affair Cloud has been hiding from me, just as the affair I've been hiding from him for so many years before.

Tifa's POV

As soon as I heard the door closed gently and echo softly around my ears, I slid slowly and ungracefully to the ground. I didn't even know I was crying until I hit the floor of the closet with a soft thump. I silently wept, bringing my knees to my chest as I embraced them with my arms, placing my head down as I shook with uneven breaths. I felt so confused and emotionally exhausted, not knowing what to do with the demand Cloud had asked of me.

I thought we already cleared that we couldn't continue this to an affair, knowing it was forbidden by the both of us, so why? I knew Aeris and Zack weren't any better, but I didn't want to compare what we had to them, knowing they were completely different matters. I would not make the same mistake like Aeris did, knowing what I had to do in order to keep the peace. I just couldn't do this! I was tired of it all, but I couldn't stop the pain from going away as it was also my medicine. Being in love with Cloud gave me a new sensation to life; knowing I was just safe in his arms, I felt like I could go on with the world I considered hell. With the war, blood, deceit, and sin we kept committing to ourselves, it's a wonder why I didn't consider this world a broken masterpiece of torment and agony.

I winced as my heart hiccupped painfully in my chest, making me feel out of breath from inside the large closet. I opened the door slowly and quietly, feeling cautious of someone walking into the room. I shuffled myself out, bracing myself upon the clean rugged floor, trying to catch my balance from my sickened body. The coronation would be starting soon, but I felt like I shouldn't attend, not knowing how to face everyone with my own eyes of lies.

Cloud, I really wanted to wish you my blessings before you headed out, wanting to support you in my own personal way for my feelings for you. After hearing Aeris's own affair, I knew I shouldn't, not ever wanting to feel the pain she was going through right now; my poor sweet cousin Aeris, who already condemned herself to the damn before I did with her own fiancé. I shouldn't pity myself, knowing what I did was entirely my own fault and my own responsibility to pay; a punishment I had to take for my family and country for betraying them. Aeris was facing her own punishment and I doubted I was going to miss mine.

Cloud, Cloud, Cloud…

I hugged myself, the thought of him rushing through me with burning love that wouldn't burnout; only intensifying with sheer will of never going away. I walked out of the room, heading towards my own to rest for the remainder of the morning. Cloud, you and I both knew the truth what my decision was going to be, didn't you?

Cloud's POV

We reached to the point of the royal throne room, my feet beginning to shake as I stood at my position through the large doors. Zack already instructed me how the proceeding was going to go, leaving me on my own as he entered inside. Originally, Shinra was suppose to be the one to place my father's crown upon my head, considering he was the royal pope and head of the council; but he appointed the duty to Zack, seeing as I was in his place. He didn't reject the offer, happily agreeing in performing the most important role of this day, besides my own that is.

I was hoping to see Tifa during my coronation, but I knew that was a pointless wish for a thing. I didn't really expect her to come anyway, knowing she was facing a dilemma with her own feelings for me at the moment.

I soon heard the trumpets begin to play from inside, indicating me that Zack had finished his announcement and was ready for the ceremony to begin. I took a heave of air, letting it out as the doors began to open almost magically on their own. A blinding light beaconed from within, causing me to close my eyes gently from the warm glow, walking one step at a time at the long road that was ahead of me.

Sephiroth's POV

I bothered not to look at the soon to be King of the Strife Kingdom, finding my interests to be only connected with seeking where Tifa was. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any trace of her, making my face to become crestfallen more than usual.

I folded my hands behind my back, standing with the rest of the Royal nobles that lived or stayed at the castle. I stood by Yuffie and Vincent, seeing as both my only living relatives were not present to participate in the royal service.

I couldn't get my mind off of Tifa the whole time. Since that bleak day I told her about her past and given her that regrettable kiss, she dared not approach me alone. If only I had not acted so irrationally, she would not be so afraid to be by her own brother's side. I had scared her off, making her feel disgusted over my true feelings for her. Nothing could explain such a tormenting pain from my already damaged heart; this heart that had been broken for many years since I could remember from our childhood. That day when my mother and father announced Tifa to be my new baby sister had shattered me into damnation that would never fade away.

I didn't know how to continue on living; only that my life revolved around making Tifa happy.

Yuffie's POV

Everyone seemed anxious at the moment, feeling the anxiety swell up in his or her chest for the memorable day when Cloud-sama finally become King. Vincent-kun and I had always looked forward to this day, but never thought through such complicated events. So many things had happened within such a short amount of time; it's a wonder where the time went.

I took Vincent-kun's hand in mine, feeling my emotions overwhelm me as I saw Cloud-sama walk gracefully down the open road. The floor of the long hall he walked across from was beautifully redesigned and decorated into a bloody wine color, catching the light of the sun to shine it's fur majestically through clear stain glass windows.

I took a gulp in, wondering if Vincent-kun felt as nervous as I was for Cloud-sama, hoping to dear Leviathan that he didn't trip over.

Vincent's POV

I felt sweat sinking out from Yuffie's small hand that was tangled up with mine. I knew how restless she was, considering I felt just the same. I turned away from her apprehensive face, turning to our youngest King in history; first before King Rufus.

His Highness Cloud looked very elegant and proud, but I could see his nerves shaking by the look in his eyes. The unusual colors in his eyes always gave away his true feelings deep within, though I believed he did not know of this.

The trumpets played lightly over the hall, catching the moment in history of this grand day when Cloud would finally became King. It was a day we didn't all expect so soon, but with the chain of events, it's hardly enough to say that it all wasn't a coincidence. Ever since Lady Tifa and his Lord Sephiroth's stay here in the castle, things began to change very quickly. I can't help but to think how it all started the moment his Highness lay eyes on the young princess that was not currently here at the moment to participate in the ceremony of his crowning.

He was close to the throne now, taking slow steps upon the short number of stairs. This was the moment of reckoning, Lord Zack picking up the crown jewel of the Strife Kingdom.

Zack's POV

Private Biggs hushed the drums and trumpets for me, bringing silence into the large room as I picked up the crown of our father and his before him. The family heirloom of the Buster sword laid by the throne, playing an important part to Cloud's ceremony contribution.

I signaled Cloud to bow on his knees, his long cloak fluttering on top of the shorts number of steps behind him. His robe held the family's crest in the middle of his cloak; it's royal blue color presenting itself magnificently from the red silk surrounding it.

I stepped forward to him, holding the crown between my hands. The circlet was designed with beautiful spheres of colored jewels; supposedly they were called materia, holding magical powers of protection. They were placed in opening attachments around the gold band that circled around the halo. There was sharp, but well toned edges that were placed around the top of the opening of the crown; a perfect fit to place upon such a head like Cloud's.

He bowed his head, preparing the crown to be placed on him, waiting with great patients as I hovered the crown over his head. I began to speak, making sure I was loud enough for all to hear around the throne room, "As your elder brother and General to this kingdom. It is an honor to serve myself in this ceremony for your grand day as the new King of the Strife Kingdom. Everyone here shall witness this day as a blessing, for you shall be their new leader and savior of the upcoming war and freedom we seek." I slowly descended the crown on his head, placing it gently but firmly on top of it.

I took this moment to speak once again, my hands still on the edge of his royal halo, "Take this as a symbol of our royal heritage of our father and our father's father before him; now stand." He slowly brought his knee forward to bring him up, standing straight in front of me.

I began to go for the Buster sword, the valuable treasure that held the honor and dream of our Kingdom and people. I picked up the large sword with ease, making it seem like it was nothing more than a light feather. I brought it forward to Cloud, making him draw out both his hands to grab hold of the large blade.

Before I gave it to him, I spoke among the people in the room, "And with this sword, we trust thy the honor of the Royal Strife Family name." He took it gently upon both his strong hands, taking a firm hold of the legendary Buster sword.

Cloud looked at me with a solemn look, I couldn't read his thoughts when he looked at me, my mind running with many ideas of what he could be thinking.

He swiftly turned away from me, lifting the sword up to the gleam of light that blazed in the room. He created a ray of colorful lights from the sword, speaking aloud among his noble people, "I Cloud, here by take my rightful place as King of Strife Kingdom; serving my country in anyway possible for the sake of freedom and end of war." Everyone cheered in the room, clapping their hands together in harmony as the sound echoed around the large hall of the throne room.

I whispered to Cloud, "Cloud, you must introduce yourself to your people from the royal balcony." He nodded, understanding the role he must take to show his new image.

He walked gracefully towards the open large balcony that awaited him, holding the sword easily with one hand. He walked out from the side, throwing away the large green leaf curtains that were held tightly from golden strings of ropes. I heard the people outside the Kingdom cheer from the open courtyard that was under the open royal gallery, cheering their new crowned King. I felt proud over the event, but it still didn't waver me to forget where my true feelings were.

Cloud's POV

I lifted the Buster sword to my people, all of them gathering together on this day of my crowning. The nobles inside were the only ones allowed entry to the royal throne room, those who were poor waited from the outside quad. I couldn't help but to notice the number of those unfortunate waving and cheering at me from my arrival; I plan for such things to change.

I made my sword shimmer in the sunlight, catching the audience of my Kingdom with such pride. I plan to make a difference from my weaknesses; I would not fail my people as my father had. My flaws vanished within me at that moment, knowing I had to make myself worthy to be their King. For them to have suffered for so long, and never giving up, reflected my own misgivings about my own selfish thoughts.

For some reason, I began to cry; noticing the admiration it was to be in their strong presence instead of my own.

After that, the ceremony was over before I knew it. There was only one thing left for this day to be complete…Tifa.

Tifa's POV

I closed my eyes gently, hearing the whisper of my name softly echo in my mind from a voice I could not get rid of, no matter what I did. It was already nighttime, and both Marlene and Denzel slept peacefully next to each other on my ridiculously large bed; Nanaki was resting on the floor, comfortably asleep. I smiled softly, recalling the news I received from the three of them of how Cloud's coronation went.

I truly wanted to be there for such a grand occasion for him; but after this morning, I just couldn't really be there around everyone, when I couldn't be honest with my true feelings. There was so many secrets I was covering within myself, I felt like I would have burst by being around them all; I couldn't handle that type of pressure at the moment.

I bet he was marvelous though, looking as handsome as ever; and I knew it was that same man who was waiting for me at this very moment in his own personal quarters. I absent-mindlessly played with the brown locks on both Denzel and Marlene's head, finding my mind drifting.

Should I stay; or should I go?

These two choices where the only thing on my mind, but the humor in all of this was, I already knew what my answer was going to be.

I carefully smoothed my way out of Denzel and Marlene's hold on me, making sure the two of them were still asleep as I got off the bed. I tiptoed my way to the door, making sure not to make any noise to wake them. I unfortunately, though, managed to stir Nanaki up from his sensitive good hearing.

He lifted his head in questioning, "Lady Tifa, where are you going?" I chuckled lightly, making sure not to show I was nervous, "I was just going out for a little stroll inside the garden to clear my head." He lifted a brow, "At this time of night?" He wasn't entirely convinced, and I cursed him for his intelligence in knowing I wasn't telling the truth.

I sighed heavily, "I really need time alone to think. This is something I must do personally." He bothered not to question any further, only replying, "Just be back soon." He rested his head down again, falling peacefully to sleep.

I took this time to quickly leave the room, shutting the door with a mad dash, but quietly as to not wake the children inside. I thought I was cutting it close, but it didn't matter now; there was no going back inside that room. I knew where my place was that night, and I intended to take it; if not, I would regret it forever, and damn to those who would stop me otherwise.

Zack's POV

I patrolled the halls, finding it was a habit of mine to protect and serve. It was late in the night, and my mind was running with wariness over any possible action. I felt like there was something going on between Cloud and Tifa, and I had attended to bring that into light. Any source of affection between those two, as I so hoped my ears had deceived, would just bring disaster to what we had tried so hard to avoid from happening.

I had two options in front me, one being to confront Cloud over this matter, or princess Tifa herself. I couldn't tell whom to trust in telling me the truth over their relationship behind closed doors. Was I the only one who discovered this, or was there others who knew about this secret as well? I didn't mean to be scrutiny over the matter, but I couldn't deprive myself from feeling the way I did, knowing…knowing I was the same with my own forbidden relationship with Aeris; which I respectfully took in ending, for I knew it would be the death of us.

Cloud was to marry Aeris tomorrow, and as much as that painful reminder stabbed my skin for the last number of times, I knew I couldn't interfere. I couldn't throw myself in stopping it. It would have been too hypocritical of me to put Aeris in that sort of position; not bearing to see any more tears to ruin that face I had come to adore more than the sky itself.

When continuing my stroll among the halls, I turned around the corner slowly. I was so enthralled with my broken thoughts, that I almost didn't catch the sudden gasp of fear from the person in front of me. I noticed right away that it belonged to a young woman, but what I didn't expect was that it came from Princess Tifa.

She stood there, her eyes becoming small from the sudden belief in seeing me. I must admit, I was quite surprised myself in meeting her; but something deep within me found this as no twist of fate.

I gulped, determination in finding out the answer to my growing questions, "Princess Tifa, what brings you walking down the corridors so late at night?" The way I said my question displeased her, making her step back in a total stand still in what it seemed to me like uncertainty and trepidation.

Oh, what a night this was going to be.

Cloud's POV

I stood in my room, pacing back and forth as I waited and waited; but still, she never came.

As I became anxious, I started to play with my candle's flame with my dancing fingers, causing shadows to disburse on the dark walls; I still continued to wait.

If it came to it, I would have waited forever.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Finally! I got this chapter done! I found this chapter difficult to write, knowing I probably have some noticeable mistakes. A whole lot of s**t is about to happen in the next chapter; warning through, the next chapter is going to be short, so be prepared. Not extremely short, but it will be considered one of my shortest chapters; after that, there will be an extreme long one. So, until next time readers and reviewers! FYI, it's summer for me, so I'll have more time to update my story, but keep in mind of my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, for it needs to be updated too."

Tifa: "Please review by pressing the green button below. Reviews make Kiome-Yasha happy to update, thought late as she is in doing that."


	26. Chapter 25 In Holy Matrimony

Declaimer: "I do not own Final Fantasy 7; all copyrights belong to Square-Enix."

Kiome-Yasha: "I know a lot of you want to murder me, and I'm REALLY sorry for the long update, but here's the next chapter!"

Chapter 25 In Holy Matrimony

Normal POV

Shinra stood outside the gates of the manor, secretly having a meeting with a dear old friend with some of his other colleagues. The only person who was counted out was Reeve, seeing as he would be against their decision.

Shinra spoke elegantly, "The wedding shall be taking place tomorrow; I'm hoping you can provide services to us once again like you once did for the Kingdom of Nibelheim?" Hojo stood next to the minister, picking up his glasses from the bridge of his pointy nose, "Tomorrow morning is when you strike and attack, bringing down the Strife Kingdom from being any threat to us. Now that the young lord is now King, he's going to be a little bit of a problem; especially since Arthur told him our secrets before his mysterious death." Scarlet giggled as Palmer and Heidegger laughed next to her, "We're leaving you with the job, Jenova."

The shrewd woman chuckled, her blade gleaming under the wicked moonlight, "It would be my pleasure. I'm also pleased to know that I can finally get revenge on that brat who escaped from my blade so many years ago." They knew whom she was referring to, the young missing heir known as Tifa; she certainly was a job left unfinished.

Tifa's POV

This wasn't a confrontation I was planning for this night. I felt my legs shaking beneath by sleeping gown, but they were perfectly covered from Zack's eyes. He just stared at me, wondering why I was out in the halls so late at night. It took me a moment to notice he had asked the question again of where I was going; and I knew I was taking too much time to answer.

I tired to smile, improvising myself, "Lord Zack, I assure you, my plans for tonight are harmless, as I am only heading for the garden." I tried to walk passed him, and I almost proved to be successful; almost nearly saying I was out of the woods, but that all changed soon seconds afterwards.

As I walked passed him, I heard him whisper, "Are you sure it isn't to see Cloud? I think you both had scheduled a meeting tonight, am I wrong?"

I gasped, halting my steps. My fears were answered, finding myself glued to the spot with nothing to say. Realization dawned on me; I knew I wasn't going to be able to see Cloud tonight.

Zack's POV

She didn't know whom she was fooling; catching her reaction to be the honest truth that I was searching for. I saw her begin to shake, clenching her firsts into tight balls. I didn't know what was running through her head, but things had to be out in the open now.

I spoke, "I heard you and Cloud in the morning of the coronation in his room. Did you really think I wouldn't take notice from behind the door?" She froze, not knowing what to say. I continued off, "You know I can't allow you to go see him. This is going against the High Council's decisions, and you know that, princess. Don't be a fool who thinks she knows what love is; for love is a game we can not play in the field of war." Before I knew it, she began to laugh; which caught my attention right away.

Her shoulders shook as she laughed lightly to herself. She whispered to me, seeming to turn her head slightly back at me, "A fool, you say?" She fully turned around, her eyes at the brink of shedding tears, but her smile oh so real.

Tifa's POV

How dare he…how dare he…how dare he say such hypocritical things to me! He had no right, when he himself had committed treason ten times as worse as I have. How dare he? I had enough! I had enough of people telling me what is right from wrong, what to do and what not to do. Ironic how my innermost feelings would be shared with Cloud's brother; he was the least expected person in my mind, but he had finally broken me from saying what he said. I always thought of him as a happy man, following the righteous plan as General and keeper to the Strife Kingdom. But now I see; he's just as broken as I am inside, and I know just as much secrets than he does.

I laughed softly at him, "A fool, you say?" He looked at me with a perplexed expression; good, it showed me that I had his attention. I walked a couple of steps toward him, not caring if my voice was loud enough for everyone in the castle to hear, "What about you, General? Don't you have your own secrets?" He seemed a little worried now, fear arriving to his eyes as to what I meant.

I smiled cunningly, "I must say, you have finally pushed me over the edge. Between everything that's happened to me since my arrival here, you are the one who finally tipped over the glass." Tears cascaded down my face, making me look hysterical as I jab a finger to his chest, "How dare you!? How dare you say such things to me, when you yourself have been sleeping with my cousin! Your own brother's fiancé who is now with child!"

I completely froze from what I said, my madness causing more damage then I had expected to release. I slowly looked deeply into Zack's blue eyes, his sockets growing wide with pure disbelief and panic.

Zack's POV

I felt my eyes rise up painfully from their usual position, finding them to contain a harsh realization of pain from the information that was given to me. Aeris is with a child? No, it had to be a lie; it couldn't match in being my own! I wouldn't let this vixen trick me with her own sin.

"You lie…" I silently reprimanded her, fear still visible in my eyes as I denied the truth, "If she is with child, it is Cloud's then." I half confidently answered, gripping my hands together from the thought of my words.

It seemed to have the same effect on the young dark-haired and red-eye beauty in front of me. She gave me an intense look, contemplating her next words as she ignored my stabbing ones. She hugged herself, biting down on her plumped and pink bottom lip, as she couldn't find her next thoughts to say aloud to me. I closed my eyes, sighing deeply from the damaged situation, finding everything to be fruitless and useless to explain.

"If you have nothing to say of the crime of you speak of, then I must take my leave. I suggest you do the same and return back to your room." I lectured softly to her, hoping she would get the message of what I was trying to say, "Forget about Cloud, and carry out the duties you have been given with. I have my decision, it's about time you realized your place as well." There, hopefully my advice will get through to her; or maybe I was trying to convince myself, my heart creating multiple flips as I thought of my brother's fiancé.

"So, you know." She silently spoke, surprising me from the soft tone she used; the girl truly was a wonder, "And you're not going to report us?" She asked, looking up at me with a severe look of apprehension.

I scratched the back of my head, playing out my cheerful personality as I tried not to let my inner turmoil get to me, "There would be no point." My face soon became crestfallen, "Mentioning about something like this now, would only cause an uproar for the Kingdoms." I placed a brotherly hand on her slender shoulder, "Princess Tifa, we do what we must in order to bring peace to our people; are you really willing to throw it all away for some man?"

She became silent, her face expressionless as her mouth was the only thing that moved, "That may be so, and it's true, I wouldn't dare to let the people suffer such tragedy from our own mistakes, but; I _**love**_ him. And I have faith that this feeling isn't a crime or sin, it's _real_. The people love their rulers and leaders, finding their happiness to also count. What world where arrange love or marriage have anything to do to justify that? Now, Lord Zack, I ask you as the honest woman I am being now; do you not love my dear cousin, Aeris, who is _indeed_ carrying your child?"

My breath was still from the open speech she had made, her judgment and decision striking my core and soul. I chuckled deeply inside my mind; Cloud sure has outdone himself. This girl, no, woman has made her decision a long time ago when she had met the eyes of one man, that man being my brother, Cloud Strife. Being at his side for such a short amount time, her young wisdom of the world had broaden; I must admit, to a more naïve view, but an with an honest soul. She looked different now, standing and confronting me with the purity of her heart, compared to the locked one she once had. Cloud, are you truly the one to have unlocked the beauty and loss heir that is known to be Tifa Lockheart?

I hummed humbly to myself, doing my best to keep myself in check from the girl's words. She seemed perplexed from my calm reaction; I bet she was expecting more panic on my part.

"Lord Zack?" She questioned skeptically with slight worry; probably thinking she had broken something inside of me.

I gave her a smile, one that seemed to hide my true emotions, "I'm sorry, but I just can't give such an answer. You see; I'm trying to figure out where my own feelings are at the moment." I chuckled vacantly, "But I promise, I will give you an honest answer soon enough. Now please…" I softly begged, finding this encounter to have taken a complete turn of interrogation, "Return back to your room, today is suppose to be a blessing day, you see?" My world was so open to me now; it was overwhelming my mind to explode from the sensation. This conversation was supposed to be about her feelings; so why did it feel like the opposite.

The girl didn't take my words lightly though, protesting my assessment, "No! Tomorrow isn't a blessing day! Don't you see! Many are suffering because they aren't with the person who they _**truly**_ want to be with! She loves you! She loves you so much! Why do you deny her feelings in such a manner?"

I tried my best to settle her voice, my voice edgy and unclear, "Please…please…"

She soon became silent, my broken choice of words startling her, "Let it all be and remain to the duty you have been given with. She has already suffered enough from my hands; don't allow that torture to grow any bigger than what it is already. I beg of you, don't continue this forbidden behavior any longer."

She shook her head lightly and stubbornly, tears slowly coming down on her flushed face as she glared up at me, "Never…"

I tried; I really tried, but her influence unleashed a cage that was around my heart, a curly brown-haired woman with bright emerald eyes coming over my vision.

Tifa's POV

Zack had left me in the hall alone, letting the cold night air chill over my bones and skin as my mind drifted over the thoughts of our rather open conversation. I didn't expect such a meeting to have become so personal, randomly changing to a point where we couldn't control our emotions to be hidden from us any longer. Before he left though, I chastised him for being a coward, abandoning his child and Aeris over something so trivial as our royal responsibilities. I sighed deeply with annoyance, scolding myself as I knew the importance of it all, but still, I refuse to think that our given tasks are the only way in retrieving the utopia we all seek in our world.

I hoped Zack would agree with me in the end, for both our sakes.

And with that, I took his guidance, turning myself around in order to return to my room. And as the upcoming day slowly approached through the horizon of winter…my decision was set.

Aeris's POV

I clutched the lower part of my abdomen, my illness containing itself to still be a mystery towards the residences of the castle, all but one. I trusted my dear cousin, Tifa, with all my heart. I knew her well enough that she would always follow her heart and know what was right. She always had the youth about her that I had always enjoyed watching, taking the privilege in raising her to be a proper young woman. I may have acted selfish and dishonest in the past, but I did care for her. If it weren't for her, always at my side to help, I don't know what I would've done. I couldn't face my offense alone, finding tomorrow to be my grand finale, as the curtain will rise for my last scene to be revealed.

My heart ached heavily from the thought, reacting towards another who was probably thinking over the same choice and settlement of the upcoming destruction of our lives.

And with that, I slept for the night, weeping in my sleep as I held my unborn baby closely in my womb.

Cloud's POV

I woke up at my desk, finding myself head face down between my arms. I raised my head, distinguishing the area around me with little interest. I gazed up at the window, finding dawn to have long arrived. Sadness consumed me with a bit of disappointment, finding myself to feel alone and remote as I came to clarity of the day. My wedding, such a day to pray joy and union for, the success of such a matrimony only proving itself to be the death of me.

She didn't come…she didn't come to me…

Was it because she couldn't face me? Knowing by the amount of hours of the night I wasn't going to be hers anymore? In someway, I was glad and grateful that she didn't arrive, finding my emotions to be in chaos. If we did meet last night, I don't know what would of happen; the mystery of the possibilities leaving my mind to be a blank.

A rushed knock soon came to my door, awakening my senses to be on alert, "Yes, who is it?"

"Who is it; he asks!" I found the voice to belong to a very familiar young female whom I knew all to well, her tone of voice mocking my own.

I rushed out of my chair, bringing myself over to the door as I opened it widely, revealing the angry female on the other side, "Yuffie." I clarified my theory to be true, becoming slightly shocked in seeing Vincent beside her; they seem to be next to each other a lot lately.

"May I ask for the reason of your visit?" I asked humbly and quietly, still feeling groggy from my disoriented sleep.

"Did you forget what day it is?" Vincent approached first with my question, answering instead of the young Wutai princess in front of me.

Oh yes, today was my wedding.

Vincent's POV

We wasted no time for the ceremony, setting up the engagement as soon as possible. I took Cloud over to the palmer room of the castle, associating it to be his quarters while he got dress for the day. I passed him his suit, well designed and stitched, giving him the image that was needed as the groom. I noticed the solemn look on his face that had not disappeared since we arrived at his private quarters this morning. I had my guesses why such an expression was marked on his face, all tracing back to a certain heir of the Nibelheim Kingdom.

I sighed dreadfully, catching the young King's notice, "Vincent?" He asked me with slight concern, fixing his robes as he patted his buttons and pins across his shirt.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I came out and said, having a habit in being blunt sometimes when it came to observing other people's emotions.

He stood frozen, startled by my fierce and yet, simple question; was it simple? I would have thought so.

"You're not referring to Aeris; are you?" He answered me with a question, allowing me to progress my thoughts, "I presume you correct, my liege." He hesitated in putting on his final robe, the bangs to his golden and glossy hair shadowing over his ocean stain eyes, "Vincent, what am I to do? Isn't my loyalty to my people?" He stared off after me, giving me the doubt that I even had the answer to that.

He chuckled from my silent reply, "I figured not." He then placed the last of his robes around his neck, attaching it to his collar.

"But…" He froze, taking his attention on me with a passive, but intriguing look, "For what is worth, your Highness; I do believe that you will find the answer to that question you have asked me. You're a splendid King, proving yourself worthy in surpassing your Father."

He actually smiled from my attempt in conversation and encouragement, feeling pleased for some reason, "Thank you, Vincent; I think you have given me the ability to try and find that answer."

I was left confused, finding his smile to be strange and secure as he looked to have made up his mind on something that I was unaware of.

Tifa's POV

I steadily walked across the hall, bypassing the servants as they all performed their proper duties of the day of the ceremony. I realized how fast everything was coming, rushing through me like a gust of wind threatening to pull me into the skies, drifting away from the madness and destruction ahead. I had received orders from my brother to seek Aeris's out for the attendance of her wedding, but that was all he said. He and I still had a bridge between us; one I dared not walk, and it scarred my heart deeply, fearing for my brother's affection. Dear Sephiroth, forgive me; but now was not the matter to think over such a dilemma, now was the time to face retribution. Yes, I couldn't hide anymore. Even as I walked down this road I considered to be death and disloyalty, I knew I had to confess my cousin of the truth. The truth that I was in love with her fiancé, the same man who she had betrayed as well.

I ignored all others who came my way, leaving Denzel and Marlene to Nanaki's care yet again; I seem to trouble him with such burden, though he seems to mention every time how he doesn't mind. I even took the care in avoiding my husband to be, as his presence would only sicken me during this holy occasion. Everyone was already settling in for the wedding, expecting the bride as the future catalyst for peace. I sighed from their delusion of such drastic measures, fiddling with our lives for their riches. No, I shouldn't say it like that, the people have their reasons…it was the Council who didn't.

I reached the end of the hall that was linked to Aeris's private room, bowing to the guards as they gave me privilege to enter. I bowed to them once again, excusing myself as I guided myself inside. They carefully took the liberty in closing the massive door behind me, leaving the bride and I some privacy. I slowly turned around, taking attention on the female who stood by a large mirror, gazing down at her reflection with distaste and dread as she studied the white gown she wore, "I can't do this…"

She seemed to finally caught notice of me from the mirror, "Tifa?" She spoke out my name hesitantly, noticing the reserved frown on my face with deep alteration of fear.

Sephiroth's POV

We all waited patiently for the bride to make her appearance, along with my lovely and secluded sister. Everything was prepared quickly as possible, considering the short span of time given to us from the Royal Ministry. I clutched my fists tightly from thinking of the dishonest group, my vengeance running deeply to make sure of their demise. But, I settled myself from commending such actions, knowing it would only cause Tifa to drift further away from my grasp. Though I was rejected, I still harbored great affection for her, and I at least wanted to hold such devotion to be real for myself. Even if she would despise me for it, I still wanted her near me, and that alone was all I desire.

I hesitated my mind from wondering over such continuous and desperate thoughts though, turning over at Cloud as he remained still in the ritual spot of the groom. He seemed to have a resolve expression etched on his face, though I wish I could've of said the same for his best man in arm. The young General looked rather ill, the skin to his face pale as he nervously tried to adjust his collar to a more comfortable spot. He seemed to be at a battle with himself, signaling me that he was at the brink of losing it. I wasn't aware what sort of mental clash he was in, but I knew it was taking some toll on him as he began to sweat. I looked around the audience who was present in the room, confirming my theory that it had nothing to do with the temperature of the hall as everyone sat in comfortable silence.

I scuffed up my appearance, finding an unsettling force dig it's way into the pit of my stomach. As I continued to wonder where my two relatives were, a prickling and foreboding shadow made its way upon the castle's walls. Before I knew it, there was a strong tremor that shook around the whole castle, causing everyone to gasp and shout in alarm as a cannon shot was fired.

Aeris's POV

I carefully began to wrench the quality of my dress up, splitting the fabric as I heard a tiny rip echo inside the room. Was that my mind? Or was it really the dress? Before I knew it, Tifa was already next to me, placing a calm and steady hand over one of my own. I took concentration over her controlled breathing, following the pattern to her light pants as I made them my own.

"Tifa…" I mournfully whimpered. I gazed down at her shivering hand, becoming startled as she tried to find some type of grip over mine. It seemed like she was trying to find some sort of security to speak, using my hand for support. I anxiously looked over at her, my emerald eyes edging her to speak; she was starting to frighten me, which was something I did not need.

"Aeris…there is…there is something I must tell you…something I am unable to hide from you any longer."

I turned to her with slight alarm and concern, hoping to ease her trepidation, "What is it?"

She looked over at my face with a fixated look of regret and despair, her eyes twinkling as tears began to surface, "I…I…I've made an act of intimacy with Cloud…revealing our feelings for each other while visiting the ruin kingdom of Wutai…." My eyes widened slowly as each word traveled within the unstable core of my mind, stumbling backwards with distress.

"Wh—wha—what?" I somehow managed to say, shaking my head ever so slowly with refusal. Before I knew it, all rationality towards the situation had flown out the premises of the room, fleeing as I unleashed my desolation, "**What is this!? What treachery have you fallen upon **_**me**_**!? Upon **_**yourself!**_** How could you bestow such betrayal so casually!?**"

She started to beg for forgiveness, her tears coming forth with hysteria, "Aeris, please!" She tried to reason with me softly, the both of us ignoring the cries of concern from the guards outside, "This isn't fair for you to judge me like this, when you yourself…"

"_**So what?**_ **This gives you the reason to say your act is of any innocents!?**" I kept my distance from her, refusing her embrace as my voice faltered, "What I did, what I had _confined_ to _**you**_, shouldn't have given you the right…the _**right**_…" I emphasized the word with great stress, "To make you feel secure in what you did…what you did…to _me_…!"

I trusted her! I thought she would be the one to save us both from damnation! But, it would seem we all had fallen into the same fate, the cursed fate known as love.

She glared at me, unyielding her own despondency, "We are both in the _**wrong**_!" She declared fiercely, causing me to collapse backwards on my bed, "It isn't about whose to blame! It's about getting rid of all these _**lies**_ we created! I'm being honest with my feelings Aeris…_**are you!?**_"

"Why…!?" I asked frenziedly, "Why are you telling me this!?"

She took a long pause, fiddling with her bottom lip before taking a solid gulp, "Because…I love _him_. But, I also love _you_. And I know, marrying him, won't make you happy; not as you thought it would…not as much as _he_ does…"

I break down as soon as her words are finished, bending forward to shadow my tears, blocking them from her vision as I convulsed from my sobs. I could hear Tifa start to make her way towards me, her glass like shoes tapping over the ironed and designed grass rug with patterns of yellow lilies on it. When her feet came into my vision that's when the castle shook with a violent shake. I was knocked over, but Tifa was able to catch me from falling, keeping me steady as we searched around the room for the source of the earthquake. We could hear screams in the distance and a loud explosion being set off near somewhere from inside the castle, causing us to embrace each other with a tight grip of dread.

Another shot was carried off, echoing inside our ears as it sounded like a cannon making impact. It was then that we fell over, catching the sound of debris falling over as the room quaked wildly, sending parts of the ceiling to crumple. It was then that a large piece of wreckage fell in front of the doorway, trapping us in the room as the guards outside tried to open the door.

I clutched onto Tifa with much fear, "What's going on?" I began to tremble, my eyes quivering as my tears glossed over them, forgetting all about my argument with Tifa. I took my gaze over to my cousin's face, finding her expression to be set with determination, gripping her fists tightly for some sort preparation for battle.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I know, I came back and all I give you guys is a SHORT chapter! I'm so sorry . I promise! I'll make it up by making the next chapter longer! As you can see, there's going to be a huge battle ahead, which means you'll finally able to see Tifa what she's made of! Again, I'm sorry for the LONG wait in updating this, but writer's block got a hold of me and I couldn't get out of it until now. But see! I didn't abandon you guys!! I came back! I must say though, Zack, Aeris, and Vincent was fun to write in this chapter, I actually felt pleased with their emotions and POVs :D. Well everyone, until next update…which will probably be late, but I will be returning!!! But I'll tell you one thing, my new years resolution is to finish this story before the end of the year of 2010!"

Tifa: "Kiome will like to give cookies for being such an idiot, but do please leave reviews as happiness for her return :)."


	27. Chapter 26 Between the Battlefields

Declaimer: "I do not own Final Fantasy 7…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Look! Look! I'm updating! I'm updating!"

Chapter 26 Between the Battlefields

Cloud's POV

The whole castle shook, sending debris to crumble upon us. I could hear the guests screaming in mayhem, scurrying around the room in fright. My first instinctive thought was Tifa, wanting to rush to her side and protect her from whatever was happening. But, I had a duty to fulfill, gazing over at my brother who called for immediate report on the damages. While he was checking up on that with Wedge, I quickly ordered Biggs to come and tell me who was attacking.

"Biggs, what is the meaning of this? Have you discovered information on our assaulters?" I demanded forcefully, having no sign of patience.

"Yes, Sire! It seems like it could be the unknown enemy that has been attacking the neighboring Kingdoms as of late." Biggs explained to me with great apprehension.

Dammit, it had to be from the Royal Council; I knew they wouldn't fit well with me being King, knowing their dark secrets. I had to act now! Or else I'll be losing my Kingdom in a matter of a day when I received it!

"Can you tell me their location? Where are they attacking from?" I asked between grunts, shifting away as another cannon hit upon the side of the castle.

"They still seem to be outside the border of the city, your Excellency." The private wielded softly to me, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

"If that's the case we still have time to counter." I preserved confidently under my breath, looking over at Zack who nodded in agreement. There was no time to think on other matters from our personal affairs, we had people to protect, our home; and it was something he and I knew together as brothers.

I turned my head over at Yuffie and Vincent, as they both did their best in trying to calm everyone down, "Vincent! Yuffie! Get everyone to the underground shelter! We shall deal with the enemy outside in full combat!"

They both nodded, the Wutai princess calling out to the crowd, "Everyone, please! Come with us!" She beckoned them to follow her and Vincent out of the hall, as they all made their way down the path where the underground sanctuary to the castle was. I also gave orders to Barret to protect them if possible, relying on him to take Denzel and Marlene with them. In the meantime, I told Cid to prepare attacking from above with the archers, allowing them to take the first task in our defense strategy. I could only pray they could hold the enemy off until then, giving me time to think more on what to do next. I was hoping for the battle airship to be ready, but Lexion gave me news on how it wasn't; which caused a dilemma to my plans a little.

Dammit, I had no time to waste…and Tifa wasn't even around for me to know if she was even safe!

"Zack, get all our soldiers ready! We're going into battle!" I proclaimed with a fierce tone.

He nodded at me, "But what of you?"

"I need to find Aeris, she isn't here…" Though deeply in my mind, I was actually thinking about my fiancé's dear cousin, using her as a disgraceful excuse.

It wasn't until we heard Sephiroth's voice that my quest was slightly altered, "No, I shall go look for her and Tifa instead."

Sephiroth's POV

This was useless, he was just making up an excuse; he should be more concern in protecting his Kingdom than my sister. We all tripped over as another hit was launched upon the fort, dragging the roof to crumble across the large ballroom. We all managed to avoid the destruction, seeing as the servants were successful in pulling everyone underground; which left only me with Cloud and a few others. We just kept fiddling our thumbs, and who knows what could be happening to Tifa.

So, I repeated myself once more, "I shall go and retrieve them, you have my word!"

Cloud seemed hesitant at first from my decision, causing Zack to speak instead on his behalf, "Agreed, we should be focusing our battle tactics together Cloud; let Lord Sephiroth handle in saving the girls."

Again, the young King looked a little apprehensive. I knew Tifa was fogging his concerns, and it was distracting him. He couldn't allow her to affect his judgment, we needed to formulate and distinguish a decision now!

"Alright…" He said with a half-defeated tone. Finally, he's come to terms with himself, "Be sure when you find them, that you'll take them to the underground shelter as well! I put all my trust in you, Lord Sephiroth." How ironic for him to say that, but I guess such stained hands of mine will be revealed soon enough.

I take off either way though, leaving the rest to the Strife brothers. My heart pounded violently inside my chest, never looking back as I only had one goal in mind…Tifa.

Zack's POV

"We should get going, Cloud." It's what I said before he actually pulled me back from my shoulders. I turned around slowly, becoming a little baffled from his sudden action. He had an intense look on his face, one that made me quite nervous. I didn't know what he was thinking; it was funny really, he used to be so easy to read like a book…but now, it seems like he's really changed. I really should give Lady Tifa some more credit than I thought.

"Thank you for assembling the men, Zack…but, I really need you to stay here at the castle." Okay, now I know what he was saying was absurd.

I latched onto the Buster sword that was hilted on the wall at the armory room, throwing it over at him as he caught it with grace. Even if it was his orders, I had my own agenda to make, "I refuse to let my own little brother to go off into war on his own. You may be King, and I may be a lower officer; but we are still brothers and heirs to this Kingdom. I'm fighting with you, as your older brother, I must protect what's important to me." Though it wasn't just him, it was for our friends as well…for Aeris…and for our child who she secretly held in her womb.

He looked shocked for a moment, not knowing what to say before he finally gave in with a nod, "Very well." He gave me a confident smile, "I trust you'll be watching my back?"

I chuckled, trying my best to sound heroic, "Of course…"

We prepared the men for battle, encouraging them to claim victory, giving a proud shout to the heavens of our spirits. But as confident we all seemed to be, we were all praying for that awaiting dawn to survive.

Tifa's POV

We were blocked away from escaping, which didn't fit well to the situation as another shot shook the castle, threatening the roof above us to collapse at any moment if we didn't hurry. At this rate, there was only one thing I could do left for Aeris and I to survive. I gripped my fists tightly together, reassuring myself that I had the strength to do this. So many things have happened since I came here to this Kingdom, and I have gained much from being here. I wasn't going to allow fear to stop me now, not when I wanted to see Cloud again. I had to see him again. I _wanted_ to see him again, even if it would be betrayal to Aeris and everyone who I deeply cared for.

I lightly pushed Aeris away from me, which startled her a bit, "Tifa, what are you doing?" She trembled anxiously, clutching her lower abdomen with affection.

"I'm going to get us out of here." I carefully inputted, cracking my knuckles in anticipation.

She seemed baffled, "You're not really planning to…" Before I could let her finish, I struck my right fist back, launching it forward soon afterwards with great momentum and force.

It was at that moment that I could remember bits and pieces of my young life in Nibelheim. My parents, my home, my Kingdom, and the power we held sacredly to our heritage. It all awakened inside me, bringing forth the magic that slumbered within me like some enigma. I looked over at my fist, feeling my chakra flow go all the way to the tips of my knuckles. A sudden burst of green energy covered my fist, surrounding me with its captivating aura. I landed a harsh blow onto the blockage of crumbled stones, shattering them in an instant, blowing a hole to appear. The doors were flung aside from the collision, allowing a path to be opened for Aeris and I to escape through.

I was a bit shocked by the turn of event, knowing I had the strength, but never to such an extent. Safe to say, Aeris was quite impressed by the annihilation I just made to the entrance.

I turned to my cousin, beckoning her to stand up, "Come on, Aeris. We have to go!" She didn't need to be told twice, lifting herself off the ground as she grabbed my hand. There was no sense of malice from her tight grip, giving me peace to know that she was more concern for our lives than our little squabble just a few moments ago.

We quickly made no hesitation to leave the room, maneuvering ourselves through the halls as we tried our best to avoid the explosion of dust and crumbling pieces of wreckage from above.

I could only hope the others were safe and that we would be able to defend our Kingdoms together.

Sephiroth's POV

I turned a swift hall, finding more civilians and residences inside the castle to be making their escape. I pushed through them, demanding a path as I rushed to find my sister and cousin. I couldn't help but to feel my heart wretch each time I hear an explosion go off somewhere in the distance, disrupting the castle from its strong standstill as it stirred violently from the assault. I almost tripped over on a piece of rubble, collecting my composure with quick swiftness soon afterwards.

Before I knew it, the halls became empty; but even though that was the case, I could hear the discomforting cries from inhabitants nearby, requesting for help. It seemed like they were injured. I cringed from their yells, halting my steps, as I slowly came to a stop. I knew what I had to do, and it was something I knew my beloved Tifa would do.

I quickly turned around towards whoever was calling for assistance, hoping Tifa and Aeris could wait a little longer for me to find them. I could sense it though; my desire for redemption was coming.

Yuffie's POV

We managed to bring everyone down to the shelter in one peace, though there were some casualties who got hurt along the way. Marlene-chan and Denzel-kun, bless their Leviathan hearts, took care of the injured, treating their wounds admittedly as we settled inside the large refuge. I couldn't help but to feel out of place though, like there was something I needed to do.

I turned to Vincent who also seemed to be having the same feeling, hilting the weapon he protectively concealed under his robes. I adjusted my mind, taking in deep breaths as I tried to remember where my own weapon was. We both knew what we had to do; and it wasn't about duty, it wasn't about honor either; no, it was something much more.

I launched myself off my feet, turning to Barret who continued to help people get inside, "Barret, Vincent-kun and I are going to join Cloud-sama in the fight. We must protect the Kingdom as best we can together; and he'll need all the people he can trust."

He looked at me with refusal, "Hell no! If that's the case, I'm coming too!"

"No…" Vincent-kun silently assisted, "You must stay here and protect the civilians, in case something goes wrong, they at least have you to protect them."

Barret scoffed under his breath with complete resentment towards our idea, "Fine, do whatever you want…bunch of idiots." He then spoke with a friendly tone; one I didn't even know he was capable of having, "You can trust me to protect the fort from here."

Vincent-kun grinned underneath the shadow of his hair, bringing his features out handsomely, "I put my whole faith in you, my friend." He then turned to me, his eyes burning with affection, causing me to blush, "Shall we go, princess?" I shuddered from the dark tone of his voice, becoming frustrated over the hold he had on me.

I punched his chest harshly, causing him to cough uncomfortably as a reaction, "You better watch it, Vincent-kun; flirting could get you so far."

He shook off the pressure I laid on his chest, giving a low humble like chuckle, "I shall keep that in mind." He reached inside his cloth, pulling out his weapon; it was known to be a gun, a mechanical device that could be considered a mini-cannon. It was a clear sign of our future, an evolution of man's machines that may very well lead to the path of blood.

But, as poignant as this may sound, it also served as our salvation.

Cloud's POV

I bounded myself on Bandit, my chocobo, taking hold of his ropes as I steady him to march his long talons forward, "Be brave, my friend." I silently whispered over his ear, patting his long golden mane of feathers. He chirped at me with confirmation, turning over at me with a grin that was hard to imagine for a creature like him to have. I looked up at the sky, finding the swarm of dark clouds closing in, how ironic to have a rainstorm now. Oh well, it would do well in washing the blood off our skin when the battle was over.

I stared over at my brother, who was on his own black chocobo known as Steel. He was in a deep conversation with Lexion, who was giving him updates on the airship; it would seem like it's unfitted for battle after all. I was having my hopes up in using it, but it would seem like we must lay trust in our swords and men. I looked up and spotted Cid; he had assembled the archers together just as I demanded, keeping catapults of harpoons at the ready as well. We were all arranged in order, aligning our defenses with our offensive team at the front. I grasped my family's heirloom, shifting the blade to shine brilliantly.

When his conversation with Lexion was finished, Zack turned to me with a fulsome expression. Was he proud of me over something? I couldn't decipher what I did that he could be fond of, but it seemed to reward me some respect from him. He then became downcast though when his eyes lingered on mine; it almost seemed like he had some type of dark secret that was kept hidden from me. But what else was there, besides the attack on Nibelheim?

Either way, I disregarded it, leaving my thoughts to be led astray as I march into battle. I looked beyond the surface of the gate, feeling the first few drops of rain upon my skin. I looked over at Lexicon, "Take cover inside the castle, care for the civilians inside." She nodded at me, bowing her respects before taking off.

Another cannon is thrown upon my Kingdom, and it was all I could take for it to last any longer. I took charge, heaving my large sword in the air, "To battle!" Everyone hailed behind me, rushing forward with no sense of fear, only honor.

It was when a disturbing twinge of thought came into my mind. Just where was King Rufus during such a distressful time?

Aeris's POV

I couldn't believe how easily I was forgiving her. Yes, I was still tormented by the sudden truth, despite the situation we were in. This was my cousin, Tifa; the girl who was always poised; who always thought things through before acting. But this, this girl in front of me…I couldn't tell who she was anymore. She had slept with my fiancé, and as much as I held my own demons, it was still hurtful to know. I always trusted her to do the right thing, to never harm me. It was all too much for my small body to handle, collapsing forward as it mentally took its toll on me.

Tifa stopped in her tracks, swiftly taking her attention on me. I knew we were running to survive the mayhem, but I just couldn't handle things the way they were any longer. Where was Zack? I needed him, dearly.

"Aeris! We can't stop now! We must search for the others!" She pleaded for me to stand back up, but I slapped her hand away as it came towards me. She was a bit hurt from the action, but she stood her ground, "I'm not going to leave you here. I know it hurts, but we must keep going!" She knelt down beside me, seizing any concern over her wardrobe being torn, "We must keep you and your child safe…" She reprimanded softly to me, causing me to halt my breath, tears cascading down my cheeks.

I slowly bring my eyes up to meet hers, "Tifa…I…" I'm so sorry. I've been acting so shameful, letting my emotions overcome my judgment. I allowed my duties to get the better of me, when I should be placing devotion to my heart; the same heart that was connected to my people, to my cousin, to my beloved…to my child. What we all been doing has been nonsense from the start, appeasing the wills of the Royal Council just for their own gain of power. Not anymore, I wouldn't let it go on; we all knew there was no turning back if we win this battle.

And I was planning to accept that, for you…Zack.

But, just before I could reach over and grab Tifa's awaiting hand, we both heard something click off. We slowly turned to the side from our positions, spotting King Rufus with an automatic mechanism in his hand, it was known to be a new weapon of source called a gun. It looked to be handcrafted by the Ministry's maintenance department, constructing the tool to be deadly in comparison towards recent prototypes.

He was prepared to shoot at any given moment it would seem, "Looks like I found my fiancé and her adoring cousin. Sorry madams, but you won't be going anywhere. I have orders from my _father_ to kill whoever knows about the Council's secrets." His eyes held a menacing and disturbing glint, casting it upon Tifa, "Sorry my beloved, looks like we won't be having that sweet honeymoon after all."

I screamed out as a shot was fired.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I know, short chapter…I suck. But look! Cliffhanger! Doesn't that make you excited for what may happen next? Anyway, sorry it took me two months to update this, considering I've been lousy with my updating skills for this story. But please, do leave reviews! I was surprised to receive reviews in the last chapter, but they made me extremely happy! I do hope you guys we'll leave more reviews again."

Tifa: "We kindly request you forgive us from updating so late, please leave reviews if you kindly can."


	28. Chapter 27 Raise Your Will

Declaimer: "I do now own Final Fantasy 7..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Here I am, with another late update. Sorry everyone! Prepare for a short chapter ahead."

Chapter 27 Raise Your Will

Aeris's POV

I heard the earth shattering blast of the bullet, echoing across the hall as it hit the ceiling, missing its original target. Tifa and I flinched from the sound, finding she was unharmed as a low growl was heard. We both looked up and spotted Nanaki, the red-furred lion commencing a lethal blow as he snatched a hold onto Rufus's arm. Rufus cussed under his breath as he saw red liquid begin to spill through his robe, trying his best to push the beast off from his arm. He let out a yelp of pain as Nanaki took a nasty bite into his flesh, digging his fangs into the security of his skin.

"Run!" The creature managed to growl out between the folds of the scandalous man's arm, doing his best to hold on.

The young tyrant though wouldn't let us escape so easily, pushing the red haired feline off him as he took a clear aim at him. Before we could react, he launched fire at Nanaki, shooting him on the side as the mammal crumbled to the floor. Tifa immediately ran to the creature's side, checking his wound as she tried to summon up some power to heal it.

I gasped as I saw Rufus struggle to bring his now bleeding arm up, pointing the gun over at Tifa's forehead as the she looked up at him with a furious glare, "Sorry, princess; looks like you won't be alive to be my Queen." He pulled the trigger, releasing the small mechanism inside.

"You talk too much." A voice suddenly said, causing us to jump with alarm as the bullet was reflected off a long blade that looked all too familiar.

It wasn't long until a nasty cut of flesh was heard.

Sephiroth's POV

I treated the injured the best to my ability, requesting they take refuge somewhere so they could be safe. They nodded without hesitation, running off somewhere down the hall as they followed my advice. It didn't take long for me to hear a gunshot fire off into the distance, picking the direction of the sound somewhere down the corridors. This is when I began to panic; I took too much time, and for all I knew, Tifa was in great danger. I quickly got up from the ground, drawing out the legendary heirloom of the Lockheart family's name, the Masamune.

I saw my reflection through the blade, marveling the clean and sliver beauty of its glow as it hummed majestically. I looked towards the hall where my goal was, fixing my stare into determination, _'Tifa, I'm coming!'_

Cloud's POV

I slashed through another solider, the rain pedaling down my skin as his blood splashed over my armor. I showed no disgust from the splatter, focusing my task to stay alive, as it was survival to the fittest. Zack howled behind me, summoning all his strength as he marked his blade into combat. I tried to keep up, my eyes searching for the ruler who was in charge of this army. My men were falling one by one, but they all remained strong, picking up their weight as they did their best to protect the injured. The rain was a downpour, blinding my senses as the thick metallic smell of blood reached through my nostrils. It was all I could smell ironically, finding myself in a pool of blood as Bandit marched his way through the raging crowd.

I finally jumped off my chocobo, fearing for his life as I ordered him to return back to the castle. He took no fright in following my demand, galloping back to the fort as he knocked off some soldiers from his path. I pulled my blade back, my muscles enhancing as I pulled the heavy sword forward, already taking the lives of a group of men in one swing. I could hear Zack holler in excitement from my attack, kicking off some carcass that his blade was stuck through.

I cringed from the violent outtake of the battle, shaking my head as I forced myself to concentrate. I could hear the paddling of the rain against my armor, vibrating my skeleton into trembles of adrenaline. It must have caused a distraction for me though, seeing I wasn't aware of the assault I was about to receive behind me.

Zack called out my name in distress, "**Cloud!**"

Before I could react, someone shouted, "**My Lord! Get down!**" I could of have sworn it was Vincent, hearing a gunfire as he shot the man behind me in the back.

I quickly turned around, finding a boomerang swing by overhead as Yuffie caught it skillfully with her hand. She had attacked all the surrounding enemies, making a clearing for her and Vincent to get through.

I called out to them, feeling relieved and yet shocked to see them, "Yuffie! Vincent! What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to take care of the citizens."

"Don't worry about that Spiky-sama! Barret is taking care of them as we speak." Yuffie consoled cheerfully, bringing her shuriken over her back.

"But most importantly, we have come to aid you." Vincent concluded deeply, taking the hilt to his gun over his shoulder.

I gave a comforting smile, finding their loyalty to be most admirable; especially when it was to someone like me who didn't deserve it. We tried to convey further into the conversation, but was interrupted by my brother's voice, "Hey! There's no time for talk! We must fight!"

We all agreed, setting our own separate and individual weapons into position as we continued to clash with the enemy. We were naïve though, finding ourselves to be oblivious towards the sky's calamity as she watched diligently from afar.

Barret's POV

I couldn't stand the wait, I actually felt helpless. Denzel and Marlene huddled close against me, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from their innocent eyes. Poor kids, they shouldn't be exposed to this sort of stuff. I could hear everyone amongst the hall of the shelter whisper, expressing fear and concern over what could be happening above in the battlefield. We felt the whole area shake as another cannon hit the castle above, causing sprinkles of dust to fall over us.

I shouldn't be here with these fools. I should be out there fighting, doing my best to protect the kingdom.

It wasn't until I heard little Marlene whimper and Denzel cough that my tough demeanor faded. I padded their heads, hoping it would comfort them, despite the roughness of my black hands. In the end, I knew I had more important things to protect than some kingdom.

Tifa's POV

I remained shocked, watching the silver blade go red as the sword drew away from the flesh it made contact with. I saw a wisp of silver hair flash in my vision, causing me to jump as I shouted over to the person who held the blade, "Brother!"

Sephiroth turned and spotted me, a relieved smile coming over his slim lips, "Tifa!" He ran over to me and engulfed me into his arms, transforming my cheeks into scarlet. He was so close; I could practically smell the musk of his cologne, despite the swap of sweat over his skin.

"Sephiroth!" I yelped out in alarm, finding it hard to believe that he was our savior. I felt relieved, allowing the moist in my eyes to fall freely from my face. I embraced him tightly to me, as I felt overjoyed to see him; he was always my number one protector.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris was shocked as well, running over to us as she tried to inspect Nanaki's wound.

My brother drew away from me, patting my long black mane before pulling some strands behind my ear; he knew it was a nasty habit that I had.

"Are you safe?" He asked with genuine concern, checking my body over for any injuries.

I shook my head, "No, we're fine...but Nanaki..." I turned to the furry creature, finding his whine to be heartbreaking.

Sephiroth looked over at Nanaki with a bit of sympathy, "If only I had came sooner." He looked back at me, "Forgive my carelessness, Tifa. I know how much the beast means to you."

I shook my head once more, "Please, don't punish yourself for something you had no control of." It was at this moment that we heard a disgruntled growl, turning towards the source to be Rufus.

"I see the almighty Sephiroth has come to protect his precious princess. I'm no match for you then, so I shall take my escape." He dropped his gun, spitting a bit of blood from his mouth; it would seem like the gash my brother had inflicted on him was severe, "It won't be long until this whole war is over! I bid thee to your deaths!" He fled down the hall, running as fast as he could despite his injury.

"Come back here, you coward!" Sephiroth was about to chase after him, gripping his Masamune tightly as he had every intention to kill.

I grabbed fast of his arm though, "Brother, don't! He's not worth it! With a wound like that! He's surely leading to his own death..." And I prayed that he was, the monster deserved such a fate. I looked over at Aeris and Nanaki before looking back at my brother's turquoise and cat-like eyes, "We have more important matters to deal with. We must take part in protecting this kingdom before it falls to the ground!" I tried to reason with him, feeling his rage from underneath his sleeve as his veins pulsed for vengeance on my now former fiancé.

Aeris decided to speak as well, "Agreed, we have no time for the likes of him! The battlefront won't hold off for long without your battle skills, dear cousin." She held onto Nanaki's weak paw, desperately pleading with her eyes, as they held fear.

He looked into my eyes with an intense stare, before releasing an infuriating sigh, "Sometimes, you both make me want to retire to an early grave." I beamed happily as he finally gave into our pleas, "I shall aid the fight, as you command." He retreated the Masamune into its sheath, the blade silencing itself as it shafted through the hold.

I got up from my position, taking out a pair of gloves, before slipping them on through my slender fingers. I gave a refined stretch through the binds, hearing the leather twist after much containment. Sephiroth and Aeris looked at me in horror as I spoke confidently, "Well then, shall we?"

Sephiroth rebutted towards my words, "And what manner of action is this? You're surely not accompanying me in battle! You're far too precious to lose in such a violent state of mayhem. No! I won't allow it!" He grabbed hold of my wrists, restraining me from hands, "You shall remain here under the protection of this castle! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sephiroth!" I shouted at him, "I request that you unhand me so I can protect the people who live and breath in this country! Please! I know I could fight!" There were some sparkles around my hands, indicating the lost art to my kingdom as I felt the surge of magic given to me from my ancestors.

My cousin looked at me with wonder, before tilting her head forward with some manner of regret, but her voice steaming with pride, "Sephiroth...let her fight."

We both looked at her with awe, "Cousin! Have you gone mad?" He questioned her with a baffled expression.

She nodded hesitantly, "I believe this is the right choice for her to make, for she is a grown woman now; and as such, she is granted privilege to make her own decisions." She looked up at him, her eyes containing wisdom as she spoke with a severe tone, "We can't keep treating her like a child."

He gave a deep grunt, "I do not approve of this." He drifted his eyes over at me, "If anything were to happen to you...Tifa...I don't know..."

"Nothing will happen to me, dear brother!" I tried to comfort him, relieving his fears with a pleasant smile that only I, his sister, could give him, "For I shall have you with me."

He lost his breath from my words, becoming stunned by my trust in him. And how could I not? I loved my brother, dearly. We could never be apart, for we were devoted to each other. I may not be in love with him as I am to Cloud, but we did have a bond.

A bond that wasn't connected as lovers, but of something stronger...

Sephiroth's POV

We had left Aeris behind, giving her the duty to treat Nanaki's wounds as Tifa and I ran off towards the direction of the battlefield. I was still against bringing Tifa with me, feeling more secured with the idea of her staying behind where she won't be harmed. But, unfortunately, even that wasn't good enough, seeing as she was almost killed by the very man who she was about to wed. Given the circumstances towards the situation, it's safe to say there won't be any matrimony between them now.

I once again took my attention on the object of my affection, "Tifa, are you sure?" I had to make sure, just in case she had any doubts.

She nodded without any hesitation, "Yes, I'm sure."

There, she said it; no second thoughts, she was convinced of her role.

And I; I had to try my best and remain strong for my role. For being a brother, is all I had left to give her.

Aeris's POV

I was instructed to stay with Nanaki as my cousins went off to help the others in the battle. With the state of his injury, we were left immobile. I tried to close up his wound, or at least stop the bleeding in the meantime. It would seem like he would be able to live, but without the proper care of medical attention I couldn't be so sure. But, nonetheless, he was breathing, resting the front part of his body over my lap as I stroked his fiery-red hair.

I felt the castle shake once more, causing the ceiling to shower more dust of debris from above. I covered my head as some of the pebbles fell over us, letting out a hiss as the sharp edges nipped my hands. I couldn't help but to think of Zack, praying to the high heavens that he was safe, that no scratch shall harm his body. I wanted him to return to me alive, for there was a lot explaining we had to do.

I was tired of running, and I was tired of lying.

I always was one to be honest with my feelings; but I was also one to be loyal to my people. It was about time I made a decision, one that shall determine the life inside me.

That is if we all lived long enough through this war for such a future to be born.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I know, I suck! I suck at updating, and I suck even more for giving you guys such a SHORT chapter DX. But, I promise, the next one shall be longer! I will like to say my thanks to everyone who continues to read this story and to those who left reviews. It's nice to see that you guys still take your time to enjoy this story, and I appreciate that; even to a lousy writer like me :,)."


End file.
